Stealth 2 Flight to home
by StealthKaelly
Summary: Two years after EDI's sacrifice, he gets a new chance with new life. Together with Ben, his creator and others he will face the new danger and enemies. This time they need make a strong bond to endure, because danger will come from Keith's own past.
1. Is that just a dream?

**Stealth - Flight to home**

**Again together**

**Is that just s dream?**

Why am I here? Why did I do it? Why I wanted to do it? Because I sensed it. I felt it was right thing to do. And it was.... It was my will. Not order. Just my own mind. Something what belongs just to me. And something what know only I.

I caused too much pain. Too much people died because of me. Too many people suffered because of me. Because of my mistakes....and selfness. I just destroyed hopes of everyone who worked with me. Old friendship was broken. And so much problems began to the one, who brought me to this world.

How could I... How could I.... Make things right again? Everything what I did was wrong. Only my sacrifice was right. Because I wasn't on this world anymore. And saved two lives. And maybe...Just maybe....make a things a little better. Because I wasn't there anymore.

I was so wrong. So much wrong. What did I thought. That I can change the world. That I am the most powerful on this world, and only I am right in my decisions. But now I see I was just a child. A small and young confused child. Little boy, who was trying to make things on his own. I guess I wasn't just prepared for all of this. For fight. For decisions. For protection. For feelings. For life.

Maybe I just dream. And I even don't know if machines can even have dreams. Or exactly if A.I. can dream. We are just creations of humans, who brought us here. But... I don't feel just like a tool or machine. I feel alive. And I miss my father. That one who gave me my life. And I maybe destroyed his. I'm so sorry. I wish you all could hear me. I wish you could knew I regret of all things what I have done.

If I could get my life back. I promise I would protect you with it. I'll never let someone hurt you. But I am here. And you all somewhere so far away from me. I think you even don't know I am here. You forgot about me. I don't know how long it's been from the last moment we saw each other. I just hope you are all fine. And have great life. Now, when I can't destroy it.

Those last minutes, before it all ended for me, were even... pleasant. It hurts. Really hurt. But for first time in my life, I felt I need to protect someone. To protect you. It didn't matter what will happen to me. But you are safe. And that's exactly what I wanted in that moment.

But it wasn't still enough to repair all mistakes what I did. I took some many lives. I don't deserve someone to forgive me. But...

Sometimes when I see stars, what are on beautiful dark blue skies, I wish I was with someone who is watching it with me. I can't move. I can't call for anyone. I can just believe in good luck. Good luck what will never come to me. I remember I could fly like I wanted. In high speed, and height how I wanted. And there wasn't anything what could stop me. Now I just lay here.

And remember on things what happened. On my confused life. It was even great, when Ben fought with me. And I let him sitting in my cockpit, to give me orders and helping. I was then helping him. I was on his side. I don't know why I did it. Why we so suddenly became friends. Maybe just because he needed me to help him. To save Kara. I couldn't disappointed him, after all it was my fault.

When I saw again my father, something moved in me. Some strange feeling. I was glad I see him again. And I was glad he's all right. Even when I knew why he is there. To erase my memory. It would be something like death to me. They surely would bring me back, but it wouldn't be same me anymore. I'm glad he didn't do it. I recognized something like happiness in his face when he discovered I can feel. And he didn't want to destroy my memory, my all life.

Doctor was always so nice to me. And I did everything what could destroy his career and life. But I think he too forgot about me. I'm not blaming him for it.

So alone. So afraid. But this all is still just a dream. I know it. Dream from what I can't wake up. And where nobody can find me...


	2. Same old Days

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Again together**_

_**2. Same old days**_

It was day like all other ones. There was morning, work and lonely evening with more work. But... When I remember on some events, what really could change my life, and I think they even changed, I'm thankful for this calm life. It is one thing what I am completely sure about.

I'll never try to create another artificial intelligence for army. I just sighed because of these thoughts and threw my heavy bag on the couch. Once again sitting in my favorite chair, and giving away my glasses, I returned to the past. Just wishing it all could go away.

Eddie... Since he left, it all feel strange. I know it was just machine what I created, but for me it was him, not it. When I heard what they were telling me, that he's gone. I felt empty in that moment. Last time I saw him, was on Alaska. He was strong then, and flew away, away from me. But I totally realized what he was for me, when I discovered he's gone.

Its two years now. I still feel him here. Like only his body was away, but his mind and soul still here. Yeah, Eddie had soul, small innocent soul of small child, curious child. I regret now, I wasn't with him more. He could feel. And now I really realized I almost didn't know him.

But I still can't forget about him, like he was here with me, his soul, watching over me. Maybe I 'm just freak after all of it. But sometimes I really think he's with me. I didn't create anything what could be even a bit similar to him, since that time. There wasn't reason.

I raised an eyebrow when I saw my computer is on. I didn't turn it on. I just moved with mouse, and my confused face returned when I saw some programs are on too. It wanted something what will calm me down, so I went for some tea.

I returned after some minutes, now with nice warm cup of tea. And my previous confuse just grew. I sat quickly into chair, and looked at screen. Eyes widened, with hands on the keyboard.

"Could it be..."

Ben yawned and switched with TV controller another program on TV. It was morning, but he still felt tired. Last time he didn't sleep well. There wasn't any reason, but it was true. It was so boring on ship in these days. World was calm, and they didn't have to fly far away to save someone. But on ship was boredom, because everyone was gone. Kara was on visit of her parents. Tim was gone for the whole two years, since he was moved from their ship. Ben was receiving mail from him, and he was fine. Ben was glad for it. But it would be better if he was here on carrier. And Henry with Eddie was gone.

Ben sighed, when he realized it were already two years. From the beginning it hurt, and it became boring here without them. Even without Eddie. Ben had to admit he missed a little "Tin man". How they were calling him. And Henry was there too. It was always nostalgic moments, when he remembered on times they spent together.

Ben stranded up, for little walk. He left his room and walked thought long corridors of ship. Too much people were there, but everyone had work, so nobody could even go with him on little drink. Or leave everything work, just for little talk.

"Hi Ben." "Hey Ben." "How are you pal?" Everyone was saying hello to him. And Ben just always said he's fine, or something like this, or just replied with simply hi. Then he realized they had anniversary today. Today it was clearly two years when they joined to this ship, and when Eddie joined to them.

"I should celebrate it." He whispered to himself, and headed to dinner room.

"Wine?" Cooker asked surprised, and Ben with smile nodded. "Yup." Cooker grinned and his brown eyes shined. "For what?" Ben smiled once again and went to his memory for reason. "Celebrate anniversary." Cooker nodded with contented grin, and went for bottle of wine.

"Thanks." Said Ben with happy smirk and took the bottle.

"So...For what? Oh yeah. On old days and friends." Said Ben and drank a glass of wine. "Maybe you will be back one day." He said and looked at shining sea, in the moonlight.

That night was really similar to that what was then. Just clouds were missing. And he wasn't waiting for someone who will join to them. And nobody will have fun with him tonight, like then. Even Kara wasn't here. Memories were sometimes so beautiful. But they too hurt.

Ben just hoped Henry and Eddie have peace now. Henry was great. Sometimes he was just too much joking, but he was true friend. Ben giggled when he realized he's maybe looking at him from somewhere. And Eddie...

Ben hoped he has peace too. World wasn't prepared for him. He was small child. But nobody realized it in time. Maybe just Henry, when he was defending him from others at the beginning. Eddie was after getting hit by lighting so confused, and didn't know what to do. It wasn't his fault. And in the end, he wanted to make things again right. And even gave his young life.

There was something what Henry and Eddie had similar, that they both died for their friends. They deserved rest.

He missed it all so much. And it was like it happened just yesterday. But it were two years already.

Ben blinked when he saw small airplane what was heading to their ship. "Eddie..." He said in small hope, and when he saw it wasn't the same one what he saw then, he was a bit disappointed. It wasn't even plane with Kara.

He looked back at water, and came back into his thoughts.

Glad you still remember me.

Ben shook with his head on sides, when he heard similar voice in his head. But there was nobody. It was just voice in his head. It was gentle and nice voice. But Ben felt he knew him. It was like someone was there with him. But he didn't see anyone. He just sensed it.

"Eddie..."

He said. Realizing it was Eddie's voice in his head. It wasn't possible. He was gone. But he heard it.

Ben smiled into moonlight and said calmly and gently. "Yeah. I didn't forget you. You both." He said and drank a wine again. Skies were so beautiful today, and waters were so calm. It was sleeping beauty for his eyes.


	3. Request

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Again together**_

_**3. Request**_

Plane slowly landed on the runway of carrier. Man opened the door of plane, and sighed, when he sensed cold wind of night.

"Brrr. Not warm today." He snorted and continued in walk, to the doors of inner rooms of carrier. Doctor never visited this ship. He just knew, it was that one, where Eddie was sent to be. And where were people who knew him. Because of it, he was here. He wanted to see Ben, and then too place where Eddie was held. He just hoped Ben will want to see him too. And help him. It was important, very important. Doctor knew very clearly, about all what have Edi done. And too about it he killed Ben's comrade Henry. That was something what haunted him. He felt responsibility for it, for that what Eddie did. He just hoped he will have chance to make things right again.

Because of that he needed to see Ben, once again. He asked where he exactly had bedroom. Doctor rejected request of captain to visit him, immediately, how he arrives. This was more important then cup of tea or coffee. When he finally found Ben's room, this carrier was inside like labyrinth for him.

He knocked on the door, hoping Mr. Gannon isn't already sleeping. Good luck was that night on his side.

Door opened and Ben sleepily looked from the room.

"Hello." Doctor said.

"Hi." Said Ben surprised and blinked when he finally realized who visited him. "Can I go in?" Asked Keith Orbit and Ben nodded. "Yeah." He said and welcomed doctor in. Ben closed the door and looked at scientist. "Sit here." He said and showed on the chair near to computer table. Keith nodded and took down his cloak. Then he sat on the chair and waited for Ben how he will sit on the bed, ahead from him. Doctor blinked when he saw bottle of wine on the table.

"So...It's been a while." Said Ben and on his face appeared small smile. They didn't know each other very well, but Keith Orbit had in his life special place. He was that one who created Eddie. They first met on Alaska. He just didn't know why he is here now. Eddie was gone. So why did he came?

"Yeah it was." Answered Keith, and looked at bottle. "For what?" He asked.

"Celebrating. It's anniversary today." Ben answered.

"Celebrating what?"

Ben smiled. "Its two years now."

Keith smiled too, because he knew very well, what Ben was talking about. "Do you wanna too some?" Asked Ben and took bottle into hand. Doctor wasn't sure for a while but finally agreed. "Sure." Ben took next glass and gave it, now with wine to doctor.

"So, how goes life?" Said Ben and returned bottle on table. Doctor drank a little and answered. "Good. What about you?" He returned question. "Same here. Still can't believe its two years now." Said Ben and doctor put glass back on table too.

"He did a lot of problems to you. You all." Ben looked at older man, whose glasses were shining in the light. "I know. But... In the end he wasn't so awful. Now I realize he was just a small child." He said and doctor looked at him too. „It could be better, if... you spent with him more time. If he staid with you longer period, before you sent him here to us."

Keith thought about those words. Bent was right. "Yeah. It would be better, if I taught him something about life, before I send him to battle. But I didn't realize it. It was still machine for me. Now I can just regret it. But too because of it I am here."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "You are here for what?"

Doctor waited for a while. And then he just said. "To request you for help. Help for Eddie."

"What? I don't understand." Answered confused Ben, and doctor was just watching him. "I know. And I too know Eddie is alive. And he's waiting for us. Because of it I'm here. To ask you if you will go with me for him."

Ben didn't know how to answer. It couldn't be true. He knew Edi is gone. So... He couldn't, he couldn't be alive. "Are you sure?"

Doctor slowly nodded. "Yeah." Ben was again confused when doctor after these words begun to laugh a little. "He found my computer. In the whole internet web, he found me. I knew he's smart, but this. Even when I think he's gone, he still can find me." Laugh stopped, and happy smile appeared.

"He's calling for help. For me. It spent two years for him to find me. And he finally did it. And he called me with so nice word. What I never expected from him. In that message he called me dad."

Ben listened to every word. And he had to smile. It sounded so incredibly, but it was true. There were times, when Ben wanted to see Eddy again. And now he had chance again. Curious if Eddie will still remember him.

"Will you go for him?" He asked and Keith nodded. "I must. I know he needs me. I'm responsible for what happened to him. And too for all what he did. Last night when I discovered it, I wasn't totally sure, if it could be right thing to bring him back. But... Everyone deserves second chance. And I think he suffered enough. Two last years he was alone. And all what happened to him was too surely haunting him. I want to help him. When he called me dad, I was happy. I never had own family."

"You don't?" Asked Ben and Keith nodded. "I'm not married. And don't have any children. I was content with my life, so I didn't really realize it. But now, when I have Eddie, I really know what I have missed. He's like my son. And I must take care of him."

"He needs a home. If he will have family, or just father, I'm sure he'll be happy. That's all what he needs." Said Ben and doctor nodded. "Yeah. So will you go with me? I'm sure he'll be glad to see you too, when he sacrificed his own life for you, and Kara. Only thing what I'm afraid of is how others will welcome him."

"Don't worry. I'll take care about it." Suggested Ben and Keith was glad he'll meet again with his son, and won't go on that journey alone.


	4. Will you remember me?

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Again together**_

_**4. Will you remember me?**_

"So... Here we are. North Korea." Said Ben with smile, and gave his sunglasses little higher. "Beautiful country, isn't it?" Answered Keith, and looked over. "Yeah it sure is. Only pity is, when I was here for first time, it won't in friendly way." Added Ben and remembered on old times.

"Yeah. But we are here now like tourists. And in friendly way, so don't worry about anything. I'm here to see my son again, and take him home. I don't wanna any fights." Said doctor and Ben nodded.

"So what are we waiting for?" Asked Ben and looked up at shining sun, and blue skies. "Just hope Kara will not kill me, for what I am going to do." Keith turned to him. "It was your choice." Ben giggled. "I know. So let's go." He said, and they continued in walk through streets.

Ben realized it was strange, to just walk through all of it, having no mission. It was like holiday, like trip. Time wasn't pushing on him, and they could go everywhere they wanted. Korea was beautiful, and it could be better recognized from the ground, not air. Ben blinked when he saw doctor how he's taking photos.

"I didn't know, you like to take photos." Keith looked at him. "Me too." Ben raised an eyebrow. „Did you travel a lot?" Orbit shook with his head. "Most of my time is taken by work. And when I went somewhere, to some country, I didn't take camera. And it was too journey because of work."

"So this is your first journey, like holiday. You should take some free time. Or you will be worked out." Ben suggested with pleasant smile.

"When you haven't someone to go on holiday, it hasn't any sense then. And its better to work." Said Keith and was looking at camera. "Maybe because of it, I wanna Eddie back. And even if he couldn't fly again, because others don't want it, I'll let him stay with me. I think I just need someone, who I can take care about."

"Get a dog." Ben suggested. Keith looked at him, and thought about it. "I had one, when I was child. I liked him so much, but when he left, I was so depressed of it; I decided I won't ever take another one. Since that time, I think it's better to be alone. No family, no pets. I can't loose anyone then."

"But, you want Eddie back. So you can loose him too." "Yeah." Keith admitted. „I lost him once. ...but now I realize I maybe never lost him. And if I can, I want to make his life better. And try to protect him. So I won't loose him. Or I'll just try."

Ben smiled. „He must be glad; he has you like his father. Will he remember me?" Asked Ben curiously, and Keith shrugged shoulders. "He would. If his memory is not damaged a lot, he could remember everything what happened."

"So he'll maybe still remember me. Good to know. We just need to find him. I think I even know where we'll find him." Said Ben and gave back his sunglasses on eyes. "You were with him in last moments. You saw what happened. I just heard that. And they said..."

„I know." Said Ben and doctor sadly looked at him. "They said Eddy was destroyed, just destroyed. They didn't say he sacrificed himself. Only I and Kara know it. Kara just doesn't believe it. And every time when I said something about Eddie, he's silent. After all, he's still just a machine what killed Henry. I was with him, to the end. And he changed. I don't know why, but he was different. So I can tell you he wasn't destroyed. He sacrificed for us. You can be proud on him."

"Really?" Ben nodded. "I know he killed Henry. But he tried his best to protect us. Before it he was selfish He cared just about himself. But in the end, something like his mind moved in him. And he didn't want to let us die. So he protected us. He could fly away. But he stayed and fought. I still don't understand it, even now I can't believe it. Because of it, I'm curious if he will still remember me. I will take care about him, when you won't in some times. You know, if you will be in work, or something like this."

"And what about Kara?" Said Keith and Ben turned to him. "You just said she doesn't like him."

Ben nodded. "I'll try my best; she'll maybe like him after some time. But first thing is, we must find him." Doctor agreed and they continued in journey.

It spent two hours, to get to the place, where Eddie was. And to get there wasn't too easy, when you count in all snakes, bugs, with big bees and wasps, holes, rivers, rocks, and uneasy ways up and down. It wasn't so easy. But finally after two hours they did it. Sun was still on beautiful blue sky.

Ben confused blinked, when he again saw place, where he and Eddie were for last time together. And too were he met again with Kara. But now it was different. Mainly sky was different, and then it was black and dark. Now it was blue and full of light. When he looked at the ground he wasn't sure, if Edi really was there. He couldn't see anything, what proved he was alive. There was just a little smell of it in his mind. But his eyes saw only pieces of his old body, shattered body, those broken wings. It felt so strange to see something, what was so strong, now so weak, destroyed, shattered, broken.

Doctor walked slowly to small pieces, what was Eddy's body. He stroked the one, what was part of one of his wing. He remembered when they were designing his body. They wanted to do him strong and fast at the same time. But these pieces weren't now important for him. He was looking for something else, for something now more important. For that where Edi's mind was. Keith believed his soul was how in his brain, so too it was in his body. He just hoped he didn't come too late. And he will find Eddie. He felt him, his essence around him and Ben. Like he knew they came for him, and wanted to get them to him.

He took off his glasses and looked over place. Everywhere was the same look. Just broken pieces, Keith knew he will not find Eddie if he won't be searching on the ground.

"Ben."

"Yeah?" Pilot responded.

"Let's go search. He must be here."

"What are we exactly looking for?"

Keith thought for a while. "For his main computer. His brain." Answered doctor and Ben nodded, and began to search. He was sure it will take some time, but they didn't have to hurry. Except the fact, night will make their work harder, if they will be there for so long.

It was already two hours of searching, and still nothing. There was a small hint in both minds to give it up. Doctor sighed, and Ben looked up to the sky. It was becoming blue and pink from the sunset. He made one step, still with head in sky and he suddenly slide down. Keith turned to his side, and came to the place where Ben WAS standing. He too confused blinked, when he saw no one there. He looked down and had to grin when he saw Ben lying there on his back.

"Ouch."

Keith giggled, and his eyes widened when he saw a small object lying near to Ben. He quickly jumped down, and kneeled. Ben was confused watching him.

"That's it. Eddie." Keith said with big smile.


	5. Hope

**Stealth - Flight to home**

**Again together**

**5. Hope**

Doctor sensed how happiness is growing up in him. Ben was just unbelievingly staring. "Eddie..." He whispered and Keith stroked little computer, in what was Edi's mind. It disquieted him a little; it was so rough on the touch. He took bag from his back and opened it. Ben curiously blinked.

"Will you give him into the bag?" Keith shook with his head. "I'll take him, and cover into the blanket." He said and took blanket blue blanket. „I don't want to risk; something will damage him even more. I'll carry him in arms." He said and covered gently Edi in the blanket. Ben was watching him, and it seemed to him, doctor's hands are shaking. Keith took Edi into his embrace and stood up, with bag on his back. He turned to Ben and smiled. Ben shared smile and looked at Edi.

"Do you think he hear us?" Keith raised an eyebrow and unknowingly pressed Eddie closer to him. "It's possible. We should go. Sun is going down." Ben nodded and stroked Eddie.

"What now? Will you repair him?" Asked Ben, when they were going through the same nasty way. "It's one of the options." Answered Keith and was stroking little computer. "What do you mean? Wondered Ben and Keith was still patting Eddie. "We can repair him, and let him live. Or let him die He needs energy to survive. He can't be without it." Said doctor and his glasses shined in the sundown, when he was looking at Ben. He nodded with understanding and looked again at Edi. He was innocently lying in doctor's arms. It was strange for Ben, to see Edi so weak and vulnerable. And that he was really stuck on his father now. Who was now protecting him like own child.

And that strange feeling Edi hears them. Even when he saw Edi is off. He had always strange feelings from this machine. But now he feels him like his friend. They both had walk through some hard times. And Ben maybe really wanted him back. Doctor surely wanted the same thing, when Ben saw, how he's pressing Edi to him, and stroking him through the blanket.

"Let him live." Said Ben and Keith looked at him. Ben was looking with smile on small computer and doctor too hesitantly smiled. And he too realized with his look around, how this place is wonderful.

"Kitty I am home." Said Ben when he opened door of the room, and doctor curiously blinked. "You have a cat?" Ben giggled. "No. But I want to have one someday." Keith understood and nodded and threw bag on the floor. After that he sat on the bed and uncovered blanket in his hands. Keith began with driving through with his finger on the small computer. And began to look forward, if there weren't some more deep damages. And if he's in state hen they can turn him on. It was even haunting Keith, though he was there laying for two years. And he didn't count what it could do with his wires and other things.

Keith pressed him on his chest, and put head nearer to him. Like he wanted to cradle him, to make him feel he isn't alone. Keith didn't know what happened with him last two years. Eddie changed him somehow. He somehow showed him lonely life isn't life. But doctor completely realized it right now, when he was holding his son in his arms. Call Eddie son was strange. But Keith maybe really liked him so much. And he hoped he will hear him again after those two years.

"Doctor?" Took him out Ben from his thoughts, and Keith shocked opened his halfway closed eyes, and looked at Ben. "Are you hugging him?" Keith quickly shook with his head and chuckled. „No I just- I'm just checking him out. Really. Nothing more." Keith was trying to hide his strange behaving with these words. After all it would look pretty bizarre and stupid, if scientist hugs his own creation. "I'm just making myself sure he's all right. Nothing more." He hoped it sounded real. He too didn't know why he behaves like this.

"We'll try to turn him on." Keith stood up from the bed and came to the suit case where he had computer. "I'll take him if you want." Suggested Ben and after while, Keith maybe too resistively gave him Edi. Ben carefully took him into his arms, and watched doctor how he's taking out computer. Ben was while that looking at the one, what he was holding right now. Doctor really didn't want to let him go out of his embrace. Like he was afraid Ben will hurt him.

"Done." Said doctor, when computer was ready. "We'll try to connect him." He added and showed Ben sign, to come closer. Ben obeyed and remembered when he saw this computer on Alaska.

"Do you want to connect him by yourself Ben?" Asked Keith and Ben nodded, little nervous. Doctor pointed on place where Ben was supposed to connect Edi.

Ben slowly pushed him into the machine, and waited what will happen. Same like doctor, he waited for blue light. But nothing happened. Keith sadly and disappointed gave his head down. He was afraid of this. Ben confused blinked and looked at doctor. Now he too knew what it means.


	6. Deep Inside

**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**

**Again together**

**6. Deep inside**

Keith Orbit was leaning on the railing of balcony and watching night town. This day really disappointed him. He was so much enjoying, he will hear Edi once again, but after all, they really came too late. He didn't know why Edi didn't wake up. Maybe he hadn't any energy left. Or he was too much damaged. But main thing was he didn't wake up. Keith hissed, when he felt pain in hands, how much he was digging in his fingers into them. Even when it really hurt. He felt so much sorry, for Eddie, for that he couldn't bring him back. They tried it for few times, but they didn't success. So everything was useless.

Keith realized his glasses clouded and took them off. Then he put his head on his hands lying on the railing. And closed his blue eyes. He wanted one more chance. One more chance to take care about Eddie. Since that moment when he brought him into this world, Keith didn't create anything what would be similar to Edi. He knew it would remain him Eddie so much. And no other computer could be like him. He snuggled deeper into embrace of his hands. Trying to lie himself, it's all just a dream. And that chance is still waiting for him. He was trying to run away from it. He wanted Eddie with him there, so he could hug him and tell him, how much he regrets that he lost him. And that everything will be all right again. But wishes never came true for him. And little tear rolled down his face.

Ben didn't know, what will be next. He was laying on his back, with hands under his head, and looking on the roof. He rather let Keith alone. He didn't know, what happened to him, but this wasn't the same Keith Orbit what he met two years ago. He changed. He seemed so more sensitive now, and really close to Edi. It wasn't machine for him. Ben blinked when he realized how much Keith was protecting him. The most of time, from these few hours, since they found him. Keith was cradling him in embrace. Hided in blanket. Even when he knew it doesn't mean anything in that moment. It couldn't help Eddie somehow. But...

Ben slowly turned his head on one side and looked at small computer. "Goodbye." It was last word, what he heard from Eddie. He was maybe right, it's really his last goodbye to them. Ben had to smile. Even after so much bad times, they had some nice moments, what they spent together. But they can't recover them.

Ben slowly sat up and looked at balcony. Knowing doctor will need someone to talk with. He stood up, and looked at blanket blue blanket. He grabbed it and carefully covered Edi into it. Then he opened balcony, and slowly came to doctor. He still had his head hided in his arms, and eyes closed.

"Doctor." Whispered Ben. Keith didn't react. "Doctor." Whispered Ben again and carefully shook with Keith. Scientist opened tired eyes and looked at him, then he slide with look on Edi, who was in Ben's embrace.

"Hello Eddie." He whispered and with finger he patted little computer. Ben was watching him in silence. And after while, seeing his sad expression Ben asked. "Doctor." Said Ben and Keith looked at him. "This isn't your fault. We tried it. And did everything we could." Keith slowly and silently nodded, and returned with look on night town. "Could I ask you something?" Added Ben and Keith simply said: "Yeah."

Ben looked down at Edi in his embrace, and after while back at doctor. "What happened with while these two years?" Scientist looked at him, and played in hand with his glasses.

"Two years is long time Ben. Mainly when you are alone. After some time I realized, I don't have anyone. These two years were still making me sure, I have empty life. That I don't have anyone to take care about. That no one is waiting for me home. I began to miss Eddie. So much. From the beginning I thought, I will just forget him. And he will disappear from my life. But... I met my old friend from childhood. And he had own family. Wife, kids... And it remained me him. And I began to think about him more and more. And too thinking about it how it could all be, if we didn't separate then. If we stayed together. I was so glad when I saw he's calling me to him. And I will again see him, and hear him. Something surely happened with me. But I too don't know what." Said Keith and looked at Edi in Ben's embrace.

"It seems, you found yourself. Deep inside." Answered Ben with smile and gave Edi to Keith. He took Eddie and gently pulled him close to him. "I would do anything, to get him back to me." He admitted and snuggled to the small computer.

"What about open him?" Suggested Ben and Keith blinked. It wasn't bad idea. There were some risks, but it could be only chance. "Ok." He agreed and hugged Edi closer. Ben smiled, when he knew they have some new plan. And was glad when he saw Eddie is in right and safe hands of his father.


	7. Tear of happines

**Stealth - Flight to home**

**Again together**

_**7. Tear of happiness**_

"Ben I will return in week. So wait for me on the ship. Kara". Read Ben message on the display of the mobile and sighed. "So Kara will be back in week." He said and came to doctor. He was working with melting-iron in hand. "If you want to go, I don't keep you here Ben."

Ben gave his hands into pockets and bended near to doctor, to have better look on EDI. Or rather on his parts. "Some progress?" Asked Ben and Keith shook with his head. "It doesn't seems it way. I just hope this have some sense. I can't find anything. Everything seems ok."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "He's really capable to survive in this sort?" Keith nodded and moved with melting-iron on other side. "In this small computer are all his main functions. Mainly his mind and memories. He can survive with it. But only until the time, when he has energy. I just hope he didn't have some inner damage." Ben raised an eyebrow. "How much parts must be all right?" Keith growled quietly. "Ninety percent. When we are under this, we can say goodbye to him. These parts are extremely sensitive."

Ben nodded, and in mind he told to himself, it was better to not ask. It really didn't help in right way. Pilot was looking at scientist, with strange feeling. If this all will really be good for something. Doctor suddenly twitched with himself and spark appeared. Ben did the same thing. "This happened to me already. Tim said it was high voltage." He said and doctor nodded. "Like Deja vu." He added, and Keith grinned. "Yeah."

He said and put away melting iron. "Yeah it will be that. I'll rather let him already. Now let's get him together again."

Ben was never playing with technology too much, so he didn't know how everything work or how to make things active again. He was lucky, doctor had enough patience with him and everything explained to him slowly with understanding. After all they put EDI back together again. Keith then went to make some tea, he felt tired after all of this. While it was preparing, he was watching Ben, how he is polishing EDI. Orbit raised an eyebrow, and smiled. It was nice to see things are going this way.

He came to Ben, now with tea and asked on one simple question.

"We'll we try it now?" Doctor asked and Ben nodded. "Yeah."

It was already second try, so Keith expected he won't be so nervous. But it was even worse than first try. He felt his hands shaking, and his heart was beating strongly. And he hoped, his knowledge won't let him down again. He felted this was his last chance. To get EDI back. Because he couldn't hang on next disappointing.

Ben saw how Keith is acting. It was normal, to be like this way in this case. After all this was important for him. So much important. Ben tried to calm him down, and gave his hand on doctor's shoulder. Scientist looked right on his smiley face.

"It will be all right. Just calm down." Said Ben and was trying to cheer Keith up. He knew it will be ok. EDI was always thought. So he will be strong for now too. He had to. It was only way to get him back. To him and his father.

Keith took EDI and together with Ben they gave him into computer. Waiting what will happen next. In silence with hope.

But it wasn't enough...

Keith wished it so much, but it didn't happen. No light, no voice, no life. EDI wasn't with them anymore, and he had to admit it, because it was true. Ben was watching doctor how his face is getting sadness. Now he knew they came too late. He was gone. And Keith's hope too. And Ben felt so empty inside now. And silence was hanging in the air.

"Keith..."

Said Ben with sorrow, and doctor just shook his head and walked away. Pilot looked after him, knowing there was small tear in scientist's eyes. It took one another moment, when Ben was just starring way, where Keith disappeared. With a deep sigh he looked back at EDI. When little computer was lying there peacefully there, Ben thought about it. It had to be so hard for him. Now he hadn't anything left to believe in.

"I hope you know what pain you are causing to him." Ben whispered and hoped this night will turn brighter.

Moon was shining with bright and strong light. Like sun in the day. But now it was deep night. But Keith still couldn't have calm sleep. Not only because of moonlight in his face. But because of that feeling he hasn't anyone, who he could love. His heart hurt, and soul was broken. He spent maybe two hours alone on the balcony. Not wanting to see Ben, to see anyone. There he could let tears leave his sparkling blue eyes. He even didn't remember when he cried last time. He didn't cry for the whole years. He forgot how it feels to have tears in your eyes and on your face.

He snuggled deeper into the blanket, trying to make cold what he felt go away. But it didn't work. Keith opened his blue eyes and looked over on Ben. Pilot was contently sleeping. Gannon was waiting on him, when he will leave the balcony, but he went sleep, because he knew Keith won't talk with him. Doctor felt strange now, he lost EDI. But with Ben he began to have something like friendly bond. Because Ben was still trying to keep him in right mood. And stay by his side, how long it will be needed. Keith remembered friendship in many ways, but Ben brought some new type of it. They knew each other because of EDI. Because of him they met. EDI maybe wanted to make Keith happy again, not only with that they will see again, but too with that will he see some other people. But it still hurt.

"Thank you Eddie. Thank you for this chance." Keith whispered, with head and arms on his legs. He suddenly blinked when he saw how screen of the computer is lighting up with blue light. Orbit was just confused starring, and his heart began to beat fast again. Red light on EDI turned on, and Keith's eyes filled tears. "Eddie..?" He whispered and didn't believe it. But then...

"Doctor Orbit?" Sounded from the computer and Keith knew this voice so well. He designed him. "You're...You're alive." Whispered doctor and stood up, and came to the computer. He sat into the chair, waiting for EDI to reply. For this moment he waited. For this he hoped so much. Now he wanted to let his son talk.

"Yes. I am. Thanks to you." Keith nodded and sobbed. "I'm sorry I didn't come for you earlier. I'm so sorry." Sniffed scientist and EDI felt his emotions overwhelming him. "You don't have to sorry. You came back for me." He said and was trying to make his creator feel better. "Don't cry." He whispered with his calm voice, and Keith shook with his head.

"It's my fault Eddie. It's my fault. And I thought I really lost you."

"But you don't have to cry." EDI replied and Keith smiled.

"No Eddie. I have to. I didn't cry in the whole years. And now I have reason for it. I must cry, because I am happy I have you back." Admitted Keith and smiled with sparkling eyes. "Even when I know, what all you did. I want to take you home again, to me. And try to make new beginning with you. I know I didn't spend with you so much time, what you needed. You were too young, and I let you to go so early."

EDI tried to understand. And his red glow was pulsing with confusion. He never saw his creator like this. Keith was so nice to him. So sensitive. He didn't know what to say. He even didn't know if it was right moment to say something, he just felt so sorry. He never saw him so happy, so excited. Then EDI realized something.

"Doctor?" He asked and Keith warmly smiled. "What is it Eddie?"

EDI waited for a moment. "Ben is here too?" Doctor nodded. "Yeah he helped me to find you. Do you wanna talk to him?"

EDI agreed. "Yeah. If I could."

"I'll wake him up." Said Keith and EDI was thankful for it. "Thanks."

Ben was contently sleeping until something ripped him out of his beautiful sleep. "Ben. Wake up." He heard, and opened eyes. He was surprised when he saw doctor. Even happy.

"What is it Keith?" He asked tiredly and Keith smiled.

"Someone wants to see you."


	8. Old Friends

**Stealth - Flight to home**

**Again together**

**8. Old friends**

Ben contently took another chair, and sat next to doctor. Eyes still on the screen. When they both were finally sitting, EDI decided to say hello, to his old teammate. "Ben?" Said EDI quietly and pilot smiled contently. "Hello Eddie." Answered Ben and he couldn't miss Keith's happy expression. "Yeah. Ben you know..." Said EDI and younger man nodded a little. "I know. I'm too glad I see you again.

Admitted Ben and EDI waited for Keith to continue. But how they both saw, he didn't want to continue by himself. Ben was still watching him, and EDI was a little confused.

"Ben." He said and pilot returned his attention to the confused computer. "Why are you here?" Ben was now that one, who was confused. "What do you mean? I just wanted to make myself sure you're okay. After all what you've been through. You don't look so well." Grinned Ben and EDI was offence silent. Doctor had to giggle.

"You too wouldn't look so well, if you crashed in high speed with your nose into Korean helicopter." Came finally answer.

"But I didn't tell you to do it. It was your good will. For first time in your life." Defended Ben himself and EDI was again offence silent. Keith raised an eyebrow, now he knew why these two had so much problems in talking with each other. But they weren't trying to attack on that second one. They were just too glad they see each other again.

"I'm sorry." Admitted EDI and Keith blinked. "Same to you." Added Ben and doctor with smile patted EDI on his little computer. "Calm down Eddie. It isn't good for you to be angry in this state." Ben nodded with grin. "I don't have a heart. So I can't get ill. I'm still just a computer. Don't forget about it fa-." Stopped EDI realizing, what he was going to say. On Keith's face now appeared pleasant smile, and Ben grinned with giggle. "Just say it. It isn't anything bad." EDI was silent for a moment. And both men were waiting how will young AI answer.

"I'm a machine Ben. I can't have parents or family. It isn't possible." Doctor's expression went sad, and he gave his head down. Disappointed. EDI was right. But still... He hoped he won't say it.

"Doctor. I didn't mean it like this." Said EDI noticing Keith's reaction. "Yeah. I know." Answered doctor and Ben looked at the computer. Knowing EDI now destroyed almost all Keith's hopes.

"Look Eddie. If you don't want to call here doctor like your father, just because I am sitting here so-."

"No that's not it Ben. I just... I'm not used on this. I never had to talk to people like this. I don't know what to say. You maybe think I'm smart and intelligent, but I don't understand emotions. And I don't know how to talk to people. And mainly to someone who created me. And I don't know what's happening with me. I don't recognize myself anymore."

Doctor patted him again. EDI said it so nervous. So unsure. "You'll get used. On emotions, on everything." He said quietly and calm.

"I hope so doctor. Only thing what I feel is regret. And I don't like it." Answered EDI and Ben blinked. "One day you will maybe feel love Eddie." He said and EDI was quiet. Thinking about it. Love... This word was foreign for him. He knew it because it was everywhere. Two years ago, when he was looking at internet, it everywhere. He knew it's some kind of sense. Something like really strong and deep sense. But he didn't understand it. He was even afraid of it. But people liked it so much.

"I don't even know what it is Ben. And it will be maybe better, if it will stay this way." Answered EDI and Ben was looking at him. Not sure if he wanted this answer. At least he didn't expect it. EDI was still just a kid. And he was surely afraid of something so deep like love. But he surely could feel sense for friendship.

Keith yawned tiredly and his eyes were almost closed. "You should take some rest doctor. Take a sleep. You look very tired." Said EDI worrying about Keith's health. It wasn't good for his health to be awake so late in the night. Keith nodded with sigh and looked back at the clock. There was two hour in the morning. Really late to be awake. Keith blinked and nodded again. "Okay." He agreed and stood up. Ben was little confused. Keith seemed so tired and maybe disappointed. Then he looked back at EDI.

"It's same for you. So no downloading of illegal music from the net. Surfing internet a looking into top secret files of the whole earth." Said Ben and EDI was silent. Ben smiled and tapped EDI on his little computer. "Good night Eddie." Said Ben and stood up. "Good night Ben." He heard and smiled. And returned into pleasant blankets.

Doctor was laying under the blanket, but he couldn't sleep. Even when his eyes were ready to close. He still couldn't. With sigh he stood up and came to the computer.

"Doctor?" Said EDI and Keith gave his head to the small computer where was EDI's mind. "You should go sleep." He added and Keith looked at him. "You too. How do you feel?" EDI was confused. He didn't know how to react on this question. But it will be surely better if he will say he's fine. In that case doctor can go sleep again with no worries about him.

"I'm okay." He answered. Keith nodded. EDI was tired just like him. He was still too confused and unsure. His mind was so young, and he too needed rest to all right again. But there was still one more question in Keith's mind. Something what he really wanted to know.

"Eddie... Why did you then call me like father?" Keith knew that if EDI had now his body, he would shake with himself. His son was silent for a while. It took him some time to think about something to tell. But he didn't find anything. Just...

"I'm sorry. But I don't know. I'm really sorry doctor." Admitted EDI and his voice was low with a bit of sorrow. Keith understood and smiled. "It's okay. You don't need to sorry. It's not your fault. I'm just glad you are here and you are safe now. And I have you back." answered Keith.

"But why?" Asked EDI and Keith stood up from the chair. "Because you're my family." He whispered and patted EDI. "Good night." He added and returned into bed. He covered himself, and EDI thought about these words. After while he knew he won't understand it, and prepared to shut himself down for the night.

"Good night." He whispered and surrendered to the sleep.


	9. Upbringing

**Stealth - Flight to home**

**Again together**

**9. Upbringing**

It was bright morning light what woke Ben up. What found a way into their room, even through the dark of the night. Now it was morning. He yawned tiredly, opening eyes slowly. They were so heavy. When he tried to open them. Sleep. He wanted to sleep. But light made him enough awake, to be sure, he won't sleep until next night. Then he looked at Keith. He was snuggled in blankets, and Ben almost couldn't see him there. Keith really loved to be hided under the blankets. Ben blinked and put his head again into the deep of the pillow. Keith was maybe really sensitive on cold. So he needed to be covered well. Or he just liked it. There were really a lot of things, what weren't getting on Ben's mind, about doctor. He was really different sometimes. But scientists were always weird. Or they looked this way. Ben sighed weakly, realizing, Keith was lucky, light didn't wake him up. He sighed again and turned on his back lazily. Looking around the room. Red sunny light lying on the walls. Room was so silent. So calm. Ben turned a little head to the window, and he saw there little bird on the tree. And in the moment, he looked at him too, and distended wings, when he flew away. Ben closed his eyes for a while, and turned on his back again. There he saw EDI. Little computer was still off, resting peacefully. Renewing his energy. Ben twice when he realized, what it was like for him. He had to be so confuse and unsure. Ben now even busted himself, he's calling EDI "he" and no "it". It was hard to call EDI it. Now.

He realized it's time to wake up, and get shower. It was so warm in blankets, he needed some water to refresh his body. But in the bed it was so pleasant. Ben always hated when he had to leave his lovely blankets. And he really hated early mornings. So why wake up now, when he finally didn't have to. This was really like holiday. But fresh water was so lovely. So after all he really got up, and headed to the bathroom. Slowly with yawning. He looked at Keith, and doctor was still contently sleeping. Hugging pillow and breathing calmly. Ben knew he's happy now. Really happy. Only thing what was bothering him was EDI's mind, in that he can't have his family. But now he was contently sleeping. Both of them. And Ben let it this way.

Keith opened tiredly his eyes. Hearing water. It was that what woke him. He let his head resting on the pillow. Sun was already on the blue skies, and he didn't want to leave blankets. Then he looked at EDI. And smiled warmly. His son. He wished EDI could have now his body. But he had to wait for it. Sun was shining on little computer, and his red light was surrounded by sun light. Keith wanted so much to have him near to him. Hug him, cradle him. He had prepared surprise for EDI. In home. This time, he wanted to be sure he won't loose him. That he will keep him safe. This was second chance, what he wished. He just hoped EDI will really like him, like his father, someday. Keith knew he will do anything for it. He will do, what will be need for EDI. Then EDI will maybe understand his emotions, and Keith's love to him. Love was maybe still strong word, but he wanted to feel. To let this sense overwhelm him. For his son. There was something more... Something about EDI and.... With sight he woke up and went to the kitchen. He was hungry and his body wanted food. He just took one more look at EDI and with smile continued to the fridge.

"Fine guys, this is our target. Not injured and mainly alive. They have too very important object, what we have to capture. Then we'll get too all information what we need. Any questions?" One of the men raised his hand up. And with evil grin on his face asked his question. "Can we break their bones on little pieces?" His boss smiled. And looked at the picture. Asking this question to him self. "Just to that pilot. We need that doctor. And now let's get to work!"

"So, everything is ready, and in bags. And it's just hour until our flight will take off." Said Keith, noticing Ben isn't listening him, because he's talking with EDI. And showing him some music. Ben knew EDI loved music. He always did. It was strange about him. He could even download all music on the world. Just to listen. It maybe made him happy.

"What about Eddie?" Asked Ben. "We'll connect him to my notebook." Answered Keith, content Ben is talking with him again. He had admit, it was going on his nerves, when younger man wasn't listening him. And it happened very often. But Ben just grinned and looked at EDI. "Do you want to go home? Do you?" He asked and EDI quickly answered. Without thinking about it. "Yes." EDI's voice was now pleasant and gentle. He was really enjoying thought, he will be home again.

"Ben, could you find my headphones?" Requested Keith and pilot confused blinked. Scientist did not look, like he is joking. "For what?" He asked and EDI was too waiting for response. Keith narrowed his glasses on the nose and grinned. "It's for Eddie. You two think people in plane will be curious, on that how you will bawl there?" Answered doctor and looked at his son, and pilot. Ben just sighed and nodded. "Okay. Okay, I'll get it."

After while, they were sitting with the laptop on the couch. Keith was with the pencil in mouth, typing on the keyboard and preparing all settings. Ben was watching him, and he didn't understand why he always had to bite pencil when he was working. EDI was silent, just waiting until all will be done. He had to admit he was a little bored. He wanted to do something, but now he just had to wait.

"Done." Said Keith and it sounded Ben little funny, because Keith was still biting pencil in his mouth. He noticed it and spitted pencil up from the mouth. "Here you go. You too. I'm going to pack up last things." He added and got up. Ben stayed with EDI. He had to yawn, he was still tired. Even when he didn't do anything so hard. Suddenly he heard his cell phone.

"Isn't that you? Hmm?" He said and looked at EDI. AI was silent. And in EDI's case, it really could be him. Because he always loved to make fun of Ben. Pilot slowly stood up, watching computer. Not showing him back, and going to the table for mobile. He grabbed it, and looked at screen. Where was mentioned Kara's name. "Can I answer it?" Requested Ben and EDI turned himself off. Ben knew it was yes. He accessed call and went on the balcony. EDI while that turned himself on. Silently, and Ben didn't noticed it. And happy enjoyed listening their call.

"Hi." Began Ben. "Hi. So, how is our slacker on the fake holiday? And untold holiday?" She said and Ben just stared from the balcony. She got him. He had to admit it. And he realized what it means. "You are on the ship already?" He asked, but he knew the answer already.

"Yeah. I arrived a little early. So I have time, to check you out there. I'm wondering what you are doing there. And we can spend some free time together." Ben turned slowly back into living room, looking at EDI. He was off, and when Ben turned back again, EDI turned himself again on.

"Ben?"

"Yeah, sorry but you can't go here. " He was trying to free from her questions with this, but it didn't help. "And why?" Ben felt how it's all turning against him. "Is in it some other one?" Added Kara and Ben almost dropped cell phone. EDI was just confused listening. He had to admit he wasn't expecting Ben so shocked. "So?" Asked Kara again patiently. "No. There isn't something like it in this. I just need one week of holiday. Nothing more. Alone." EDI chuckled on it. It looked like; people and men can nicely lie. "Yeah." He whispered.

"Alone?" "Yeah. It was so much on me last time. And I need to make things right again in my mind. I think I will go on mountains or somewhere. So bye for now, we'll on the ship after week. Bye." "Hey wait- He cut it out?" Wondered Kara, and with sigh returned cell phone on the table. Curious what he will say her, after he will return.

Ben relieved he did it, and returned to the room, and EDI shut himself down again. Ben sat down on the chair again, and looked at the computer. "Eddie?" EDI turned himself on. "Yes?"

Ben took a deep breath and said: "You're again destroying my life." He percolated through teeth and EDI didn't say anything. "Talk to me damn it! It's getting on my nerves, how you are still silent!" Shouted Ben and EDI were still silent. But after while he decided to response. Because he realized Ben would throw him out of the window. "Get some chocolate." He said and Ben winked. "Why?" "It will calm you down." Answered EDI and Ben grinned at him. EDI was now really afraid he will threw him from that window.

"Doctor! In the plane you will take him to you, or I will kill him! He's getting on my nerves!" Shouted Ben and EDI felt really big relief.


	10. Sorry

**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**

**Again together**

**10. Sorry**

A plane was ready to take off. Its white body was shining in the sun light, and all people were waiting for it's flight back to home. Ben yawned, when he finally sat down not he chair, and look into the window. At least there was really nice wheatear today. Sunny, shiny, just nice and happy. Something what was really making this way home, even more enjoyable.

"You'll be back home today Eddie." Said Ben and he turned from the window to look at doctor, when he sat next to him. With headphones on the neck. "He doesn't hear you yet." Ben grinned. "I know he does. I know it very well." Keith raised an eyebrow and twitched with himself a bit, when plane began to start. He sighed deeply, and laid back into the chair, and then he took the small bag and took a notebook with EDI out. He waited until they will be allowed to turn him on. Ben was while that watching road missing under them. How airplane jumped into the air and earth became more far away with every moment. When they finally reached the blue skies, Keith turned on laptop with EDI. Ben turned to him, waiting for their little computer to wake up. EDI yawned in his AI sphere, and looked at them. When all his system were finally up.

"Are we flying yet?" He asked immediately. Keith nodded, with headphones on his ears. "Yeah. We're going home." He added, and felt, how EDI is enjoying it. EDI was mainly AI, but he was born and created like airplane. And he had it's soul. And Keith was feeling this gentle soul what was now resting in his arms. Even if there were still places of darkness and fear, what let them his previous life decisions. His soul was still enough clean to rest without nightmares. Keith was still listening his son with headphones, how his gentle voice found a way to his ears. EDI's voice was so innocent, like it always was. It now looked like he's waiting for something.

"Can I keep him for a while?" Asked Ben and Keith understood, it was that what EDI was expecting.

"Yeah. Sure." Answered Keith and gave him EDI, when he took off headphones. "Here you go." Then he took book from the bag, and opened it. "Finally I have time to read it." He added, and Ben took on his neck the headphones. And laid into the seat.

"We'll we play a game?" Begged EDI and Ben with smile agreed. "Why not?" This could be even fun, he thought. Two years ago, they were like enemies, when Ben was supposed to be watch over EDI. Or rather baby sit him. But now he was so nice, calm and friendly. And now when they were in the air, and he was happy, he even wanted to play games. Just like little child. And Ben could play with him. Keith contently opened book and began to read. He knew this flight will take some time. And when EDI could play with someone, he didn't to worry about him.

Airplane was flying through the night dark, under the shiny moon. Night fell some hours ago, and everywhere was silence.

Keith was contently sleeping, laying deep into the couch, and snuggled into blanket. And dreams were overwhelming him, with pleasure rest. Ben wasn't sleeping. He was still talking with EDI. Only thing what bothered him, was that his ears were already sore from the headphones, and his body wanted sleep. He was yawning tiredly and tried to hang on for some more time.

"Ben if you are tired, go sleep." Said EDI carefully and Ben gently rubbed his tired eyes. "I'll hang on with you." He whispered and he now looked sleepier then before. But EDI disagreed. "Your health is more important." He protested and Ben with little nod closed his eyes. Not wanted to sleep, just to close eyes for a while. EDI knew it would be perfect chance to let him fall in sleep. But there was something in his mind, what he wanted to know. "Ben?" He said and Ben tiredly opened eyes. Curious what EDI wanted on him.

"Do you hate me?" Ben looked a bit confused, and after while, with deep breath he answered. "Maybe sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Ben nodded. "Two years EDI. I had time to think."

"...I killed Henry..."

Admitted EDI sorrowfully, and Ben heard how his voice is shaking. It was haunting him that thought he took someone's life. "You have all rights to hate me." Ben looked at him. Thinking about it, realizing all feelings what EDI had to feel now. He was afraid, afraid and nervous.

"That's true." He said and EDI began to feel empty inside. Like all his soul fell into the darkness.

"But.... I can't hate you forever." Little light of hope appeared in EDI's mind. "After all you saved us. When you could run away."

"But I..." AI breathed and Ben gave his finger up, showing him to keep quiet. "I didn't know AI can talk so much." He said and he realized this all was too his fault. "What if..." EDI blinked in his sphere confused. "What?"

"What if we gave you a chance? If we took you to us. All could be different. If I trusted you. I'm sorry Eddie. I didn't give you a chance." AI was listening. And he couldn't say anything. It was true, but Ben even admitted it. He wanted, he could smile, and Ben would see it. But he just shut himself down. To take rest for night. Maybe with dreams waiting for him. Ben did the same thing. He too needed rest. But he wasn't even trying, sleep took him. When they didn't know someone is watching them.


	11. Misunderstanding

**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**

**Again together**

**11. Misunderstanding**

"Ben...Ben...Ben!" Ben woke up low, but later strong voice in his head. He opened his eyes, annoyed. And asking him self, if it would be evil to kill that one who is waking him up. He took with deep breath oxygen into his body, and yawned. He looked at computer on his legs, and then he realized, the voice in his head was EDI's one.

"Are you awake yet?" Wrote EDI on the screen, because he saw Ben hasn't headphones on. Ben tried to make relief to his body and stretched. Just a second later he winced. How could he hear EDI without headphones. So how could he...

"Is something wrong," Asked EDI, when he saw Ben's confused look. Gannon quickly shook with his head, to wake himself up.

"No. Same to you." He replied and looked at doctor. Keith was still hided under his blanket with content smile on his face. "How can he have so calm sleep?" Wondered Ben and EDI wanted to have shoulders in that moment. Then he could make that gesture, what people do when they don't know. Ben looked from window, wanting to know where they are now. When he looked, result was enjoyable chuckle.

"We are home Eddie." He said, and EDI showed cute happy smile on the screen. "Nice." Replied Ben, and he suddenly felt how someone is poking on his shoulder. Pilot slowly turned back on his seat, and saw man with shiny brown eyes, and short light brown hair. How he is watching him with narrowed eyebrow.

"Who are you talking to?" Asked man and Ben quickly hided EDI under the blanket. "Heeeey!" Shouted EDI and Ben he read it in his mind.

"Errr... With no one." Brown eyes widened. "You talked with computer?" Ben hardly swallowed, and even more winced him when he heard EDI. "Ben you're so damn cruel to me! Let me be! I'm not some stupid old Game boy! I hate you, I really hate you! You don't have emotions, when you are doing this to me!" Swear EDI and Ben again heard him in his mind. What was happening? His eyes widened even more when he realized man is still watching him.

Ben smiled innocently and was thinking about some answer. But with EDI's angry voice in his head it wasn't so easy.

"It was online game you see?" Man was still watching him. Like he knew he lied, and didn't believe him. Because saying good morning, and immediately after waking play online game was really a bit strange. But after while he finally gave up and returned fully to his seat.

Ben felt big relief, when he breathed deeply, and a little wish he want to sleep came through his mind. But it couldn't be done, so he uncovered EDI and rather took headphones on.

"When I will have again my body, I will kick your ass Ben for this!" Promised EDI and stared at him ironically. It sounded so familiar to him. Okay EDI began return to his real nature, but now it seemed to Ben, he is evolving or what. Because he never heard from him, he will kick his ass. Old EDI didn't talk like this.

"How are you doing this?" He asked and EDI didn't understand what he means. "What? That I will kick your ass?"

"No." Answered Ben vigorously, and leaned his head on his hand. "Why do I hear your voice in my head? You see, if you wanna make me crazy, just keep going." EDI confused blinked in his AI sphere.

"I don't know what you are talking about, and it's even total idiocy. It doesn't make a sense. And it's not logical." Replied EDI. "But I really hear you. Even all your swearing on me." Said Ben and EDI was silent for a moment, when he heard it. "But I really don't know what you are talking about." AI defended himself.

But both of them then turned their attention to Keith. He woke up with low yawn. Doctor blinked with his tired eyes and rubbed them gently, but a bit clumsily. "Good morning." He said and yawned. "Good." Replied Ben and blinked at EDI, like signal they will replace their debate on later. EDI understood and agreed. Ben took off the headphones and gave them to Keith. Doctor was still tiredly rubbing his face, and yawning. Like it seemed he needed two more hours of sleep. With sigh he took headphones and heard familiar voice of his son.

"Good morning doctor Orbit." Said EDI with calm and gentle tone. Keith nodded with smile. But in his mind was a bit of sorrow. How could he make EDI feel that he is his father? It looked like EDI is totally disagreeing. He didn't want to feel it. And in Orbit's mind was too question if EDI can feel love. And if he knows what it is. 'It wasn't maybe the right decision; try to make Eddie loving me. He even doesn't know what I want from him. and what is family. It was wrong decision? To bring him back. He will just suffer from it, if I will make a big pressure on him, to feel love. And same thing for me.'

"Same to you Eddie." He replied, when thought left his mind. Leaving him in questions and confusion. But he said it gently and nicely, so they didn't recognized his true feelings. EDI even couldn't know why Keith's emotions are in this state. And it wasn't his fault. He didn't know love. And mainly love between father and son. And Keith didn't blame him. He just felt sorry for that.

Plane began to sinking down and landing on the road. When it stopped Ben rejoiced and slapped Keith on the shoulder. "We are home." He told to scientist, and Keith smiled. When he looked at EDI, his smile changed a little. Now it was smiling to hide his disappointment. Through it he patted little computer and EDI in his AI sphere felt something. It was so warm, so nice, and so gentle to him. He carefully touched it, and all his senses were so pleasant now. Was it sense of love?


	12. Awakening

**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**

**Again together**

**12. Awakening**

Keith breathed with relief, when he finally opened a door of his home. He opened them widely and waited for Ben to go in first, who was carrying things in. When all was in, he wondered EDI isn't on. Ben put him on the couch, on pillow. But this even scared Keith a little when he saw, he isn't awake. And hoped he's all right. Because in the plane, he talked really, really much. He came to him.

Ben was while that thinking about it, for what scientists needs so much suitcases and bags. Like they were traveling around the world or what. With last bag he patted his forehead. And looked at Keith. Doctor was sitting near to EDI, and he looked nervous. Ben realized why. After that, what they got through those days, he understood, why is Keith so worried about him. Ben knew and felt AI is just getting some little rest. Maybe thinking about what, they were talking with each other last night. Keith didn't hear them, he was sleeping, and maybe it was better that way. This was something, was his business. His and EDI's one. Orbit didn't have to know about it. When he ripped out of his mind, he came to Keith and gave his hand on other's man shoulder.

"He's all right. He's just taking some rest." Keith breathed relief, and smiled. Then they continued in giving suitcases and bags on their right place. With that Keith will unpack them later. It wasn't so important now. It couldn't fight with that awesome feeling, when he had EDI in his hands, and they were walking to the room, where he will activate him. This was all so different, from his memories. On first time, when he heard EDI's voice. When AI was ready to learn everything, what his master will want. And complete every command. But he wasn't able to feel... It was just machine. Something what Keith Orbit, saw so much times. And what he was creating. But still there was memory of the moment, when they saw each other for first time. And talked. Those words were still in his head. Even after all what happened. There was still...

_"Hello EDI." Said man and his glasses shined in the light. Waiting for answer. This was first time, when he was talking to his newest creation. It was AI. Keith Orbit always enjoyed making digital mind, but this time it was a bit different. Because this AI was meant to be a fighter. And now he waited for it's answer._

_"Hello." Answered AI, and Keith smiled. It looked like EDI will be teaching fast. He named this AI EDI. It was meant for Extreme Deep Invader. After all EDI was meant to fight, so he had to have name like this. And now it was time to learn it._

_"My name's doctor Keith Orbit. I'm your creator. Save it please into your memory." Said doctor and EDI obeyed. It was command, and program told to obey commands. "Do you know what you are EDI?" Keith asked and AI was for moment thinking about correct answer._

_"No sir. Not for now." Keith sighed heavily. With eyes narrowed. He was afraid of this. "Oh please, don't call me like this. Call me how I told you." _

_EDI realized it was error, and was ready to repair it. "Affirmative. Doctor Orbit." Now was Keith contented. "Sure. Now can you tell me, what do you think you are?" He asked again and his creation was watching him. Getting every detail. But answer wasn't there. _

_"Negative. I don't understand your question." Man raised an eyebrow, and sat on the chair, right in front of black ball, what was main CPU._

_"You are AI EDI. Do you know this word?" He asked and cleaned his glasses. EDI immediately answered. "Yes. In my data banks is this word meant like Artificial intelligence. And it's-" Keith stopped talking of computer voice with his finger, pointed up. _

_"You need some lections of good behaving. You just keep talking, and even without my permission." Said Keith and EDI commanded to himself to be silent. Keith just sighed. This AI was strange in some way. Mainly he would do something, with that talking. "You're strange EDI. You know what AI is, but you don't know, you are AI." He said and nodded, to let talk computer. Realizing EDI's memory didn't contain enough information's. _

_"I'm sorry for my mistake Doctor Orbit." Said AI and Keith stood. "You are strange EDI. But one day you will be maybe special in some way."_

"Keith. Keith."

Orbit opened his light blue eyes, and looked right on Ben standing next to him. This felt so... strange. It was like he was trapped in his own memories. But this was present. And Ben was once again looking confused.

"You are daydreaming?" Pilot asked and Keith realized, what happened. He lost himself for a moment. In his memories. In that one moment. Then he looked at EDI, in his arms. Knowing what he has to do.

"It's nothing. I just remained something to myself. Not let's go. We have a work to do." He replied and Ben with smiled agreed.

When they opened the door, Ben raised an eyebrow. In room were laying books, cables, and many computers. All in one big mess, what was everywhere in the room. Big window was letting a lot of light coming here, so it was really brightly here.

"Your workroom?" Asked Ben, almost sure about it, and Keith nodded on it.

"Is this, where EDI was born?" He added and doctor shook with his head. "This is mine main workroom in this house. But EDI was born in other place." He answered and laid into the chair, smiling. Thinking about that word. That he was born, and not created. Ben maybe didn't even know what he really said, and how much it means to Keith. He took EDI and joined him into the computer. Contented when he saw, how screen is turning blue, and when he saw EDI is ready to talk to him.

"Are you ready?" Asked doctor looking at screen, and EDI totally agreed. "Yes. I couldn't be anymore." Keith heard it, that happiness in that voice. Waiting for his new life. Memories flashed in doctor's mind. Promising to himself, what happened, will not be again. This time, he was prepared, or he hoped so. He smiled and replied: "Fine. We'll return you your body."

EDI was feeling strange, but somehow...happy. He was so much thankful to Ben and doctor. Because after all what happened, they were taking care about him. So carefully and wanting to see him fly again.

Fly...

EDI noticed doctor took another plans, then those what he used last time. So maybe, he'll get new body in all aspects. All new body, not his previous design. With new structure. But he'll sure be plane again.

Only thing what was bothering him, even scaring him. Really scaring him. Was look at Ben with tools. Mainly with melting-iron. Yeah, mainly with this. EDI felt so nervous, when he saw him, how Ben is playing with his new circuits. Knowing Ben doesn't know so much, about technology, and AI. In the way how to create it. And it was what was haunting EDI a bit. But doctor was here too, so he felt a bit better.

First thing what they had to construct was his CPU. His main computer and brain. Where will EDI have his AI sphere, his mind and soul. And it took some hours. Cables everywhere, tools everywhere. Computers, and thinking about this moment. EDI was just resting, and letting two men to do their work. He couldn't help. And he just gave soma advice, with Keith to Ben when he was doing something wrong. And that quite often. But EDI was more nervous then Ben. And maybe he really had a reason to be.

"Ooooooooooooouch." Squealed EDI painfully. "What? What did I do?" Asked Ben, and heard next insult in his mind. but he took it calmly, for now. "Where are you thinking, you are giving that wire? It belongs on right side! Right!" Complained EDI angrily, and Ben looked ironical on his face. He knew, this was clear clue, EDI is returning to normal. To his character.

"Fine. How you say my lord." Said Ben with strange voice, on EDI's opinion. Pilot then just chuckled, and gave cable on right place. EDI felt relief, and let him to continue in work. "They do it for you, remember." He told himself in mind, contently.

After so many hours, they did it, to put all parts together. Even when it was so hard, and Ben promised himself he will learn something, about AI. Because this was really hard experience for him. There were even moments, when he feared EDI will eat him off, for all mistakes, he made while that. EDI was so oversensitive, on his new circuits, and he seemed so nervous, when Ben was doing something. He was more calm, when work depended on Keith. After all he knew what to do. With Ben... It was really other case.

When everything was done, and EDI ready, Keith leaded them to the garage. "What here?" Asked Ben and looked over the garage, where all was hided in dark. Beyond places what were in light, what came through the small windows. He had EDI in arms, and honestly his weight, wasn't so pleasant. He'll tell him, when chance will come. and it looked like, that moment is coming.

Keith opened door of the garage, and sunny warm light came in. With nice look at nature out. And the whole room was now brightly. Keith liked it that way. It was better then light from the lights on the roof. More warm.

Ben noticed something, what was hided under the snow white sheet. Wondering and curious what it was. Keith after while took the sheet off. And uncovered maybe one of the strangest things what Ben had ever seen.

It was small black air plane. In the same shape, what had EDI's previous one. But this was really small. On air plane. It was smaller than car. On the end of the wings it had couples of lights. Two on both sides. On the body, and wings were blue marks. And all parts what were grey and black on his previous body- edges, were now dark blue. Only thing what was missing in previous time, were silver parts. They were in triangle shape, four on the whole plane. Two on every side, and they were always, where wing was meeting with body. There were too next four lights on the body, where it ended.

Keith touched and pushed on small part, near the empty cockpit. What opened. With smile he told Ben to come closer. Ben obeyed, thinking he knows what will come. What this means. Together with Keith he put EDI into the cockpit. Keith connected him and made himself sure, he's safe there, and put the glass slowly down.

"Soo."

He said and with Ben went a little more far, from plane. And they just waited, what will happen. If all what they have done, was good for something.

Being AI wasn't easy sometimes. Mainly now it was so confusing. EDI felt something strange. Like his soul had new place to come. Like something was calling for him. Waiting for him. And how he felt warm sun light is shining at him. It's surrounding him. So gently. He wanted to see it, to see that beauty. He opened his eyes. Little, but opened. This felt different. He saw it so nicely, so gently. And without knowing it, his wings were moving a little at their end. He didn't know about it. All lights began to shine. In yellow and red bright light. And cockpit was begun to be bright blue. And two blue-white shiny eyes were looking at sunset. Near the end of cockpit, was too shiny mouth, what now did not have something to say. His eyes were half closed, and mouth closed. And he wondered when he discovered he can pull his wing to his head. Eyes widened in confusion, and he looked at his new body. And raised his head up, when he looked over the room. and then stopped at Ben with doctor.

Pilot was just confused starring. Shocked and being quiet. Ok, this was the craziest thing in his life. How could he... He looked so live. So real. But on Keith's face was only happiness. Smile and content look. When he saw everything is working just like it's supposed to be. EDI was looking around, like small curious child. That was what Keith hoped for. That he will bring him to life again. And they did it.

He came to EDI. Slowly, and Ben was watching him. Then he kneeled to him, and EDI was watching him. Not moving. And waiting. Then he twitched with himself, when Keith hugged him. Around his neck. "I have you back." He whispered, and EDI didn't know what to do. How to react on this. When Keith was still holding him, he gave his head on doctor's shoulder. Hoping its right thing to do.

Ben smiled, when he saw it. He was still really confused. Really. But it looked they have him back. And it was reason to be happy.


	13. My inner fight

**Stealth - Flight to home**

**Again together**

**13. My inner fight**

Ben was contently sipping hot chocolate, well he could take tea, or coffee. But now he wanted something sweet. And without caffeine. He knew he wouldn't sleep too well then. Mainly when it was already night. He knew very well what is coffee doing with him, when he wants to sleep. Keith was contently laying into the chair, and Ben saw his eyes are slowly closing. He even didn't notice Ben at all, when pilot began to write message for Kara. He rather watched EDI.

He was resting in his new boddy on the carpet, next to the flaming fireplace. With head snuggled to his body and wings. Contently sleeping. It looked like he liked his new body. It didn't make a lot problems to get on his new wheels, and drive on them. He was a bit nervous, and maybe too shaking, when he was trying to get on them for first time, but he did it. Then they headed to the living room. Keith let EDI to enter first. To make him feel safe. Living room was painted in warm orange colour, Keith studied colours, and warm ones were supporting industriousness. Where he needed to work, there were warm colours. But when he needed rest, there were cold ones. Bedroom was lightly blue. In thew living room was fireplace, library, and television. Keith never realy watched TV a lot. Just sometimes, so often it was off. There was too old radio what he had like nostalgia thing. And now it was the best place to take rest, after bussy day.

Ben returned the cell phone into the pocket, and looked at EDI too. Little plane was resting calmly, and just sometimes he moved a little. His black body was now shining in the glare of of the fire in the fireplace. Not listening, or watching what was around him.

"You like light from the fire how I see." Said Ben when he thought about it. In the garage Keith too rather saw light from the sun. and now he even didn't lighted up. He was satisfied with fire light. "Yeah. Because of it I wanted here a fireplace." Said doctor and was still watching his son.

"I still don't understand it." Admited Ben and Keith turned to him. "How did you do that he can move so...naturally. And those eyes, and mouth. He really looks so live. How did you do that?" Doctor took tha blanket and packed into it. Then he began to explain all things. "Holographic projection. Eddie has in his cockpit sensors, what are scanning his emotions. Then they are showing them in that what we see on his cockpit, like those shiny blue eyes and mouth. His whole body is now reacting on his emotions. He can too move so naturally thanks to his emotions. This new body is sensitive on every thought and feeling. He has too something what is similiar to our nervous system. He has inside of body this system, and is sensitive on all things what we sense too, like light, dark, and maybe too even warm. I don't know if this will really work. But when I see how he is staying near to fireplace, I think it works. He can move like this thanks to that new mechanism what he has now. But now I'm too tired to eplain it all. Maybe tomorow. I'm just not sure if he will have to learn how to control it first." Said Keith tirely and snuggled into blanket. Ready to let sleep take him.

Ben didn't know what to do now. He was too tired, but he didn't want to sleep. He had too much thoughts in his head. And when he saw EDI, resting peacefully near to the fireplace, it summoned to him strange feelings. He looked so innocently. So content. Ben standed up and came close to his friend. He sat next to him, and patted him on the body. It suprised Ben a little when he saw EDI moved a little, when he touched him. But he was still contently sleeping. Ben then looked at doctor. Keith was already sleeping. Ben was too tired to go for the blanket. So leaning on the wall of fireplace, next to EDI satisfied him. Little plane looked contently too. After two years, he had again his body, and could calmly sleep. Ben just wanted to join him.

"It works... Just like with him..." Ben's eyes opened when he hard those words. Keith said it in sleep. It looked like he's dreaming of something. Ben just didn't know what he meaned. Was it about EDI? If it was, then... Who was that second he was talking about? But now he was just too tired to think about him. He wanted sleep. Not so much like then, when he was haunting EDI two years ago. When he was flying with EDI, he could rest, even sleep, because EDI would fly by himself. But Ben didn't want to show any weakness. After all what they came throught. Now he could rest, and sleep. And not thinking about some words. He could ask him, but now he was just tired like EDI. Keith did the most of the work. He deserved rest.

"Ben..." He heard and slowly turned his head ont the other side. EDI's eyes were now half opened. Watching him. "Fine. I'm going to sleep." Answered him Ben, a bit annoyed, because he was tired. EDI then pulled him self up a little. and with wing he pulled to him green blanket, what was set next to fireplace. "Here." He said and gave it to Ben. With a little difficulties. It still made him a little problems to control his new body. Mainly with wings. when he was trying to move with them like didn't want to torture any longer, and took a blanket from him. Right from his wing. He hold it for a while, and then let EDI go. When he saw plane is confusly looking at him, when Ben wasn't letting go his wing. When he finally did it, EDI returned his wing on the floor. and his head came down too. He snuggled again to his body and closed eyes. Ben was for a while looking at the blanket, and then he covered himself with it. For a while he was resting with his eyes closed. then he realised he forgot something.

"Eddie..." He said quietly, waiting if plane will respond. Or if he is already sleeping. It looked like he is already off, but after while AI answered. "Yeah?" He asked, and Ben smiled. "Good night." Said Ben and EDI closed his eyes again. "Good night Ben." He replied, and then they both could go sleep.

After hour of sleep EDI woke up. He had still his head on his wing, it was pleasant for him to sleep like this. He needed to have something under his head. He knew he need more rest, but now he woke up, and he didn't know why. Plane looked over and saw Ben, sleeping in the blanket. EDI realised he never saw him sleep. People looked so vulnerable, then. And he too. This wasn't the same Lt. Ben Gannon who was haunting him two years ago. EDI asked hiomself in his mind, if Ben was right. When he said EDI could feel friendship. Because if he could, Ben would be his friend. Maybe only one. Every other person hated him. For all what he did. And Kara for sure too. Lik all people on the ship. Alle people who was in contect with him in the past. Or what was victims of his mistakes. The whole world was against him. He twitched with himself, when this thoght and feeling came throught him. Maybe he didn't belong here. He didn't belong anywhere. Anywhere on this world. Maybe this woke him up. This feeling, to tell him. He hadn't friends, he hadn't family. He hadn't rights on it. He was just a rogue. What should take all care by himself.

And he asked his metal cold heart why Ben and doctor did all so much work tothem, to bring him back. His heart.. Did he had a heart? When he could feel? Everything was so much easier when he was just a cold computer. No feelings, no regrets. He sobbed a little. He didn't belong here. Then he lloked at doctor. Keith was sleeping snuggled into blanket. He suprised him and shocked him so much, when the man hugged him today. Noone and never, waqs behaving to him so gentle and noce, like doctor. He never told him a bad word, something what could hurt him. And when he was now so vulnerable, he protected him, and gavehim new body. Another life. His shiny blue eyes were still watching Keith. And in EDI's mind appeared one word. When someone gave to anyone, and was caring about him, and helping him grow up. There was word for it. ˇFather´. That was that EDI didn't say it, and made it go away from his mind. Because he was still jjust a machine. He couldn't have family.

He snuggled again into the cup and sobbed a little. Something inside him was hurting. Something made him so sore. Then he closed his eyes. Wanting to rest take him. Now he was really tired.

EDI recognized sunrays, and lazily raised head up to them. The new day began. He wondered what it had prepared for him. Then he looked over at Ben. Pilot was laying just next tohim, snuggled in the blanket. EDI didn't remember, Ben was lying when he was sleeping last night. But then he realized people were moving when they were sleepimg. Next thing what he couldn't understand. EDI jabbed him with his nose, and Ben just snuggled deeper into the blanket. What made plane just rolle his eyes. Then he looked at doctor. not like Ben, he was still in same possition, how he slept last night. EDI felt again strange. Mainly when he looked at Keith. This man gave him so much care. But EDI still didn't understand it. Why was doctor so clinging on him?

He looked then on his wings. And in his mind appeared thought of fly. Fly... His body was reacting on his every emotion. And he began to raising up with closed eyes. Like he wanted his wings and fly away. He wanted it. And he felt he's almost in the air. But then... Strong pain flashed throught his mind. He opened his shiny eyes rushly, with look of total fear. He saw it. In his mind, like he was watching it right now. That last moment. Those last seconds. Befor all gone black. Before the end. He felt so weak. So blury, unsure. Paralyzed by all those memories, by that huge pain. It took him down. In blackness he fell down. Back on the floor, on his side. Shaking. Snuggling into the cup. Hiding head under wings. It felt so strange. So horrible. It was like some sharp object came throught his body. He tried to open his eyes. To find strenght. He tried to stand up. but he failed. It took him down again. What was happening to him? He closed his eyes again. Trying to escape it. But it didn't help. It was still haunting him. He whimpred in agony. He couldn't fight with it. He felt so alone.

Ben opened his eyes, waking up, after night of pleasant rest. But then he felt something. 'something wrong. and heard like something fell ont he floor. And in mind was something waiting for him. But he didn't know what. He looked slowly over, and looked at EDI. Something wasn't right. He was shaking, and Ben too heard weak whimpering. "Eddie.." He whispered, sat up, and patted plane. "Eddie?" He repeated and shiny eyes opened. Ben too noticed EDI twitched strongly when he touched him. EDI looked at him nervously, and Ben narrowed his eyebrow. EDI look totally scared, and exhausted. like something hurted him. Even when he was resting all night. "What's with you?" Asked Ben and AI whimpered. "I...I...I have....a problem."

Ben's face was now full of confusion. But there was too so much care. Care for this vulnerable being what was now in fear even snuggling to him. EDI was slowly nearing with his nose to him. Ben felt strange, when EDI leaned his head against his stomach. He was still shaking, but he stopped with whimper. Ben felt even sorry for him. He was so vulnerable, and he looked for help. For comfort. Ben was now realy sure, he forgot all his thoughts and wiev on life, when he patted him, and covered him with blanket. Ben never imagined something like this would happen. He didn't snuggled even to Keith. Maybe he did it now, because Ben wasn't trying to make him feel, like he was his son. He wasn't his father. He was his friend. So he didn't have to obbey something so deep and maybe dangerous like love. And he didn't have to learn to feel it.

"We'll death with it." He whispered to EDI, and plane weakly nodded. Wanting to believe it. He didn't know if Ben was his friend. But now he was glad he's with him.

"You can't fly?" Said Ben really suprised and confused. Keith was listening them, while he was drinking his tea. This was something what he didn't count with. And it din't came on his mind. EDI could always fly. So what was happening now? And why he was so scared? This made him really worries.

EDI was still curled next to fireplace. Nodding on every word. "Doctor, what does this mean?" Added Ben and Keith sighed. "I don't know. Now I really don't know. He's maybe just too confuse, by all his new systems and body. He must get used on it. He will fly... After some time. But I don't understand, why you are so scared and nervous." Asked Keith his son, and EDI was just staring at him. Not answering. Ben too didn't know. Noone shouldn't know it. Ben sat next to him in Turkey sit.

"So. We'll have to learn him fly again. Like then." Keith nodded. Pilot then looked at EDI, he was still silent, not wanting to answer. "Ok then. First thing is we need to rip you out of the ground." Said Ben with courage and he standed up. Then he grabbed EDI's wing. "Come on!" Ben was trying to raise him up. But EDI didn't want to, and was just watching pilot, how he is pulling his wing up and to him. But EDI was still decided to stay on the ground. Keith knew what will follow this. And it too happened. Ben under the pressue, what he was creating, dropped EDI's wing, and it striked him rightafter the couch. EDI's eyes widened, and looked at doctor. Keith drank a little again and then with EDI watched Ben, how he's returning after while, a little battered .

"We'll better try it outside."

Keith was glad for that, Ben replaced EDI's training outside, so they won't waste all furniture. Ben took EDI outside, on the grasslands. Fresh wind was blowing and sun was already high. Awesome weather. Just for training. EDI was following him, and when Ben finally stop, he could sit and look around. Everything seemed okay, nobody nowhere. Then Ben again got his attention.

"Ok Eddie, do you remember on our very first training?" EDI nodded. "Fine. So this time time we'll need you to get back into the air. So let's get back to the basics. You would hover at last. It will be good begigning." EDI nodded, not so sure. "Ok. So first lesson. Turn on engines."

"Ben I don't know, if it's good idea."

"I said, turn them on! Just do it EDI. Just do it!"

Said Ben and EDI didn't know if he really should do it. He knew what was waiting for him up there. And he didn't want to meet it again. To face it. But Ben was expecting it from him. So even when he had to take a lot of courage, he obbeyed. He raised up slowly, and turned on his engines. Familiar sense came throught his mind. He knew this. When he finally took enough courage, he rushly headed to the skies. Still raising up. But then he closed his eyes. Realising how high he can be. And then that awfull feeling got him again. Pain came throught his sphere again. He lost control of his body, and began to fall. "Eddie!" Shouted Ben and rushed to the falling plane. He saw he won't be there in time. So he ran faster, when EDI was almost on the ground, Ben jumped and cathced him.

"Are you ok?" He asked, when he was breathing deeply and quickly. He was holding EDI close to him, and he was just amazed how EDI is so slight and light. Well it took him down, when he catched him. But he expected he will be heavier. EDI opened his eyes and looked at Ben. He was suprised he's in pilot's embrace. He checked himself out. Everything seemed fine. "I'm okay."

Ben nodded and clapped him on the wing. "What happened to you?" He asked and EDI looked down. "I don't know. It' like...It's like... Like... Last time. When I tried to fly." He could say more, but he didn't want Ben or doctor to know about this feeling.

Ben's eyes wided, but then he just nossed and took away sweat from his forehead. "Fine. We'll try it again." EDI felt how he is shaking with that words. Knowing he won't do it. But this time, Ben took him with his wings. And he tried to take him up. "Help me a little." He said and EDI swayeda little with wings. When he saw how Ben is trying, so hard, he turned on engines slowly. "You see? You can do it." Cheered him up Ben, and even throught it, EDI began to shake. Realising he is in the air. "Slowly...Slowly..." Navigated him Ben, and EDI was shaking even more, with every moment. He closed his eyes, and fell back to the ground. Ben quickly hugged EDI's neck and fell together with him.

"What's...your problem?" Asked Ben and EDI didn't know, if even he knows the answer. He was jsut afraid. Afraid he will fall again. "I'm sorry Ben." He whimpered and pilot sat up. He sighed, and looked at EDI. "It's okay. Let's try it again."

"But Ben..." Screeched EDI, and Ben stretch oneself, and again hugged EDI around his neck. "No "but". I will not let you be, until you will hover at last. I will get you back to the air. So no BUT!" Protested Ben and was trying to return EDI his self-confidence. And make him to raise up. He did it. But everytime when they did it, EDI again fell to the ground. That awfull feeling and dark, took him always down. That fear he will fall again won against against him. He couldn't fight it.

Sun was patiently going on the clear blue sky. There were no clouds, only in EDI's mind. Fresh winter was giving Ben the courage, to not give give up. Even when skies began to be orange, he continued. He never saw EDI so broken. So scared from flying. He always loved that, and enjoyed it. He had to remind him it. He promised it. And it didn't matter how much time it will take.

They always fell together. When EDI, then he too. He was hugging him around his neck, tightly, and when they fell, he didn't let him go. And he always took raised him up again. EDI was trying to help him, but fear didn't allowed him. But it suprised him, when he saw how Ben is trying. How he is taking care about him. EDI was trying to stop him. He could get hurt. But Ben was still that stubborn like two years ago. He didn't change in this. And when he felt he can't stand it anymore, Ben always calmed him up, and helped him to get back again.

Keith was watching them in silent from the balcony. He didn't know, what exactly happened beetwen them. But strong bond was created beetwen them. He knew, it was now only thing what gave EDI courage to continue. Keith just hoped he will get over this. It realy had to be hard for him.

Ben was already feeling tired and felt sweat what caused him the sun from the day. And when he count too, he didn't eat for the whole day, he thought that's it for today. They couldn't do more. They wre both tired. EDI was laying next to him. Without will to continue what was missing him all day. He just couldn't continue. He headn't strenght for it. He felt how his eyes are closing slowly.

Ben patted him on the cockpit and standed up. Looking to the sunset. EDI opened eyes slowly, and raisaed his head to the same direction. "It's beautifull." Said Ben and smiled on EDI. "Isn't it?" Plane nodded and looked at sunset. Ben just sighed and began to walk around. Leaving EDI resting in the grass. The whole day. And nothing from it. They didn't do nothing. Ben just felt extremly tired and EDI didn't seem he liked it. He seemed so weak. Now when he was laying, leaning to the ground. Ben was walking with head up, looking at skies. And he didn't watch out for that where he walks.

EDI was watching him, and when his sensors detected, the big rock, what Ben was nearing to, he standed up quickly. And began rush to Ben. He took him down, right before the rock. He knew rock, big like this would break his legg, if he tripped up about it. But he took him down, before that. and saved him. Like then.

"What..was...that..." Said Ben annoyed by that EDI made him fall on his stomach. He almost wanted to repay this to EDI. But then he realised something. "Eddie..." He whispered.

"What?" Asked EDI.

"Get off me." Said Ben, pissed.

"Oh." Realised EDI and got from Ben. "Eddie..." Said Ben again and plane blinked. "Yeah?"

Ben looked at him. "You flew." EDI blinked again. "I didn't. I was so near to the ground. I didn't." Ben chuckled and hugged, and pressed his metal body to his own. Happy. "But that's what I exactly wanted from you." Even with those words, EDI still felt unsure. That feelling was still there. But, now he was content with this. But he couldn't do it, only when it was really needed. But he was happy for it.

And Keith too felt so happy, and proud., when he saw what they did for today.


	14. Sleep well

Stealth 2 - Flight to home Again together 14. Sleep well

Stars were beautiful. That was something what Ben knew for sure. They were lying on the grass, and Ben was pointing with finger at single stars. EDI was lying next to him, put in the grass, and turning his head on sides. To see every pointed star. There were so much of them. On one sky.

And everyone was shining so bright. When he thought about it, he never noticed them. But they were nice, really nice. But he could just look at them, he couldn't touch them. They weren't in his reach.

For today he was tired. Lying was just fine. Having own body again was awesome. When he didn't count problems with controlling it. AI yawned, and put his head on his wheels. Ben looked at him, grinned, and yawned too. He gave his right hand across stomach and ensconced. Thinking a little, about what happened two years ago. He even didn't know why he is helping EDI like this. Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe EDI will again go against them. But... When he looked at him. He looked so innocent. Reminding Ben it wasn't his fault. But what happened to him? Today was proof something wasn't right. But Ben couldn't see what.

EDI was contently laying with his head on his wheels, thinking what will happen next. Why did they return for him? In Ben's case it looked like, he's training him back to the army. But doctor... He was maybe just helping. He didn't need him at all. So after all he will again just a war machine. They will never take him like something more then just a machine. But doctor was confusing him. And Ben was too behaving strange to him. He was here just for helping and protecting. It was his sense of life. He finally realized it.

Eddie... His name. It was his. But why he had name, when he was just a machine? Because doctor gave it to him, but why? He was his creation.

He opened his shiny eyes and looked up. Night gave to the sky dark and colors with shiny white stars and moon. But there was something more this time. He noticed a little moving, and shining point. It was surely airplane, but this was moving too fast. He blinked when he saw something was dropped from it. He stood up on all wheels, and wanted to go after it.

"We go home Eddie?" Ben asked and EDI looked at him. He wanted to go after that, what dropped from that fast plane, but when Ben wanted to go back, he will too. He was still looking that way, where he saw it. Then he noticed Ben's hand on his wing, next to his head, and turned on him. "It's cold outside here." He added, and EDI obeyed and followed him.

When they reached door, Ben opened it and let EDI to go first. Then he entered and closed it. Everywhere was dark, so he thought Keith is already sleeping. And he didn't want to disturb him. This was hard day. Pilot yawned deeply and headed to the living room, and lay on the couch. EDI was still in the hall, looking at Ben. How he is preparing to sleep.

'Just blanket and it would be great.' EDI heard Ben in mind and looked around. His shiny eyes break night dark, and he came to another room. Searching patiently for the blanked or something with what he could cover Ben. He could sleep to his bedroom, what was prepared. But he didn't. And EDI wanted to be sure, he won't be cold for tonight. Even when it was warm here inside. He again looked, and then good luck smiled on him. There was a bunch of blankets, prepared. He came to it, and carefully with his wheel touched it. But then he realized, he couldn't take it with his wheels. So he grabbed it with his one wing carefully and slowly. When he got it out, he tried to hold it in his wings. But it dropped off.

He sighed and tried to take it from the floor. But it was harder then he expected. When he still couldn t control his wings so well, it was even hard. When he did it, the blanket fell off again. He sighed again. He was tired, and this wasn't making it any better. He thought for a while and then he got it. When he couldn't take it with his still too new wings, he can take it with his nose. He digs it into the floor with the blanket, and began to draw it on the floor. Heading to living room.

When he was finally there, he tried again to take it with both of his wings. So tight just as he could. When he finally did it, he threw it on Ben. Carefully, wondering how that man can be sleep so fast.

"Hmm..."

EDI dropped the blanket and twitched with himself. Then he realized Ben is talking in sleep.

\ People are really strange creatures.\ He thought and he wanted to go, when Ben suddenly grabbed him, and pulled to himself. EDI hissed in surprise, and closed his eyes. Fearing what will come. Maybe Ben wasn't really trying to help him. Maybe he really wanted to get rid of him. Betray him. And he just waited for the right moment.

\ I could fight.\ EDI thought. But he immediately got rid of that thought. He promised to himself, he'll never harm a human again. Never! Ben was still holding him, and EDI waited what will happen. If he will really betray him. He felt Ben is raising his free hand, so after all he will do it. He was about to hurt him. To kill him. And EDI just waited for it.

But...

It didn't happen. He didn't feel pain. Ben didn't attack him. It even surprised EDI, but he patted him, on his shiny cockpit, and whispered to him. "Thanks." Then he let EDI go. Small plane fell on the floor and looked at Ben again. In unsure way. He was still sleeping. Now people were even crazy creatures for him. But he was content, when he saw Ben snuggled into the blanket. This just scared him a little. He never feared so much. And he wondered if Ben will know about this, when he will wake up. But it was time for him to find some place to sleep.

But before he will shut down for the night... There was something. He carefully got up on the staircase with his wheels, and continued upstairs. He wished so much, he could fly. It took him some time to get up there, he was really careful. Sometimes when he needed it, he helped himself with his wings. He was really glad when he did it, it wasn't easy to get up here with wheels.

When he looked around he saw four doors. Two in front of him and on both ends of the hall was one. He knew where is work room in the house. But he hadn't idea where was bedroom. Here. So he decided to discover it, with only method. What could be really painfully for his wings. Opening all rooms. And it was really pain, because open the door, with wings was pretty hard. And he didn't want to damage anything here. When he finally did it, his long nose entered the room, and then he looked there. But he just sighed and closed door again. What wasn't too easy. He felt so gloomily, when he saw himself, how he is using those wings. And to his bad luck, right room was the forth, what he tried, the last one. He was really glad when he opened it. And he promised to himself, he will learn how to open the doors.

Again his nose was first and after it, he was in the room with his whole body. But he didn't close the door. He knew he will be just for a moment.

Silently just as he could he came closer to the bed, and saw doctor how he is hided under the blanket, and snuggled into pillow. People were maybe crazy creatures, and sometimes they were so strange. With all their emotions and behaving, but when they slept, they looked so vulnerable. So innocent. He came even closer, and looked right into Keith's face. Carefully. He didn't want to wake him. But he couldn't resist to himself. He reached to Keith with his wing. Trying to pat him on his warm face. He didn't exactly know, what he feels to this man. But it surly felt strange. So strangely pleasant. And safe. It almost scared him.

He touched Keith's warm face, and came across it. Keith moved a little. But he was still sleeping. Content. EDI was still watching him in silence. In adoration. Why did he then call him "dad"? He was a machine. He couldn't have parents. He couldn't feel love. He couldn't have lovely father who loves him. Nobody couldn't love a machine.

EDI thought he will stay just for a few minutes, but he was sitting there already for a half hour. Keith's body was so warm. And he really liked to touch it. And he was so cold. There wasn't going blood in him. His heart didn't beat. And he couldn't love. He was still patting doctor on his face. There was one promise, what he wanted to do. That, whatever will happen. He will protect him. He'll never let anyone to hurt that one, who gave him live.

But then he got back, when he noticed doctor is raising his hand. EDI began keeping himself back, but Keith touched his wing. And patted it. EDI saw his smile. His happiness. Even when he was sleeping, he seemed so calmly, and content. Like he always was.

But EDI just shook his head. And slowly pulled his wing back. Keith could love. But he didn't. And love for machine, just couldn't exist. His reason to be here now, was to protect his creator. If it was needed. And Ben too. EDI covered Keith again, to his head and patted him once more.

"Sleep well." He whispered. And headed back to the door. One look at doctor, and he closed the door. Carefully and silently. Then he really deeply sighed, when he saw the staircase. And realized he must go again on it. This time heading down. He could hover, but even it scared him. So he just used his wheels again.

When he safely got on the floor again, he looked around. Ben was in comfort sleeping. Now it was his time to find a place where he can shut down himself for the night. His energy was now pretty low. He thought about fireplace. But now it was there dark and cold, like everywhere in this house. But in doctor's room was so... Warm.

He threw it away. He couldn't. He just couldn't to think about it. AI looked at light what came through the main door. He opened it. Just as hard, like all other ones. He looked out, and on the right side he saw the seat. One of those, what can swing, and they are often in the porch. And it was just on EDI's size. He jumped on it, and ensconced. Then he snuggled into ball. Closely, his wings under his head. He felt here so safe and calm. Even when here was cold night.

But here didn't torture him those strange feelings. He pulled his wings closer to him. Then he noticed blanket what was on the top of the seat. He took it down with his nose. When it was on him, he covered himself under it. This felt so much better. More warm. He again snuggled, and was ready to shut himself down. For the night.

He just blinked few times, and thoughts came through his mind. Looking at stars, snuggled under blanket, he fell asleep. 


	15. You needed me

**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**

**Again together**

**15. You needed me**

Airplane hovered to the sunshine. Into the skis. With only destination.

Ben woke up, with a high and strong yawn. He kicked off the blanket, and rubbed his still closed eyes. One more hour of sleep wouldn't be bad. Kara was maybe right, when she said, he's getting lazy. Now he knew it, she was right. And in memories looked at old times. When he had to wake up so early. But now he really could call it old times. Because this was old habit of their lost captain George Cummings. Wake up, and move your ass was his one of his favorite sentences. In better case, in other he threw at you full bucket of icy cold water. Ben tasted this a few times, on his own flesh. But it was effective, so Cummings favorite it.

Ben really had to admit; sometimes he hated their old captain. Even before he tried to kill him on Alaska. He was hard, ruthless and cold captain. But he always knew what to do, when it was needed. And Ben had respect for him. But if they ever met again, what will not happen, he really would like to kick him into his captain ass. Because of what he had prepared for him, EDI and Keith.

EDI... Ben twitched with himself, when he realized it. Blanket? Where did he get the blanket? He didn't remember, he took it, when he fell asleep. And where was EDI? He looked around, but little plane wasn't anywhere.

"Eddie? Eddie? Where are you?" He stood up and began to search in all rooms. Living room... even in the fireplace.

"Eddie. Hey this isn't funny." He called into fireplace, and looked up. "Hmmm. I'm sure Santa Clause wouldn't get through here." He told to himself and got off from the fireplace. Then kitchen. Hall. Work room. Next work room. Garage. Bathroom. Antic. Bedroom. Next bedroom. Even next workroom, with library of course. Garden. And little garden lake. Yeah fishes were there, but AI wasn't.

Ben was getting really nervous. He wasn't anywhere! Well he wouldn't say a word on the ship. Where was six thousand people at least. But this was just a house! And he still couldn't find him.

"Am I so stupid or what?" He asked himself. Rather not wanting to answer. He returned into house, searching again in all rooms.

Keith was still enjoying the pleasant rest. Hided under the blanket, dreaming. Not even knowing about his little visit last night. And he could sleep longer, if...

"Eddie!"

He opened his light blue eyes, and sat up. Well, he really expected some better waking up. What was it now? He surrendered, and fell with head on the pillow. He'll take one more minute, and then he will go look what it is.

Ben was hopeless. Ok, not hopeless, but he felt, he's really near to it. He wasn't anywhere. In the whole house. What happened with him? They had him back, for one day, and he's again somewhere where...

Ben's thoughts stopped, when he came outside. From the main door, and looked around. One look stopped his furious feelings, and he felt great relief, when he saw little plane, resting on the seat.

He came closer, and looked at EDI. He was sleeping, covered by the blanket from the seat. Curled. It was nice look. Nice and peaceful. But Ben didn't understand why he is outside here. Why he isn't in the house? He kneeled in front of him. EDI's body was moving so naturally, like was really sleeping. And Ben didn't have that heart, to wake him up. He was just tired as him so he just covered him more, and patted on the cockpit, near to his nose. Then he turned, and saw beautiful sunrise. Hard work was waiting for him today. Back on the ship. And he decided, it will be better, if ED will stay here with Keith. When he knew Kara is there too.

He liked her, a lot. Maybe more. But EDI wasn't welcome. By her side. She hated him. He couldn't take him there. Not now. He was still too vulnerable, and maybe oversensitive. He couldn't take him on the place, where wasn't waiting on him anything friendly. Ben knew, he had to make Kara feel better about him. But until then, he will stay here with Keith. In his care. But when he looked at him, Ben even regretted he couldn't take him too. He would be great partner, great team member. If he wanted, and if Kara wanted too. They would be great team. Even with that, what happened to Henry.

But it would be long journey, and they were just at the beginning. EDI's life was one big rush. It was right, he could now slow down. And enjoy his new life.

"Good morning."

Ben turned and saw Keith, how he is leaning on the wall, near to the door. His eyes were shining in the light of sun, hided under glass of glasses. Ben nodded and returned greeting.

"Good." Said pilot and Keith looked at EDI. He didn't say a word. He was just watching him. Thinking about it, why he was out of the house? But he felt relieve, when he knew he's all right. And he rather didn't ask, what happened, when Ben was screaming on the whole house. No. He really didn't want to know it. Main thing was, EDI was all right.

"Take care about him." Said Ben, and Keith switch look at pilot. When he saw, how he is standing up, turning to him. "I'm gonna today do some things on ships. What we'll we need. So I will let you two alone. When everything will be done, I'll call you to come on the ship."

Keith nodded. Pilot entered the door, when...

"Ben."

"Yeah?" Asked pilot, and scientist looked at him.

"Do you think they will want him there? I'm just worried, they will not accept him."

Ben thought about it. And answered. "I'll do my best. And try it. He deserves second chance." Was Ben's answer, and he returned into house.

Keith was still leaning on the wall. With one look at little plane. Thinking about all things, what could meet EDI. Mainly bad things. World was too big, for one little AI. With brave heart, but broken wings.

He sighed and too returned inside.

Ben had packed all the things. He was lucky; he never took so many things with him. All was packed in one suitcase and bag. Nothing more. And now he was waiting for helicopter, what will take him back on the ship. Wondering what is new there. But he guessed nothing. When two years nothing happened, why now something should. He was that one, who will bring big surprise. Mainly for Kara. And when he thought about her, then he thought if she won't kill him, for that fake holiday. And that he was enjoying it with some hot chick. One sigh described it all.

EDI was lying in the grass, in the shadow of tree. Waiting with Ben. He was staying with doctor, and he knew nothing will happen to Ben but he still felt, like it was necessary to watch over pilot. Like his guard. EDI had random feelings, when he thought about carrier. And mainly about people there.

"Are you sure you want this?" Asked Ben and turned on him. "You can stay here. You don't have to return. You can have nice calm life, here with doctor. He will take good care about you. You don't have to return on the ship. Or fight."

EDI listened. Gently touching ground with his wheel. Patting little flower. It was so nice, so small, but beautiful. And Ben was right in all things.

"Ben..." He said and pilot stopped talking.

"I just can't leave behind all what I've done. I can't live with that feeling. I must do something right this time. If I can, and know, I will do it I want to help this time. but I just can't stay here, for the rest of my life. I must repay so much. I feel guilty. And I was created to..."

"To what?"

"... To destroy." Said EDI with sorrow.

"But I won't take anyone's life now. I will protect it. And I wanna begin on the place, where it all began. Do you understand me?"

Ben blinked, but smiled. "Yeah. I think I do."

"Thank you." Said EDI and touched the flower once more.

"Eddie?" Said Ben and AI looked at him.

"Do you think we could be friends? One day?" Asked Ben.

"Yes sir. It's him. That plane is with him. Believe me, you didn't see like this. And I know how many AIs you saw. But that scientist isn't here." Said man into microphone. He was hided under the leafs of the tree. Watching EDI, from distance. With his special goggles. Looking at every detail. He was in this work for some time, but he never saw AI like EDI. For him were AIs just good killing machines, when you needed that. And they were too good source of cash. And they could have another one.

They were watching this pilot and scientist since the fly of airplane. And they waited until the AI will get new body. But this looked really delicious for his eyes.

"So get him for now. That plane will be enough for now. We will get that scientist later." This was his command, from his boss. He scratched on his head through his dark brown hair and grinned. This surely will be fun. "Roger."

He handed his pocket, and took from it little black ball. This was delivered here last night by airplane. Waiting just for him, and his mission.

He threw it rashly, and with force. Heading to Ben with words: "It will be better, if I will take it with detour. First we'll get rid of you."

EDI's sensors alarmed in one moment. He saw it. That little object, heading to Ben.

"Ben!" He shouted and pilot turned to him. Then he saw it too. But before he could even move, he fell on the ground. EDI pushed him down rashly, and got on his place. Protecting him. Ball suddenly opened and big net flew from it. EDI didn't have time to defend. It happened in one moment.

Net got around him. Tightly and strong. With brutal electric shock. Getting through his body. He fell on the ground. This wasn't normal electricity. With whimper, and fighting with pain, too because of pressure in the wings.

Man raised an eyebrow. "Not what I wanted, but it will work the same way."

Ben quickly got on his feet again, when headache from the fall disappeared. And in shock looked at AI.

"Eddie!" He screamed and ran to him.

"Stay back!" Stopped him EDI, and screeched in pain. He couldn't let Ben get close to him. This was dangerous. He was a human. He couldn't let him. "It would kill you. Stay back!"

"But-"

"I told you Ben, don't go closer! GET OFF!" Screamed EDI and in voice was to a lot of pain. Volts getting through his body, through his sphere. His wheels pushed closed back to his body, and great pressure in his wings. He had to release himself. He had to! He tried to distend his wings. But he failed, that net was too strong to cut. He screeched again, and that was enough for Ben. He didn't obey this time. He won't let him alone. This time no!

He got to EDI. Close. Feeling little thunders, how they are getting on him.

"Ben!"

"Don't worry! I'll get you from it! Just try harder! You must distend wings! Cut it!" He tried to calm him, to cheer him; to give him will to fight with it. He couldn't loose him again. He just couldn't!

Even with electricity, he handled the net, and pulled it to him. "Distend wings!" He screamed, and EDI obeyed, trying harder. With all his strength, all will.

Smile from attacker's face disappeared. He had to get rid of that pilot. "You won't get on my nerves anymore." He said and handled bag, where gun was waiting.

EDI felt how the whole world is getting mad. He suffered with every new wave of electricity. It hurt so much. But now it wasn't just his life, what was in danger. Ben didn't obey. He didn't stay back. He tried to help him. And EDI couldn't allow him to get hurt, or even killed. He promised it to himself.

He cried in pain, and took all the strength what he had left. And headed it to the wings. Ben too pulled it with all his strength. Net bitten into his flesh with thunders, but he ignored it. EDI tried even more, and his wings were preparing to be free again. One more try, one painful try. And his wings distended, cut the net and freeing himself. Strong electric wave was released then, and it threw Ben on the ground again.

Attacker was targeting at Ben, when wave suddenly took him down from the tree.

Ben with anger and annoyance threw away the net. Feeling pain in his hands, and chest, and his head was too pretty sore. Then he fell on the ground again. Totally exhausted, he looked around a little and was searching for the attacker. He will pay for this. And very hard!

Man with gun in his hands, annoyed, and pissed got on his feet. And prepared to fire, but he stopped, when he heard the engines of the helicopter. Nearing here.

"Damn it. You're lucky now. But next time." He whispered and disappeared in trees.

Ben was still rashly breathing, but he had to check out EDI. If he was all right. AI was lying without move in the grass. Ben came slowly close to him. Sitting near to his comrade. Touching his wings. Patting them gently.

It was beautiful look, when EDI made him self free again. His wings so mighty, and beautifully distended. But it took all his power. For now. Ben was still too shaking. It hurt him, but EDI got so much pain. Ben knew now, if that net caught him, he wouldn't survive it, or it would really badly hurt him.

Ben twitched with himself, when he noticed burned place on EDI's wing. It was on his right wing, on blue mark. It was totally black. He touched it gently. He knew it hurt him.

"Are you ok?" EDI sounded so weak. But he was still cornering about him.

"Yeah. I am."

"It could kill you. Why didn't you stay back?" AI asked quietly.

"You needed me." Replied Ben and EDI raised his head up a little. Ben patted him and gently pulled him down again. EDI wasn't human, or animal. But he could still feel pain. So it will be better, if he will let him lay for a while. Ben twitched again. His body was still sore.

He grabbed the net, what caused so many troubles to them. "I'll take this on the ship. I wanna know who did this." He said and looked at EDI. He was looking up to the skies, nervous. Ben then heard the engines of helicopter. How it's nearing to them.

"Eddie..."

AI rushed back to the place where he was laying. And hided behind the tree.

"Eddie. Those are ours. They won't hurt you." Said Ben, trying to calm AI. But it didn't help. EDI leaned to the ground, hiding. Not only because he was now really nervous, he was still shaking and sore. But this was even helicopter. He couldn't help himself. He was afraid, he knew it. Even when this helicopter was owned by people, who won't hurt him. If they didn't have a command. But still...

"Eddie..." He heard Ben's voice, and turned on him. He came to AI, smiling. "It's ok. It will be all right. This helicopter isn't dangerous for you. Will you get back home by yourself?" EDI nodded. Wanting to look strong again. "Good bye Ben."

Ben blinked. "No Eddie. It's not good bye." AI's eyes glanced at him. "It is." Ben shook with his head. "It's not good bye. It's see you soon." Said Ben and clapped EDI on cockpit. Then he stood up and headed to the helicopter.

He threw there his bag and suitcase, and got in. He turned and looked at EDI, with smile and little greeting he closed the door. Hoping EDI will be all right. He didn't want to leave him alone, no after this. He even thought about staying here for some more time. But EDI blinked at him, behind the tree. Maybe he really was afraid of helicopters. After all, one ended his previous life. But now he was giving him signals, he will be all right.

\ See ya Eddie. \ He thought and he knew EDI heard it, and knew it. Then he closed the door. Helicopter rose to the sky, and EDI was watching it. And he felt little relief. Shaking head, he left the shadow of the tree, heading back home.

He was going slowly. Not rushing. Wheels on the ground. Sensors scanning everything around. He knew he couldn't have normal life. And here was next clue. He just hoped Ben will be all right on the ship.

He hissed. He was still under effects of the net. He felt awful, so weak and tired. With whimper, he laid on the ground. Not willing to move. His systems were overloaded. He wished so much, to fly again. He wished it so much. But he knew he can't. He wanted to stand up, but his body just didn't obey his weak will. Sky was already violet, and in warm colors. He sighed, and made it up with that, he won't return home today. Maybe it was better that way. He was lying there, without move, with closed eyes.

But not for so long, how he thought it will be. He heard foot steps. Nearing to him. He opened eyes, and looked up. In front of him was standing Keith Orbit in his long blue cape, sighing.

"Doctor?"

Asked EDI and doctor kneeled to him. He patted him on the side of cockpit, and EDI felt his human warm. And with apology looked at Keith.

"I was worried, where are you so long."

EDI was resting, curled near to the fireplace. What was shining at him warmly light. Keith was sitting in the chair, looking at him. When EDI explained all to him, he checked him out. And he was really glad he hadn't any serious or low damages. He had just burned a little part on his wing. And he lost a lot of energy. Because of it he was so tired.

There was something in Keith's mind what was haunting him. Who would do this? And thought, EDI would be in someone's else hands, wasn't pleasant. Mainly in hands, who did this. But he was ready, to even give nice punch, into face, to that who hurt his little baby. For Keith it was like, someone harmed his little kid.

He wanted talk with EDI once more today, but it wasn't in program, how it seemed. EDI was resting, returning his lost power. And Keith was even content, with pleasure look at him. He just didn't understand, why he found him today outside, on that seat. Keith realized, he wasn't sitting there anymore. In earlier times, he was sitting, or lying there, reading books. Next habit what disappeared from his life. And was replaced by work. Now it was EDI's place. If he really wanted it. This was now his home too. And Keith wanted him to know it.

He had to smile when he was watching him. He was even cute, when he was curled up like this. For some reason, he really looked as little child. And when he was moving like this in sleep, Keith wondered, if he has dreams too.

He stood up from the chair, and set next to him. Sighing, when he realized, he's usually spending nice nights like this in work. Or home, but working on something. He had to admit he was pretty workaholic. He didn't enjoy life, like when he was younger.

He twitched with himself. But then he looked, and smiled warmly. EDI snuggled to him. Still sleeping. Keith felt beautiful warm feeling, and let his son to be comfortable near to him. Maybe he even didn't know he's doing it. But it didn't matter now. He was just happy. And when he was watching little plane, he blinked when EDI leaned with his head on his stomach.

Keith couldn't resist, he had to pat him. This was something so nice, so beautiful. Something what he didn't feel so long in his life. When someone was getting so gently close to him. And it didn't matter, if EDI knew what he is doing. Keith knew it. And that was important.

He hugged little plane and fall asleep, to join his son. He didn't feel anything like this for the whole years, and it was beautiful feeling.


	16. Return

**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**

**Again together**

**16. Return**

EDI woke up, from very pleasant sleep. He felt so weak last night before he fell asleep but rest returned his lost strength. And he was ready for next day. He was so glad; he can sleep, and doesn't have to be afraid if he is safe. But something felt strange now.

He opened slowly eyes, and twitched with himself, when he realized where he is. Yeah in doctor's house, but where exactly really surprised him He was with doctor, in his embrace. Leaning against his stomach.

\ How did I get here? \

EDI wondered and looked at Keith. He was still contently and happy sleeping. EDI just didn't know, what to think now. He really didn't. Keith wouldn't take him like this if he didn't agree with that. But then it meant EDI...

He blinked, sighed and slowly and carefully got out form Keith's warm embrace. He was glad he didn't wake him up. Sun light was already n the whole house. EDI sighed and took a blanket with his nose again, how he learned it. And carefully threw it on Keith. This was so much different from his previous life, what was one big rush. He couldn't say it was bad, he just wasn't used on it. Maybe he could now get some music. It was so long when he heard music last time. He missed it. Because it looked like he will have some free time today.

He left the room, thinking about Ben, and what will meet him on the ship today. He looked on his wing.

"I must thank doctor for that care on my little poor burned wing."

Ben opened eyes, and it didn't surprise him what he saw. Under him was visible huge carrier. They finally got here after the whole night of flight. He couldn't fight with feeling; his life without this carrier was calmer. And without helicopters. EDI had something like trauma, from those machines. And had to admit, he too hadn't use those machines so much.

He handed his bag, and too from it note book. And looked at the list of things, what he must do today. And there weren't things, what were pleasant. But they had to be done. Annoyed he threw note book back into bag, and waited when helicopter will land.

When wheels touched the carrier, and engine was down, Ben stood up, opened the doors, and threw bag with suitcase out. Even if there were symbols, for careful handling, he wouldn't obey it. And he began to regret it. Because when something crashed in bag, he realized what moron he really is.

Then he realized he had there his favorite tea cup and CDs. He snorted and made it up with cruel reality, he can say goodbye to both things.

"Thanks for taking me here guys." He shouted on pilots. And one of them smiled on him. "Hey it's nothing."

Ben smiled, saluted and left helicopter. When he turned back, helicopter was again hovering into the sky He was watching it with the smile. But when he looked at bag and suitcase, he had to curse quietly. Then he surrenders and headed into the inner rooms of the ship.

This night wasn't so calm. He was sleeping, but he was still worried about EDI. After that what happened yesterday. He couldn't believe someone attacked EDI so hard, so brutal. It caused him so much pain. He was so weak then. He hoped he got back home, back to Keith.

Ben trusted Keith he will take the best care about him. After all he was his father. Even when EDI didn't agree. Keith just was, Ben saw him like that. And something told him EDI is all right now. And Ben too hoped his burned wing too. It wasn't nice look on it. It was like human got his flesh burned.

But he really trusted Keith, so he guessed it's all right now. It was even awesome in some way, like those two men created friendship between them. EDI was that one, who they could thank for it. In some ways he even liked Keith. He wasn't that annoyed scientist from the years ago. People can change, and they do it. Even EDI did. And himself too...

And this day began really greatly. Ironical...

Ben sighed and remembered on the list. Thirst thing was visit of Captain Marshfield. So get things to the room, and sneak out to the captain's office, without Kara noticing. He never thought he would do this, but he wanted to be away from her today, as long as possible. Mainly until he will have all things about EDI done. He just hoped Marshfield won't kick him out of office, because of that. But he had to try it. EDI begged it on him. He had to admit, he couldn't say no to this little plane. Mainly since he learned to say "please" and "thank you".

He closed eyes, trying to get everything on the right place in his head. Suddenly he felt how someone or something hit him hard and he fell on the floor. He growled, and tried to open eyes.

"Ouch." He screeched, and came with fingers into his hair. After that he finally, annoyed, opened eyes. "What about looking, where you are going?" He almost growled again.

"And who had idea to walk on the ship with closed eyes?"

Ben twitched with himself, he knew this voice. But he didn't hear him in the while. In some time. Or even years. He opened eyes, now looking on second man on the floor. Giggling. It was him.

"Tim. What are you doing here? I didn't see you here in two years, since Cummings sent you somewhere else." Tim nodded with innocent smile.

"Yup." He agreed and his crystal blue eyes shined. Then he began to search on the floor like a dog.

"Did you lose something?" Asked Ben and Tim nodded again.

"I dropped my CDs, when we smashed. Or when you pulled me without apologize, or some upbringing."

"What was on those?" Asked Ben and he hoped answer won't be, national data.

"Something really important." Answered Tim and continued in searching on the floor.

"Very important?" Added Ben.

"Very." Agreed Tim. And Ben immediately joined him in searching. Not caring about people, who were walking around them, scratching on heads, what are those two doing.

"I must find it! I must find it!" Tim was getting mad and nervous, with every moment. And Ben breathed in relief, when he found CDs.

"That's it!" Shouted Tim, extremely happy. And took CDs from Ben. Pilot was curiously watching him, and then he asked.

"What is there?"

"My whole sci-fi and fantasy collection, and games! ... I needed to make some free space on my computer." Answered Tim with joy, but then he made innocent smile, when he noticed Ben is looking at him with evil grin. Maybe he didn't know it is so much important.

Ben just rolled his eyes. "Come on to my room. I need to unpack those things. „Tim smiled and nodded.

"What are you doing here? You weren't here for the whole two years."

"Yeah. But I can't say I was bored while that. I was going around the world." Ben dropped immediately the cup of cocoa on the ground, when he heard it.

'Everyone was enjoying the life, everyone but me.' He thought and quietly growled, when he looked at the cup.

"You should get some coffee, then cocoa. You look like you don't sleep enough." Suggested Tim, when Ben was already picking up shattered pieces of the cup.

"In last time, I don't want coffee. I need something sweet." Tim was watching him, how he's cleaning the floor and prepared next question. "And how did you spent those two years?" He asked and Ben while that got rid of pieces, when he dropped it into basket.

"Boring and plodding." Said Ben, very annoyed, and slide back on bed. Tim nodded a little, with sorrowful look.

"That what happened with Henry..." He said quietly, and Ben leaned on the wall. Taking a deep breath.

"Yeah... He's not here anymore." He agreed, and wished so much it wasn't really true. „How do you know about that?"

"Kara said it to me. When I arrived here. And I asked where he is. For those two years, I thought you are all still together. I really didn't expect something like this." Admitted and looked at the window. "Even Eddie isn't here too. What happened with him?" Ben blinked in little confusion.

"Kara didn't tell you?"

"She didn't want to talk about him. What happened?" Ben understood. Kara in clear way hated EDI.

"Where is he?" Added Tim and Ben easily answered.

"He's gone." It was lie in half, but needed lie. Everything else, will Tim get from the folders. But he didn't have to know EDI is alive. Not for now. Time still didn't come for it. And when Tim even didn't now, he left, then it was perfect this way. When he was the only one who knew about EDI. And mainly when Kara didn't know.

"He's gone. He wanted to protect us. And he did it." Admitted Ben and even smiled, and Tim understood what he meant now.

"Shame is Henry left too."

"Yeah." There was a silence for a while. And then thought about, what Tim could have interest in. "I met EDI's creator. Keith Orbit. Do you remember, how you told me about him?" It was like Tim suddenly got out from his inner world. He rashly turned on Ben, and looked into his eyes, really, really near.

"You met him? Are you crazy? Of course I remember! He's my idol! One day I wanna be his assistant! He's genius! I wish I could have so much talent like he has. Where did you meet him?" Cheered Tim and shook with Ben. Pilot was just shocked, confused and almost silly staring, thanking god, for that Tim didn't go with them for EDI. And that he didn't say more. And he just let go from his mouth: "On Alaska."

Tim nodded, extremely.

"Damn, what's with you?"

Tim returned on the bed in turkey sit, and scratched on his head. "You know Ben. Being mechanic and programmer was always my dream. And I wanna learn from the best ones. You don't know how lucky you are you really met him." Ben raised an eyebrow, wondering how it would look like, of those two met. And Keith wasn't great scientist for him, he was friend. He was too curious, how Tim imagine him in life, not just like scientist. Ben could say he knows him, and when he realized he was even glad for that. And when he will arrive here with EDI, Tim will be ultra happy for that. And he will be glad, he'll see Keith again. And EDI too, of course. He wondered what young is AI is doing now.

"Look what I got from Uncle Boris in Russia." Said Tim and showed Ben little thing.

"Matryoshka doll?"

"Yup." Agreed Tim with smile and opened it. "I always liked things like these." He said and Ben nodded. Then he stood up.

"We'll talk later. I need to do something. And talk with captain."

"Fine." Agreed Tim and Ben clapped him on the back.

"Come in." Let captain Marshfield free access to his office. And Ben with very deep breath entered. Marshfield looked up, and nodded. "Welcome back Ben. How did you enjoy holiday?" Asked captain and his brown eyes shined.

"Well captain. Well." Marshfield nodded and sat on the couch.

"What were you there doing with Doctor Keith Orbit exactly?" Pilot looked at his commander, and he decided to tell the whole truth.

"Sir could I beg something?" Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"It wasn't holiday exactly. I think you will kick me out of here because of it. But... We went to North Korea... to find Eddie was still alive, and Keith begged me, if I can go with him. And I want please now, if we can bring Eddie back here. With Keith too."

Marshfield's expression got an honestly confusion. He remembered that airplane. He didn't know all details, but he almost didn't believe what Ben is telling him now. And he too didn't know how answer. This needed a lot of responsibility. Ben knew it, but he wanted to help with captain's decision.

"I know what you think. But he isn't dangerous. I was with him for those days. And you can be sure, he will obey all orders."

Marshfield looked straight at pilot. "Why he wants to come back?"

"He wants to set right, what he did. He regrets it a lot. But we need here Keith too. For him."

Marshfield thought for a while. He couldn't let happen that, what happened two years ago. He didn't trust that plane. But he did trust to Ben. And Keith Orbit too. But he will have to talk with him.

"And you think... it could work this time?"

Ben nodded.

"If Keith will look after him this time, then yes. It will."

Dick was watching him. "Can you warrant it?"

Ben nodded. Hoping, he is right. "I will take care about him. If I will have to." He offered himself and captain stood up from the couch.

"I hope you know what big responsibility this is. I don't want repeat, what happened here two years ago. That... what Cummings let happen here." Said Dick and his dark brown eyes glanced.

"You can kick me out of here, if it will not be right this time. Can I take him here on the carrier? So you can see him? And talk to him. You never heard him." Answered Ben and Marshfield nodded.

"I can't promise anything. I must think about it first. I will let you know in the evening."

Ben agreed and thanked. Then he left the office. Now there was one more thing on the list.

Kara had that day very strange feeling. Like she knew something will today happen. Or change. She wasn't sure about it, she was just anticipating it. She wrote one more sentence, and then closed the book. It was now some time, when he discovered she has a lot of free time, and she must find something, what will get that boredom away from her. When she was on the visit of her parents, she realized how much she loved her childhood. When she saw her old child room, and even all her plush animals what were still in great state. She too took one here on the ship. In this little cute thing were memories. Beautiful memories.

She now really didn't know what to do with her life. All was so inexpressive and stereotypical. And she didn't want to plan future. It was all the same with Ben. And it was better to return to the past. And childhood was something what belonged there too. But here were too things, what she didn't want to remember on. In memories was too Henry. And he was only in her memories now. She always loved to remember on him. And always in the good way. But she always got hit, when she came to the moment, when he left them. From this moment, nothing was like before. Even Ben, or her, weren't the same. Not at all. And Ben was now acting even more strange. He said, he's going on holiday. But who knows, what was really in it. But she was sure it wasn't just a holiday. She felt it from him, and it wasn't his style. At least she had something to think about.

She wished so much that what happened two years ago, never began. With that awful machine. She wished he never joined them. Kara remembered on him in that the darkest way. He took away from her so much. She was glad he's gone. But she never understood, why he behaved so brave and selflessly. It was light moment in his life. And Ben was remembering on him in different way. But she hated when Ben was talking about him. She really couldn't believe EDI sacrificed himself for them, with his own will. And she never could forget or even forgive him.

And writing the book was really great way, how to make those thoughts go away. Stories about love, passion, faith, and real feelings. All this was enticing her so much more, then dark memories what were haunting her. It was option how escape from it. For a while.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Kara turned rashly and draw aside hair form her face. She let the book lying on the bed, and headed to the door. She slowly handed the handle. Door opened and Kara blinked wonderstruck, when she saw who is standing in front of her. Ben Gannon was staring at her with unsure smile.

"Someone returned from shammed holiday? " She greeted him and Ben grinned. Very glad he sees her again. And was nervous, when he knew he has to tell her something, what she won't like for sure. Then he blinked, when he saw a book lying on the bed.

"Will you talk, or will you just be standing here?" Asked Kara, when she saw Ben wasn't noticing her. Pilot then get rid of his thoughts and shook with his head.

"Don't worry, I'll talk. I'm just a bit tired." Kara raised an eyebrow.

"You've just returned from vacation." She answered, and continued without giving Ben a chance to reply. "I see. So that your mystery unknown girlfriend did you so much." She said with derisive cold tone.

"There, but-"

"I know. I know." Cut him off Kara and Ben didn't know how to defend himself. Henry was always that one who was great in those things.

"Aren't you glad you see me again?" He asked and Kara raised an eyebrow. Then she smiled and waved into the room. "Come in." Ben obeyed and closed the door, when he was in.

"So what were you doing there?" Again she scraped him a Ben was tying to find a way, how turn speech on another subject. Then a book on the bed came on his mind. And in this mood, she really wouldn't know about EDI. Honestly he had real dreads, when he imagined her reaction. Something was saying him; he would forget EDI for a while. In this moment, he could get him out of his head. Now there was only him and Kara. After that boring life style, and suddenly events, he now finally realized how much he missed her. Her voice, her eyes, her soft hair, her body... He could continue like this, but he rather stopped himself. Kara turned on him a raised eyebrow.

"What are you staring at?" She asked and Ben woke up from his own daydream. He said enough in the mind, but body wanted more. So he was still starring at the certain parts. Maybe she really was missing him a lot more than he thought. Some time ago he even dropped idea to marry her. Somehow he began to think it couldn't too work. And she had still her career. When he thought about it, he didn't do anything right in last two years.

"How far are you with that book?" He asked and to Kara returned her usual calm tone.

"It's not so great. Like I lost inspiration. You know, it's hard to write love story when nothing is happening here. But you came alive somehow, how I see." She checked him with look. "So what's going on?" Even when she was in quite good mood, Ben knew it isn't right time to tell her. He'll keep it to himself, and leave EDI out of his mind. He yawned lowly, and then he realized how really tired he is from all of this.

„Whatever it is, you should go to the bed, before you will faint me here." She warned him and returned to the book.

"Fine." Ben didn't resist and opened the door.

Kara immediately rid off her attention from the book. When she heard noise, when someone fell on the ground. She looked around and for a while she was holding laugh in her. And she couldn't keep it anymore; she began to laugh deeply and loudly.

Ben was lying on the ground outspreaded on Tim.

"Why do you open the door, when I go around?" Complained Tim and Ben creaked with teeth.

'Ok. She can laugh. At least Eddie and doctor didn't see it. '

"True guys, without you it was boring here." She still laughed, and she didn't remember the last time when she laughed so much.


	17. Near to you

**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**

**Again together**

**17. Near to you**

EDI was giggling, silently, but he was. He wanted to laugh. He sensed he wants it. It was new experience for him. He never laughed before; he didn't know how it senses. And he never heard his own laugh. He knew, people are laughing when they see or hear something funny. But he didn't see or hear something like that. Something inside him just wanted him to laugh. This came from another place. He just couldn't say from where. He almost burst in laugh. But he controlled himself, and contently returned his head on the floor. Catching some warm from the sun light. This would be nice calm day. Just for being lazy for a while.

"Eddie do you want something?" Asked doctor and sat next to him. EDI raised head and looked at scientist what was smiling at him. Waiting for answer. But EDI just shook with his head. "Ben told me you like listening to music. Do you want some? Or I can give you access to internet." Offered him nicely Keith, and EDI blinked and again looked at doctor. He had to admit, he wished some music. But he still didn't say anything. He just again shook with his head and again lay back on the floor. Doctor looked a bit disappointed. He wanted to take care about EDI, but AI didn't make it easy for him. It seemed to Keith, like EDI is creating some invisible wall between them.

Man sighed and put his head on EDI's body, where red-yellow lights were shining and pulsing with life. Closing eyes. EDI stayed on place, not moving. This was still foreign for him. Doctor began to hug him, without is mind, and his arms wrapped around EDI's slim neck. AI didn't defend, he just twitched. He couldn't hurt doctor. Never. Or let someone hurt him. EDI never would allow it. He just hoped, doctor will realize in time, it will be better, if he won't have any felling bonds to AI. He really hoped in it. It would hurt this gentle human so many one day. He couldn't allow it. He even blocked all his emotions and feelings, what were heading to his creator. This was maybe even more haunting then fear of flying.

"When you will want something, just ask." Whispered Keith and his light blue eyes glanced and opened. Then he stood up and headed to the kitchen.

EDI sighed and closed eyes again. Why he was here? He didn't do anything good for doctor. He was just laying there. Doing nothing. And doctor gave him new life, was taking care about him, and was trying to be real friend to him. Just like Henry. Henry tried to be EDI's friend. He was defending him from others. Mainly from Ben who wasn't saying anything good about him. And EDI never could believe what awaits them. Now he regretted Henry's death even more. He shook with head and fought with regrets.

\ I wish I could save you. I wish I didn't do it. You were tying to be my friend. Just like Ben now. And I did this to you. If you can hear me, I want you to know, I feel so sorry for what happened. Just like I said on Alaska. But now I feel so guiltier. It's so much deeper, then than. On that cold place, where we escaped from. I want you back. I want to be your friend now. I want... \

His shiny eyes opened, and his wings curled under his head, closer to his body. It felt cold. He was now doing the same thing to Ben and Keith. Mainly to Keith. AI raised his head gently up, and looked on the door. Lucky it's open. Remembering on Henry once more. Realizing what he must do.

"I can't do the same thing like then..."

Keith didn't know why, but he felt like, he's in this house more alone then other days. He sensed it. EDI wasn't noticing him, like he was in his very own world. Keith had to admit, he expected it will be really better. He had him back, but somehow he still felt empty in some places of his soul. Why did he do that to him? With EDI was something wrong. He didn't say any word today. Maybe he was just more careful. After all, what happened him yesterday. He felt hurt, unsafe. And Keith wanted to protect him from all those feelings. But he still didn't success. It was sad, but in some moments it seemed to him, like he's a foreign man for EDI. Even when Keith knew his every circuit. He could recognize EDI's body even just by touch, or hear. He even didn't have to see him, to know he is there. He could even find EDI's heart by touch. Yeah, EDI had heart. Keith didn't want to give him normal source of energy. This was special source. It was like mechanical heart. It was first thing what he created in his new body. Now he was just waiting for call from Ben, or EDI to come to him. He just felt so alone. But then...

He heard how someone is getting close to him. He turned on the side, and saw EDI, how he AI is clearly looking at him. His lights pulsing and wings slowly and peacefully moving.

"Can I help with something?" He asked and Keith smiled warmly, with shining eyes.

"Sure. You can help me cook." He said and EDI nodded.

"But..." He looked at his wings and whispered.

"You'll learn how control them." Calmed him doctor and kneeled to him, holding one of EDI's wings. "You always learned fast. I know it. I know you from every first moment of your life. I was thirst thing and human what you saw. I know what you can all do." Said Keith and he felt happy. It was so warm and gorgeous feeling, when he could calm and comfort his little AI. "I just regret I didn't watch over you. And let you go." He added and AI blinked.

"Yeah. It's okay." Answered EDI, and his wing wrapped deeply around Keith's fingers, what were holding it.

"So do you wanna help me now?" Nod was yes and Keith smiled. "All right then."

EDI wasn't ever before in the kitchen. And he didn't see any. And he was quite shy when he was supposed to do something. But Keith was always checking him, and leading him. Gently and with understanding. EDI felt a bit shy, and unsure, and maybe too foolishly. After all what all he can do, but he can't handle simple things like this. But something filled him with warm feeling, when he new he's usable. When he saw someone needs him. That he isn't useless.

But he couldn't understand how people could like and even eat those things. Yeah they needed it, and EDI knew a lot about human organism. But he still was grinning when he looked at it. It didn't matter, if that was meat or some plant; it still seemed nasty for him.

He was helping and watching how everything is getting done. He liked that. He liked how he is helping. Maybe cooking would someday be interesting for him. Shyness was slowly going away, but there were too moments when EDI even got strike by fear. When he dropped something. He knew it's because of not enough control for his wings. And he expected some insults, or some punish. But nothing like this came. Keith just shook with his head, with smile and helped EDI too clean this little mess.

When it was finally after lunch, EDI was again catching some sun light. Curled on the floor. They were in bedroom, and EDI liked the cold colors, in what was room painted. But they had to get here through stairs. So it was next torturing for EDI, when he was fighting with rising up on stairs. Keith offered him help, but EDI declined it. He had to work on it by himself. Keith was watching him, in the beginning giggling a little. But when he saw how EDI is trying hard, he smiled warmly. And there was hint of pride. It was like watching baby making it's first steps.

When they finally got there, EDI just curled and Keith was for a while reading a book. But then he went on the balcony. EDI finally stretched his body and distended wings, and decided to look what doctor is doing. Balcony had glassed edges, so he could see through them. And doctor was just leaning on it, and watching beach, how waves are crushing on rocks, and calmly lying on the beach. AI slowly came to him and Keith turned on the side.

"Eddie... Do you wanna to go on the beach?" He asked and EDI blinked. Thinking for a while. "So do you want?"

Sun was high. And weather was beautiful. Water was calm, and sand was getting warm by sun. EDI was following doctor on the beach, trying to not make his wheels very deep in sand. He felt how the sand is wet, and it's getting on his wheels. He never noticed things like this, so much. Maybe because he wasn't spending so much time on the ground like now.

He twitched with himself, when he saw something is trying to catch his wheel. Keith turned and smiled, when EDI slowly came back to his creator.

"What's that?" Keith asked and EDI stayed near to him, searching for protection. Keith then looked at place where EDI was, and giggled. He was just so naive. "Eddie it's just a crab." He said and EDI was looking at him, but after those words he with shame got his head down. This wasn't very brave from him. Then he wondered to himself, why he was immediately going back to doctor. Like he really wanted him to protect his young AI.

Keith kneeled on the warm sand, and he offered his hand to little crab, what was standing there. EDI was watching it, from the safe distance. Still near to Keith. He was watching him, hoping that little creature won't hurt him. Crab finally accepted, and came on Keith's offered hand. Calmly and nicely. EDI just confused blinked. A little amazed. He never saw animal so close to him. And he had to admit it was wonderful, how Keith isn't scared of it. He just offered it free hand, just like to him. Like there weren't any differences. It didn't matter to him, if there was human, AI, animal, he just wanted to know it, to help it. EDI had to adore his creator for this. That he was so kind to everyone who he meets.

There was some sound, and EDI turned immediately. Then he realized it was some bird. But he didn't take attention, and with wing hit Keith a bit. And crab immediately began to defend itself. It got Keith's fingers, and scientist screeched in pain. EDI turned to him immediately, and with fear and horror his eyes widened, when he saw what he did. He took the crab into his wings, pulling it to him, Keith again painfully hissed, and EDI realized he deal even more pain to him. But he had to take animal away. So he tried it again. Trying to ignore hissing, but he just couldn't. He took to his heart every sign of pain.

"Eddie...Please, carefully."

AI nodded. And tried it once again. But when he saw it's no use, he tried the other less violent method. He offered crab his wing. Animal caught it, and left Keith's finger. Doctor hissed, but with relief. And then he was watching EDI in wonder, how he is giving his wing into the water.

"Go. Just go." He said, and Keith was amazed, when crab obeyed. Animal returned to the nature, and EDI watched it for a while. Then he returned to Keith He looked at his now bloody finger, and whimpered.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized in whisper, and opened shield of his wing. Blue light appeared and hided first aid pack was showed. EDI took out one of bandages, and disinfection. And began very carefully, and gently, what didn't except even himself, taking care about injury. He cleaned it, and then covered with bandage. Keith hissed a few times, and EDI noticed it.

"I'm sorry." He always whispered and continued. Now he was really glad, in his main program is too first aid. When everything was done. Keith was really amazed how EDI can be gentle even with his wings. He was always so unhandled with them. But now he was so gentle. Once again he checked finger, and when he smiled it was sign it's all right now. Then he closed his wing shield and turned to Keith.

"It will be all right." He touched doctor's bandaged finger. "But I'm really sorry. I didn't want to." Keith warmly and concern smiled on him.

"I'm not blaming you. It's nothing. You took so nice care about me now." He thanked and carefully pulled EDI to him. AI felt guilty. But doctor lovely patted him. EDI, maybe by instincts leaned on Keith's chest. Closing eyes, like he didn't want see what he is doing now. But he couldn't help himself. Even when he was a machine, he wished for contact. For two years he was all alone, and he still felt alone. But so close to Keith he felt better, safer. Surrounded by his human warm. All senses were storming in him. AI can't do this! He can't be so close to his creator! But Keith was so lovely taking care about him. And he was trying to give him everything, what EDI wished for so much. But EDI wasn't accepting it. He was blocking all his passions. He didn't deserve anything from all of it. Even when it was hurting him inside. In his cold heart. And he listened to Keith's one. To his rhythmical sound. He felt how it's calming him. He raised his wing, and put it on the place, where Keith's heart was beating.

Doctor hugged him gently. Protecting him, from all his fears. EDI knew it isn't right. And it was too dangerous for Keith. He began to have deep feelings for him. For AI. And that wasn't safe. It could really hurt him one day.

EDI sobbed silently and Keith pulled his son closer to him. EDI wanted to pull off from him, but something inside stopped him. He didn't want fight anymore. But all those feelings inside him, what were going against each other, were tearing him apart. He again sobbed, and began to shake. Keith then realized how he must feel. And tried to comfort him. All of it had to hurt him so badly. He was still holding his little plane, patting him. Feeling little shaking and sobbing. He had strange feelings, like he was in another world. When he closed his eyes. Then he felt EDI is so near to him, even more then he was now. And he heard EDI's words and feelings. Surrounded by all of this.

EDI shivered, he knew this feeling. He sensed it before. When they were in plane, he touched this. That warm feeling. It was doctor. He was in his mind. And he felt his warm lovely presence. He curled to him and stayed. All fears disappeared, there were only them.

Keith opened his eyes. Leaving inner world, where he still felt his son hugging him tightly. He looked at his injured finger and on the sunset. Patting EDI.

"It will heal. All of it." He whispered and EDI with sob nodded.

Keith was lying on the couch, watching TV. Still waiting on the call from Ben. To his surprise EDI was curled to him. And he was still in his mind with him, surrounding him. This was something new. Keith never felt like this. Like he came into EDI's soul. EDI wasn't anymore cold to him. But he seemed maybe even ill to Keith. He was so oversensitive, and he was afraid to fly. But now he was sleeping. With his head on Keith's stomach.

Maybe he couldn't fight anymore with his still new coming feelings. He didn't say anything. But Keith sensed it. But he couldn't know how EDI will be acting next day. His moods were so balancing now. And Keith was thinking how to handle it. To take care. AI was stressed and tired. He needed care. And Keith was really glad when EDI finally let him, to be close each other. Maybe it was because of that injury. Maybe.

Mobile began to ring suddenly, and Keith immediately answered it.

"Yes?" EDI woke up, with eyes still half closed. Tiredly laying and wondering if it's Ben.

"Fine Keith. We have it. You can take him here."

Yes, it was Ben. With good news. Keith smiled and nodded. "Sure". He said and looked at EDI. AI was tired and still half sleeping, but he knew what it means.


	18. New chance

**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**

**My faith**

**18. New chance**

It was a long journey. Full of expecting, joy and too dreads. What were sometimes really deep. And full of sorrow. But now it was like, one journey ended and another began. Right now. Ben felt it this way. Now when he was standing on the carrier. With hands in pockets of his dark green jacket, watching sky. It was just one day, but he missed EDI and Keith already. He didn't see them for the whole two years. And thanks to those few days, he really began to like them both. He chuckled a little, when he realized he met EDI first time exactly on this place. On this place of the carrier. He remembered it so perfectly, even after two years. That night what changed all his life. He couldn't forget it. Ben took a breath and thought about EDI that night. What was on his mind? When he saw for first time his new team, and people what will surround him.

\ It's humming.\

\ No EDI's thinking. \

Ben remembered those words so well. Now it sounded so funny to him. Yeah, thinking. About you.

"Where's that plane?" He whispered to himself, and continued in searching on sky. He knew they couldn't get EDI into helicopter. Not without violence, even with that he was hesitating; they could success even with it. And he knew EDI would suffer psychically if they closed him in the helicopter. And AI suffered enough from his fear from flying, and regrets from the past. And mainly because of the feeling of guilty. When Ben was last night calling Keith, because he finally got answer from captain Marshfield, he felt it. Like he knew he woke EDI in that moment. He didn't know if EDI like AI needed to sleep. Maybe he needed it, because of feelings. To get rid of them for a while. EDI's character changed in some points. but in most he was still the same. Pretty stubborn and brave AI. Ben still had in his head image, how EDI protected him. Ben twitched with himself, when he realized EDI is like him. Like some things he learned from pilot. Mainly...

EDI was so selfish first time. He needed only to protect himself. When he saw no one like him, and he is alone. And there was too some arrogance. Ben sighed. Because he knew from whom he learned it. From him. But there was one thing, what, he hoped, EDI didn't learn from him. Rage. Ben never saw AI furious, furious with rage. He was always calm. Maybe pissed, or jealous, or silent. But he was never furious with anger. And Ben couldn't imagine him like that. It would be surely awful look. Full of horror.

Now he hoped EDI didn't notice this feeling. Ben didn't know why, or how, but he slowly got used on EDI's voce in his head. But now he didn't hear him in a while. So he guessed it was just his imagination after all. He will see him in a while.

Now he just needed to keep Tim away for a while, and Kara too.

\ - \

Keith was watching water, how it's rushing under them. They couldn't be far from carrier now. But for Keith were even those few hours like eternity. EDI was with him. Lying next to his creator. He couldn't see it, but EDI was shaking. AI was nervous. He wanted to return on the carrier, but he was little afraid of what was waiting him there. At least he won't be alone there. This time he won't feel, he's all alone. He was thankful doctor for all his support. Even when EDI was still really hesitating, and was trying to keep all his feelings toward doctor back. Yesterday he just couldn't keep it anymore. Because he saw, he hurt man, what was so lovely taking care about him. He felt even guiltier. Like he broke his promise. That he never will allow anyone or anything to hurt Keith. And all sorrowful and scary feelings were still surrounding him. Not willing to go away. Until he will repay to the world, what he has done. Because of it, he was here. He got his wings nearer to his body, and nearer to his head. Hiding his wheels under them. Putting on them head, with his quantum brain. Still waiting. Keith patted him, trying to keep him calm. He was sure, EDI is too enjoying he will see Ben in a while. But he would be rather calm.

"We are here." He said and EDI nodded a little. Still with head and wings on the floor. Keith hugged him concern, and tried to make him sure. "I'm here. If you will need something. I will protect you." Promised Keith and EDI looked at him. Nodding. He wished he could do something to block Keith's trying to get close to him. But he couldn't. So he hoped nothing what could hurt them both, won't happen. And he will do everything for it.

When plane finally sat on the carrier, Ben was watching it. Then he came closer, and was glad they finally didn't let him wait for any longer. Captain let all people here; get down into the carrier's lower places. So nobody will know about this. With that, who won't obey the order, then he will get one of the old punishments of Cummings. You would really see how all of them were retreating back, into the deep of carrier.

Marshfield showed in the main entrance of the runway, and joined Ben. Full of expecting, and maybe even too a bit curious like little child. To be honest, he was thankful there is again something happening here. Last night and day was full of thinking and deciding, but he tried to give this young AI another chance. He really hoped it was right decision. Not another big mess. Sometimes he was thinking about past. Mainly about some questions what were never answered. Like what really happened to George Cummings. Well everybody said he killed himself. There was shot, there was even blood, on the floor. But body was never found. Like he just disappeared from this world. But he rather kept with all people who discovered it, to himself. He didn't tell Ben, or Kara, or anyone else. Even Keith Orbit got the same answer. And everything was just fine with it. But sometimes he just had to think about it. Everyone had some secret. Everyone. Dick had too feeling, Ben didn't tell him the whole story. That there was more between him and UCAV. But he didn't want to know it. If it was better to keep it like secret, then he respected it. But now he was really curious, what he will see. And if he made right decision, like captain.

Door of white plane opened, and after while Keith appeared there. Greeting both men with smile. Ben replied immediately, and on his face appeared impish smile. But Dick was keeping army style and greeted in this way.

"So, where do you have him?" Asked Ben and Keith came close to him, then pointing at plane.

"I don't want to push on him. I'll let him to come, when he will want." Ben nodded and took a deep breath. He understood, how EDI has to feel now. But for their luck, he didn't them wait for too long. A bit unsure he showed himself finally. Looking around. Nowhere, no one. But the three men, what were waiting on him. That, captain Marshfield is standing there made him nervous. But at least, he was glad there was nobody else.

"Come on." Cheered him Ben and EDI obeyed. Ben's smile was calming him. And doctor's warm look had the same effect. So EDI moved and touched with his wheels the carrier. He looked up, and saw captain Marshfield. Man was looking at him with half shocked and half confused expression. EDI blinked, sat down, and with wing saluted. But Ben poked into him and whispered.

"Right wing." EDI corrected himself and greeted.

"Good morning sir." Dick nodded, and was even more shocked and surprised when he saw, how nicely and with discipline AI greeted him.

"Sure. Thank you." He said and showed EDI, he can give his wing down again. Slow and nervous. He knew doctor is standing behind him, watching him. And EDI knew he wanted to be proud on him. So AI was really trying to make him content, to not let him down this time. But when he saw captain's look, all his braveness fell down. He felt so nervous and small. And he remembered on the day and moment, when he met with this man for first time. It was the same night, when he met Ben and Kara with Henry. Captain then came closer to him, and kneeled in front of him. So he was looking right into shiny eyes. After while he offered him a hand and EDI looked unsure at it. Then he remembered, how Ben was offering him his hand. He knew what to do, but he needed something to make him sure and brave again. And this memory was enough for it. He took a deep breath in his AI sphere. Then he offered his wing, and Marshfield grabbed and pushed it. Looking straight into EDI's eyes.

"So I again welcome you here. Eddie." He said and EDI nodded.

"Thank you sir." Marshfield then let go EDI's wing and stood up.

"Let's go in." He said clearly and headed to the door. EDI wasn't sure, yes it was command, but he obeyed when he saw Ben is coming too. Pilot clapped him then on the wing and blinked with content smile.

"You were good." He cheered AI and EDI was following him. Smiling a little, but in sphere he was happy. Because he wished always to hear something like this. Doctor was still behind him. And when EDI looked back on him, he saw Keith's warm smile. And it looked like, he is really proud on his AI. EDI then turned back to Ben. He felt safe now, pleasantly. When he knew they are with him. He knew now, if he fall, they will catch him. It was first time in his life, when felt like this. And it was just awesome. But when they entered into inner places of the carrier, EDI felt like something big grab and pull on him with brutal strength. He felt like in one big trap. Where is no escape. It was so long ago, when he was last time on this carrier. Or somewhere, where was so little place to move. They continued, still deeper and deeper, without anyone who could see them. Ben was often looking back at EDI, to see how is AI reacting. He was glad he was so calm. They finally got to the hangars. EDI's memories began to rush his mind. He knew this place. This was where they held him. Where he was hided from the whole world.

"We can put you here, like last time. Problem is it's easier to get here, then if you were somewhere else. Where we can have eye on you all time." Keith looked around, and thought about Dick's words. He was right.

"Yeah. That's true." He agreed and EDI looked at him. Ben was still thinking with his hands in pockets. And then he just said few words.

"When you look at it like this, we should have you in room." He said and shrugged with his shoulders. Both men and AI looked at him, and Ben just blinked.

"What?"

\ - \

"So Eddie, are you content?" Asked Ben and EDI nodded. "You always didn't want too much of anything." Chuckled Ben and EDI blinked, watching man in front of him. After all they really used Ben's idea. Even when he was saying they rather like a joke. But Keith thought it wasn't really bad idea. He wanted EDI with him. He wanted to watch over him. Because of it, they put him into Keith's room. Where they prepared for him, his own little place. Every room has it's own little place, what can be used like little supply room, or when you need to make place in room. Something like when you are breeding wardrobe with your old and stinky socks. But this was really brilliant for EDI. He could lie there comfortably, and hide. Just perfect, just what they needed.

Ben gave him there some pillows, to make him feel more comfortable. All were in blue; it was EDI's favorite color. So he wanted to make him glad. Then Ben took blue blanket and made from it something like doors. Easily open able. Something in mind was telling him, EDI wants something what is easy to open. Nobody could find him here. No, until time when he will be ready show himself to everyone. EDI made him self comfortable on the pillows and Ben was glad he liked it. EDI then touched the blanket with his wheel.

"I'm not your pet Ben." Pilot chuckled again.

"I know. That's pity. I could have my own AI like a pet." EDI was looking at him. He knew Ben wasn't meaning it for real. He was just trying to make him a little happy. A little more content and safe. And Ben was really trying for it. To get EDI's faith and trust. To became his real friend. It was the second chance, what he was giving to him. And EDI was thankful for it. And smiled.

"Thank you." He thanked and Ben clapped him on his shiny cockpit.

"It's okay." Replied pilot and looked back at Marshfield and doctor. They were still talking about something. But when Keith noticed everything is done for EDI, then he went to check him. Marshfield understood, how much work it had to be for them, in all this. But now was time to make next step.

"Could we now go to my office? To plan his new training?" Both men agreed, and left EDI alone. Ben was glad to see, how this all is going. They did a great work. And went some long journey. But he still didn't know how big adventure is waiting for them. When all three men left the room, EDI sighed. He closed his little room, and curled and waited. Waited when they will return. He had to admit, he liked this. He had his own place, where he could rest and think. And there was a lot of things to think about. But there was still some sense, what was telling him, he isn't welcome here.

"Sir did you discovered something about that net, what I gave you last night, when you agreed with my suggestion?" Asked Ben, when they walked to the office. Now all ship was again alive. Dick told everyone can return to the work. Now he could think about some explanation for the whole ship. But on this question he had to shake his head.

"No. Not yet. But you will be the first one who will know when something new will appear." Made him Dick sure and Keith once more looked back. On his room, where was EDI hided. Thinking on him. He felt like oversensitive parent in this case. But he didn't defend it. After all, they made all this just for him.

\ - \

Tim loved the music. And he had habit to listen it with really high volume, so it was for him, like his own world. And now he did it again. And like always he again got lost, in another door. What wasn't the right one. This wasn't his room. And it didn't matter it's closed, he still opened it. This was one of his skills, what he could be proud on, sometimes. It could get really helpful. When you can open everything you see. And with that he too got into this room. When he was in, he stopped with singing, opened eyes and looked around. Sighing.

"Damn. Again the wrong room." He rolled his eyes to the top, and was about too turn back. When something got his attention. And he turned back into the room. Blue blanket? What was behind it? He knew he shouldn't do it. That it wasn't his business, but he was too curious. Like always. He sneaked slowly and carefully, and draw it on the side. And he looked in. He believed, if his eyes could jump out of his head, they would now. He couldn't believe this. But he saw a small plane! And he was even more shocked when it noticed him and looked at him, with its shiny eyes. They were staring on each other. And both of them after some while realized on who they are looking. And then just...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHhhH! It's YOU!"


	19. The whole story

**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**

**My faith**

**19. The whole story**

EDI immediately retreated and covered his eyes under his wing. Tim disappeared behind the table. Wanting to shout again, but he rather tried to keep it in himself.

' Shut up. Shut up Tim! ' He thought and he began to bite into his fingers.

' It can be just a dream. Yeah you're dreaming. You're just dreaming. ' He thought, and carefully and nervous looked out. Hoping it will calm him. But it didn't work. Because he looked straight into EDI's eyes. He turned back, his face all white like a wall. He didn't know what to do, what to think. This was just for mad house. He saw small airplane, what was looking at him. He saw in his life some crazy things, and technical gadgets, what normal people can't see. But this...

"Tim?" He heard and totally white and nervous, and maybe too scared he turned that way. "Is that you?" Added plane and his shiny eyes blinked in curiosity. "Yeah. It is you." Said AI, now fully sure. When he scanned Tim, and looked into his memory database. Tim looked at him in honest shock.

"Eddie?" Plane nodded, and Tim's eyes widened. Then he just chuckled and fell into even more deeper confusion. "Yeah. I'm just dreaming." He chuckled again and then he fainted. EDI blinked, and came closer. Immediately knowing he's all right, just maybe more shocked. He didn't expect he will meet this man here. Tim was taking care about him, when he was here on the ship. And he remembered he was really friendly to him. Even when he was trying to cut EDI out of internet to not download songs. But he was really friendly, and when he was working with his circuits he was gentle, no wanting to damage or hurt AI.

"Looks like he knows, what happened with me." AI whispered and realized Tim's reason to be so upset. But what now? He will get from this, he will wake up. But what now? He saw him. Now he knows he's here. And EDI didn't want to use some nasty method, to get rid of this man. After all, his new program was refusing harming people. His old one was different in this, because he was designed and created for fight. But now he reprogrammed himself. To protect. But it still didn't tell him what to do. Well, stay here. That was oblivious.

Ben immediately reacted, when he felt, like something hit EDI. Immediately he turned back, and ran back to Keith's room. Doctor understood it means something, after all he began to get used on Ben's rashly acting. And he felt something strange about EDI right now.

"What?" Wondered Marshfield and turned back. Then following both men. On this carrier it was again interesting, after so much time.

When Ben finally got to the door, he leaned on the wall, quickly breathing. He felt how his chest is rising with every deep breath, and it surprised him, when he saw the door is open. He took three more deep breaths and entered room. And then he didn't know what to think.

"Eddie?" He got from himself and AI looked at him. "What the crap are you doing here? And what is Tim doing here? You killed him, or what? Oh my you killed him!" EDI blinked currishly.

"Ben I would never again hurt human and-"

"Yeah. I see. And what is this then?" Shouted pilot and doctor in that moment appeared in the door. He leaned on the door, and promised himself, he will do something with his condition. Some sport would help it. Then he looked and his expression wasn't much different from Ben's one. Pilot came to plane and checked Tim.

"You're lucky." Said Ben and EDI gave him innocent look. "He saw you?" Asked pilot and AI nodded.

"What's happening here?" Sounded captain Marshfield when he finally came. He didn't ran, he just walked slowly and calmly.

"We have a small problem." Answered Ben and Dick understood. He pulled Keith with himself more into room, and closed the door. "When he saw him, we just can't let him go." Said captain, and Ben for one more time thought Marshfield came from some criminal story.

"We must wake him." Said Ben and EDI offered him his wing. "For what?" Wondered Ben and EDI reasoned it.

"Electric shock will wake him." Ben rather didn't say a word on EDI's straight method.

"Or we will wait, when he will wake up by himself." He answered and EDI agreed.

"Or that."

They were sitting there for half an hour. EDI was patient this time. And he laid on the couch. Ben joined him after while. Not wanting to sit alone without a word to anyone. And Keith was talking with Dick. It looked like, they understand each other, because there were moments, when Ben heard chuckling. But he had feeling, like he will fall asleep in moment. He didn't sleep the whole night. Thinking about tomorrow. And he was still really tired from all what met him last time. And too from thinking about Kara, and what would happen if she found out. He yawned and looked at EDI. On his wing, and was really glad when he saw it's all right again. Then he again looked at those two men. And blinked in surprise. When he noticed Keith's bandaged finger. It had to happen him yesterday. Ben was totally sure, he didn't have this injury before his leaving. But now he just couldn't really help himself. He was tired and maybe a little stressed, and all of this was taking him. And without mind he began to fall on the side. Or rather on EDI. AI noticed it, and hold him up with his wing.

"Thanks." Thanked Ben and leaned on EDI. He laid on him, with his chest and stomach, and put his hands on him. Putting head down. AI left him to do that. Without any word of refuse. This was strange. But Ben felt comfortable, and content. And EDI had feeling of being sure and safe. It was amazing, how they could find way to each other. Now when there wasn't any hate between them. Just trust, and EDI could believe, Ben would call it friendship.

"Any time." Whispered EDI.

Pilot thought about it, like AI's presence was so alien to him two years earlier. Like he wanted him to disappear. Being near to the machine with own mind, was really creepy feeling for him. Still keeping eye on him. Watching him. To be sure, machine won't make anything what could give in risk their lives. But now it was pleasant to have EDI near to him. It was strange. But it happened. EDI was now his friend. Ben knew gentle side of this AI. When they first met, and in those days, EDI could be really friendly, and was helping him. It was other side, of selfish and cold being what he was in one time. And Ben was glad, that gentle, warm and friendly side won. Now he knew he was a machine, that he could fully trust. He even wished, he will once again have a chance to fly in EDI's cockpit.

Loud yawn was sign, they hadn't have to wait anymore longer. Ben grinned and waited on Tim's expression when he will open eyes.

"Hello." He said and Tim sleepy answered.

"Hi. You know Ben, I had so crazy dream today. There was small black airplane, it was watching me, and talking to me. I even thought in one moment it was..." He opened eyes. "Eddie..."

AI was looking at him, and Tim grinned with widened eyes. Then he looked at Ben, who was still leaning on EDI. With his head, in his hand.

"Do you still think it's a dream? In that case I'm teeth fairy." Said Ben and EDI blinked.

"Ben why are you saying you are related with this fictional being? When you even don't have female gender?" Ben looked into EDI's eyes.

"When I was small child, I believed on her."

"Hold on. You want to tell me, that... this is really Eddie?" Interrupted them Tim, and both nodded.

"Surprised?" Asked Ben with grin.

"Yeah. And really. And what even more surprise me, you are dudes." Said Tim and AI with pilot threw eye on each other. "And how is possible he looks like this? So small. And in black. And he is here. And, and, and..."

"Maybe I could explain it all." Voice sounded and Tim turned after it. With feeling he heard this voice somewhere. And when he turned, his mouth almost fell on the floor, how much he was amazed.

"True doctor. You should explain it. After all, you are the one who is scientist here." Said Ben, and Keith came closer. His light blue eyes looked like they are shining in the light. Maybe too glasses caused it, but Tim just couldn't believe it. In front of him was standing man, what he was adoring. All the time, since he became mechanic. Someone who could get so high, all by himself. Tim always hoped, moment like this will come. But those were always just a dreams. Wishfully dreams. To meet his idol, and have a chance talk to him. Or something more. To become his assistant, it was always his dream.

"This must be a dream." Hissed Tim and Ben grinned. Enjoying Tim's current expression. He looked like ultra happy child, what just opened it's wishfully present under the Christmas tree.

"You can believe me, it isn't. Why you do still want to tell yourself, it is?" Asked Ben and Tim immediately reacted.

"Why? You're asking me why? We are here in one room, with the one of the biggest geniuses of this age! And he's talking to me now!" Shouted Tim and looked at Keith. Doctor was a bit confused, and maybe shocked from young man's reaction, on his presence here.

"I'm sorry boy, but this isn't a dream." He said and Tim's eyes widened with joy. Like his biggest dream came true. Not wasn't like. It was true. It came true.

"In that case, I'm in paradise." Keith raised an eyebrow. He had to admit, he never saw a human, what had so much energy. And so much joy, just because he met him. Well obviously, he was younger then him and Ben, so it could be reasonable. Young people always had a lot of energy. Keith's trans stopped, when he heard Ben again yawn loudly. Still leaning on EDI.

"He's your big fan doctor." Said Ben bored, but he had feeling it will be fun here after while. And EDI maybe thought it too. He didn't know why, but so close to Ben, he felt like he knows his mind. What is on it right now. Keith blinked surprised, and Tim agreed.

"Really?" It was a small whisper, what came from Orbit's mouth, but everyone heard it. Tim stood up, and he felt like back in school, when teacher wanted some answer from him. So much respect he had for this man.

"You are my idol. I deeply admire you. I read everything from you, and about you. I know every project, what you have ever began and finished. Everything. I know your birth date, place of origin, and all around it. And that you are half Australian and half American. And I too know where you live exactly." Ben had to chuckle quietly. He couldn't help himself.

"Yeah that last thing is the most important." EDI had to blink, because he still really didn't understood Ben's sense for humor. It was confusing him. So much. When AI was trying to understood Ben's reaction. Sometimes he was so calm, and maybe a bit serious, but then came some moment like this. And EDI didn't know, on what he can rely on. In this case he didn't get, what Ben's humor was for. And what it meant. But he still tried it. He was trying to learn. But now it was confusing him, and little bother was coming to his mind, from that Ben was still laying on him. He didn't like Ben is cutting him his personal space. But when he looked at doctor, he was again rather confused then annoyed. Keith wasn't shocked, or confused. Rather surprised. He was even glad.

"Well, I didn't expect this." He admitted honestly, and smiled.

"Doctor I don't want to interrupt you. But we have still some work to do." Reminded Ben, and tone of his voice again changed.

"Yes. We have." Dick finally decided to join into conversation. And his captain voice got attention of all in the room. EDI had to admit, he admires captain Marshfield for this. He had authority. He was true captain. EDI wished to have a chance, show him he can be helpful.

"He's awesome." Whispered EDI in admiration, and Ben heard him. Blinking.

"Because I hope, I really hope, you know, what we are trying to hide here. Something for what people could be capable pay milliard of dollars. So if someone will know about this, I have option to kick him out. Understand?" Everyone in the room nodded.

"Don't worry sir. I won't say anything. But..." Tim turned to EDI. "I would be really glad, if I knew the whole story of this." He admitted honestly. Hoping he will get answer. And he was lucky he got it.

After next half and hour of explaining and reasoning current events, Tim finally had bright mind in everything. And it almost seemed unreal. Unbelievable. But proof, was laying next to him. So he believed it. When he finally got all answers, and made up everything in his head, he looked at all persons in the room. He wasn't the only one, who was surprised. Captain Marshfield was in some moments too staring with widened eyes, and mouth opened. But now hen he knew the whole, and complete story, he was content. Keith was sitting in the couch, with hands on legs. Waiting what will they do now. He felt relief, because now when everything was out, it was like big weight fell from his shoulders. Knowing about everything, and sharing events just with EDI and Ben could be exhausting, mainly in this case. Marshfield was right. This was huge secret. When he thought about it, a little shock came through him. Because he again realized EDI isn't rightfully his. He still belongs to U.S. Navy. He is his creator, but by all rights he is still their property. He bit his lip, cursing in his mind. He totally forgot about this. If EDI was discovered by anyone who will call it on the whole state, they really could take him away from him. How could he forget this? Maybe because he was too happy, and enjoying pleasant feelings to be a father. But this was serious now. He shouldn't take him here. No. It could all go so wrong. They could use him like weapon, cold and ruthless intelligent weapon, what he was created to be. But...

He just couldn't let this happen. Now when he was looking at his young AI. He honestly felt honor from the thoughts, what would happen with his innocent, young soul. What they could make from him. He looked at his bandaged finger, remembering his another mistake in the past. It wouldn't be first time, when he lost someone, who he could be so close to. And it hurt. He couldn't deal with it. With that pain what it could deal. And when he looked at Ben, he wondered if he knew and realized it too. And the same case with EDI. If he realized, he is still property of U.S. Navy. Not living creature, but one of many machines created to fight. To kill...

'I must protect you.' Keith promised in mind to himself and sighed. Suddenly he felt so tired. So vulnerable, just like EDI. And when he looked at Tim, who noticed scientist's inner regrets, he hoped they can believe this young man. Ben was still almost laying on EDI, and his position didn't change a bit. Looks like he found very comfortable place to be lazy. But AI already let it go, and just waited. There was hanging silence in the air for a while. Everyone hided in his own mind and thoughts.

"Can I help somehow? Right now?" Offered himself Tim, and his voice cut the silence. Ben opened eyes, and smiled. Realizing, if it took any longer to talk, EDI would go into stand by mode.

"You know, I think you can. We need someone who will baby sit Eddie." Said pilot and Tim looked at him. With a bit confused and blank face. AI opened eyes and growled a little, quietly and almost like little puppy.

"I don't need baby sitting."

"Oh sure you don't." Grinned Ben and tightly hugged EDI around neck. "Sure you don't." Everyone chuckled and EDI's eyes widened.

"I don't." He protested again.

"And what do you think I was doing two years earlier?" Grinned Ben again, and smiled.

Keith was watching them, and even when he didn't have any taste to smile now, he did it. They were just so... amazing together. He was so glad for it. When he saw EDI has true friend to rely on. Who he can trust. It was calming him, when he knew, if he wasn't here, EDI won't be alone. He will have friends. But he still couldn't get off his mind those awful feelings, of loosing his small AI. In his look EDI was his. He wasn't fighting machine anymore. He was now his family, his son. And no one will take him away from his father. But now he just could smile and chuckle. Together with two other men. And when he saw Tim nodded, he was more glad for everything.

\ - \

"Okay, so only thing what we need now is to hide him. From everyone. And mainly from Kara." Tim understood Ben's instructions and sighed.

"You think she could hurt him, don't you?" Ben had to sigh too.

"Yeah. I don't believe Kara would hurt him, I really don't. At least on the body, she never hurt someone. We know that. Both of us. But they aren't ready to see each other again. Not yet. I'm afraid what it could cause to him on the soul. After all of this." Said Ben, almost whispering, so only Tim could hear him, not wanting EDI to hear him. Tim was even amazed, when he saw how Ben changed. Two years ago was EDI for him just a bunch of wires and chips, nothing more, and now he was so close to him. Tim had to smile, because this was again Ben, what he knew. Before he changed. This was his real friend, what he knew from the school. And not that cold pilot.

"I see. I'll do my best. No one will get to him." Tim promised it, and Ben thankfully smiled, waving on EDI and closing the door. Tim then turned into the room, looking at EDI. It hit him a little, when he saw how AI is laying there on the pillows, looking like he's feeling down. Maybe he heard them. He was AI, he could if he wanted. He was hided in his little place, leaning into the pillows.

"Don't worry Eddie. I won't do anything more, then it's necessary. I will let you be, if you want to. Just sitting here. Watching over you." Made him sure Tim, and AI rose look at him.

"That's not it." Sighed EDI and Tim curiously blinked.

"So what is it?" AI closed eyes, hiding his beautiful blue eyes from the world. With sighing.

"Now you too know, what I did." Were simple words. And Tim realized what was on EDI's all mind now. "And I'm sorry, I scared you." Was next whisper and Tim felt a sympathy and concern for this gentle machine. He sat in front of him in turkey sat, and looked into those beautiful clear eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." He said and plane blinked, looking at him. "You'll get another chance to prove it." Tim tried to cheer him, to help him. He understood, EDI was old just two years. And from those he lived just a few days. And now he felt unsure. When Tim was here. But he tried it. He tried to reach AI with hand, and EDI retreated a little. Even when he knew this man, it was the same like with Ben. He was afraid if he won't hurt him.

"Can I?" He heard those words, in gentle voice, and all fears disappeared. When he felt warm feeling, when Tim touched him gently, and patted him, on the side of cockpit. Under his shiny eye. Fear was gone, and EDI looked into Tim's blue eyes. "I won't hurt you. I wanna be your friend." He said and EDI looked down. Hoping it's true.


	20. AI sphere

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**My faith**_

_**20. AI sphere**_

Keith felt tired. All of this was taking him some strength. Now he was really glad he can just sit, and for a while think about nothing. Something what really crashed him down, when he realized that ownership of EDI. When he knew, even after all, what they did, what he gave him - his own life, he wasn't his. It hurt him inside, knowing it. It wasn't just fair. For both of them. EDI deserved more.

Dick was sitting on the opposite side from him. Thinking about all facts. EDI couldn't fly, how he heard, so he couldn't be used in the fight. And Keith hoped he won't see him there. EDI reprogrammed his main program. And he was clearly refusing to hurt anyone. But he still wanted to help. He wanted to repay all things what he had done. And Dick wanted to give him this chance. He knew how big risk this can be, how much it could be dangerous, what it would mean. Like loose this work and place. But he still wanted. From what he saw yesterday, he was sure, there couldn't come any danger from EDI. There was just needed to keep him safe, and without it, anyone else could find out about him. They were really dancing on thin ice. Even too much. But Nick hoped it will repay, and it's right decision now. Then he looked at Ben, who was looking already pretty tired. After all it was night already. And he too, didn't want to torture both men, with next questions.

"You can return to him." Said Dick and Ben immediately stood up.

"Thank you sir." He thanked for releasing, and then looked at Keith.

"I'll go too. Just a minute. I need to think about something." Replied scientist and Ben with nod agreed. His boots got up from the carpet and Ben headed to the door. He pulled on the gold handle of wooden doors and got out from the office.

Keith looked in that way, and nodded, when he heard the sound of closed door. Dick thought, Keith's behaving was for feeling of satisfaction. For that, everything was done now. Dick had to admit, he was even amazed, when he saw how big trust Keith has in Ben. When he, without any worries let his AI, to be in Ben's care. But now he looked like, he realized something, what made him in soul total breakdown. Dick's dark eyes shined, in wonder what it could be.

"What happened to you?" He asked and with look was targeting on Keith's bandaged finger. Doctor too looked at it and blinked.

"Oh. Just little accident" His words were calm, and then he looked at the captain of the ship. "I lost my attention for a while." He crossed his fingers and leaned his head on the both arms. Dick's smile was saying everything and the he reached for silver teapot.

"Tea?" He offered and Keith agreed.

"Yeah, very glad." Agreed Keith with smile, chuckling when he realized, it was that cup of tea, what Dick wanted on him, when he arrived here to visit Ben.

\ - \

Sound of opening door sounded and Tim immediately rushed to it. When he saw Ben he nodded with point finger up, near to the mouth, and told him to by quiet. Pilot made himself silent and carefully opened and closed the door. Tim leaded him more deeper into room, and carefully withdrew the blue blanket. He let Ben to look closer, and pilot's reaction made him glad.

"He's sleeping." Whispered Ben and Tim with smile nodded. When he too looked at resting AI. "He looks like little puppy. Curled, eyes closed. It's pleasant to look at him." Tim had to agree. "How did you do it?" He asked and Tim blinked at him.

"I couldn't believe how great I could talk with him. He was a bit nervous. I think he was scared of me. But then we began talk, and we couldn't stop. And it looked like he calmed down. But I understand, what all of this means for him, so I let him rest." Explained Tim and Ben's warm look didn't leave his face. After all it was even beautiful. Seeing him so innocent, and naturally. And resting. It was more, really more then Ben expected.

"He changed. You too." Ben, even when he hesitated for a second, had to agree.

"Yeah. And I think, it became just better." Said Ben and looked at Tim, how he is getting up.

"Yeah. You know Ben...I remember you like this. " Pilot blinked confused.

"What do you mean?" Tim was looking on the floor, hands crossed on the chest.

"That... In last years you behaved differently. You weren't so happy, you didn't smile so much. And you were more... arrogant. Like it happened to a lot of pilots. But now..." He turned to Ben. "You are the Ben, what I knew on the school. I don't know why. It's just... I feel it like that. I don't know if it is because of Eddie, but I'm glad it happened. It's again you." He smiled. "I'm sure Henry would be happy if he saw you now."

Ben's eyes widened, and mouth was almost open, but without anything to say. Was it true? Did he really changed so much? And if yes, how, why? He heard EDI yawn and he curled closer to his wings.

"You're going already?" Snapped Ben out from his thoughts and looked at Tim, who was now near the door. "I need some sleep. It's night, and you are here. It's really a lot on me for today. So can I?

"Yeah. Sure." Agreed Ben and mechanic put the hand on handle, and pushed on it.

"So goodnight. You both."

"You too." Replied Ben and Tim disappeared from the room.

Benneth then leaned on the wall. With a deep breath. It was hard for him, them, but they did it. They were here. He closed eyes, and thought about it, when Keith will return here. Ben made in his mind clear, that until Keith will return, he won't go anywhere. It wasn't pleasant thought for him, leave AI alone. But for now, maybe he could get some rest. He felt so pleasantly. He felt, like dreams are inviting him to their world. He felt warm. And it didn't take long time, and sleep cradled him.

\ - \

Ben opened eyes. But not, like ever before. When he did it, it seemed like he's in another world. Everywhere was surrounding him blue shine. In beautiful shapes and color intensity. But when he looked closer, he saw too dark places. Filled with the most dark blue color, and then in center with black. But his attention got mainly small shiny white lights. What were flying around. Ben blinked surprised when he saw, one of them is flying playfully around him. And then just join others. And they showed him, there were too huge and small stripes all here. They looked like tunnels. Because little lights were going through them. All of this was smelling with familiar, but still foreign sense. What was even magical, and calming, peaceful. Ben didn't feel any fears. No pain, worries, nothing. Just feeling of being amazed, and warm feeling of being safe. If it was dream, then it was beautiful dream. And he would return he every night. It was, how much it was beautiful and amazing, he closed his eyes and was tasting and enjoying that amazing feeling.

Suddenly something touched him. Ben immediately jumped away and then he realized, that touch wasn't so much foreign for him. He looked back and he was amazed even more.

\ I didn't want to scare you.\ Ben heard pleasant voice, what came everywhere. And he didn't believe, what he see.

\ Eddie? \ He breathed, not believing, and was still looking at the being, what was talking with the voice of AI.

\ Yes Ben. It is me.\ Came the quick answer and Ben was still watching bright white light, what had shape similar to the small airplane. Beautiful blue eyes were looking at him, and Ben then realized how much innocence was hided in there. There was so strong and bright blue shine, what was too going from him. And Ben now knew, how gorgeous look it was. EDI looked so beautiful. So clean, so untouched. And his look at him, was like from the small child. Ben now couldn't believe he shouted on this gentle small being, even with insults. Now when he saw him like this.

\ How...\He breathed and EDI soared nearer to him. Smiling. \ This is a dream.\ Said Ben, and to his surprise EDI shook his head.

\ It isn't. You're in my AI sphere. \ Said EDI gently and Ben freaked out.

\ What?" In *what*? \

\ In AI sphere. In my mind. In my soul. In me.\ Ben was just staring at him. And his face was twitching with every moment. EDI was to unsure, because he didn't understand how Ben got here. And it scared him a little. But he still touched Ben, with his beautiful white wing. \ Look at your hands.\ He said and Ben obeyed.

\ AAAAAHHHHHH.\ Surprise, and big shock made him scream, when he saw he looks like EDI. \ My hands...they're all white. And not only them. I'm like you! \ EDI was watching the frightened human presence, how he is falling to his knees. And then snuggling into a ball. On the ground, what really wasn't there. But he felt it, like something is under him. Everywhere was just world of blue light. He felt how he is shaking. From the fear, of the unknown. What happened to him? And if it wasn't dream, then... All fears were gone in one moment. Because of strong light, cutting the darkness. When EDI touched him carefully and gently.

\ It's all right Ben. It's all right.\ Ben looked at him. With fear in eyes. He was really scared, and this fear made EDI twitch a little. He was never that one, who was comforting anyone. He was always that one, what needed comfort. Ben's presence here, was foreign for him. But when he saw how Ben is reacting, then he immediately felt he must help him. He wrapped a little of his wing around Ben's hand, and man pulled it. Feeling strange. He felt like he want to scream on the whole world. But EDI's calm mind, was keeping him on edge. And he felt like AI's energy is getting to him, through his wing.

\ How? \ Repeated Ben, and EDI wished he could have answer. After all it could be dangerous. For both of them. There was only one moment in the past, when someone else got into his AI sphere. Doctor, there on the beach. But he really didn't know, what brought here Ben.

\ I don't know. But you don't have to be afraid. You're safe here. To make it more clear for you Ben, my AI sphere is what you saw two years ago. You saw it hangar here. Tim was then showing you, what happened with me, after the lighting strike. And both screens showed you my AI sphere. In what we are now. \ Ben didn't calm down, but he listened to every word. Believing it. Rather. EDI didn't have any reason for lying to him.

.

\ It isn't the same. \ EDI nodded.

\ Yes. It isn't. You know Ben, for those whole two years, my sphere evolved. I didn't do anything, wasn't touch by anything. My data calmed down, and found their places. Just like my feelings, and just like my memories. And because I was calm for two all years, and because of it, my sphere could evolve. Clean like this.\ Ben began to remember. Giving everything together. While listening to EDI's gentle voice.

\ And why we look like this? \ He sat up, a bit unsure with those words, and was still tightly holding EDI's wing. AI blinked.

\ In AI sphere is everything in form of essence Ben. Nothing is real here. Like in the real world. Because of it, we are too essences.\

\ And what am I doing here? When this is your sphere. \ EDI shook his head.

\ I don't have an idea about it. \ Ben deeply sighed.

\ Human get asleep and get into the mind of AI. \ EDI blinked.

\ You are sleeping? \ Ben nodded.

\ Right beside you. \

\ Maybe that could explain it. \ Ben really didn't know, what is going on here, but EDI looked nervous. But then he calmed down. He was thinking. About reasons. Then a little dark ball flew around them. Ben was looking into it, and it was like inside it was a little storm, of dark colors with black. But there was something more. Ben looked closer, and he was surprised when he saw images there. He grabbed it, and ball broke like a bubble. EDI in that moment moaned in pain and fell down. Ben in shock turned on him, and touched his wing. Feeling strange senses.

\ I hurt you, didn't I? \ Sounded Ben's words, and EDI was hardly breathing. Ben could see it so well, in his AI essence form.

\ It was one of dark memories, what I have. When you destroy it, pain from it, go on me. But it's still here. \ Ben looked around. There were so many of them. \ Please don't touch them. \ Pleaded EDI weakly.

\ And you can't get rid of them? Make them disappear? \

\ No. They are part of me. Like all what you can see here. All my life is here. \ Whispered EDI and Ben looked into his eyes.

\ I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. \ Whispered Ben, and EDI nodded. Trying to get back some strength. He didn't know why, but for some reason he was a bit afraid to touch Ben here. He didn't know why, but he just did... And Ben had to admit it was beautiful. If it was a dream, or not. He sat down, now more sure and looked around. \ It's really beautiful here. I didn't know you something like this in yourself. \ He admitted, and EDI smiled. Little proud.

\ Yeah. And now you can see it too. Maybe sleep and dreams joined us here together. \

\ Yeah maybe. But at least you finally shared about this. \ Grinned Ben and EDI returned smile. AI then blinked when he saw Ben is looking around.

\ What's wrong? \ Asked EDI and Ben looked at him.

\ I'm hearing a voice. \ Like someone was calling for him, and he again looked at AI, everything was fading in bright white light. But AI was just still smiling, waving goodbye to him, with his shiny wing. And then everything disappeared in the light.

\ - \

"Ben..." Pilot opened eyes, now really sure he's in the real world. And he saw doctor. How he is looking into his eyes, his arms on Ben's shoulders. He was obliviously shaking with him.

"Keith?" Ben whispered, still sleepy and scientist nodded.

"I didn't want to disturb, you looked very content. But it's quite late now, and Eddie-"

"Eddie." Breathed immediately Ben and withdrew the blanket. And relief got through him, when he saw AI is all right, and still in the world of dreams. "You're all right." Whispered Ben and Keith blinked.

"Did something happen?" Ben shook with his head.

"Just a dream. Just a dream." He whispered, realizing he wasn't really sure about it. Then he looked at Keith. "You look tired."

"I know." Agreed doctor and smiled on EDI.

"You should take some rest. After all we did it, we are here. All three." Said Ben and was trying to cheer up his friend. But scientist smiled just a little.

"Sure. But..." Came a soft reply and Ben confused blinked.

"What?" Doctor didn't answer him. Then pilot gave put hand on his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"If it's anything Keith, we'll do it. We can." Said Ben with smile, and Keith looked at him unsure.

"I wish it could be so easy Ben. But I think we can't do anything with this. I'll tell you later, but not now. We deserve some rest." For now Ben could agree, but just from a half of case. It made him worry, when he saw Keith like this. In other times, he was maybe a little skeptic. But he had some joy still in him. Now he looked so weak. Like something break him down. But he didn't want to disturb him even more. So he got up, and headed to the door.

"Yeah. You don't need me here anymore." He said and grinned, Keith turned on him and Ben raised a hand. "See ya tomorrow." Keith nodded with smile.

"Tomorrow." He replied and Ben then looked at EDI.

"Sleep well. You both." With those words Ben disappeared from the room. Keith then looked at EDI. Hugging his legs with arms. AI was undisturbed sleeping. And in his face appeared concern and sorrow.

"I wish you could be mine. Really mine." He whispered, and gently stroked little plane. Realizing how much he loved his little AI. EDI whimpered in sleep, when he touched him, and he wrapped edge of his wing, around Keith's finger. Keith sobbed a little. It hurt him so much, knowing they even could came to him, and take EDI. Now when it looked EDI is getting to accept him, closer to him. Maybe it won't happen. But there was still possibility. And why tell it to Ben? Why? To make worries for him too? If there will come a day, when EDI will be really his, their. It will be the most beautiful day of his life, but now he could only hold his little AI, hoping it will never end. And they will be close to each other.

\ - \

Ben now didn't want anything else then fall on the bed, and fall asleep. This was another strange experience for one night. And it was too much crazy for him. Somehow he really hoped, it was just a dream. Mainly when he realized he maybe hurt EDI. And second thing on his mind was what was happening with Keith now. Finally he opened the door of his room, and in that moment he began to think this day will never end.

"What are you doing here?" Ben didn't want to scream, but when he saw Kara in his room, it was for him more then just a surprise. And maybe too even didn't make him glad. The questioned one turned, and looked at him.

"What happened to you? You look like you didn't sleep for the whole week." She said, and Ben in that moment couldn't guess if ironically, or carefully about him. But she was right. He really felt, like something was draining life from him. Making him tired. But he didn't know what, and he didn't have any taste to think about it now.

"Maybe..." He whispered quietly, and Kara didn't hear it.

"It was awful mess here, so I cleaned it here. " She came closer to him, and looked into his tired eyes. "What's with you? Last time you're making me worry about you." She admitted and Ben went straight to the bed. Falling on it. "Ben don't you hide something? I don't recognize you." Pilot waved with hand on her, and snuggled into pillows.

"I'll sleep, and I'll be okay." Kara just shook with her head on it, and opened the door.

"If you will need something, you know where you can find me. Good night." She said, looked at him once again, and then left the room. Ben then whispered to himself.

"Yeah, and I hope, I know, where I won't find you." Then he just snuggled into blanket, and pillows. He just threw away boots, not disturbing himself, to get out of other clothes. Now was sleep only thing, what he had interest in.

\ - \

She had that strange feeling again. Like something was waiting for her. She just now didn't know when she felt like this for last time. But she knew it wasn't good. When she was walking through the corridors of carrier, she felt it. Like something was haunting her. Something what wasn't here yesterday, but now it was here. And she thought Ben had to do something with it. And he didn't tell her. Something was in the air, something was around her. And she decided to discover what it was.

I'm sorry it took so long, but I had a few problems to get it here. And I really wanna thank yll of you for your reviews, you're awesome =D And I know it's a little late, but Happy Halloween ^-^

-Sigh- i feel so sorry for Keith. And that was one pretty madness for Ben XD lol


	21. Night shade

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**My faith**_

_**21. Night shade**_

Night was calm. Cold and silent. Waves were balancing, and licking the body of ship. Moon was high, and light was going through the windows. Making awesome scenery for every one who could see it. People what now had to be awake and work, were glad for that, nature gave them a chance for little happiness. With look at beautiful night. And they didn't have to be all annoyed because of being tired by work. And that they would rather saw them in the bed now. Some of them were even looking at the place, where they could always notice their old captain. George Cummings was always standing, out of his office on one place. Outside in the cold of night. Watching everything around with wide smile. And they were still looking there. If they won't see their old captain. How he is watching them. It sounded like ghost story, what could be told to new ones, here on the carrier. Or for that one, who left, and then came back. Or when you needed some night story for camp fire. It felt almost like legend. That what became here, two years ago. About AI plane, what came here one night, and captain who betrayed all what he was so hard working for. But it happened. And everyone on the carrier could still feel it. No one could believe that, George Cummings suicide himself. It was so unbelievable to believe. And even Dick Marshfield, sometimes admitted, it was something, what you could just dream about.

But true is, when someone leave, his soul stay. Wind whispers, and waves sing about this soul. About that what couldn't leave this place. This ship. Lost captain was still here. In walls of this ship. And maybe, all place, everyone here was waiting for his return. One day. But now moon was shining bright. Making the ship's way clear.

Moon came everywhere, but EDI was hidden from it, and he was enjoying his chance to in calm recharge his power. Keith was making him sure, he is safe. So he didn't hesitant fall asleep and charge some energy. He felt Ben with Tim, are too watching over him. He was calmly resting in his AI sphere. Catching thoughts, of how Ben got there. How and why? He still felt a bit sore. Because of what Ben did here. He didn't want to do it. It was an accident, but he still felt it. And hoped, if he will return here, maybe one day again, he will be more careful. AI sphere was important. If someone destroyed it, the AI will die. EDI knew it, and this soreness was reminding it to him. But for some reason he was glad. And then Tim... Did he really want to be his friend? And why? He never did anything right. So why? When he didn't deserve it, from this friendly human. People were just too strange to understand.

Dreams were overwhelming him. Giving him pleasant rest. But then some strange feeling strike through his mind. And that dragged him out of sleep. Eyes opened, and shine from them ,and his body were visible on the walls. And EDI immediately realized where he is. He carefully slide with his nose out, and looked around. The whole room was hided in the dark, which was cutting the moon of light. EDI rather didn't look long on the places, what were dark, because light didn't reach them. Feeling of darkness was scaring him. Then he noticed Keith. He was contently sleeping, and EDI realized, he's really without anyone who could watch over him. And when he saw the door, right in front of him. That familiar feeling for knowledge for wanting more. Curiosity, but when he got just the wheel out, he immediately stopped himself. He couldn't. When he realized, someone could see him. And there were cameras. But even more frightened him, was imagination how much could be doctor angry on him. For that, he doesn't obey. But it was calling for him. Chance to discover ship in the night. All systems and senses were holding him back. Slowing him down. But this time, they failed.

Slowly and silently he slide to the door. With every second step he looked back at the doctor. Checking if he's still sleeping. All systems were up. Watching everything around. He knew everything is just fine, but for some reason he felt nervous. It was maybe just another new emotion. When he finally got to the door, then with the most carefully try to open it, his shiny eyes looked out. And EDI immediately saw the camera. He snorted, and made up everything in his mind. After all he decided to risk it. He concerned his look at camera and it's systems. It was too great chance to try his new systems, and his skills to get into foreign system. It was like waiting in front of giant gate. What was waiting outside, from his AI sphere. What he now had to leave. And this gate, could give him access for the whole control of the whole ship.

He touched the gate with his shiny wing and small spark appeared. He hissed and realized, too much fast trade of datas. Virtual world was in a lot of things similar to real one. It too had it's own laws. And now he just had to find a right way, how to touch the gate, and send the right datas. Not too much, but not too little. Just enough. No one will notice the small essence of AI. No in the whole system of the carrier. And when he will carefully hide all his steps here. He tried it again, this time slowly and more concern. When wing touched the gate, on the whole wall of it appeared blue lines. And gate after while opened. EDI immediately slide into it, and gate then closed.

\ Yeah. I still can do it. I just have sense for this. \ He congratulation himself and began to search for systems of cameras.

Ship had huge net, but still it wasn't so big madhouse like internet. Where he was good in traveling. He could go anywhere he wanted. And learned really fast how to find anything what he needed, or wanted. He was glad he still didn't met with any virus. He knew there exist protections, but he was still afraid of them. So every time, when he was on the internet, he was careful and sneaky. Just taking, what he wanted, and then disappeared. Sometimes he was too thinking, about all that music what he had downloaded. He knew he still has it somewhere on internet. He put on the safe place, to be sure he can take it back, if he will want to. He was too giving on another safe place, his the most precious datas. When he thought about it, only thing what he really had were his datas. His life. And he was patiently giving them on one place. In case his CPU would be destroyed again. It was all what he had. Even when sometimes he felt a little shame, for all that, what he took from the internet. He didn't want to call it a thief. He just wanted it. He knew it will make him a little pleasure in his sometimes dark life, what he had. But now he didn't return to those songs. And thought about it, he will delete them. Being AI wasn't easy sometimes. But at least he now didn't feel he's all alone. Feeling of warm and care from doctor and Ben was enough, to make him satisfied. Even without downloaded music. So he felt more sure here in the net of the ship.

Few times he headed in the wrong direction. But then he finally got to the right systems. He touched it, and reprogrammed them, so they were still taking the same picture, what they had now. When he was sure everything is done, he opened a little exit for him, and slide out of the whole system. Back into his AI sphere.

When he opened eyes he looked at camera. He opened door enough, to get his slim body through it. He looked once more at doctor, and with one deep breath he left the room. Then he closed the door, and leaned on it. Feeling how something is getting through him. He was excited. He felt it. Because now no one was watching over him, and he could explore the whole ship. But he had to return in time. To be sure no one will discover. And to recharge a little more his energy supplies. But smaller walk shouldn't be bad for him. This could be really interesting night. He sneaked out around corridors, and was watching everything around. Now when cameras didn't make any problem, he could easily move here.

Everywhere in every corridor were shining white lights, with blue glance. Or yellow lights. But there were still too dark places. EDI was elegantly sneaking, and was amazed, how he can already control his new body. Even when first few minutes were like torturing for him. When he got new body, in doctor's garage, and was supposed to stand up, it was hard for him. He had to get used on all new circuits, wings, wheels. It wasn't his old body. And it was strange for him, to have again some. And his old body wasn't so complex and moveable. And he was now so tiny. Not huge, with wide wings. Like then. But it was maybe better that way. He couldn't fly. So in this little body, he maybe looked a bit like some intelligent toy, or pet, but it was chance to get again used on everything. But first few moments weren't so pleasant. When he tried to stand up, to get on his wheels, he fell down. When he tried it again his wheels slide, so he again fell. With next try his wings were making problem. He couldn't find enough balance for them, when he could move with them. It was too confusing. But when he was then again to fall doctor caught him this time. It took him almost half an hour, when he finally got on his wheels, and was capable of driving on them. And slowly and carefully. It was foreign for him. But now he felt like he is again in his own metal flesh.

He felt so flexible. And felt how excited he really is. After all, it looked some rogue instincts still stayed in him. He felt brave again and with jolly was jumping through the corridors. He was about to get into next one, when some of the doors suddenly opened. And he leaned closely on the door. And hoped no one saw him.

"I should go back." He whispered, but then stopped, when he heard two voices. One belonged to man, and the second one to a woman. Yes he was about to leave, but curiosity once again won. Slowly and really carefully he looked from the corner of the wall. At two young pilots, what were on the other side of corridor. For sure they were pilots. But EDI didn't know any one of them. Well he could go into database of carrier, but now he just wanted to look. And listen to their conversation.

"I told you this would be a great idea." Said man with very nice, and jolly tone. EDI looked at him more concern and saw, he has blonde hair and clear brown eyes. What were now glancing with bright shine from the corridor lights. If EDI could tell he was about the same height as Ben. And in his right hand was the full bottle of wine.

"I didn't say a word of refuse, so shut up." Answered him his comrade and she laughed loudly. This woman had brown hair and green eyes. And she was tall enough to reach the man's neck, but not more. "So will you open it?" She added and EDI with a curiousity blinked looked a bit closer, from his hideout.

"Sure. But you must pay for it lady. And price is really high."

"Oh, and what is it?"" Asked woman and man was pretending the fake thinking. Even EDI could see he was faking it.

"One big smooch." He finally answered, and woman raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing else?"

"No... I'll just then grab you and carry into my room, and bed." He shouted, happy and grabbed the woman. "And you can't do anything with it." He added and woman begin to tickle him.

"I don't think so." She protested, and both began to laugh. He then pulled her close and began to kiss her deeply.

"I love you baby. So let's go, or we will continue in this?"

"Hmm. Continue." Was the gently reply, in form of woman voice. Man then put the bottle on the floor, and without mind made it fall on the floor, and it began to toll. When it rolled down to EDI, and touched his wing, he woke up. He was too amazed watching those two humans. He never saw something like this. They were so free, so gentle to each other, and so jolly. Happy. Really happy. Just because they could be here together. Touching each other, kissing. Laughing. It was just amazing for him to see this.

"So this is love?" He whispered, asking himself. Was it really that, what Keith was trying to learn him? It was really so nice and pleasant? If it was, he liked that. There was no warm, no pain. He didn't have to hurt anyone. It was just so peaceful and beautiful. And began to wonder, if he will to feel this one day. If he will be too happy like this. and maybe... He looked at them again. Maybe he could help to be happy like this to somebody else. He would like. No he wished, he could see Kara with Ben like this. Sure Kara hated him. But if he would see them like this, to even help it, then he would be rally happy. And he didn't have to hurt anyone. To fight. If this was really love, then it was amazing. He then looked at the bottle of wine. "Oh."

Couple was continuing in enjoying this moment, and then both turned on the site, when they heard the sound of rolling bottle. They looked down, and were surprised, when they saw small black airplane, how it is rolling bottle to them with its nose.

"Don't let be disturb. Do like I'm not here." Said EDI and then quickly fled into the dark of another corridor.

Man handed the bottle, looked at it, and then on his mate. "I didn't know we already opened it."

"Maybe. Or you are so amazing, we're already in dreams." He heard and smiled widely.

"Should we go?"

"Yes." Was simple reply and man then grabbed her, and carried into his room.

EDI left the happy couple alone, and headed to another places of the carrier. This time really careful, and more stealthy. More and more content, sure, and maybe happy. He was in dining room, but he immediately got out from there, because his sensors caught some pretty awful smell. All what he then thought was that, how people on this ship could be alive with food like this? Corridors seemed, like they are still shorter and shorter. He then visited the engine room. And when he saw huge engines, how they are so perfectly running, he felt respect. Or he though that emotion is called like this. He was too machine, and he was never so huge like this ship, or its engines. But it was amazing look for him. He was still making himself sure, no one will discover him. For AI it wasn't hard to move on the carrier. He could open every door. And his next places to visit were hangars.

He opened the door carefully and looked into the large room. There wasn't almost any light. Just that from the small windows. He felt strange. This was place where they held him. And there were here new planes. He came deeper into the room, and when he looked on the side he was surprised. In front of him was standing the brand new Talon. And behind it was next one. EDI remembered, how because of him were destroyed all three original Talons. And now there were still just two. Not three. He was curious if those were still just experimental ones. Two years, so they could make from Talons normal plane in all services. But he was sure, those two belonged to Ben with Kara. He felt even a bit jealously. Because he would be surely better plane for Ben...

"What am I thinking about?" He wondered when he realized his thoughts. He didn't have anything against Talons. They were really good planes. But some strange sense was causing him those thoughts. When he looked at huge Talon and saw Ben's name there. Realizing if he got now big body, it would be totally useless for him. When he can't fly. And he shivered when he remembered on painful feeling, what came with it. But still... He knew in his heart was wish for flying. To reach the sky again. And not fall. Just rise. How he touched talon, and looked around. Now there weren't any more planes. Just two Talons.

"Hm?" He wondered, when he looked around again, and realized hangars were surely rebuilt. It looked different here. But he realized it now. When he was looking through the dark. And he had to admit it looked better now. Some more blue color really helped it. Ai sighed with closed eyes, and concern smile. And wanted to go again, when he saw something amazing for him. When he looked again on the wing of Ben's Talon, his eyes widened.

"Burn baby burn." He read and blinked, looking into his memory. He knew those words. Those were words from the lyrics. Lyrics of the song what he knew. It was his favorite one. Song was named Bullet proof skin, and this was first part of chorus. He was listening to this song, when he was refueling the fuel, near the Camel hump, and on Alaska. Ben wasn't really glad, when he heard that song in cockpit. And he was listening to it all the time, when he was on the run. Listening to words. Ignoring, what everyone in real world say. He chuckled when he remembered on everything of this. It was amazing. Just amazing. Few words, and so much memories appeared. But he would never expect he will see them on place like this. On the wing of Ben's Talon. When he looked again he noticed something is too under the words from the song. With very elegant letters was under it wrote something more.

"For old friends. You'll be here forever." He whispered when he read, what was there. And felt how gentle warm is coming from his soul. Ben meant him and Henry. With words of his favorite songs. Ben let it to be on his Talon. It felt so... It felt so... So... He couldn't find a word. But he was glad he saw it, he knew it now. He even sobbed a little, his wing touching his chest. Maybe he really didn't hate him. He called him friend. EDI felt so weak now. So unsure. This night was too much on him. It was awesome, and he was glad for it. But there were so many things what were telling him, he can be more then just an empty fight machine.

Could be then Keith right? Was it true, when doctor with Ben said he could feel love? When someone was nicely acting to him. Does it mean something? And in that case, was Ben's presence in his sphere right? If it was what should he do?

He gave one last look to Talon and then left the hangar. Still thinking. Still feeling that sense.

That night was really beautiful. Not only because of clear nights sky, where were so many stars, with shining moon. But he saw and explored so much. So much things what were making him content and even happy. And now was enough just to sit, or lay and watch sky. The beautiful sky. He was outside. Not in the inner rooms of carrier. He was looking right on the runway. He found very nice place to rest, what was really high. Only thing what was bothering him was he had to get there by his own. And without flying. It would be so much easier. But it was all repaid when he saw the sky so clear from there. And he felt relief.

Waves were shining in the moon and fresh wind was blowing around him. Calming his young soul again. Everything now sensed so much brighter. Then two years ago, when he landed here for first time. And it was amazing. Now when he was so confused. Not wanting to admit, but he didn't know what to believe in. His quantum brain didn't know how to deal with emotions like those.

He shivered a little, when some strange feeling got through his sphere. Like something again told him he isn't welcome here. His wings got closer to his body and shiny eyes blinked. Looking around. He wished he could watch that beauty longer, but he had to return. Back to the room. To be sure doctor, or anyone else won't discover he was out of room. And recharge his power supplies. With yawn and one more look at sea he decided to go back.

He was sneaking around corridors. Silently and with sensors up. In late night like this, there shouldn't be so much people awake. But he was still careful. He couldn't risk someone will spot him. He smiled when he checked he's nearing to their room. After all he was still one handsome AI. And once again he dived into his thoughts. Closing eyes. To get more concentration. Trying to trust his instincts, to lead him. Because he felt something strange in his mind. Something strange but familiar. It was still that feeling what he got outside. And he was trying to find it. Sure it was outside his sphere, but he sensed it. He was still getting nearer to the room, and that feeling was getting stronger. Then he smell it. He was near, it was there.

He rushed in the way, where he felt that feeling. It was near, it was like calling for him. But still wanting him to leave. When he finally got to the right corridor, and continued in the way, his eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"No..." He whispered and then he realized it was too late to return.

Two clear blue eyes looked at him. And it was like sharp knife, what got through his soul. He found, what he was looking for. He found that strange sense. But it was big mistake. Huge mistake. And now was everything screwed up. When she looked at him. With widened eyes, full of wonder. But it didn't take long to realize, with who she met. And she wished it wasn't true.

"You. It's you." She whispered, but he still heard it clearly. That coldness inside those words. He began to shake and now knowing what to do else, he turned and began to run away. Run away from Kara. Feeling how he is trembling. Inside in is inner world, but too on body. It can't be, it just can't.

"Get back here! I know it's you Eddie!" She called loudly and he stopped immediately, when he heard his name. In very cold and hateful tone. She began to get near to him. She couldn't believe it. But she knew it, she sensed it. It was that damn machine! Even in new body, even with those clear blue eyes, it was still him!

AI turned back, and with little whimpers he curled and leaned on the wall beside him. She was watching him, with cold look, what was ruthless more then the most ice. Nearing slowly to him. He looked down, he couldn't keep looking into those eyes. He couldn't. Shadows were getting to him in sphere. Reminding him everything what he had done. He saw there Henry. And then cold voice entered into it.

"E. D. I." Was here cold voice. "Extreme Deep Invader. What will destroy everything. Damn cold machine! That's what you are!"

"Kara..."

"Don't call me that!' You don't have right for it! Like you don't have right to be here! I don't care what you are doing here! Why can't you just stop exist? You destroyed everything! You killed so much people, and you killed Henry too! And he wanted to be your friend! He was defending you!"

"I know, but-"

"No. No but. You know you don't deserve anything better then just die! You don't belong here!"

EDI's eyes widened, and he curled even more, unable to make a move. But still watching her. She was right. He didn't deserve to be here.

"Best thing would be if I right now ripped out that your quantum brain, right out of your head!" She called, and she didn't feel anything. Just rage. Clear rage. It didn't matter how he got here, but it could be so great to repay him what he had done. And she was even glad when she saw, how all those words made him shake so much. And how it all almost paralyzed him. If she really wanted, she could get rid of him now.

"Kara! Don't hurt him!"

Her anger stopped in a moment, when she heard words, what were called on her. She turned and she saw Ben. How he is rashly breathing, looking at her, with begging eyes.

"Please. Don't do it." He breathed, and she looked right into his eyes.

"And why? He destroyed everything Ben. You knew it didn't you? You knew he is here! So that's where you were. You came for him! On what side are you? On his?" She yelled and looked at frightened AI.

"I'm not on any side."

"So why are you defending him, and why did you brought him here?"

"He deserves second chance. Like everyone!" Now it was Ben who was screaming.

"And why didn't you tell me?" She now asked in calmer tone.

"Because I was afraid this will happen. But don't hurt him. Please Kara. Please." He begged again and she looked once again at EDI. AI's eyes were now looking like, tears could droll from them. And he was curled close to wall, not seeming ready to attack. But hide. She then just sighed, and walked around Ben, smashing him into the chest with one hand, when she came around.

"We'll talk later. Now just keep him away from me. From everyone." Were her dark words, when she left the corridor, and headed to her room.

Ben then just deeply sighed and leaned on the wall, rubbing his forehead. EDI looked at him, with shame.

"Why didn't you stay in your room? Why?" Ben asked and came close to EDI. AI withdrew but Ben caught his wing tightly. "You see why I wanted you to stay there?"

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Sobbed EDI and Ben sighed again. Feeling little anger.

"What the heck are you doing here?" He asked and a bit of uncontrolled anger got into his voice. EDI's eyes widened and he whimpered silently.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted... I wanted, to se the ship. Everywhere." He whispered sorrowfully, knowing it wasn't excuse. He disobeyed order. Like always. And felt Ben's tight grip around his wing. And he still heard Kara's words. And hesitantly he looked into Ben's tired eyes.

"We must get you back. Before doctor will discover. I just hope nobody else saw you." EDI shook head. Knowing he's practically lying, but Ben was enough upset now.

"Okay. So let's go."

"Ben... How did you know I'm here?" There was silence for a while and then just...

"I sensed it." EDI blinked and Ben raised him from the ground, by his wing. "And we'll talk about this later." EDI was thankful for it and nodded.

When he got back to the Keith's room, disappointment was even grew up. Because doctor was leaning on the wall, with arms crossed on his chest. But when he saw EDI, he immediately came to him and hugged him tightly. Happy. Without any hint of anger or something like that.

"I'm glad you're all right." Keith admitted and AI with Ben confused blinked.

"Ben. That noise what was on corridors was because of cooker. Was it?" Ben blinked once again when he saw Tim is here too. Really not knowing what he is talking about. Mechanic then blinked on him with one eye, and pilot immediately understood. Tim was trying to make some alibi for them. And reason why EDI left the room.

"Yeah, yeah, sure it was. I think someone again took some whine. Like always. I was there to check it too." Lied Ben and Keith looked at him. EDI felt awful. After all of this, they were now even saving him again. From the punishment, what he surely deserved. But no, they were lying to keep him innocent.

\ I don't deserve this. \

"Eddie?" He heard and looked into Keith's clear eyes. Without glasses they look like two shiny blue clear pearls. "Next time, when there will be some noise, just stay where you are. Okay?" Begged Keith and EDI nodded.

"Yes." He said, more then sure. He will never do stupidity like this again. It felt awful, and he almost ruined everything with this. He let Keith to pull him close to him, and his shiny eyes looked at Ben with Tim. Mechanic blinked with one eye, and Ben just yawned with arms crossed on chest. On his black shirt.

\ This is love? Friendship? \ He thought and surprised he got answer.

\ Maybe. \ Was Ben's voice in his mind. \ But don't do this again \

"We should go sleep. I'm tired." Said Tim and rubbed his neck. "Good night." He said and Ben did the same.

"Sweet dreams." EDI was watching them, how they are going away. And then closed his eyes. Not willing to. But he was too tired to keep himself in control. And because his power supplies needed to recharge. Knowing Keith's holding him safely, he let himself to fall asleep. Doctor patted him gently, with smile kept him close. Carrying young AI back into the room. He put him back on his place, and covered him with blanket. The same blanket with what they brought him from Korea. Patting him again. When he was about to stand up, he stopped when he found out, EDI is holding his hand tightly, now willing to let him go.

"You're stubborn even when you sleep." Keith whispered and got blanket with pillows down on the floor. When he covered himself, and snuggled into the blanket, EDI curled his head to him. Knowing he's safe now.

Hi everyone :) Again I wana you all thank for all rewievs, you really give me will to continue in this :)

This chapter was meant to be interesting, but this. Oh i feel sorry for EDI, he's like small curious child. Let's hope it will get better, and no I don't wanna make villian from Kara in this story. but we'll have to wait and see how it will go.


	22. I see you here for first time

Stealth - Flight to home My faith 22. I see you here for first time

Kara woke into more pleasant mornings. She didn't sleep all night. Just because she still felt that awful feeling and she was still seeing the images from the past, in front of her eyes. To what she couldn't defend. She woke up few times in the night. And even with some nightmares. What were now leaning on her. And even when she didn't want to admit it, she felt betrayed. How he couldn't tell her something like this? And how even could get involved into this? Ben was her friend, sometimes she maybe felt, he's even something more. And now he made cheap shot like this. She felt, like he punched her strongly, right into her face, pretty strong and hard. She would never expect this from him. Not from him. And when she thought about, she realized how much people were involved in this too? It was early morning, but she couldn't sleep. Even when she felt tired. No when that hell machine was here too. She rolled on the right side, and in her eyes glanced his image. Those clear blue eyes, begging, and looking at here with innocent look. Kara just couldn't decline that feeling, it was look of small and frightened child. And she knew, she was the reason why it looked like this. And it was impossible to get it out of mind. But why Ben? Why he? And why he was defending him? What made him sure he AI isn't dangerous anymore? And if there was reason, he couldn't be only one who brought AI here. There was too someone else.

Her eyes narrowed, but then she just sighed and laid again on her back. She didn t feel safe here anymore. Because she didn't know of what that machine would be capable again. He tried talk to her, but she didn t listen, and just threw him away with her words. She rather didn't think about it, what could be next if Ben didn't discover them. If she really could attack him, and hurt him. And she really didn't rather think about it. Her clear eyes then slide on the pictures on the wall. From her childhood. With snort Kara hugged tightly soft pillow. Wondering what she will see in next days.

EDI opened eyes, with rumble yawned. He stretched a little his body, and wings. And with still sleepy eyes, he withdrew the blanket, looking into the room. Realizing he's alone there. Sun was already high, and the whole room was filled with it's light. It was cold but in the same time warm morning. He returned the blanket, how it was, and once again closed himself from the world. And curled into the ball. Closing eyes. He was hearing her words. He saw her. He had on eyes the whole yesterday night. And when he was looking at all of those events, he understood. He didn't belong here. And doesn t deserve to be here. She was right. And he could expect this.

\ What was I thinking? How could I be so stupid? How could I leave the room? \

He sighed. Realizing he still would have to meet with her. But it could happen later. Now he screwed everything up. Just because he couldn't control his emotions, just because curiosity won over him. It was mistake return here. Ben was maybe right. He could live calm life with doctor, in his house. Even with regrets and flash backs of his mistakes. But it would be better then this. He should obey him. Because there wasn't any place for him anymore.

AI opened eyes, and blinked when he realized something is laying on him. He raised head, and saw on his back is laying blankly blue blanket. For some reason was that thing similar to him. But why?

Then it came. Suddenly. His eyes narrowed and then closed in pain, when he moaned, and fall with his head on the floor. He was lucky there were pillows, but the pain didn't go away. It was just worse. Getting through his body and sphere. Like then in doctor's house, or when net got around him. That pain was here again. He whimpered when he opened eyes, but saw and realized now there wasn't anyone to calm and comfort him. Weak cry of pain came through him, and AI tried to summon some strength back. He controlled all his systems, but everything was fine. Nothing was broken. Nothing was missing. So what was wrong with him?

He didn't know what to do, just curl back into the tight ball, and wait until pain will go away. Whimpering, and trying not to fall into the darkness. What would be so much more pleasant. He gasped , when another wave hit him, with full force. Feeling his quantum CPU getting hurt by this lighting of pain. He felt like someone was tearing him apart. His body and his essence. He wanted to call. Call for someone to come, and defend him from it. Soft gentle touch on him.

In his sphere it was like in one big chaos. Everything messed up, and mainly hurt by this alien sense. It was like fire. Fire what was eating him, burning his soul. Wanting him to stop exist, forever. Why? Just why? Why did it come again? Burning essence, of pain and agony hit him again. Right into his essence. He yelled in pain, not only in sphere, and his hurt voice filled the room. Crying. Wanting it to go away. Leave him alone. His essence being burned. It was so massive hit. So brutal strength, what he felt hitting into his gentle soul. Why?

But how sudden it came, then it too left. Leaving him in his hurt burned world. It wasn't like last time, then he even didn't see it, now he did. And then there was Ben, to comfort him. But not now. It left him whimpering, and curling into small ball of white light. What was now burned and bruised by sudden attacks. Blue shine was weak, fading. But it was still there. It hurt so much, so badly. He felt every burn, but he couldn't realize them, because he felt like he will go mad. From the terror in his young mind. Then it was just one quick hit, now it was like be in fire ring.

With moaning and whimpering, he opened eyes, and tried to stand up. Shivering badly. After while he finally got enough energy to look around his sphere. He was so glad, there wasn't so much damage. Yes there were burned, and somewhere where small parts destroyed. But it lived, and he was sure it will heal. Mainly thing was nothing was destroyed. Then he collapsed with exhausted gasp. He even couldn't defend himself from it. But now it didn't matter. EDI let his weak soul to lay in his sphere. Unable to move, unable to think, unable to do anything. Even raise a wing was causing stressful and painful agony. He knew he will get over it. His essence will heal. It will be again bright white. But the pain won't go away, because he will wait when it will return again.

But now best thing was to prepare some healing systems. He closed eyes tight and with hard trying he could start some of them. With hard breathing then, he just laid down, he was too tired to get every of them. Now he just had to wait, and in best case return to sleep. After yesterday night, he wouldn't go anywhere, even if he could.

He even didn't feel healing systems start, when he fell again asleep.

"It won't be so bad." Tim was watching Ben, who was with spoon, now maybe for fifteen minutes poking into his food. With not so happy expression.

"She saw him. And that's enough bad already. And I think she hates me now too." He continued in exploring of his food, and without look asked Tim. "Did you see Keith? I didn't since the last night." Tim blinked, scratched on his head, thinking. Then he looped with his fingers, and looked like he was just in holy light of the god of smartness.

"Mr. Doctor went to captain Marshfield."

"At least he doesn't know what happened yesterday. For now." It was the only piece of optimism, what Ben could find in himself now.

"He'll too know about it." Said Tim, and was half licking and half biting his lower lip.

"Yeah. But he doesn't have to know right now." Answered pilot and poked spoon into the meat. "I heard her Tim. I heard what she told to him. And it wasn't anything nice. She hates him." He said, and saw image of Kara standing in front of EDI. And then he noticed Tim's expression got sadder tone. "Everything was going so well. And it needed just one night. Just one moment, to screw everything up." Ben's hand covered his forehead. With deep sigh.

"Ben..."

"What was he doing out there?" Was a small whisper, and he knew he will have to find his answer by himself.

"Are you angry on him?" Tim now looked a bit frightened.

"No. No like then."

Tim took a deep breath with relief. "I'm glad for that. Now when I know what happened last time, when you were yelling at him. And making him guilty for everything." Ben snorted and his look got from the window on the table.

"I know."

There was silence for a while. What was just disturbing just the noise from the dining room. But for two men, it looked like there were just them. Ben was once again lost in is mind. Realizing strange feeling. Like something was wrong. Like there was a hint of pain. But he didn't sense anything. Did something happen to EDI? He had to admit he didn't saw him since last night. He should check him out. Tim was too in his own world. And on his mind came, if they will deliver here those new planes, what was offered. It was in list, what he got. Deep, very deep sigh came, when he realized how much work again waited for him. He'd rather take care about EDI, because he could talk with him, and it was more fun. Then with normal jets.

After while he looked around and twitched with himself, when he saw Kara, how she is entering the dining room. With widened eyes he turned to Ben.

"We'll we hide under table?" Ben looked at him with one eye.

"We're on high school again, or what?" Tim, unsure hardly swallowed. And how Kara was still nearer to them, his neck began to be really thin. But Ben looked so calm, like anything didn't matter to him anymore.

"Don't worry Tim, I'm the fugitive, not you." Ben's voice now had the breath of irony, but Tim still couldn t just breath with relief.

"Hello Tim." He heard and turned to face Kara. When he saw her clear blue eyes, he almost fell from the chair.

"Hi." Finally he got from himself.

"You're in this too, am I right?" Tim knew, what she was asking for, or at least he thought it. But her look was smashing him into the ground. Kara was hard woman, and he felt like little worm under her boots. When she used this look. And like always he was unable to say a word. They were always in good mood with each other. They knew each other since school. After all, it was place, where all their gang met. First one who he met was Kara, then Henry, and then Ben. And even when Tim was older then this woman pilot, he couldn't say a word of refuse to her. She was too hard and strong on him. Because she had very strong mind. And he never was that one, who was the strongest. In anything, yes he was smart, but that wasn't everything what you need in life. And Kara was once again winning the, unwanted, battle over his mind. But for the win she just sighed.

"I see. So you are." Was everything, what she said, and continued to the next table.

"Ok, now welcome in the club, co-fugitive." Said Ben and Tim saw how he is chuckling, even when he tried to hide it. One interesting thing about Ben was his laugh. Strange laugh. You really had to hear it. Because it was even amazing. Ben loved laugh, he always did. One time Cummings even thought about it, he will let Ben polish and clean all jets here. Just because Gannon couldn't stop laughing to Cumming's a bit red nose that morning. But now this didn't seem funny to Tim. Really not. But when he saw how Ben is getting up, and then heading to the table, where Kara was now sitting, he had to curiously blink.

"Good luck." Whispered Tim to himself, and was nervously watching both of them.

Ben sat on the chair, what belonged to the table, where Kara was sitting. And it looked like she even didn't notice him. Or rather it looked like, she is ignoring him. Contently continuing in eating. Ben was thinking what to say. And his eyes were going from one side, to another. And even with so much trying, he couldn't find the right way, how to begin. Then he saw Kara sighed, and pulled away the food.

"So will you talk or not?" She began the conversation and Ben finally looked, into her now cold eyes. Other time, he wouldn't do this. He wouldn't try to stand his ground. But this time he felt like he is right, and he must be the man. Even when it meant refuse the friend.

"Kara please... Give him a chance." He told with very begging tone, and she just raised an eyebrow. "I know you are mad on me, because I didn t tell you, but it isn't his fault."

"Yes. He did more awful things than just this. You're right Ben."

"So he did. But he feels sorry for it, and wants to repay everything of it."

Kara's eyes dragged into him. "And you believe him? More than to me?"

"I trust both of you. Kara I know you fell like I betrayed you. But that's not true! I just decided to give him another chance. And that's right thing. To forgive."

Kara crossed her arms, and with half closed eyes was looking on side. Not into his eyes. Not now. "Do you still remember what happened Ben?"

"Yes." He breathed, and his faced got tired expression.

"He took Henry away from us. And killed and destroyed so many lives. I just want him to disappear. Forever."

Gannon looked at her. And he saw Kara's face was now more filled with sorrow, then anger and irony. He knew so well, what she meant. What it felt like, but he still didn't want to agree.

"Yeah. I know you do but... "Her clear eyes glanced at him. "He's my friend." He admitted, and returned the look. "Just like you. And just like Henry. And Tim. And I know I changed. Because Tim said, I'm more like when we were on school. And I'm glad for it. If Eddie didn't came, I would still be that stupid, arrogant, and cold pilot."

"You weren't..."

"Yes I was. And I know it very well. And I think I know it thanks to him. He's awesome Kara. He really is, I didn't see it then. He changed like me. But he's amazing. And I think he's scared of you." Woman pilot blinked, and Ben knew it maybe surprised her. "And thanks to him, I too met someone who is too amazing, just like him. He took Henry from us, but he too brought new friend. You'll have to meet with him."

"Who is it?" There was hint of interest in her voice.

"Eddie's father."

"You mean..."

"Yes. The one who created him."

"Why do you call him like his father? He's machine Ben."

"He is. But that's amazing about him. And I call his creator like this, because he is his father. Or I see him like that. When you will see, how he acts to him. If you wanna know every detail about his life, then ask Tim. Not me. But I think it will be better, when you will meet with him."

She was silent for a while. "I won't forgive him."

"But you can see him, and Keith. Please."

She raised her head, and looked at him. "We'll see about it."

The ship was again fully alive. Because after some time, new jets were delivered. And like always it meant a bunch of papers, and big mess. Because everyone wanted to see it. Dick Marshfield, thought it would be better to deliver them, in the night. Because he would get rid of the most people, who were curiously looking. And complicating the work. He ha to admit, on this ship it was one big mess already. Because everyone lived here by own orders and laws. Obliviously Cumming's hard hand was missing here. And he now had to take care about other, more important things than watching over groups of pilots.

Right now he was standing on runway, Keith next to him. Captain offered him to see the new planes coming. Scientist gladly took the offer, and was now too looking on new machines here. No there weren't Talons. Or anything similar to it. And was glad, when he could say EDI was still the most beautiful plane for him. He kept it to himself of course. He didn't want to show so much pride to captain. And he hoped he will see EDI again like this soon.

"Hey you is everything done?" Yelled Joe, the main mechanic of the ship. He was one not so slim man, and in his mouth was now really bitten pencil. His hair wasn't too long, and they were curly, with deep brown color. His huge hands were holding the notebook, where he was with pencil writing and checking every detail about delivery. His brown eyes sliding between lines. Joe was here on this ship for several years, and he was sure he knew everyone here. In his gray-blue mechanic suite, he was working on a lot of cases here. Just give him some what you want to repair, and he will return it to you, when you will count to three. Because of it his suite was often dirty by oil. And it too smells like that. It was Joe, who taught Tim everything what he knows, he was like his teacher. And from Tim became really helpful teammate in hangars. And now he was asking himself, where is that young boy again. He got list from captain, so why wasn't he here? Well it looked like he will get over this somehow.

"Did you say something chief?" Joe turned to the owner of young and jolly voice. And saw the young man with clear green eyes, looking straight at him. Joe rose an eyebrow and look in detail at young boy. It felt like he saw him for first time in his life. Boy had the same mechanic suit like him, but in smaller size, really smaller. But on young man, he had great body structure. He wasn't small, he was tall enough to call him attract for women. With thin and well looking figure. His fire orange hair hidden under the baseball cap. He had his hair almost in his eyes. But that was the most imposing thing what got Joe's attention. His eyes were clear green, they looked like two shiny emeralds, and were in contrast with boy's smile and friendly look.

"Hmmm." Joe rubbed his bread. "I can't remember, I saw you here before boy."

Young man raised an eyebrow, and grinned. "Let's say I'm new one in this mess." He choked and his smile widened. Joe then saw he looks pretty young. Even younger then Tim. He could be around twenty years old.

"And is everything ready and done?" Older man returned to his earlier question and boy blinked with one eye.

"Everything."

"Okay. So you can go. Here take this, and make yourself sure everything is all right." Joe said it, and handed the notebook to younger man.

"Yes chief. I'll do my best." With those words Joe began to think. He thought he knew everyone in this crew. Everyone. And he didn't remember some new one should join to them. No one told him about something like that. He turned back.

"Hey boy what's your... name?" When he looked he realized the young boy is already somewhere else, and he just sighed. He really didn't like this, when he didn't know what is going on here Because of it he liked Tim like a student, because Tim was calm, and he didn't do anything, when he wasn't told to do.

With deep sigh, he looked around. His eyes then staid on one place, when he saw his captain. and man standing next to him.

"Keith Orbit? What is he doing here?"

He deeply wondered when he saw scientist. He knew this man very well. Tim admired him, and Joe had to admit he too did. Because he wasn't just scientist or programmatic. He was too mechanic. Everything what he designed, he could too build. He wasn't some computer maniac, or snob what was just sitting, not wanting to dirt his hands. No he was hardly working on his own, and results were always amazing. So it was real honor to meet with him. But what was he doing here?

Joe remembered when two years ago they had here his creation. He could see that jet plane only for one time. Because there was a lot of work on Talons, so care for this little one got Tim. Joe was really disappointed, when he saw Cummings let remove Tim from project. To move him somewhere else. Tim deserved to be part of his team. He could hard work and Joe had to admit this young boy had talent. But now he was thinking about that plane. He saw it's, but he rather called it "he", because it was talking with male voice, his quantum computer. What was like one shiny jewel in the plane. Another disappointing came when he discovered he was destroyed. So he couldn't look at him again. But Ben didn't want to talk about his "fallen comrade", how Joe often called EDI. But he understood.

Now he just wondered what Orbit was doing here, and if he will catch that young one, who disappear from his look so sudden. And where the hack was Tim?

"I knew I forgot about something! I knew it!" Tim's yelling could be heard in the whole corridor, like he was running thought them. Getting over a people around.

"Hey guys look! Tim again forgot his homework!" Someone called and everyone began to laugh.

"Yeah I can say I did." Replied levelly Tim and continued in the run.

"Joe is gonna tear you apart!"

"Yeah I know!" Squealed Tim and got to another corridor, everyone still laughing.

"Do you think he will make it?" Asked Ben and Kara shrugged with arms crossed.

"Who knows? Let s hope he will."

"He's in trouble."

She gave him an ironical look. "You both are." She said and walked in the same way like Tim. "You don't go? New planes arrived." She added and Ben thought for a while.

"No."

"You go to him don't you?"

He nodded and turned on his side, where he will go. "I have strange feeling about him. I'll see you later."

"Just keep him away." She answered and came thought the corridor. "See ya." She waved and Ben did the same.

"See ya. So let's see what's with you." 


	23. Two secret plans

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**My faith**_

_**23. Two secret plans**_

Ben felt little weird. He knew presence of AI isn't feeling bad for him, but he felt something bad. Something in mind was telling it to him. To be honest he was glad, he didn't get into EDI's AI sphere once more. It was too much confusing, and he noticed too exhausting. He didn't blame EDI for it, if it was one of his new skills, then it was good. Because Ben saw he is learning. Too fast, in his opinion. And after last night he too began think about getting dog lead. Ben even wondered to himself, when he realized he isn't interested in new machines, what arrived on the carrier. He could work with the one of the greatest machinist, what he ever met. And too because of what Kara was looking at him, like the biggest traitor. But Ben knew he is this time doing something right, and he decided to make it. He wasn't doing it for himself.

\ "Two years is long time Ben. Mainly when you are alone. After some time I realized, I don't have anyone. These two years were still making me sure, I have empty life. That I don't have anyone to take care about. That no one is waiting for me home. I began to miss Eddie. So much." \ He was now hearing Keith's words in his mind. Yes, he was too doing it for Keith. He had everything what he ever wanted, but he couldn't say the same thing about Keith and EDI. EDI never had family or someone who was really trusting him, and taking care about him. And then came he with doctor. Who finally decided to help his AI. To give him new life. So he was doing it for both of them. And it felt really awesome, when he knew he is really helping someone.

But now his head was hurting. What meant only one thing. Something was not right. He opened the door and began to search with his look, after the room. He was really glad for that captain didn't left keys only to Keith, so he could to get here anytime he wanted. And was too glad when he saw everything in the room looks all right. But he didn't saw EDI anywhere. Ben closed the door behind him, and went to withdraw the blue blanket, behind what they hided AI. But after last night, Ben lost all trust in that, it will hide him from other's eyes. He withdrew it, and into the small space entered a little of sun light. There was heard weak rumble, and Ben looked at EDI, who just annoyed woke up. Ben didn't know why, but something was making him really disturbed.

"Hello Eddie." Ben greeted him with friendly, but still ironical voice. But EDI's slow reaction really surprised him. It took him a few seconds, to just even notice him. And half opened shiny eyes. He looked so tired, still like he was in another world.

"Ben?" Pilot got another hit, when he heard how weak he sounds.

"What's with you? That night trip took you all strength or what?" EDI's eyes now fully opened looked at him.

"Sorry." He whispered and again fully realized his guilt.

"Let it be already. What's with you?" Ben decided to wave his hand on yesterday events, and rather wanted to know what happened to AI. But EDI didn't answer him. But Ben's interest in reason, rapidly raised. But when he saw EDI isn't about to talk with him, little furious got over him. He grabbed EDI by his neck and wing, and pulled to himself. Straight, to look into his eyes.

"Talk to me!" He said levelly, not realizing how much his voice now got hard. He didn't want to scare AI, but he felt, there's no another way to make EDI talk with him. Shiny eyes widened in wonder, and after while he nodded. Ben then released him from his grip, and it looked almost like AI tried to catch the breath, when he again touched the floor. With Ben moved strange feeling, when he realized what he had done. And how that rage conquered him. EDI while that hided again, to hide from Ben's look. Trying to make up his mind.

"Eddie I didn't want to!" Began Ben immediately with apologizing. But he didn't got an answer. With deep breath he again withdrew the blanket, and looked into the small hideout. "Eddie?" He tried to get answer, but AI was ignoring him. "I'm sorry..."

Shiny eyes opened and looked at him. Gannon was there just sitting, looking down at pillows. And when he was about to stand up, EDI offered him his wing. Ben handed it tightly and stroked it, with his point finger. Ben now knew, it was one of ways, how EDI says him he can be near. They didn't need words. And he was slowly getting used on it. It was nice. Gentle and simple. It was now only option how to get something from EDI.

AI raised head and Ben snorted. "So what is it?"

\ - \

Everywhere was sounding metal. Sparks were flying, and getting through the dark atmosphere of this place. Machines were working and snorting. This place always smelled by low atmosphere. Sometimes even unfriendly and like enemy. It couldn't be said, people here were really friendly to each other. They were here, because it was really greatly paid job. With good undercover. Maybe it could be too called like Black market. But not so usually one. Here were trading machines. And not with some, what you can daily see.

Metal floor was sounding under the heavy boots, of man who was walking through the large room. He knew very well what is hiding in all those dark places here. With what those people are in business. At the beginning it was maybe even scaring him. Mainly when he saw, what is really happening here. When he saw what is done here to those machines.

It was never silent here. And when it was, then it was bad. Sign of that something is happening. Nothing good. But now, painful screams, what he was haring here, weren't bothering him anymore. They didn't belong to people. But to those machines. It felt inhuman to him. But then he understood, it's great source of money. And after all, they were just machines.

Wind was getting through his hair, and he cursed in mind, he didn't took glasses. Because that annoying wind was getting on his eyes. He finally got to the door, and pulled on the handle. Heavy metal door opened, and he slide into the room. What he saw didn't surprise him. Or even didn't hit him. In the large glass cage was trapped one of those machines. And it really didn't look in good mood. Everywhere were mechanics. But not because they would want to help that machine. No, they wanted opposite. Machine had body of helicopter. And now it again tried to get out of it's chains. What were tightly holding it. Shane bit his lip, when he saw it. Because he remembered on his fail, what met him two days earlier. He was so enjoying the upcoming hunt of that AI. He managed to captured some, so he was calling himself hunter. But this AI escaped. He knew it was that jet plane, what was on the run two years ago. He'll try it again, after all, case was case. With only one destination.

Helicopter again screamed and Shane raised an eyebrow. Those damn machines, had with every day bigger and bigger resistance. They just didn't want to give up. Even when they knew, there's no escape. And it's their end. But they didn't want to surrender. They were like humans, like animal, with instinct to survive. And they could show it. Like now.

When Shane noticed the man, who was with his hand inviting to the next door. So he left AI to it's destiny. He now had to hear his surely unsatisfied chief. But he stopped, when he got an icily cold glare from AI. It was rather mix of begging for help, and cold hate. In one look. But Shane tried to ignore it. Like always. It really didn't matter to pay attention to AI here. Because they always ended similarly. And it was really cold or hot end for them. So he just looked straight again and continued.

He annoyed entered the room, and welcomed him icy eyes of his chief.

"Where's AI?" Shane was expecting welcome, like this. And calmly and honestly came out with the true.

"He escaped." Answer on this sentence was unsatisfied rumble, and Shane's face didn't change a bit by that.

"You didn't made me really pleasant by that boy, you really didn't. This AI is important and we need it." Shane finally began to react and raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that AI so important anyway?" Older man breathed out the cloud of smoke on it, and Shane realized he even didn't saw to light up the cigarette.

"This AI is owned by army. It has access to army secret folders and the whole their site. Two years ago, he even did to get there, and get top secret army plan." When those words were said, screen behind him lighted up. And there began to show images and videos, where was EDI to see, two years ago." If we had him, we could have to access to army web."

Shane raised a look at screen. "And why did we wait for that pilot and scientist?" Next cloud of smoke raised from mouth of older man.

"Because they will practically give him, how you call it, under our hands. We don't need that pilot. He is just one little thing, what we will get rid of. But we need that scientist. He is the only who knows, how to take care about that plane. Every AI is different, you know it. And it will be him, who will deliver AI to us."

Shane's expression got a bit of confusion. That pilot owed him something for last time, but he didn't understood, why that AI should make it easier for them. "Why should he give us his own AI?"

"He won't have any other chance. You will get all plans this night. Get some people and do this case. And this time without any mistakes." Shane just nodded and left the room. Closing the heavy metal door. To the roof soared next cloud of smoke, and cold blue eyes turned to screen. Where after while appeared image of Keith Orbit. "It's some time now Keith. But how you can see I don't forget about all friends. Mainly when they bring me a gift."

/ - /

Through Keith got an ice feeling, and he immediately hugged himself began rubbing his arms. Something twitched with him so strong, but he didn't know what. It just happened, without any reason for it. It was so strange feeling. Unpleasant, frozen. What got through him like lighting. A then left again. It didn't make any sense to him. And it scared him too. If it was sign of that someone was thinking on him, then it wasn't good. When he finally calmed down he continued back to his room. He had talk to Ben because, he was supposed to tell him message from his captain. What contained too him and EDI. And when he thought about it, he will find him in his room with EDI. Keith couldn't say he ever hated crowd, but now it was making his way to the place where he wanted harder. He was glad for that, just a few people recognized him. Because that would make that way just longer. When he finally got to the room and opened door, he got in and leaned on the wall. He rubbed his forehead and opened eyes. He was greeted by Ben's look and Keith blinked in wonder, when he saw EDI lying with his head leaning on Ben's stomach. And he didn't seem to notice them. In Keith suddenly came to life fatherly instinct and sat next to them. For Ben it was only clue, what Keith too felt something unusual. And now when he knew what it was, he wasn't glad for it. He let Keith to take his AI to him, and pat him. He was checking him carefully, and then looked at Ben.

"Do you want to know?" Doctor nodded. "Keith what do you know about sphere and essences?"

Scientist raised an eyebrow. "Eddies' inner virtual world."

"What will happen when someone will hurt him there. Someone foreign."

Keith's eyes widened. "What? Who hurt him? He can't live without sphere. AI without sphere will die! Who hurt him?" Orbit immediately started and pulled EDI closer to him.

"That's what we don't know. But I want to know everything what you can tell me about that sphere. Everything."

Keith's expression got an honestly wonder. "Why?"

"You were there too didn't you? Because I was." Admitted Ben and both men looked at EDI, what began to whimper and waggle in Keith's arms. Ben patted him on cockpit and AI gave down his head again. "Sleep." Ben said and EDI annoyed obeyed. "So?" He added and doctor was still watching EDI.

"Yes. I was there." Ben was watching Keith, how scientist's look is getting back on him. "Ben will you tell me what happened? Something hurts him. I know it." Said Keith and tried to keep EDI still calm in his arms. Ben with sigh leaned on the wall. When he heard how Keith's voice was strong. But he knew what it meant. And that it could help them.

"Yesterday I got into his sphere. I don't know how, and why. And everything there was all right, but when I came now, he told me someone attacked him there. Or something. He said it was dark and flames were going from it. It even burned him. And it too hurt his sphere. If it's anything, it could kill him, but it didn't." Keith's mouth opened and he wanted to say something. But he didn't know what. In his mind were twisted all his thoughts, and he was trying to get some intelligent answer. But he didn't find any. He leaned on the wall too and snuggled EDI close to him.

"You know Ben what is scaring me the most about it?" Pilot looked at him.

"What?"

"That we can't defend him from it." Admitted scientist and Ben blinked, and again full leaned on the wall.

"So next block on the way." Keith nodded and felt how EDI is again trying to get of his embrace. But tight grip of his creator didn't allow it.

"Shhh. Calm down." Whispered gently Keith and AI tiredly opened eyes, and looked at Keith.

"Doctor?" He whispered confused and Keith smiled on him.

"How do you feel?" EDI blinked and noticed how Ben sat closer to them.

"I'm fine. I'll be all right." Ben too patted him and let his hand on EDI's wing.

"Don't you lie?"

"I'm an AI Ben. We can't lie." Pilot blinked confused on it.

"We?" Keith couldn't hold a smaller smile, when he once again saw Ben's confused look. He couldn't help himself, but he got already used on pilot's presence. And it was even pleasant for him.

"I'll be ok Ben. I already activated all healing systems. " Ben on EDI's words gave up point finger.

"Healing? Rather repairing?" EDI twitched with himself, and his eyes rushed from one side to another.

"...yes."

"You see Keith? I already infected him." Joked Ban and on his face was playing content smile. Like he did good, very good job. EDI didn't understood it, mainly why he begins to talk like this. But presence of both men was pleasant for him. He needed right this when that attack came on him. Now he felt save. But he began to be careful, when he felt Keith's thoughts. Scientist was looking like he is worrying about something. And not just that something attacked him. Something more. Ben too noticed it, and calmly clapped on Keith's shoulder. He wasn't so great medium like Henry, but he recognized when helping hand was needed.

"Keith I wanted to tell you something." Ben admitted and Keith immediately turned to him. Ben was even scared by that, when he saw how quick reflexes this man can have, when he has an idea.

"Me too. From your captain." Ben blinked.

"Marshfield?" Scientist nodded.

"But I'll let you talk like first one." Ben was glad he can talk like first but, then he realized EDI's presence. AI was still resting in Keith's arms, and Ben knew he is listening, even when it didn't look like it. But he had to tell it to Keith. He would know about it later. So he hardly swallowed and began.

"I want you to meet with Kara." When he said it, he saw how EDI curled up even more. And Keith was thinking for a while. Then he just sighed, and rubbed his face.

"Fine. We'll have to meet. So yes." Keith smiled when he saw Ben's big breath of relief. Leaning on the wall, still pulling EDI's wing.

"Fine. So first part of mission done." Pilot said. "We are pretty duo." Whispered Ben and hissed in pain, when he got little shock from EDI.

"Duo?"

"Oh pardon. Trio."

EDI's smile said all what was needed, and he again made himself comfortable to rest. Ben snorted and his look stayed on Keith's bandaged finger.

"I didn't yet ask you how you got this." Scientist looked at Ben and smiled warmly. When he remembered on it.

"I can thank for it this little one." He said gently and patted EDI on top of his cockpit. Sensing how AI is pulling close to him. Gannon agreed with a nod.

"True. He's talented on it." Grinned Ben. Keith didn't know why, or if it was right, to go against own child. But he had to agree with Ben.

"Ben I still need to tell you that thing." Keith was glad he got pilot's attention with those words. He finally learned how to make him listen. EDI too half opened eyes and looked at his creator. Keith was now feeling really comfortable, because he saw he gained great friendship here. He could now just lay down and sleep. He was tired from all facts, but now he felt so save, and sure. When he knew he can really trust Ben. And EDI too. But now he was just too tired for all of it. And because of it, he was glad for that what was in that message.

"Ben! Captain...Eh... Good morning Mr. Orbit." Both men looked at the door what opened in rush, and saw Tim, how he is quickly breathing and shouting on them. But when he saw Keith he stopped and it even seemed to Ben he even wanted to make a bow. Deep bow. It even surprised him, but it was nice to see how much Tim adores Keith. Ben was surprised, when noticed EDI too twitched, when Tim came in so sudden.

"Good morning." Greeted Keith and EDI tiredly yawned.

"Ben I've got message from captain. Tomorrow we're all leaving on holiday." Ben's eyes widened, and he thought Tim went crazy.

"Everyone? And why? Kara too?"

"Personally." Agreed mechanic.

"And why?"

"He didn't tell me."

Ben looked at Keith, and that just smiled innocently. "That's what I wanted to tell you." Ben's smile yet really froze and EDI was that look just silently tasting and enjoying.

"Will you excuse me?" Ben asked and Keith nodded.

"Fine." EDI blinked when he was watching Ben to stand up, and showing Tim to go with. Wondering what was Ben up to. And when he remembered again on Kara he curled closer to Keith again. When they left the room, they leaned on the wall.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Answered Tim and Ben suddenly pulled him on the wall.

"Do you realize what it means? And mainly..."

"You think Mr. doctor will too know about yesterday." Filled him Tim and Ben had again feeling like Tim was again reading his mind.

"Yeah."

"Ben... You know our captain. Mr. Marshfield always acted a bit complicated. But it was always in good way."

"Yeah. Unlike..."Ben got into his memories. And suddenly he saw in front of himself saw Cummings.

´´Gannon you are the biggest sucker on this ship! And too in this shit squadron! Even stupid little slime could take you down, and shit you! You'll be working hard! I'll take your flesh from you! So go on! Is it clear for you Gannon? ´´

"Ben. Ben. Are you noticing me? Heeey." Tim was waving with hand in front of Ben's face. And he was trying to make him notice. It didn't go so well, and Ben's empty expression was making him worry. But when Ben began to blink, he returned into the real world.

"Oh Tim you don't how much I am glad it's you and not Cummings." Tim blinked confused. But then he realized what it meant. "We're going for Kara!" Decided suddenly Ben and grabbed Tim's hand. He began to pull mechanic after him through the corridor.

"Why?"

"She must see Keith. And I will go to captain!"

"Gooood. Why meeeeee?"

/ - /

EDI was calmly lying in his sphere. His essence was healing better then he thought it could. All burns were disappearing, and sphere was healing too. Even when he still felt sore, he was glad for it. He opened his beautiful eyes slowly. Feeling warm around him. He blinked and even smiled. He was still very aware of doctor's trying to get close to him. But now he accepted it. When he felt hurt. Letting himself to be buried in Keith's warm essence, and in real world in his arms was wonderful. Even when he didn't want to admit it. It was one big sensation, for both of them. But he still couldn't let it all happen. When he too thought about what he had done. And mainly last night. He knew how people can react. And so he was glad when he was now in his creator's arms. Before he will meet with Kara.

"I'm here." Was a low whisper from Keith and EDI snuggled closer to his chest.

"I know..." AI whispered and let himself rest once again.

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010 :D

And we are back :) How you sure noticed this story wasn't while Christmas active because I was working on Christmas special episode, and other things related with Christmas. But now we are back :D So I wish for all of you, for us, and for all world beautiful new year :)

And yeah this is getting nasty O_o Who the heck was that? And I feel sorry for EDI... do you too? He is so small and young. And now it's time for Keith and Kara to meet. Oh it will be good XD And what is Marshfield up to with this?


	24. Only Way

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**My faith**_

_**24. Only way**_

Waves were shining in the sun light, and so too new machines, what were delivered today. On the runway were everywhere moving people, and Marshfield was watching them with content smile. At least something was going by the plan here. Now when had clear mind, what he knew what to do. But when he saw Kara, like she is in all this noise watching the sea, his smile froze. He could understand, why Kara had aversion to this AI, now when he knew how it really was, and not cut version. Like captain he already went through some pretty storms, but now he had feeling like something bigger and worse than normal storm, is awaiting them. He just sensed that, but he always trusted his instincts, so it didn't feel very well. Something was happening, something was in the movement. Something big, and maybe too dangerous. But he didn't thought, it could be Kara. She wasn't that danger. And if something was coming, than protecting his people on ship was the best thing to do. And send them out off here. When he was watching the sunset.

\ - \

"Ben don't rush so much!" Shouted Tim, when pressure, what Ben made on him with his hand, begun to annoy him. When they were getting like a blur through corridors. Tim knew where they were going, but he had in mind, that they won't find there the one, who they are searching for. But before he could say something, they were already in front of Kara's room. "Ben..." He whispered nervously and watched his friend, how he is just standing there, probably thinking. But when he saw, how Ben is stretching out, immediately with shout hided. In that moment, door was already laying on the flour. Tim was just with shocking staring, and Ben calmly walked on the door into the room.

"What the hack did you do? You promised you won't do this again!" Said Tim low and Ben with disappointment returned from the room into corridor.

"This is important."

"That's not reason to kick off the door. Even I thought she won't be here."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"And how? You pulled me through the whole ship! And you didn't listen to me!" Ben immediately shut up. When Tim begun to yell it was always because of some reason. And now he really had to shut up. He then began to think about it.

"She said she will look on new planes."

"Yeah and-" Tim couldn't finish it, when Ben again grabbed him, and took on the journey around the ship.

Joe contently walked through the corridor with big sandwich in his hand. After a full day with work, and hard work, wasn't anything better then take sandwich and get your stomach full. Then just sit down, and do nothing. For example turn on TV, and again for some time give your attention to movie and series. When he was contently yuming, his sense got sharp.

"What the hack..." He asked himself and his eyes went wide, when he saw Ben, how he is making his way thought the corridor. In the last moment he dodged, with action jump on the side. When pilot with kidnapped mechanic got around, he slowly looked. Watching that mess all around. He stood up, and looked sharply Ben's way.

"Mr. Ben Gannon has something to explain me. And my sandwich too." He growled out, and pushed his sandwich.

"Ben we should slow down!"

"No way!"

"Why?"

"Because we wouldn't kick off that door in front of us!"

"Noooo! Ben!" Shouted Tim, and after while he yelled again, when they kicked off the door. Tim coughed and rather held tighter on Ben. With both arms around Gannon's neck. "Don't... do... this... again." He hissed and Ben with smile grinned. And enjoyed pleasant sun light.

"Come on Tim smile." He said and blinked confused, when he saw mechanic fell on the ground.

"Yeah smile." He hissed.

"Hey you!" Ben turned to the voice. "How do you dare to kick off the door? It's property of this ship and state you jerk!" Ben almost to begun to withdraw, when he saw huge woman, how she is heading to him. Her hands ready to wrap wound his neck.

"Oh my." He whispered, and didn't wait and hesitate. He ran fast around the woman, and when she tried to grab him, he slide down. Then continuing in run. When he finally saw Kara, he wanted to run faster, but had to dodge one of new planes, what almost ran over him.

"Hey look out!" Shouted the man who was driving the jet to the hangars. Then he just snorted with annoyance. "Hmph. Young ones."

Ben continued in the run, while Tim got up from the ground. His head spinning a little. "Oh my." He whispered and rubbed his forehead, trying to understand what exactly happens here. "What's happening here?"

"I'll tell you!" Tim almost fell on the ground again, when strong woman voice shouted at him. "You and your friend just kicked the door off! And he is too making mess here! So you will be punished too!" She yelled on him, and Tim began to shiver, when he saw how her huge hands are getting closer on him. With yell he started to run away. "Hey get back here!"

"There she is! There she is!" Hissed Ben in quick breathing, and when he was near to Kara, he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Wha- Ben?" She breathed surprised, but he put his hand on her mouth.

"I'll explain it later. Now we must go."

"Where?"

"I'll tell you." He said and grabbed her tightly, pulling her off the edge of runway. Suddenly she pulled him back, and he fell on the ground hard.

"'m not going anywhere until you will tell me where are we supposed to go." She protested.

"Ok, ok I'll talk. We're gonna to Keith. I want you to meet him. Today. Now."

"I told you I will think about it. It was not "YES". Would you ever listen to me?"

"I do listen you."

"It doesn't look like that!"

"Just go with me. Please." He begged, and after while she snorted and help him again on legs. "So you go?"

"Do I have another choice?" She said ironically, and Ben nodded. He hoped so much, she will understand. Maybe not today, but one day she could. One day she could finally accept the past is gone. And forgive him.

"So hold me."

"Why?" She wondered.

"Because I'm not gonna wait for you all day!" He said, grabbed her hand tightly begun his ran back.

"Did you go crazy or what?"

"If yes, then I'm glad for it!" He replied levelly. "Now I know what I have to do!"

She blinked in surprise. What did he mean? He got them over all planes, and people, and near to the door, he quickly turned back, running back, on another side.

"What are you doing?"

"We must get Tim." Ben reasoned his actions.

"But we don't have to rush like this!" Answered Kara.

"Oh I think we have to!"

"Come down boy!"

"But I didn't do anything to you!" Protested Tim. While he was holding up there on the poll. And he for sure didn't have in mind to get down. Now he was really glad, he can so well climb.

"Just get down! That's an order! Or I'll get you down with the force!"

Tim's eyes widened, and hardly swallowed. Then he wondering looked in the way, where he saw something fast is getting to them. A drop of sweat drilled down his face and, and with scream hold on tighter on the poll. But then he stopped and thought about it.

"Well what is better? Get under hands of this crazy woman, or get strike down by Ben?" He thought for a while. Then he just sighed. "I think I'll let Ben to get me down." When he said it he screamed again, because Ben took him down with one high jump, from the plane. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" He yelled and when they got down Kara was just shocked as Tim.

"What did you do to him?" She asked.

"Well, he didn't expect it." Replied Gannon and look at his friend. "Hey Tim, do you live?"

"Yeah... I do..." Was the a little fuzzy answer. Tim looked like he is in another world.

"How can you do this to him?"

"Well..."

"There you are! All of you!" Ben couldn't finish his thought, because of strong voice interrupting him. With "yikes" he grabbed again Kara and Tim, and begun to escape. "You can't get away from me! You little brats!"

"Mommy? Is that you? I don't wanna go to school today."

Both pilots looked confused, at mechanic.

"No Tim that's not your mother." Answered Ben.

"But that's pity." Said Tim, still like in another world. Or dreaming, with eyes closed.

"Yeah that's true, because this crazy madam is gonna tear us apart. His mother would never do it to us."

"Kara do you even remember his mother? She would fill us with milk and cookies."

"Yeah, but that's still better than this." She defended.

"...that's true." Joined Tim, still with closed eyes.

"We'll get out of this."

"If we will you owe me a lot Gannon. Oh yes you owe me a lot." Kara yelled at him, and in the moment they slide into the door. Or rather that what was a door.

"Ok, ok now fast. Before she will catch us." Hissed Ben and pulled both back into the ship.

Dick Marshfield was watching all of it, in the light of sunset. Shaking his head. This was just too much to handle. It was better just to watch. Sometimes he really asked himself, what he is doing in this madhouse. Then he reminded himself, someone is needed to watch over everyone here.

"George if you could just see it." He whispered and looked to sky. Today was sky really beautiful.

\ - \

"Ok, we are here." Breathed out Ben and collapsed on the floor. This was really enough for one day.

"I still tell you we didn't have to hurry so much. Nothing will go away. So why did we run like this?" Commanded him Kara.

"Yeah..." Sounded Tim quietly. Kara with concern and mainly with agreement patted him on the back. Ben just stood up, and Kara thought he looks too much sure.

"Look this can't wait. If it's true we are at tomorrow leaving on holiday. And that means all of us, you need to meet him. Mainly because of Eddie."

Kara blinked surprised. "We're leaving somewhere?"

Ben's eyes widened. "You don't were going anywhere?"

When she shook her head he felt like he wants to faint. "You're kidding me. Well that's just another reason to meet with him before that."

"You are here already?" Both pilots looked on door, what just opened, and Keith was standing there. Kara's eyes were sliding on him. Looking on every detail. So this was the man, who created EDI. Well he really looked like scientist. And she knew EDI is here too. She sensed him. But he looked so... sympatric. Maybe she was wrong, but he really looked like he has good mind.

"Yeah." Replied Ben slowly, and offered Kara hand to help her stand up from the floor. Even when she didn't need it. "Keith this is Kara. Kara this is Keith Orbit. Eddie's creator."

She was a little surprised when she saw he smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you." He said very friendly, and Kara was even shocked by it. He was nice. And when he offered her hand, she didn't even hesitate to pull it.

"Same with me." She said, and noticed Ben's smile.

"I think you have something to talk about. So go on. I'll take care about Tim and that stubborn AI." Suggested Ben and Kara after while nodded. "What about your room Kara? It's quiet and calm there." Said Gannon and Wade agreed.

"Yeah. Follow me." She said and headed to her room. Keith just looked back at Ben, and blink was enough for him, to be sure. He nodded with smile and followed Kara. Ben was watching them leaving, and hoped this will work. It was the only thing what made sense now.

"Ben?" Was a small whisper and he looked at Tim, who was slowly getting back his mind.

"Yeah?"

"Is it finally done?"

Ben was silent for a while. "We'll see about it. Come on, we must take care about Eddie."

Tim smiled and entered the open door of room. "With pleasure."

Ben let him go first and then he closed the door. When they both looked around the room, they saw EDI snuggled on the floor into the small ball.

"He looks nice when he sleeps. He doesn't make any problems." Said Ben smiling and sat next AI. "Nothing stupid." He added.

"Do you think it will go well?" Asked Tim and Ben looked at him.

"I hope so. Keith can take care about himself. And in those things too. I wouldn't worry about him Tim."

"And Eddie?"

Ben leaned on the wall. "I hope she will understand." He said and patted EDI's wing.

\ - \

Kara leaded them to her room, without any words. she was thinking about what she will ask about. When they entered, she told him to sit where he wants. He sat on the chair, and she offered him tea or coffee. She knew they had a lot of things to talk about, but she still had some behaving. He accepted it, and after while they were already sitting against each other. Keith blinked at drawn pictures on the wall.

"So, why did you do it?" He heard, and his attention got back to Kara.

"I had to." He said and closed eyes behind his glasses.

"Why? Don't you know what he caused to us?"

"I do." He admitted, and opened eyes. And he wasn't aware of bright essence in his mind. EDI was with him in that moment. His dreams got him here. To the mind of his creator. Hearing their every word. He didn't will to, but when he was already here, then he curiously listened. Hoping Kara won't blame Keith for anything. It was never his fault. Anything of it.

"So why?"

"Kara... If I can call you like that. Would you return for your child, if it was calling for you? For help?" EDI shivered when he heard it. He said it so calm, so sure.

"Sure... But this is different."

"I know women can understand this better. Better then me. But it doesn't feel different to me. I just wanna help and take care about him. I think I owe it to him, and too everyone here."

Kara blinked, and then sighed. "When I saw what happened. I thought we finally got rid of him. Forever. That he will never come back again. But when I saw him last night-"

"What?" Gasped Keith and EDI shivered. It was here.

"I saw him last night. You don't know about it?"

"No. I know he left room. But I just thought ... Wait. That means Ben told you about everything. But I don't know anything about this." Said Keith, and EDI was curled in the back of his mind. Shivering.

\ He's not gonna forgive me this. \ He whimpered to himself, and curled into the smaller ball.

"And that's what I am fearing about. That he doesn't obey. That he is dangerous."

Keith was silent for a while. But then he answered. "He's not."

"When even you can't control him, then who?"

"I don't wanna control him. I want him to live. That's different."

Kara wasn't saying anything for a while. Live? "He's a machine. They can't live."

"He can. I know he can."

Kara was a bit confused, when she heard it. What was he talking about? "Why did you bring him here?"

"Because he wanted it. He wanted to repay all what he did."

"...and you trust him."

"Yes. But now I don't now what to think about it. That he did something, and I don't know about it." Keith admitted, and he blinked. His eyes half closed. That was a real reason why he was out last night. That's why he woke up, and AI wasn't there. He felt strange. If he was lying to him, could he believe EDI? Could he? There was too a hint of anger in his mind. And EDI felt it. He did feel his creator's rage, a little rage inside his mind. But too fear. He was afraid of him! Of his own AI!

"I'm sorry to say it Keith. But I think it would be better if he wasn't here." He glanced at her. "You can't believe cold logical computer. Even when you created him."

"You didn't see what I did. In last days. He isn't just a cold computer. He has soul."

"That still doesn't make him living being. When I know what he was, and maybe still is." She said and Keith lifted hi head down, thinking. "But..." He rose look up, when he heard it. "You look like you are a good human. But I can't say the same thing about him. When he took away your friend, it's hard to forgive. But he is lucky if he has you like his creator. Your family is surely too happy."

Keith with a bit sad smile shook his head. "I don't have any family here. I never got married, or have even children. He is the only one what I have right now."

He saw Kara was really surprised. "You don't have family? How old are you?"

He chuckled. "I'm forty seven now. And I still didn't find anyone. I really didn't try to. I was contented with my work. But then Eddie came into my life. Just like into yours."

She blinked and listened to him. "Ben said he changed, when they met again. And... I think he was right. He did change."

"To better?"

"Don't know. Maybe... When I listened to him today, he was really different then two years ago. He was like, when I knew him on the school. Just like Tim and Henry."

"Because of it, I want to beg you. Will you forgive him?" Asked Keith and Kara just blinked. Without answer.

EDI was waiting in sphere. Near Keith's mind. That was it. He heard that, all of it. And he couldn't carry with it anymore. He was doing just too much problems here. To everyone. And mainly to his own creator! He didn't belong here, he wasn't supposed to be here. He wanted to cry. He wanted to yell. But he was just standing there. Dealing with everything. He had to stop it, he couldn't let anything bad happen again.

\ Forgive me... All of you...\ Now he knew what he will do. What was the only right way.

Eddie? What will you do...?


	25. I'll be there for you

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**My faith**_

_**25. I'll be there for you**_

This night will be cold. Full of fear, and tears. But now he decided. He knew what to do, and that no one will make his mind to don't do it. EDI was now just waiting. Waiting for his creator to return to him. And he knew that he will be punished. After all it was just what he really deserved. He got another chance, and he wasn't enough thankful for it. He couldn't say he ever wanted another chance, another life. But it happened. He was here. But not for too long. There was one only thing, what he had to do. Then everyone will be again happy. Without any worries, just like before and after he wasn't here. And for doctor it will be better too. When he won't have any AI, what is just causing problems to him. He hadn't any reason to stay here. He wasn't wanted to be here. And he didn't wonder about it. It was true. He blamed himself for everything what he had done, since the first time, when he again woke up to this world. When he was just lying in ashes for two long years, it was haunting him. And then when he saw his creator again that night. That night when he for first time in his life saw him cry. It was first time, when he saw someone cry. He knew that Keith never couldn't let him go. He understood why. And when he saw Ben now just lying with closed eyes next to him, he felt the same thing. Tim already went, because he still had some work. But Ben stayed. Like always, he always stayed. How they could go through so many things together? When they were so different. He was human, and he was a machine. And even with that Ben was looking at him with eyes of friend.

He wondered if he is sleeping. For some reason he was sure he was, because it felt like, he sensed his dreams. He didn't need to take health stats. Why was he doing this? To make him think that he is a living creature? Was that Ben's reason? And if it was, EDI didn't believe in it. Something was haunting him. Something dark. What hurt him today, and then. And he didn't have any strength left to fight with it. Any will. He really didn't know why he was here, what was sense of his life. He wasn't animal, he wasn't flower, and he wasn't a human. He was an AI. But what was his reason to live? Or rather to exist. When he closed his eyes, and thought, he didn't find answer, and when he looked around the room, he too didn't. But then when he saw Ben, then in his mind appeared something. He was here to protect him. To protect all here. It was his reason to live. But without it...

Last time, he was supposed to destroy and kill. Not protect. So what was he now, in all ways, was against his main program. He wanted to protect their lives. But when he saw how much troubles it made to them, then it was better to leave.

"Eddie..." He looked on Ben. Maybe he was dreaming about him, maybe this all was just a dream for him. A dream what will end tonight...

Door suddenly opened and he looked up. And he saw his creator, standing in the door. Sadly looking at him down. EDI suddenly felt that little fear in mind of the man who gave him life. Fear of his own creation. That he can't trust him. That he could hurt him and that was something what EDI couldn't even think about. But now, they were just looking at each other. Waiting what they will say. It looked like, they will stay like this for longer time. Because no one of them couldn't find any right words. But then silence was cut out, by Ben's yawn. He stretched up, and to EDI it seemed like he wasn't really sleeping. Like he was just faking it. But now he was glad he did something to stop that silence. His blue eyes rose at older man right in front of him, and Ben smiled. He knew very well that, their plan got messed up. That Keith now knew everything. And that if it will be needed, he will take some of this mistake on himself too. But now he felt, it isn't right time for him to be here. He should go. Pilot stood up, and EDI watched him. Keith did the same, and blinked when Ben smiled on him.

"Just promise me, this will be all right. Both of you." He said and went across Keith to the door. But before he left he turned back. "You know Keith; we must be pretty tired, when we answered Tim good morning, when he got here. When it will be nearly night." He said and was still smiling. Keith just nodded, and Ben left the room.

"Good luck..." He whispered and headed back to his room. There wasn't anything else what he could do. Now it was in Keith's hands, and EDI's wings, if he could say it like this.

"Are you content now?" He heard familiar woman voice, and looked at Kara. He didn't notice her. But she was leaning on the wall, watching him.

"Why should I be?" He asked.

"I met him. That's what you wanted." To her surprise he shook his head.

"Yeah. But it's just one thing. Now when he knows everything, just like you. Now I'm just waiting, what will go from this out."

"At least I can say you didn't lie." He raised his look on her. "He doesn't look like a bad human. He's so calm, and gentle, really nice. And it really looks like he has some father instincts in him."

"But..." Said Ben, because he knew Kara will add something.

"I can't just forget about all of it. I'm sorry Ben. Keith is all right, but I can't accept his AI. I can't accept Eddie. And I think I'll never will." Kara said and Ben nodded. Slowly, but he did. It felt like he lost a battle. But he couldn't do anything about it. Kara was stubborn, just like him. So he accepted it.

She was watching him. Noticing every detail on his face. He didn't look like he is going to deny. What happened to them? Why they were now just standing there. Watching each other. Something was telling her it wasn't just because of EDI. And too there was just one more little thing what she didn't discovered yet. Between AI and her friend. But now it was time to get some sleep.

\ - \

"Eddie..."

"I know Mr. Doctor Orbit." Keith was shocked when he heard it. When he called him like this. And with so neutral voice. But too with a sad tone.

"Eddie I don't blame you. I'm just..."

"Angry...?"

Keith shook his head. "Confused... I had to do a mistake somewhere."

EDI raised his look on him. "What? That's not true. You didn't do anything wrong. That mistake is in me." EDI said and looked on the side, ashamed. Just how much he would like to run away. "I'm the one who made a mistake. And not just one."

Keith blinked, looking wordlessly at his creation, AI, son. After while he kneeled down, he saw EDI isn't about to turn his head back to him. Like he was ashamed to just look at him. Keith felt like something had hurt him, he reached his hand to AI, and patted him on his red-yellow lights on top of his back.

"Eddie please..." He begged quietly and he suddenly got thrown back. EDI pulled him back and scientist was looking at him very confused. He almost fell on his back, when AI did it. And now blue eyes were looking at him. Shining with sadness. Keith felt something hurts him so much inside his soul. Plane then shook his head.

"Don't... Stay away from me. I'll hurt you..."

"Eddie that's not true. I know you couldn't hurt me-"

"I already did!" Shouted EDI at his creator and Keith's eyes widened. He was watching AI without words, then he decided to talk to him.

"Why do you think that?"

"...because it's true... without me... you'd never had problems...without me..."

"Life is hard Eddie. There are always problems, but that's not your fault."

AI's look didn't make him feel pleasant. There was so much pain in it. "You're in danger because of me. Ben too. And everyone here. Someone is chasing me. Something is trying to kill my essence. Why didn't you..."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "What?"

EDI sobbed. „Why didn't you erase my memory then on Alaska? They could kill you there. You should do it. Then I could be again just emotionless machine. And you could be safe..."

Keith felt like strong shock got through him. "What are you saying?"

"Henry could be alive... So much people... And you would never have to be in danger... my life isn't worth all of it... Deactivate me" He sobbed

Keith felt his eyes getting wet. "Don't say something like this." He whispered and got nearer to EDI, slowly. He carefully wrapped arms around him, or rather he tried it, when EDI pulled him back again. "Eddie please let me be closer."

"...no... I can't let you.., my main reason to be here is to protect your life, so I can't allow you be near to me..." AI whispered sadly, and he hided back into his small hideout.

"Eddie please, listen... to me..." Keith was trying to keep him near, but when EDI pulled the blanket back, and hided him from Keith's look, he gave up. Disappointed looking down. "I'm sorry Eddie..."

AI heard him, but he just blinked and curled into the tight ball. Night was awaiting him.

\ - \

Everywhere was darkness. Just like previous night. Just like when moon was shining high, and sky was clear. But today there were clouds, dark clouds. It seemed it will next beautiful night. When everyone was looking at sunset, but clouds came.

His systems went online. It was time. Night will hide everything. No one will see it. No one will notice. No one will get hurt.

"It's time..." He whispered and got up. EDI touched the blue blanket, and sighed.

\ "I'm sorry Eddie..." \

\ "Eddie?" \.

\ "Do you think we could be friends? One day?" \

"I guess not Ben, I guess no." He whispered when memories passed him. He withdrew blanket, and entered the room. He looked on the bed, and blinked in surprise, when he saw Keith wasn't there. So late at night and he wasn't here. EDI felt a bit worried, maybe even more. After all people needed rest, sleep. It wasn't healthy for them to be so late awake. Where was he? And why he wasn't here? EDI closed his eyes, and shook head. It didn't matter anymore. Doctor will be all right. And without him, he will be just better.

Before he left the room he again shut down the camera system. Then he closed the door, and it seemed it will be the last time, when he is here. It felt all so dark, when he was passing through corridors. Remembering on everything. He just wished this could never happen. That he was never here. That he was never created. But it happened. Even when he did just so much mistakes, he was still here.

\ - \

Ben was bored. Well bored wasn't the right word. He just didn't know what to do, and was just sitting, and doing nothing. But he wasn't bored. He had just so much things in his mind twisted. He was sitting in the bar, just thinking. Not even looking around. He really didn't have any taste for it. He even didn't know why is in bar, when he didn't want to drink anything. Maybe because he didn't want to sleep for some reason, and just didn't want to just sit on his bed. He gave a look on TV, and saw there is just in the moment the football game. Bar was colored in warm shades. With pink, and red, and there was lot of flowers. And a lot of random things. And sometimes pretty crazy things.

"Hey Mr. Gannon, do you wanna play with us?" He turned back when he heard it. In front of him were standing three women. Each one of them with different hair color. One was brunette, center blonde and next black haired. And all three were looking at him.

"What do you want?"

"We just thought you could want to play with us. You know what we think." The blonde said with really sweet, but tasty voice. And Ben called a bitchy one. They were looking at him like he was something for sale for their fun. How people like this could be here?

"Yes I do. And I say no."

All three women looked upset. "What?"

"No. N-O if you want to spell it. I'm not in mood for some bitches around." He said with cold voice and glare and woman after while walked away.

"Mph. Dumbass idiot." He heard them say it, and just sighed and turned back.

"Looks like Kara was right with those rats then." He whispered to himself. He rubbed his face tiredly. Then he looked on side and was surprised by that look. "Keith? What is he doing here?" He wondered when he saw Orbit how he is sitting there. He stood up and came to scientist. When Keith noticed him, he looked into his eyes.

"Ben?"

"Can I sit here?" Pilot asked and Orbit nodded. Ben then sat on the chair and began to ask. "What are you doing here?"

Keith just sighed, very deep. "I think I failed." He whispered and Ben looked confused. When Keith then turned on him with sad eyes. "Eddie doesn't want me. He doesn't want anyone."

Ben blinked, and didn't want to believe these words. "Why?"

"He thinks that he is reason of suffering here. That we are in danger because of him. He asked me to deactivate him!" Keith almost shouted it, but it was rather sob. "He looked so broken. So vulnerable. He is making himself guilty so much, and I can't help him. Even when I created him. But he needs help. But he doesn't want to let me be close to him." Ben felt pain in his voice. He felt similiary. After all what they got through. He had to do something. But what? There was just one thing what he could do now.

"I'll try to help him. I was too afraid this could happen." He admitted and concern rubbed Keith on his back. He even couldn't remember when he was comforting like this someone, even when he was good at it.

Keith looked at him. "Will you?"

"That's what friends are for Keith." Ben answered with a smile and Orbit raise his eyebrow. He didn't expect this. But Ben was right. And he was really glad he was his friend. "But you should take some rest." Suggested Ben and Keith with smile nodded.

"Yeah."

\ - \

He got through the corridors and continued to his destination. He felt the ship is swinging, that it isn't calm. Today really wasn't cam night outside. When he finally got outside of inner rooms of ship he gasped in shock. Outside was raging storm. Big and strong. With dark skies, what sent to him cold and strong wind. Rain drops began to fall on him. Making his body quickly wet and cold. Colder than it usually was. And he felt it. It was so much time ago, when he for last time felt on his body rain. He couldn't really feel it on his CPU while he was laying in the North Korea. But now he felt it with all intensity. And it smelled so different, like two years ago. And he was now glad weather came like this. In this storm no one will notice he's gone. Slowly he entered the storm.

When then a lighting got through the sky he gasped in shock. He remembered this sound; he remembered what it did to him. When it got through his body, and it too... hurt. He was for awhile looking at sky, and then he came close to the edge of run way. There was just thing to do.

\ - \

He had to hurry. He had to make it to him! This couldn't be happening! It couldn't! He heard him in his mind. He was calling for him. He was calling for help. He was running through the whole ship. Quickly but without anyone to notice. But this just couldn't happen!

Ben hissed in pain, when he tripped and fell hard on his chest and stomach. He wasn't aware of anything else, then his worries about his friend.

"Eddie... Why?" He gasped and quickly got on his feet again. He knew there wasn't much time for him. If marine training learned him something, then it should show up right now!

\ I can't loose you again! \ He screamed in his mind. When he again remembered on the moment, when Keith and him returned to the room and AI wasn't there. And Ben then heard EDI's cries in his mind. He wasn't calling him but it seemed like that. Like he needs help. And then Ben understood. EDI wasn't gonna return. Because of these cries Ben was sure now. EDI was gonna kill himself. And somehow he knew where he will find him. And save him, if he will still have a chance for it. He told Keith to stay in his room. That he will take care about it. He saw Keith is tired, and very upset because of EDI, so he said he will do this alone. He was glad his friend obeyed him, and then too wished him good luck.

He got finally to the last door. And when he opened it, he was smashed by the big storm. Rain hardly falling on him and wind bruising his face and hair. But it didn't matter. He had to look around here. EDI was here, he sensed it. But where exactly? He couldn't see a thing very well in this storm. But then he saw it, lights! It was EDI!

"Eddie!" He called and ran to AI. EDI's clear blue eyes looked at him. He was ignoring the rain, the wind, the lightings, and the whole storm. He just wanted to get to his friend. But before he could...

"Stay there Ben! Don't come any closer!" EDI shouted on him, making him stop on one place.

"Why Eddie? Just why? Tell me!" Asked Ben and his neck was beginning to hurt because of running and cold air.

"I can't be here Ben! I can't! I'm causing you too much trouble and danger, I must leave!"

"No you won't! What about me? What about your father!"

"Don't say that!" AI growled.

"Oh I will. Because you can't admit to yourself someone really loves you!"

"He doesn't love me! He can't! A love to machine can't exist!"

Ben was standing there for a moment. "It can. And friendship too. So I won't let you jump from this carrier. Not tonight. And not any other day!"

EDI looked so aggressive, so scared, he was like frightened animal, trying to run away. And his eyes were now full of anger, and fear. And Ben saw there sadness. He wanted to live. But he just couldn't let himself.

"Watch me!" He growled and lighting got from the sky. Ben saw how he is going to jump. He couldn't let him! EDI was about to jump, he did it, but before he could leave the runway of ship, he was smashed down. The cold rain was getting on him, and when he opened eyes he found himself in Ben's arms. Pulling him down on the runway.

"I said I won't let you..."

EDI's eyes were now half closed. And he felt in himself sense to make it stop, to surrender. But he didn't obey. Ben was lying on him, trying to keep him down, but he threw him away with electric shock. Smashing man right into his right hand.

"Eddie..." Ben whispered and hissed in pain, holding his burned hand, what was chilling the cold rain. "Don't do this..."

"Why not? I even now hurt you! Why are you still trying to make me feel better about myself? I see what I am Ben. And I'm dangerous!"

"But I still won't let you leave. Make yourself understand it. We've been through some hard moments. But we made it. Maybe it would be better if we never met. But we did. And I'm gonna fight for you, even if it means go against you." EDI was turned with his back to him. But he knew AI is listening. "You're my friend Eddie. I don't care you are AI, or what you did. That's even amazing I have an AI like friend. But I beg you..." EDI turned his look on him. "...stay with us."

EDI was looking on him for a while. With hesitating. He didn't know if there was anything what he could do right anymore. But when he saw Ben so stubbornly sitting there, he couldn't just let it be. Leave was the right thing to do. For him. But when he saw what he did to Ben, that burn on his hand, and that begging look...

"You'll get cold like this." He finally said and turned back to Ben. Slowly going to him. He then raised his wing, and gave it on top of Ben, protecting him from rain.

Ben blinked confused and looked into AI's eyes. "So you stay with us?"

"I can't let you get cold, even when I hurt you. I'm sorry, but I just can't... can't go on..." EDI whispered sorrowfully, and he blinked in surprise when after while he found himself in Ben's embrace. "Why?"

"You're my friend." Blinked on him Ben.

"I can't protect you from the rain like this."

Ben snorted. "I can't get any more wet than this." He looked into AI's eyes. "Let's go back."

\ - \

When they finally got back from the runway, Ben breathed in big relief. This was getting harder and harder.

"You need to learn so much Eddie. Mainly about life and that to don't give up."

"Isn't that easier for us?"

"Yeah but I don't wanna loose friend."

EDI stopped on one place. "I still don't understand it." He said, and wanted to continue, but his wet wheels slipped and he fell on the floor.

"Eddie?" Ben turned back, and when he saw plane on the floor he immediately went to help him. "Are you ok? I'll help you up." He said and wanted to help.

"No!" AI threw him back with his wing, and tried to stand up. "I can do it by myself!" He was trying but wet floor and wheels got him back down.

"Let me help. Please." Repeated Ben and EDI with sigh nodded. "Ok. Stand by." Ben said and slowly began to help EDI up. Putting his hands under EDI's wings. When he finally got back on his wheels, he felt ashamed. So much.

"I can't face him."

"You can." Replied Ben and for a while they were just sitting there. EDI shook his head.

"No, I can't."

Gannon rolled his eyes. "Fine." a sigh "I'll take you to my room if you want. So you don't have to meet with Keith today." EDI hesitantly looked at him.

"Thanks."

Ben opened the door and let EDI to come in.

"I can guess you turned out again all cameras." He said and he raised an eyebrow, when EDI didn't answer. He was watching how AI is sitting down in the corner. "Make yourself comfortable. I must let Keith know you are ok. So I hope you can be here for a while alone." Silence was his answer, and he nodded and left the room.

Keith was nervous; he even felt how he is shaking. He needed to know he is ok, he needed to know he will see him again. He was rubbing his hands nervously, sitting on the bed. Where did he make a mistake? How he could hurt him so much? He rubbed his bandaged finger. He wished so much he had EDI near to him like then, on the beach, when he was hugging him. Soothing him. That day, when he got hurt on his finger by that innocent animal. But now he was thankful EDI for it.

"I'm horrible father..." He whispered and buried his face into his knuckles. Then he heard sound. He looked up and saw Ben in the door. "Is he ok?" He immediately asked and Ben with very tired smile nodded.

"He is." He saw how Keith's eyes are shining with little tears.

"Where is he?"

"In my room. He's ashamed to you. Because all of this."

Keith was thinking for a while looking in front of him. Ben came to him, and sat on the bed next to his friend. "You didn't do anything bad. It was mainly my fault." Keith looked at him. Listening him. Gannon then gave his hand on Orbit's shoulder. "I'm gonna sleep. You should too. We'll see tomorrow."

"Tell him goodnight from me." Said Keith and Ben nodded.

"I will."

\ - \

EDI was lying in the corner of Ben's room. Too tired, too confused, too lost in his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to run away. To just lay and do nothing. What will doctor think about him now? What will everyone?

"Eddie..." He opened eyes, and saw Ben. "Do you want a blanket?"

"I don't need it..."

"Yeah I know, but still..." He handed him a blankyt blue blanket. EDI's eyes got tighter when he looked at it. "Keith is sending this to you. And too he wants you to know he is wishing you good night."

EDI blinked and after while let Ben to cover him with blanket. He then wondered why Ben is throwing his pillow and blanket on the floor next to him.

"I'll sleep next to you. I wanna be sure you won't run again." When he said it, he began to prepare his sleeping place. After while he was done, and covered himself with a blanket. "Good night." He whispered with closed eyes, and EDI felt how he blames himself. This must stop. But when he can't kill himself, he will have to do it other way. He must protect Ben, doctor and all his... Ben's little burn on his arm was reminding it to him. Tomorrow, it will begin to be different. He hoped so. Now he just put his head down and lowly whispered simple words.

"Thank you."

I'm sorry for long time to add new chapter but enjoy :D

Oh things are just getting worse D: Let yoursef live Eddie, thare are people who loves you...


	26. Blanket

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**My faith**_

_**26. Blanket**_

Ben felt how he is waking up. He grumbled when he felt unpleasant headache, what he surely got from yesterday night. He didn't want to raise his sore head from the pillow, and he sighed when he finally realized head wasn't the only thing, what was hurting him. When he looked at his burned hand, well it didn't look so bad. It was just red and a little black on one place. But he knew more hurts him the reason why he got it, then the injure itself. He opened his eyes slightly, looking on the side. It was still dark there. But he blinked, when he saw the first sunlight getting into the room. It made him smile, because it was really nice look. Like all darkness in his mind was too getting away.

When he realized the cold metal body leaning to him, his fingers began to pat the blue blanket. What was covering EDI. Ben was beginning to hesitate, if he is strong enough to take this challenge. He rather didn't want to think about it, what could happen to EDI last night. He was so young, and he was trying suicide himself. He had to hate so much himself, in other case he wouldn't do that. Ben was watching him without any word. But he was still so tired. He just closed his eyes again, and snuggled again into blanket.

He thought he will fall a sleep again, so he didn't want to open eyes. But something made him do it. He opened his eyes, and didn't want believe, what he is seeing.

\ Not again. \ When he opened eyes, and once again saw the bright blue world of AI sphere. He got here again. \ How? \ He asked himself, and sighed. Maybe he should rather just wake up, and get up, not going to sleep again. He looked around, and noticed it was darker here than last time. And he blinked in surprise, when he saw white ball of blue and white light, curled in the corner of sphere. Well if it had corners. He slowly and carefully got nearer, and saw how EDI is curled so tight. Ben wondered if he is dreaming right now. And mainly how the hack he got here again. It looked like they can be connect to each other, when they both sleep close to each other. Did it mean anything?

\ Ben? \ He saw EDI is waking up. Rubbing his nose and under his left eye. \ What are you again doing here? \

\ Don't know. Looks like we are connected somehow to each other through sleep. \ Ben answered and AI tiredly yawned.

\ I'm sorry I'm causing you so much problems \

\ STOP IT ALREADY! \ EDI curled again when Ben shouted at him. \ I'm not angry on you. Understand it. I just want... \

\ What? \ EDI asked silently.

\ I don't even know. Maybe I just want you to be all right. \ Ben admitted, and put his head on his knuckles. Being essence wasn't so bad. After all it had the same shape of his body. EDI's eyes were looking at him. He still couldn't understand what was so amazing on him, that Ben is still trying to keep him near. \ It's warm here. \ He blinked confused, when Ben said it. \ I think it's coming from you. \ He added, and reached hand to AI. \ Can I touch you? \

EDI looked surprised, maybe even more than that. He wasn't sure about this. \ Rather not. I don't know what it could cause to you Ben. \

\ But you touched me here already. \

\ Yes but... I don't want to hurt you Ben. \

\ You won't. Please just a little touch. I want to pat you. You know I even didn't tell you last time, how beautiful you are like this. \ EDI now looked like he was blushing. He didn't know what to say, this was a really nice compliment for him. He didn't think about himself he was beautiful, he was just an AI in his look. And now he really looked touched by Ben's words. But Gannon blinked confused, when he saw EDI isn't just blushing, he looked like he is getting a little red under his eyes. And too between his eyes to his nose. And he looked... tired. Very tired.

\ You look sick... \ Ben said and he sounded very concern. But AI turned to him, and began to disagree with him.

\ I don't. \

\ You do. \

\ I'm AI. I can't get sick Ben. \ EDI was trying to made up Ben's mind. He knew he was right. And in that moment, he didn't notice his eyes are filling with bright tears. \ I just can't. \ He continued and there was sadness in his voice. He couldn't... he just couldn't. There wasn't any way for him to get sick. There was just...

His eyes flashed fully open. Something touched him. And then he felt it was Ben. He saw him, like he is hanging his hand on his face. Patting it gently, it felt so alien to him. But in the same time so pleasant, nice, gentle, and it was calming him. He didn't want Ben to stop it. But he couldn't say a thing. He was just staring at Ben, without any word. His eyes widened. Tears in them. It was just too much beautiful. Just one touch from a human being in his sphere. And it was so wonderful. Something what he never felt, never experienced. He touched Ben, but he was then blocking all ways what could lead to him. And his metal body couldn't give him so much sensation like this touch.

\ You're so warm Eddie. I knew that warmth is coming from you. \ Ben said gently to him. And his hand was still rubbing EDI's face under his eye. EDI wasn't aware of blocking his emotions, or all his essence to Ben. And Ben could now feel how warm EDI really is, how gentle.

\ Why don't you want let me to touch you? You're so warm, gentle. It's pleasant to touch you. I feel it won't hurt me. But there is something wrong with you. Inside. \

\ Ben... \

\ It's ok Eddie, just tell me what hurts you. \ AI closed eyes, when Ben with second hand pat his other side of face. Trying to sooth him. And too get something from him, what is going on with him.

\ I don't know. I never felt like this. \ was a low whisper.

\ Do you want a hug? \

\ A what? \

\ A hug? \

\ Why? \ Asked EDI very confused.

\ People do it. When they are sad or hurt. And they want someone close. Someone comfort them. It really helps. Because you know someone cares about you. And you can rest then. \

\ But I'm not a human. \

\ Yeah you're not. But I take you like friend. So will you allow me to get closer? \ Ben again asked gently. EDI had still that sad expression. All his thoughts twisted inside himself. Something in him wanted let Ben get closer, but then...

\ I'm sorry Ben. I can't. \

\ Fine. I won't push on you. \ Replied Ben calmly and let EDI's wing let go completely. Ben saw and sensed something is still haunting him very deeply. And maybe he knew exactly what. And he then again realized it's morning already. \ But we should wake up. It's morning already. \

\ All right. \

Ben began to slowly wake up, and this time he was sure, into the real world. The room was already full of light and warmth. He sat up and with a yawn he stretched himself. He rubbed his forehead and for a while he was just sitting there. He would like to lay down for a while, but today wasn't any time to sleep. He slowly turned look to EDI, and gently shook with him. EDI after while opened eyes and Ben clapped on his wing.

"Time to wake up." He said and EDI slowly nodded. He had from this day very strange feeling.

\ - \

"Because I am very aware of what is going on here in the last days. And I don't want, to have here some fights between us. After all we are all here on the same ship. So like captain I want us to be here in good terms. So I'm sending you on the little holiday, so you will enjoy some rest. And maybe too become friendly to each other." Captain Marshfield was walking from one side of the room to another. And he was now about half an hour showing all their day plan, on the next days. Well no one was jumping with joy, but at least there weren't any protests. For the most of time he was watching Kara. From the others he wasn't excepting any problems. But Kara was one of main reasons, why he is sending them on something like holiday. Because he hoped it will make relationships better. And like always he was waiting that Ben will give him at least one question. But he rather kept himself quiet about that he knows, what happened last night. He saw everything. Like captain he knew about everything on the ship. And he saw it from the top of the carrier. So he didn't wonder when he saw Ben is covering his arms with long sleeves. And Dick was acting like nothing happened. Marshfield was aware, that Keith knows about it now too. But both of them were silent about it. And he decided for the same thing. Even when in the mind he felt something like captain pride. Because Ben again began to act like he should. And now he too saw how Ben already got along with EDI. And he felt how this will go on. And Ben already raised his hand to ask for something.

"Where are we going exactly?" Asked Gannon and his captain gave him not so satisfying answer.

"Let yourself be surprised Ben. Let yourself be surprised. You'll like it there for sure." He said and Ben just blinked in confusion. Like the rest of people there he didn't looked really enjoying it. But he trusted their captain. "You have all things packed already. So just go for bags. Plane is waiting for you." He added and let them to get their things.

Keith got back to his room and took his bag. And then looked around the room. When saw the small hide out, where they were keeping EDI, something moved in him. He felt like he was empty inside. But he just left the room and closed the door. He knew and sensed, they won't return here for a long time. He was heading to runway with bag on the back, when he was suddenly pulled by Ben. He was really getting used on this.

"I must still go for my bag. Come with me for him." He said and Keith nodded with a wide smile and happy eyes. Ben was glad when he saw it. Because he never liked his friends look sad. And he liked Keith too more when he was in the good mood.

\ - \

Tim with Kara was already sitting in the plane. No one of them was expecting this. But now they didn't want to do anything with it. After all they really couldn't. Kara just didn't know what to think about all of this. She couldn't say Keith was unpleasant to her. He was pleasant and nice. But she wasn't rather thinking about EDI. Not now. And she knew very well, why captain took this trip for them. She just didn't believe it will help.

"Do you believe him Tim?" She asked and mechanic looked at her.

"You know Kara, Ben was asking me the same question two years ago?"

"And how did you answer him?"

"Well I didn't." He admitted and Kara turned to him. "But I believe him now, that he won't hurt us."

Kara wasn't talking for a while and then she turned back to the window. "I would like to have your trust in him." Tim just smiled on it and waited when others will appear in the plane. Maybe Ben can't make her mind. Not alone. But he could help a little.

\ - \

Ben opened the door of his room, and he really couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ben I didn't know you give so much regard on arrangement." Said Keith when he entered the room. But then he didn't understood Ben's expression.

"That's because I don't." Answered him Gannon and was sliding with look around the room. And with a big snort he came to his bed, and took his bag. He threw it on his shoulder and began to search for AI. And by the sense he looked to the corner, behind the bed.

"What is this?" He got through his teeth and EDI opened eyes, and raised his head. When he was again curled.

"What?"

"THIS!" Shouted Ben and pointed on the whole room.

"Yeah this. Are you satisfied with that? It's all matched by alphabet." Said EDI and he didn't understood Ben's dirty look.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

EDI confused blinked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"YEAH! Here is supposed to be a mess!"

"Why?"

"Because I like it!"

"But this is more effective. You'll find your things what you need faster."

"No I won't! I had everything on its place! I won't find here anything now, and it looks awful!" Squealed Ben and EDI was confused watching him. It didn't make sense to him.

"So you're not content?"

"No! I'm not! I'm furious!"

Keith while that took out from his bag bottle of mineral water and drunk a little of it. He didn't know why, but he really liked to watch these two together. When he finished drinking, and returned the bottle into bag, he decided to join conversation.

"We should go." He said clearly and AI with pilot turned to him. Both of them without any protests obeyed, stood up and came to the door. But EDI stopped himself.

"What is it Eddie?" Asked Ben and EDI looked at both men.

"Everyone will see me." Ben with Keith looked at each other, and Ben realized Marshfield forgot to clean up the corridors.

"So we will have to hide you." He said and began to take off his jacket, but Keith stopped him and looked at EDI.

"Eddie do you have that blanket?" He asked and EDI immediately gave it to him. "Good. So please stay still for a while." He said and gently covered EDI with blanket. It hided him perfectly. "Perfect." Said Keith and Ben grinned.

"He looks like little blue riding hood." He joked and EDI confused blinked. "Fine, so let's go."

Getting thought the ship could be harder. But they did well. Ben was taking all attention from Keith and EDI, so no one was stopping around them. EDI was keeping himself so close to Keith, how he just could. Orbit too wanted it like that. He was glad Keith now doesn't see into his eyes. He didn't feel good. Ben was right. Something was wrong with him. And he was beginning to feel it more and more. When they finally got to the plane, and got in, Keith finally too the blanket out of him. Kara with Tim turned to them in the moment.

"It took you some while to get here." Said Kara and Ben shrugged. And he noticed EDI immediately hided himself on the end of the cabin. Ben and Keith understood he wants to be alone. So they sat next to Kara and Tim. But Ben before that went to close the door. But when he tried to close it, he twitched with himself. In the door appeared young boy with bright green eyes. What could be seen under his red-haired hair and baseball cap. That image was now already captured in his mind. These eyes were so amazingly clean, and he looked so young and fresh. And he now mainly almost caused him shock, but he let it be now.

"Hey. Is this yours?" Said young man and he showed Ben the sunglasses.

"Yeah those are mine."

"So keep a better look at it." He said and handed Ben the glasses. "Have a nice flight." Boy said and closed the door. Ben was there still standing for a while with glasses in hand. There was something strange about that boy. He felt it from him. And now too how plane is taking off.

He was watching like plane is raising and taking off. There was something unusual here. He got his cap down a little more, and his eyes shined in the sun light. Maybe he still could have a break for a while. Even when he even officially didn't have break. But then he suddenly turned and began to run.

"So where are you boy? Damn it, where that boy can be?" Joe was again asking himself when young mechanic again got lost from his sight. And he again couldn't get his name. "I'll catch you one day." He promised himself and he didn't return into the ship, like he was supposed to. But he went on the runway to get a little warm. After that storm was sky now pretty blue and clean.

\ - \

Moon was shining on the clean night sky, and his light was getting on the body of airplane. No one was talking a lot while day. And in the night, there was even bigger silence. Everyone was already sleeping, just Keith unwillingly woke up. He didn't sleep well last night. And it looked like, it will be the same tonight. He opened eyes, and it surprised him, when he saw Ben leaning on his shoulder. Doctor was silent for a while, and then he just sighed. He was supposed to take care about his AI, not about Ben. But still... he had to smile. He was glad someone was depending on him. He carefully began to stand up, to not wake up Ben. He let Gannon to again make himself comfortable, and wanted to head for the end of cabin. But...

"But dad I want that little car." He turned back with a look full of wonder, and understood that Ben is talking in the sleep. He just took a deep breath and with smile shook head. Then he finally got to the last seats, and he found there lying EDI. He came closer and AI immediately woke up.

"Doc-"

"No Eddie. Sleep. Just sleep." Calmed him Keith down and EDI fell silent. But then he remembered on the yesterday night.

"I'm sorry for the last night. I didn't want to attack you, or lie and run away."

"Eddie why did you do that?"

"Because I don't belong here. You could have everything so much easier without me here." EDI rather didn't think about it again.

"That's not true Eddie. You belong here. To me." Answered Keith and showed AI blanket. And then covered him with that. "Do you see that person over there?" He said and pointed at sleeping pilot.

"Ben?"

"Yes. I think you got very close to each other. He is worried about you, just like I am. And he wants you to be ok. Do you want to let him down? Again?" Keith said and looked at AI. EDI was thinking for a while, and when Keith put his hand on him, he looked up.

"But what about you?"

Keith smiled warmly. "I'll be happy, when you will be. Eddie please, stop blaming yourself. Let your eyes open again. You were always so full of life, I wish you could be like that again. Please. Do it for me, us. "

EDI blinked and Keith sat on the floor and put his hands on the seat, crossed. He then laid down his head on them, so he was close to EDI. Smiling.

"It will make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Can I be happy?"

Keith chuckled. "Oh I think you can." EDI put his head down, and he was close with his head to Keith. "You surely can. I gave you life. And I don't want to let it be wasted again. I want to be proud on you."

EDI wanted to smile a little, but he didn't. He then saw Keith's bandaged finger, and touched it with his wing. "Is it healing?"

His creator nodded. "Yeah it is."

"Doctor Can I ask..."

"What for?" He got chili answer

"What's with this blanket? I have strange feeling about it."

Keith smiled widely. "It's the same blanket in what we brought you back from North Korea. I was caring your CPU in it. So maybe you can recognize it by that."

EDI's eyes got wide, and Keith chuckled on it. "Did it surprise you?"

"Well... I can say it did."

"So keep it.

"What?"

"Keep it. It's yours now. Only yours." Keith said and with smile began to stand up. EDI was watching him, understanding doctor needs get some sleep.

"Good night doctor Orbit."

Keith shook his head with smile. "You could already stop calling me like that. But I'm going, Mr. Gannon needs someone to use him like his pillow." He was glad, when he saw this made EDI smiled. He just covered him one of wings with his blanket, and patted him gently on top of head. He then just gave EDI a little kiss near his eye and whispered. "Have a nice dreams, and sleep well." He clapped him on the top of head and returned to his seat. Leaving EDI quiet confused. But after while, of thinking, sensing, he just stopped and... smiled.

"Mine." He whispered and snuggled into the blanket. "Good night."


	27. Special chapter Fly in my dreams

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**My faith**_

_**26. Blanket - Fly in my dreams - Special chapter**_

It was all so... free. I couldn't believe my eyes, when I opened them. I saw sun, blue sky, and felt warmth with wind, blowing around me. Ocean was looking at me, and fresh green grass was under me. I patted a few leafs and then noticed a tree looking around the ocean, on the cliff rising from the sea. Where was this place? I felt like I know it here. Like something was calling here for me. And I knew that sense. I look around again. I sensed someone was waiting for me. Was this a dream? Then I saw him!

"Will you teach me Ben again today?" I blinked so confused, that I couldn't find any word to answer. From the distance was looking AI on me. EDI... But he looked somehow different, still the same body, and I sensed it is him, but something was a little different... This wasn't AI sphere, this was a dream. And these blue eyes were now so...

"Teach you what?"

AI got closer to me, and so fast... "You didn't teach me everything last time Ben. There's still a lot what I must learn. "

My eyes widened, what was he talking about? Then I realized something and asked. "You mean like when we were flying with you for first time and we were supposed to teach you?"

"Yes." It was a very simple answer. He sounded so chilly, happy, excited. I couldn't believe it. He wasn't the same... "We'll we continue? There is still so much what I must learn from you."

I kneeled down to him. "Why? I thought you know everything."

EDI shook his head. "No I don't." I just blinked and I was shocked, when EDI wasn't on the same place. Then something pulled me down, and I looked behind me. I twitched with myself, because EDI was there, and he was... soaring in front of me. He then very playfully flied around me, and before I could notice it, he was lying next to me in the grass. He got under my hand and made me lean on him. "Please Ben. I can sore. But I can't fly that high, how I could. Will you teach me that again?"

I was thinking for a while. Something about him was so different. And he then smiled on me. And I realized what it was. It was something what disappeared by those two years, his braver and jolly side of him. Something what was making him so alive two years ago, but still... He was so gentle like he was now. Was this his real soul? Was this his real nature?

"Sure." I replied and his happy reaction and jolly smile was enough for me, for some reason it made me feel warm.

"So stand up." I couldn't do anything when he pulled me up.

"You have some strength in these wings." I said and he flied around me slowly.

"We'll we fly now?" He asked impatiently and I just stared at him.

"We?"

He offered me his wing. "We. I can't do that alone."

I nodded a little and pulled carefully his wing. "Ok..."

"Hold tight Ben." I rather did what he said, and in the second I was already screaming and clung on him. Everything was going so fast in front of my eyes. And everything was too so distant now. I rather closed eyes. I just felt fresh wind getting around me, and into my hair. And then... everything slowed down. Like it all stopped, but I still didn't want to see it. "Ben open your eyes."

"Thanks I think I'll be all right without it."

"You are safe. You are on the ground again." Was it true? I sensed grass in my hands. I opened eyes and looked confused around. It was true; we were again down on the ground. EDI was lying in front of me in the grass, and I breathed with a big relief.

"What happened?"

"You closed your eyes."

"What?"

"You did."

"Yeah I was freaking scared."

"Scared?"

"Yes. You know Eddie that's normal for people they are scared." AI got closer to me.

"I couldn't fly when you closed your eyes Ben."

"Why not?"

EDI's eyes shined. "You left me alone." He said and I was watching him for a while. And then suddenly he disappeared. I breathed out in shock and was searching for him in the grass, air, looking around.

"Eddie? This isn't funny. Show up." I called and blinked in wonder. Now I was seeing images. Flashes. It was our past. It was what happened two years ago, everything.

"You left me alone. Like then..." I heard and when I turned back I saw something what I thought I'll never see again. EDI was back in his old body. I came closer and touched his nose.

"Then?" I asked and suddenly flashes stopped and there appeared just one memory, something what I couldn't remember. But EDI did. Look on alone and vulnerable CPU unit, lying there. Waiting for someone who will take it. And I understood.

"I was afraid someone else will find me. Use me. Maybe against you. I didn't want to be alone." I looked at him again. I heard there sadness, and before I could do something, plane transformed into the AI essence, what I already know. And everything turned into AI sphere. "I thought you will never come back for me. That you will forget. Even now..." Images from last night appeared. "... I didn't want to take my life. I never wanted to be alone. I wanted to be with you all." Everything changed into AI sphere again. "I just want to be free. " I saw everything turned back into the grass, and now orange sky, near the tree. And all three forms turned into the one. Into the small black plane, what I see now every day. "Please Ben, teach me to fly."

"But how?"

"You must know it. But I promise you I will protect you. From everything."

"This is a dream."

EDI just nodded a little and he disappeared, just like everything around. Was this really EDI's real nature? I was something between EDI's past, and his today self? And what did this all mean?

I finally opened my eyes. It was dream after all, and pretty crazy one. But there was something... I rubbed my faced. Yeah there was something what I liked about it. EDI...He was acting so unusually. That joy, a smile. I tiredly look on the side, and saw Keith sleeping next to me. It looked like I was leaning on him. So I just smiled, and again did it. And hoped some dream will again visit me.


	28. Rio De Janeiro

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**My faith**_

_**27. Rio De Janeiro**_

Sun was waking into a new day. And without any little clouds it was ready to again travel on bright blue sky. It was making the day sunny and warm. Airplane finally got to its destination. It was passing by huge forests, green lands, and was watched by many animals. By these who raised their looks up, to see metal giant flying around. Leafs were still wet from the night, and now little drops of water were shining on them.

Keith opened eyes, when light got on his face. He yawned and discovered how tired he really is, and wanted to sleep a little more. He saw Ben is again leaning on his hand, and without any protests he tiredly put his head down again. So they were now leaning on each other, snuggling into blanket.

Who said AI cannot sleep, he was wrong. EDI's system got online and he with closed eyes yawned. Actually he didn't know why he is doing it. Maybe he learned it from Ben and doctor. He raised his head up, and saw blue sky in the window. It was morning, new day. He again realized the blue blanket, what was covering him and remembered on Keith's words.

\ "Keep it. It's your now. Only yours." \

He never owned anything. He was still machine, yes AI, but still machine. So he didn't need to own anything. But for some reason he felt well and even happy, when he saw his creator gave him something. It is now only his. He stroked blanket with his wing, and felt by sensors how soft it really is. He should take the best care about it, when it's his now. He opened one of his wings. He knew in one he has first help aid pack, in small empty place there. And he discovered he has the same thing in second wing, what was empty. He gently and carefully handed the blanket and put it there. Then closed the space and contently smiled. It was time to wake up.

He jumped from the seat and felt how he needed a little moment to get balance. That strange feeling from yesterday was still here. Ben said him he looks ill. Was he right? EDI was never ill; he didn't know what it feels like. But when he looked up... He got on the seats on the other side, and looked from the window. That look was just... wonderful, amazing, and beautiful. It was something what he never saw in his life by his own.

"Rain forests..." He whispered amazed by that look. He never saw any. But if they were flying around rain forests... where they were? He ignored a little weakness what was getting on him, from that feeling and got on internet. And found internet map. He too connected with plane, just a little not controlling it. He just wanted some data, after while he found, what he wanted. "Brazil..." He whispered and opened eyes. It was where they were. He jumped again on the floor and looked around. He wanted to see how others are doing. When he carefully looked, he saw they are still sleeping, still so calm. He sighed, when he looked on his actions from previous days. He was so ashamed of himself. He should finally do something with it. He slapped his face with his wing. He didn't know why he did it, but it felt good. Because it was like signal to wake him up, and get finally better. Sometimes he felt like he changed so much, like he isn't anymore that old UCAV from two years ago. It was like he was totally someone else. Someone...

He gasped when strong pain got through him. He sensed that, he saw that. That fire essence again. It hurt him so much then. It was just a small and short flash, but he knew it. It was that again!

\ Who are you! \ He yelled and his voice was hanging around sphere without any answer at all... It was gone again. He needed to take a deep breath. He felt a little burn on his face, and too a little weakness from yesterday got on him. Something was happening here, something wrong. That fire... It felt like it had to do something with... his past.

He heard a big yawn. And turn around. He was surprised when he now finally realized Ben is leaning on his creator, or rather on his arm. In all cases they were now resting close to each other. And EDI finally understood Keith's words from last night, when doctor said Ben needs someone like pillow.

"People are too strange to understand." He whispered, but smiled. "But... At least I'm good for something. They became friends." He wondered what they are dreaming about. People could have dreams. It was something what he didn't understand. He knew all people, scientists, and who was chasing after it never succeed. They never discovered what dreams really are. They were still a big mystery, for all. And he was wondering if he has too dreams? And if he has, will he find out what they are?

He was so much dove in his mind that he didn't notice someone's look. When he finally returned to the real world he looked up. He saw Kara. She was looking at him with unsure look. And he too saw there sadness. He prepared himself for anything, if she wanted to do something. But she just shook head and turned back, sitting again on her seat.

"Eddie?" This time it was Ben. He immediately came to pilot, when he yawned loudly and sat up. "You're awake already. Do you feel well today?" Kara turned head back little, when she heard it, looking at Ben. Just with corner of eye.

"I'm functioning good Ben." She was watching him, when he so calmly put his hand on that machine, with smile.

"Functioning? Hey talk in normal mode, how I taught you, ok?" Why was he so...

"Let him be Ben... He's still learning... a lot of things." Whispered Keith still with closed eyes, and Ben smiled on him.

"He must learn the right way this time Keith." Ben replied him, and was patting EDI on his cockpit. Kara saw his curious look, how he is listening carefully. This wasn't...

"Yeah..." Keith's eyes opened, and after rubbing his face a little he smiled at EDI. "I think he already does. But if you will again lean on my shoulder, and it will be again so sore, I think I'll teach you a lesson too." He pointed out and Ben swallowed hard. She saw this somewhere. She knew this. It looked so similar to that, when Henry was here, when Ben was happy and jolly. It was when he really cared about something, when he wanted to smile just because it felt good. That look, it was the same.

\ - \

"Where are we?" Ben was just looking around, when they landed, and got out of plane. It was everywhere so green, so fresh. It was something what he didn't see for so long time. "Where did he send us?"

Kara too looked around, and then she went more straight. Ben didn't try to stop her, he knew he couldn't. He looked back and saw Keith is smiling. "Why smile?"

"It's nice here, so fresh, so Bright. To be honest, it was more pleasant than on that ship." Doctor reasoned his happiness and Tim with Ben blinked.

"Eddie you can come out already. You never saw anything like this." Called Ben, and he was content when AI appeared in the door. With his surprised look. He was slowly sliding with look around the place, admiring its beauty. This really was something what he never saw. It was all so green and exotically. And all these sounds, what were going from the grass, trees. They were everywhere. Everywhere was life here. And he saw it with just one look. He came out, and touched with his wheels fresh ground. "You see what you could miss if you weren't here?" Asked him Ben and EDI looked at him, nodding slowly.

She was getting through a little jungle. Everything felt so wild here, like little paradise of nature. Air was so fresh. She finally got out from all trees, and grass and all these beautiful flowers, whet she saw in the moment. They were blooming in the warm sunlight, and growing, getting stronger, and that was lovely look. She then turned, and saw something amazing. She knew this place, town. Now she knew where they are. Brazil, Rio de Janeiro. She took a deep breath, feeling wind getting thought her hair. Like nature was stroking her on face. She never could imagine she could get on place like this. She was in other countries, but never in Brazil. And it all smelled so sweet. And that look was amazing.

"Kara why did you run away?" She heard Ben behind her.

"Ben do you know where we are?"

"No. I have no idea."

"Then look over here..." She said and Gannon curiously stood by her side, opening his mouth, when he saw that.

"Rio..."

"Isn't that beautiful?"

He was a little shocked when he heard it. He looked at her, and saw all anger, worries, and thoughts were for a while gone. "Yeah. Sure it is." He replied, and knew it was true. This reminded him, when they got to Thailand.

"I don't want to disturb you, but..." They turned back. "We should go find our hotel." Keith said with Tim and EDI behind him.

"But what about Eddie?"

"Don't worry Ben; Mr. Marshfield made all things clear to us. Actually it isn't a hotel. It's a small house, and it isn't in the centre of town." Said Tim and Ben breathed out in relief.

"I'm glad for that. Once Cummings sent me somewhere, and he didn't take care about anything. That was that day, when that mafia was chasing me." All's eyes widened.

"Mafia?" Kara breathed out.

"Yeah I guess I forgot to tell you all about it. But actually I was there too with Henry." Kara blinked and rather without saying something took the map from Tim and began to search for the way.

"I can help..." Sounded EDI, but Kara was ignoring him.

"I don't need a talking computer to find a way on map." She replied after while, and EDI looked sad. But Ben clapped him on the cockpit and wanted him to go.

"Give it time." He said, and they began their walk.

\ - \

They walked through a beautiful nature. It was everywhere so calm, peaceful, and mainly it smelled with pleasant feelings. EDI was curiously looking around. He knew places like this exist, but he never thought he could look there. And watch it so close. He could touch everything now. And it looked like Kara was right and Tim too. When they finally got to the destination, there was nice small house. It looked so peaceful.

"Here we are." Said Kara and went to try open door. To all's surprise it could be opened. And it looked it's... empty. "Looks like we'll be alone here."

"Yeah, so what about choosing bedrooms?" Said Ben, and everyone looked at him. "I'm first!" He yelled and ran on the stairs, and Kara immediately got after him.

"Ladies first!" Keith didn't have words for this. No he really didn't, and he could say he had a big vocabulary in his mind. He then slowly turned his look on Tim.

"Why don't you..."

"I already learned in things like this, it's better to stay out of it. I got hurt several times, when I was trying to stop them." Keith was just staring with empty look. "So I recommend you... Don't ever try it. I know what I'm saying." Said Tim and Keith rather nodded.

"Ha! I told you I will choose first!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Ben appeared in the hall upstairs and looked at Keith. "Hey don't you wanna choose bedroom?"

"I don't care about it Ben."

"Yeah but I think you won't have to."

Doctor blinked confused and Ben invited them upstairs. "Why?"

Ben leaded them to one of the rooms. "Because of this." He said and opened door. It was nice room with bright blue walls, and big window. "And mainly one thing." He said pulled EDI in. "You have your own sleep place ready here Eddie."

"I do?" Blinked AI and Ben showed it to him.

"I don't think if this holiday thing will work." Whispered Keith and Tim looked at him.

"Why not?"

"Well I just..."

"Kara is stubborn but she can learn." Said Tim, but Keith didn't look happier.

"I'll look around the town." Ben interrupted them. "Wanna go too?"

"I will." Tim agreed with smile. He wanted to look around. He would really like to see it here.

"What about you Keith?"

Doctor was silent for a while. And just shook a head. "I won't. I will unpack things and maybe just lay down for a while. Someone must watch over Eddie."

"Fine." Replied Ben and with smile clapped Keith on the shoulder. He now wanted to ask Kara too, but when he came into her room... she wasn't her. "She went already." He said and rubbed his burn hand. That strange feeling...

\ - \

She was going through a little jungle, to the town. Passing by all that beautiful nature, and she felt she wants to run away. Get away from all. And that she can hide in nature. And get her mind again clear. She didn't know what to do. What was right thing? She sat on one of big rocks there. Was she doing the right thing now? What was right now? She didn't want to hurt Ben. But he already seemed to get attached to EDI. And it didn't look AI is controlling him somehow. Why couldn't she just forget about all of this, just why?

She opened her eyes, and blinked in little surprise. In front of her was sitting on the tree a toucan. Bird was watching her, and after while it opened mouth and flew away. She sighed and looked at sky. Was there answer?

_´´ It doesn't matter, what you will do. Mainly when you will listen and obey your heart Kara. I know you will always do right thing. Even when it will maybe seem wrong to you. After all you always decided right. And I know you always will sweetie. ´´ _She heard and saw her mom. She was always saying her things like this. And it always worked. Kara was always trying to make her parents and the whole family proud on her. She was always working hard, and could do things what even men couldn't do. She remembered on her brothers every time. When she showed them she can be good as them, in everything. And mom's advices always helped her. Should her listen to them too now? She stood up and looked up.

"I should find boys."

\ - \

Ben was with Tim exploring the town. Day was getting hot and sunny. Keith wanted they let him to unpack his things, and stay with EDI in the house. Ben knew he wanted it mainly because it was chance to take some rest. And he could be again alone with EDI for a while. They had a lot to say to each other. Tim was following him, and he was waiting when Gannon will say something. He always did that. He waited for others to talk, and then he joined.

"Ben you ok?" He asked concern, when pilot wasn't still talking. He was too wondering about all captains' Marshfield reasons to send them here. But Ben was thinking about something else, that was sure. "It's hot you should take that jacket off." He added and was surprised when Ben immediately reacted.

"No I'll keep it Tim. It isn't so hot." Pilot finally answered. He couldn't take the jacket off. He didn't want anyone to see his burned arm. It could make them feel worse about EDI. "We'll sit here for a while."

They sat on the edge of the road, in the shadow of one building. Ben leaned on the wall and with Tim was looking around. This place was full of live. People were enjoying life, sunny sky, and fun. Some of them were dancing; kids were playing and running around.

"Why do I have feeling I want to join them?"

"And what's in your way?" Tim asked and they grinned at each other.

Kara was looking for them for a while. Well in this town it was rather success, and she was glad she gave them into bags little GPS. So she could find their signal. She was always doing things like this without telling them. Then she could be calm they are ok, or she can find them easily if it's needed. But when she found them now, it really made on her face confused look.

"Ok guys what are you doing now?" She asked silently herself. When she saw them dancing in the line of people.

"Hey Kara! Join us!" Called Ben, and she rather just waited when they will have enough of fun. When they came to her after some time, it looked like to her they totally forgot all what they brought here.

"We can't have fun or what?" Ben said and Kara was still looking at him without any response. "Ok, ok. What about ice cream?"

As Ben said, he did. He was just trying to relax, to have something good from this trip. Exploring town was amazing experience; people were here so nice and friendly. And for more then one time they tried to make them join their fun. And in some cases they succeed. Ben called it a Tim kidnapping. And Kara always gave him unpleasant glare, when he laughed at it. After a little break in nature he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked.

"Nature is calling."

"Oh I see. Go on." She added and calmly again leaned on the tree.

"I'm going too." Joined Ben Tim and she waved hand to them.

"Sure. Sure." She stretched herself and with smile yawned. That weather, sun, so fresh air, and plants had really great effect on her.

When everything needed was done, they wanted return to Kara. They walked the same way back, but then...

"Ben what is it?" Asked Tim and Ben were looking back.

"I heard something."

"What?" Tim replied nervous. He hated when Ben was doing things like this. Mainly when he saw or heard something.

"Don't know. It was like something was moving there." And these words were even worse to hear. "I'm gonna see what it is." He decided and lost from Tim's eyes in the jungle.

"But Ben- My why is he always doing this?"

Ben was getting through leafs and all what came into his way. He heard it again. And he had to be near. His senses were trying to tell him something. Something was awaiting him. And he wanted to know what exactly. He ran off the trees and the big shock got through him.

"Hey Ben! Is that you pal?"

Ben was for a while just staring there, and after it he began to feel weak. \ It can't... It can't be... \ He than collapsed on the ground.

"What's with you?"

"Ben! Ben! Where are you?" Tim was calling and followed Ben's way. "Ben!" He called once more, and then one look almost got soul out of his body. "B- B- Be- Be- Ben-."

"Hey Tim you are here too? That's so cool! We can have party now!"

"B-b-b-b-..." Tim continued and after that he too fell without mind down.

"Man what's with you two today?"

"I promise when I will get these too under their neck, they will pray to never meet me! What is taking them so long?" Kara had enough of waiting for Ben and Tim. Whatever it was she will find out. She wasn't going by GPS in their bags. Her instincts were enough for this. And then...

"Kara! Well this day is just getting better!"

She didn't believe her eyes. How just could this be...


	29. Rainbow and butterfly

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**My faith**_

_**28. Rainbow and butterfly**_

"You... You can't be here. How..."

"I never imagined this could happen. Kara." She was looking on her long time lost friend. But she couldn't believe this. He couldn't be here. EDI killed him! Two years ago! And she was really looking at him right now. And when he made a step toward her, she slipped down on the ground.

"You can't." She breathed out and warm smile was her answer. He then came close and kneeled in front of her, and with hand swapped crystal bright tears off her eyes and face. He never liked when she was crying, and he was really glad he didn't saw her like that often, when he was still with them. And she couldn't say a word now; she was just staring at him. Asking her self if this is really true and not just beautiful dream.

"Yes. But I am here. I'm Here Kara." He touched her face and patted her gently. "And don't cry girl. It never suited you."

"Henry..."

"Yeah, I am right here." He said very calmly and took out his black sunglasses, uncovering his deep brown eyes. "You missed me?"

She tried to take a few deep breaths, but she didn't manage it. Without control of her body she jumped on him, and pulled him close. Crying and smashing into his chest.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME? I thought you were GONE! Its two years now!"

Henry raised an eyebrow and realized it was two true. It didn't seem like that, but it was really two years already, even when life now seemed to him so much calmer and slower. It was already two years ago. And he never could imagine, or remember on the moment when she was crying so much like now. There were times like this, when he saw her cry. And he tried to say something nice. But it never looked like this. He patted her gently on back and smiled. "I missed you too."

"How?" She cried and looked up, into his eyes. How was this possible? This could happen just in dream. Was it dream?

"I'll try to say you something about it. Or I'll try to explain it. I'm not too really sure about it by myself. But don't ruin this moment girl." He looked back. "And we should too wake up these two."

He too didn't know how he can be still here? What was happening here? This was really crazy. First EDI came back and now Henry? Kara then looked on Tim. "Yeah."

They came to mechanic and Henry began to think how to wake him up. Kara wasn't capable of anything in that moment. And she looked at Henry again. How he looked... He was still that "charming" Afro-American. But he was now wearing some kind of shaman suit. In all that shock she even didn't noticed it, all these colorful feathers, on the headband, shoulders and around waist. He had too small white signs on his hands. And on the neck he was wearing white half moon. He really looked like some shaman, and too like he came from some dream. But it was still him. She wanted to cry again. She was just too much happy, to not to. Even when she couldn't believe it, she wanted it to be truth. Like in some of those fairy tales, what she was listening to when she was small. Sometimes she really missed her childhood.

"I think I have it." Came out Henry, and she looked at him.

"Wouldn't be enough to just shake with him?"

"Yeah let's try it." Said Henry, grabbed Tim, and Kara's eyes widened when he began to shake with him furiously. "Wake up Tim! Wake up! Time for school!" For once again she had to admit, she couldn't find any words on his actions again. And it even felt good now, to have that sense again.

"I'm going mom. I'm going!" Tim began to yell and shake with hands. Well you couldn't say Henry was surprised. He just grabbed him tighter and waited when mechanic will open eyes. He knew Tim very well to know what to do. And make him calm and open eyes. And asked him self how many times before Tim was thinking in sleep his mother is near.

"Tim how many times you will again call me like your mother?" This time mechanic stopped with going crazy and opened eyes. That voice...

"Henry...?" He finally opened eyes, and it looked like he wants to faint again. But Henry gave him a little slap, so it didn't happen.

"Make a man out of you Tim."

Mechanic looked at Kara and pointed at Henry. When Wade nodded slowly he looked on Afro-American again. Opened mouth and Henry put head on it, to make him silent.

"I'll be glad to tell you something, but when we will be all together on it." He finished and let Tim go. "Now we just have to wake up Mr. Benjamin. And then you will too tell me what you are doing here." It felt really good, when he could say this name again. He was always the only one who was calling Ben with this one. And by the way, he too needed some answers.

Ben wasn't aware of the real world around. Light, sounds, vision, even found on what he was laying was nothing for him in that moment. Damn why he had to be so curious and poke his nose where it wasn't supposed to be. Why was he always so stubborn when he was listening to his sense, even when brain said no. He knew himself too well, so he knew answer. He just liked that. So he got what he deserved. And in the mind he wasn't too aware of small white light, what was poking into him with his wing, trying to wake him up. Whatever happened it needed to be a real shock, because he felt it too, and something became different, but what? And he felt a big relief when it seemed Ben is waking up.

Gannon rubbed his face tiredly in the sleep and carefully opened eyes. And when he did, it felt like is...

"Ben? Are you ok?" He was hearing her words, what seemed so sweet right now to him. She looked so beautiful in that sun light, and surrounded by that beautiful nature. With blue sky behind, she was worried looking at him. He felt how she is holding him, and he after while didn't hesitate snuggle close to her.

"I'm in heaven." Kara just felt how her face is getting red, when she saw and felt where he is leaning on her. Well her chest...

"GUYS!" She pulled him back with strength and blushing stood up. "He's ok. Totally."

"Now I know again why she is scaring me sometimes." Whispered Tim bit his lower lip.

"What did I do?" Ben asked confused and patted sore head. "This isn't a dream?"

"Well at least I know what you are dreaming about." Answered him Kara and they all looked to the sky, when sound of wings sounded. And three birds appeared.

"Look out!" Yelled Ben and Kara had to quiet her anger, when he jumped on her, and pulled her on the ground, Tim with shock and frightened yell hided himself behind the tree and in the grass. After a while of silence, wings again sounded. And all three little birds appeared again. Now flying down right to... Henry.

"Yeah come to daddy." He said and contently smiled and gave his hands on waist, when they landed on his shoulders and the third one on his head. "Good boys, good boys." He said jolly and with curious face looked on the side. "Hey Tim what are you damn doing there?"

"Hiding..."

"You are scared of three little toucans?" This broke the ices.

"Wait...That voice..." Realized Ben and he slowly began to raise his head from the ground.

"Yeah I must say I congrats you Mr. Gannon. You saved us from three little toucans, that's real action of hero." Poked him Kara when she finally could to look up, and tell him something. But she saw he is ignoring her. Or just doesn't listen to her. "Ben are you..."

Gannon looked up slowly and his eyes widened. So what he saw was real?

"Benjamin you should take something on your head. I can see you need it. Look out three little birds are here. Yeah right." He was listening to Afro-American in front of him. That moment seemed like eternity to him. And he gave up on thinking, or what was real and what wasn't. Henry couldn't even react when Ben suddenly in the moment got close to him, and pulled him close in tight embrace. Purcell took his sunglasses of his eyes, and together with three toucans on him looked confused on pilot. This wasn't something what he expected.

"Ben what's with you?"

There came only a small sob from his old friend. "Is that really you?"

Henry smiled. "Yeah I am."

"Good, that's all what I need to know." Came another sob, and Ben let himself to be for a little while longer near to his old friend.

\ - \

Henry led them to the near little house. What looked like it's his. He let them to sit down and prepared some food. That was really good, because they all knew Henry was always good cooker. Not good, just great and excellent. And after two years it was amazing to eat something from him again. He was too saying in earlier times he could one day open his own restaurant. So no better prove that he is really here couldn't exist. And then they were just sitting there, they had a lot of things to talk about. They were sitting outside and Ben was still very curious what's with these three toucans what were in every moment near to Henry.

"That's Pepe, Pepo and Pepi."

"Pepe, Pepo and Pepi?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. I called them Los Pepos." He said and all threee toucans nodded. And all three visitors blinked in surprise.

"Henry how did you get them?" Purcell with smile reacted on Ben's question.

"I have them since they were small. You know Ben it was one night." He got into his memories and all what happened got on his eyes.

"I was walking back home, when I suddenly heard strange sound. I don't know what it was, but I saw three little eggs on the tree. I let it be, but in next days I saw there isn't someone taking care about them. I began to watch them carefully and when it was two days later I decided to take them with me home. You know I told you, when I was little kid I was enjoying to learn about animals. So I knew what to do. I was trying to find out what happened to their parents. And I found out that they were killed by some bigger animal. I'm sure it was because they were trying to protect their eggs. And it was too that strange sound what I heard. And after few days these little ones hatched. And they took at me like I was their daddy. So I kept them. Is it bad thing?"

He looked at Ben, and Gannon looked on three little birds. He didn't have to think about it. "No. It isn't." Kara with Tim nodded on it, and Tim sobbed a little.

"That's so nice."

"Ok I told you something, and could you now tell me what you are doing here in Brasilia?"

"We should ask you what you are doing here. You aren't supposed to live anymore Henry."

"Kara you aren't telling me something new. I know it. I don't know what I am doing here, but you do."

Ben's eyes widened. "You don't know how it's possible?"

Henry shook his head. "Ben the only thing what I remember is that how I launched rocket and smashed into the mountain, nothing else. I just remember how I am trying to catch Eddie, and then nothing. „He took a deep breath. "I don't know why or how long it took. But when I opened my eyes again... I was really alive. Something saved me. Something what I don't and can't understand. But it saved my life. It's like some kind of magic." He said very calmly, and all his friends were looking at him. And he couldn't let go a little smile. "And how is Eddie anyway?"

\ - \

Keith had in his day plan for today just lie down and take some rest. And he was going to do it, but after while he again obeyed his new senses. He had to be sure EDI is all right, before he will go sleep or something else. He found him, how he is looking through the window. Keith understood he was amazed by all here. He never saw things like this before. He was curious. And Keith saw he wants to go out, and maybe he wanted to learn something. So rest, sleep and things like this could wait once again. He took lighter T-shirt and his coke and came to his AI.

"Do you want to go out?" Blue eyes looked on him curiously and when Keith smiled, EDI nodded joyfully. "Can you open the door?" Happiness got through him, when he saw how EDI immediately went to the door and tried to open it. On first try he didn't hold the handle right, but on the second try he succeeds. He let them to leave the house and closed it again.

Keith could really say he was happy, because EDI wanted to learn from him. When he pointed on something EDI said exactly what it was, with more science data of course. Keith saw how he is trying to show him how smart he is. In other words he was trying to make his creator content. Or show up him self. Keith just couldn't remember he gave so much data into his memory. He had to get it from internet. He too expected EDI could be a little scared of nature. All these animals, flowers and all what belonged to nature could be very hard to understand for AI. Or he could just ignore it and think it's useless unlike mechanical life. But he didn't. He was quite amazed by it.

They sat near the really small lake, with a little waterfall. And Keith too finally ate something for the whole day. EDI was watching him, and curiously blinking. He knew people need food and water to restore energy. But he didn't understand why their face is so much changing while that. Maybe it was that thing called taste, what he couldn't know.

"Is something wrong Eddie?

"Um... No. Why?"

"You're looking at me like you don't understand something."

AI was silent for a while and then he decided to ask. "Why are you humans doing all these expressions while you are eating?"

Keith was looking at him for a while and then he just chuckled. "Because it tastes good."

"Good?"

"Yeah. You know Eddie every human has different tastes. To my bad luck there are very often moments when I can't eat anything."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have taste for it. It's like with sleep. Sometimes I can't sleep. But don't worry you are AI. You shouldn't be worry about things like this."

EDI was looking at him wordlessly, just blinking and after while he was shocked, when blue colorful butterfly landed on his nose. He didn't know what to do, but Keith put hand on his nose before he could do something, and it calmed him.

"It's just butterfly Eddie. It won't hurt you."

AI was watching the bug on his nose and when it flew away again, he felt big relief.

"It couldn't hurt you."

"Yes. But I could hurt it." Keith again chuckled and pat EDI on cockpit.

"No. I don't think so." Doctor said and they both looked up at small waterfall. Just when bright colors formed in stripes.

"What is this?" EDI asked curiously and Keith looked at him. Yes it could be possible he couldn't know what it is.

"It's a rainbow." Keith said smiling and EDI was still amazed looking on the colorful light.

"That's so beautiful." He said and smiled with dreamy look. Keith was really glad for this. This trip wasn't so bad after all; he had a chance to be with his son. EDI now totally forgot about all what was hovering around in his mind. Even too about that strange pain what was coming sometimes around him. He hoped so much now, he will see next things like this. There were really so much things, what he would miss, if he wasn't here anymore.

"We should go Eddie. I need some rest when we are here." Said Keith and EDI offered his creator a wing. He understood what he meant, smiled and accepted. EDI wanted to help him up, even when he didn't need it. Keith didn't know why, but something made him feel EDI did something what changed his mind a little. He was always gentle soul, even when sometimes too confused, and young.

They were going back home, and Keith thought he will get shock when EDI suddenly stand in front of him, protective.

"Eddie?"

"I sense something." AI said and when someone appeared behind the corner of the house, he immediately jumped on that person. He closed eyes while that and he felt the human body under him. After while he opened eyes and he felt like he should go hide himself somewhere.

"Eddie I can feel your love, but get out of me!" Shouted Ben and EDI were with empty look looking into human's eyes.

"I though you could be someone foreign."

"You can't just jump on people like that!" Ben defended himself and sat up. "I have enough of shocks for this day already."

EDI blinked confused. "What do you mean?" Keith came closer too.

"Eddie you won't believe this. And I don't want you to suddenly run away. All right?"

"I don't understand Ben."

"Then look behind me. " Gannon said and AI looked. When three other persons appeared, his soul got frozen.

"No... He..." It was all what he could say. And they saw how he is going to run away. But Ben pulled him back.

"I told you to don't run away."

"LET ME BE BEN!" EDI shouted and with wing slapped Ben's face. And immediately ran away, back to the house. They were watching that way, and Ben was rubbing his face. That hurt. It wasn't EDI's fault. He was scared. When he saw the man, what he killed. All was so complicated now for them.

"Eddie?" Breathed out Henry and Keith turned to him. With question in his look and mind.

"Who are you?"

WHAT THE? O_o

Henry is ALIVE?

Well that for sure makes things even more complicated. But how? And don't be rude on EDI he ran away. He is just scared. Who knows what that Henry wants do to him.

And YAY for Los Pepos, and Ben being slapped XD


	30. Is that you?

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**My faith**_

_**29. Is that you?**_

Keith Orbit was starring into the deep brown eyes of man what he has never seen. But he felt this man is somehow important for that what happened now. When he saw Ben stood up and let come out big sigh it didn't make him feel better. The man was looking at him with curious look and he felt too Ben's look on him. He just wanted to know what is this all about.

"Keith..." Familiar voice got to him and he looked at Ben. "I want you to meet someone." He pointed to the Afro-American man and that one came close, with wide smile. They were looking at each other, and Keith felt like he knows this guy. He just didn't know why or from. But Ben made everything clear. "Keith this is Henry. He's the one who was flying with us, before..."

"...Eddie killed him." Filled him Keith and Ben nodded.

"Then you could tell me why the hack I am here." Answered Purcell and looked again on scientist. Then he came really close and pulled his head almost on Orbit's one, with curious look, getting every detail. Then he just pulled his head back, like some turtle and raised an eyebrow. "I knew you are familiar to me. You are Keith Orbit, Eddie's creator."

"You know me?"

"Yeah. I was interested about quantum computers. So I can say I know you. But I didn't expect you will be here." Keith was silent then, but he heard Kara how she said something.

"Well Ben if I can clearly remember you said you even didn't recognize him, and wanted to kill him on Alaska." She said and her face had ironical look. Gannon felt how it's ripping into him, and he was trying to look like it didn't have any effect on him. But he had to admit he was ashamed by himself.

"It was Eddie, right?" Henry began again conversation and Keith with sad face nodded.

"Yes. It's a long story."

"Yeah." Henry answered and looked at house. Going to the door and opening it.

"Where are you going?" Stopped him Ben and shut the door immediately. Henry saw little sparks in his friend's eyes and calmly put hand on Gannon's shoulder.

"We must settle this up Ben. I don't know everything, and you too don't. And... I think we have something what we must talk about, when I have chance here."

Ben was just looking at him for a while, and he just dropped his head down. "Don't hurt him."

"I never wanted it." Replied Henry and he entered the house. He was Rushing up on stairs. Ben was watching him, and thought about it. It was true, they didn't have all answers. Did EDI have them?

Henry was thinking for a while before he entered the room. This was strange, really strange. Two years ago he was Navy pilot. He was flying together with his best friends. They were such a great team. And then EDI came. Henry never saw really danger in the young AI what joined their team. He thought he will help, that he will be the new hope for the future, where fight won't exist. Not in the same way. And they could become friends. If something didn't go really wrong. He could stay more back, like Kara wanted on him. But he didn't, and that was his fail. EDI wasn't really so guilty in this. He did what they taught him. But Henry was very confused about one thing. How could he still be alive? When he tried to remember on what exactly happened, he didn't get answer. He remembered these last moments before he crashed into that mountain. There had to be something between that when he crashed, and when he again opened eyes. But that's what he didn't know. He didn't remember it. It was scaring him every night, every day he was asking himself, how's that been possible.

And now when he met again his so long lost friends, life seemed even more wonderful. Now when Ben told him what happened to EDI... He felt kind of similar to him. They both were here even when they said goodbye to the world. But when he caught Kara's look, he understood she wasn't happy about it. About EDI. she didn't forgive him for what happened. But... he wasn't mad on him. He didn't want to hurt him, do anything to little young AI. He just wanted talk with him, and see how much he has changed. And if they could be now in better terms, or become friends...

With a very deep breath he opened the door. Room was filled with sunlight, what was shining on bright blue walls. There were a lot of things. But nothing really looked like a small black plane what he saw just for a rush seconds. Then he noticed the window is opened. He came close and looked out, and around. On the right side he saw a small garage. That was the only place what he didn't check out yet. And EDI could get there easily from here. Even when Ben said something like EDI can't fly. But he could jump down from here easily. He did the same thing. Why use door when you can just jump down, not on one jump of course.

He then got to the garage and carefully opened it. He slide in. "Eddie?" He whispered very lowly and was looking around. It was everything dark there, only light came form opened door. "I know you are here. Please." There was still silence, no response, and no voice. Henry could pull the trigger and turn light on in the garage. But he wanted EDI to show by himself.

... true. It was true. He couldn't hide forever.

"Why are you here? How?" Came a soft question. Thought the dark.

"I don't know. But please show yourself. Eddie I don't wanna hurt you! I never wanted. You know I was the one who liked you when you joined us. I believed you are the future. That maybe you will be better than us. That you will be our wingman. Our friend."

"I killed you... why don't you hate me? Kara does..."

Henry blinked, and rubbed his black sunglasses in hand. "It wasn't really your fault." He then got idea. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He disappeared and EDI unsurely looked on the opened door, and then again hided himself in the darkness. Why was all his life one big mess? Just why? When he heard again footsteps he curled into a tight ball. Not wanting Henry to find him. How he just looked into his eyes without flash of shame of himself. But then some strange sound came. It sounded like... He didn't even know that sound. it was like something was hitting the ground, but he couldn't find in his database what was that object. He was curious, damn curious about it. But he rather cut it out. Then he saw that thing rolled near to the place where he was. He saw well in the dark too, and then he recognized the basket ball. So that was how the ball sounds in impact with ground. But... He knew now what Henry wanted him to do.

He surrendered. He hadn't had any strength to run any longer. He will just face all words, feelings, looks what will meet him. What will lean on him, he had just enough of running away. He slowly got from his hide out, and began to pull the ball back with his nose. He too wanted to know truth. Even when it was against all his knowing, he had to. When he appeared in the sun light his lights went on again. And Henry just gasped in wonderful look what AI offered him.

"You look so amazing now." He kneeled to the plane and looked directly into EDI's blue eyes. "This is just too cool." Henry was still looking at him, at all details, and then just a big smile visited his face. "You're wonderful."

"But I am still the same AI, what killed you."

Henry shook his head. "No Eddie. You really didn't. You see I lived amazing life here for these two years. In peace. Without harming anyone. Nature was again teaching me, what it really means to help people. I don't know how it's possible I am still here. And I want to find answer for it, and maybe you are part of these answers." He was looking at EDI with nice smile and AI was watching him back. "I understood it wasn't your fault. And if this is second chance for both of us, I want to be it the best one." Purcell offered EDI hand and AI was just staring at him confused.

"So my name is Henry. And you are?"

EDI wasn't for a while understanding. But then he did. He handed his wing and Henry pulled it. "I'm Eddie."

"Hmmm Eddie... I think I'll call you Tin Man." He had to laugh when he saw it made EDI sigh. "So Eddie, wanna play?"

"Play?"

\ - \

Ben was with Tim sitting outside the house. Both heads put on their knuckles. And low mood, just waiting how this all will come out. Ben didn't understand anymore anything, and Tim just tried to get settled with everything around. It was like some big mystery was behind them, or better surrounding them. Ben then raised his head a little, looking at the tree in front of them. He blinked when he noticed these three toucans are sitting there. Birds were watching them. Ben just grinned and was curious what it will do. And as result he got peck into head. Toucans then again flew back on the tree and it seemed like they are laughing, if they could, but Ben really sensed it that way.

"You little..." He whispered to himself and suddenly he jerked when someone touched his shoulder. He shot a look on the side and met EDI's shiny eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Asked EDI calmly and Ben just sighed on big relief. His head lowered a bit and he felt EDI how he is lifting him up with his nose.

"You're still alive."

"Yes."

Tim smiled and in the moment he too began to yell, when Henry pulled him up suddenly.

"Let's move your lazy ass. We have a work to do." Henry said and began to walk somewhere.

"Work?" Answered Ben and he sounded sound really unhappy and angry.

"Oh sorry Benjamin. I thought fun." Afro-American said and he was glad when they joined him.

They returned to Henry's house. But now they didn't go in. They went behind the house and there Ben finally understood when he saw a basket on basketball. Now it was all so clear to him.

"You wanna us to play a basketball now?" Ben didn't know why he even asked. Well, old habit. Then he got smashed on the ground by the ball.

"Yeah. What did you think?" Called Henry back and with rush dodged a ball. "But before that a little exercise. So one hundred jumps." He grinned a little when he saw this made Tim's and Ben's jaw dropped.

"If no one didn't tell you, Cummings is dead! So don't try to be like him!"

"Yeah, but if we will play you need a little exercise. I'll do it too, and Eddie, you too!"

"Me?" Asked AI and Henry nodded.

"Is something wrong with that? When you want be here, I think you should have do the same things like us." Henry pointed out. "You are man Eddie. Not a small child or a little girl. But MAN!" He shouted out and everyone just fell silent and stunned on one place. "So let's go for it, I have Tim." Henry stretched his hand and grabbed mechanic to him. "And now one hundred jumps. Come on guys, we can make it!"

Ben felt his eyebrow twitch a bit. \ Maybe he should stay dead. \ He thought and then that annoying exercise began.

Just how Henry said, it was really one hundred jumps. And he even wanted every next one to be higher. And Ben just stared when he saw how EDI is jumping next to him so high and easy. And he too cursed in his mind when he was supposed to finish the whole one hundred, when EDI was already done. AI then helped him to sit up and let him to lean on him. Henry was curiously watching it. He remembered their relationship from two years ago. And this was really different. He really regretted he didn't know everything from his own point of view. Kara says she doesn't trust him, and is still dangerous. But Ben seemed he accepted EDI like his friend. Good friend. Even when situation was quite opposite two years ago, he was now defending EDI. And he had prepared for them a trial.

"Ok guys, so catch a breath and we'll play a little match, two on two. Eddie do you know how to play it?" AI shook his head. "Ok, I'll explain it to you. So we can take too some rest before the game." Henry explained all rules to EDI, and let him try throwing ball on the basket. It was fun what he expected because ball often found somehow a way to Ben, on head, stomach, or back. So he rather sat behind EDI, for his safety. But even then he got punched by ball. Because EDI tried to hit the ground with ball and it jumped high and fell on Ben behind him. When EDI understood everything Henry gave Ben a little while to put himself together again. But Henry was still lost enjoying burst of laugh and Tim was just trying to keep laugh and chuckling away.

Ben was just sitting there, or rather leaning on the tree. What had he done so bad? To that ball...Then he twitched with himself, when it came to his mind, there could be Cumming's ghost in that ball. And he just swallowed hardly.

"Ben? Did I hurt you?" He heard gentle young voice and looked on the side to see EDI near to him, with worried look.

"No you didn't. It's nothing Eddie. People get often punched by something. It didn't really hurt." He meant it. He knew EDI didn't want to do it. "I'm glad you care about me, but it's nothing." He smiled.

"Okay. But I forgot to say sorry for..."

"That punch or slap, or how you will call it when you saw Henry."

"... yes."

"Don't sorry it's nothing. I got hit very often. You didn't mean it. You were scared. Just like me." Those made AI raise a head curiously and blink. "Let's play." He sat up and patted EDI on the cockpit, on the place where he saw his CPU. "And do our best." It made him feel good, when he got a smile like answer. "Stay on my right side."

"Ok so I wanna clean game guys. So no biting, kicking, taking some snake like a weapon, insulting, stealing my cookies..." Henry got like award confused look of EDI, and annoyed grins of Tim with Ben. "Oh, ok. Let's just play."

Henry was really glad for this game, because it was so long ago, when he could play his favorite game with his friends. And he was still good at it. And he was too glad when he saw Tim too didn't forget everything. So they could get along very well. At the start of the game they were taking a lead. Or it looked like that, they were trying, but they still couldn't give a goal, because EDI always blocked and stopped them. He was so damn fast. But he was just defending. Then something strange and wonderful happened, in Henry's opinion. When Ben got the ball, and wanted to get through he was blocked by Henry. And Tim blocked EDI. But then...

\ Keep on my right side. \ It was all what he needed to hear.

EDI couldn't know it, but Ben threw the ball high into the air. It for sure looked like it will fall straight on the basket, but it didn't and it jumped back on the right side, and then there was EDI in the rush, dodging Henry and Tim. Henry tried once again to block his way, and even without turning back he threw the ball right to Ben. They got even closer to the basket, and EDI jumped high, what made Henry and Tim smashed into each other. Ben threw him the ball, and EDI caught it and hardly set himself on the basket, letting the ball fall down through the net. It was the first goal of the game! They all just looked up and saw EDI, how he is sitting there, looking at them down. He was sitting there like some big mighty bird, or even a dragon, looking at the humans, with his clear blue eyes. He then just stretched his wings and jumped down.

"Did I do well?"

"Well? You were amazing! You see you have talent in these quantum veins." Said Henry and EDI smiled with little breath of happiness. He liked so much to hear they are proud on him. But the biggest pride came from his teammate. Ben with wide smile and laugh grabbed him and pulled close.

"I knew you can do this!" Ben hugged him tight with a wide smile and laugh. And EDI let him. Too enjoying he made something finally right.

"How could he know?" Asked Tim and Henry looked at him, and then again on AI with human.

"Don't know Tim. It looks like they have something special between them, something what we can't understand. Maybe we'll find out some day. „Henry smiled and watched these two, how Ben was patting EDI gently on his back. There was still a game to be played.

\ - \

Kara was looking for something to do. She had to do something. If she could do it right now, she would like to slap Ben into the face. She was walking through the house and then noticed Keith. How he is typing something on the laptop. Kara then felt her mind is getting new idea. Yes it was warm day, so why not to cool up?

Keith was still working on the computer, but then he leaned his head into hand and had a strange look. Like inspiration got away from him. So he just sighed and closed the laptop, rubbing his face. He wanted to go sleep if he remembered well. He rather tried to keep himself calm about everything, just sitting back. He put his head on the knuckles, and closing eyes for a while, before a female voice sounded.

"Would you like some?" He looked up and saw Kara, how she is offering him a bowl of ice-cream. And that was some big piece. But it all looked so delicious.

"Sure." He accepted with smile and took the ice-cream.

"Just taste it, it's a family recipe. Right from Italy."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Your family is from Italy?"

Kara grinned. "Just a half of them. But my grandmother taught me, how to make these amazing ice-cream." She looked straight into his bright blue eyes. "I hope we can now for a while forget why they are both here."

"Sure." Keith agreed and tasted a little of ice-cream. And Kara chuckled a little, when she noticed how much it tasted him. "It's so sweet, so that's how Italian ice-cream tastes, I never had one."

"How are you with cooking, when you are alone home?"

"Yeah I learned after some time. Even when it was disaster at first, cooking isn't science. Or computers."

He saw glance of interest in her eyes. And she thought to herself: Finally some man who I can talk with about home things. Being pilot didn't take out form her all woman instincts.

They talked for an hour, and they still had something to talk about. She noticed she even laughed for a few times, Keith was funny when it came to something, what he knew. And she was right; he was really nice person and human. And Kara didn't mind if they could be friends, actually she would be glad for it. She too made them some tea, and then conversation came on other theme. Something what she was too very interest about.

"And how about a family? Kids?" Keith asked and Kara stopped drinking a tea, and sighed.

"I would like to have kids. Family, husband. But there is one problem..."

"Ben." Keith guessed, almost surely.

"Yeah. He's the only problem. But... How do you know?"

"I just watched him."

"I know what you mean." Agreed Kara and sighed. "¨We were talking about it so much time. He doesn't want to ruin my life. But it isn't ruining, having a family." She sighed again, and rubbed her hair. "This maybe will sound strange, but... Eddie reminds me him sometimes. They are somehow so, similar to each other." She glanced at Keith. "I know it sounds strange, but I really feel it that way, even when I still hate Eddie."

"It is possible. Eddie is meant to learn. So he maybe too got something of Ben's personality. I too think he did, if he doesn't have that stubbornness from me of course."

She glanced on him. "I think you have it in the family. But what well we do now? I don't want Eddie near. But Ben got so close to him."

"We'll settle this somehow." Keith answered and looked at the window. "It's just on him now. I gave him, what he needs. It's now on him, only him."

Kara was silent for a while, and with nod too looked at the window. "We'll we go find them?"

\ - \

Henry rubbed his face, and looked straight to the night sky. Yes it was already a night. That was some long game, what they had. Well it was the first game after two years. And Henry was really contented they were victorious. Just with more two points, but they won. That was main thing. But not so important, like that awesome fun, what came with the game. Now they were just sitting or lying on the grass and looking at the stars. And just like in the old times Ben was sliding with finger in the air, and connection stars. And ED confused and curious asked what he is doing.

"I'm connecting stars Eddie. Sometimes you get some image with it, right on the sky. Try it too."

AI looked quite disappointed. "I can't. I haven't fingers."

Ben just sat up, grabbed his wing and pointed it to the sky. "You don't need fingers. Just connect stars in your mind. Can you see it?"

"... I can't."

"You can. Just try it." He tried to raise EDI's wing again, but AI didn't let him. "Come on you stubborn plane!" Ben was trying more and more, and then he just felt how he is falling on the ground.

"I said no!"

Henry with Tim suddenly looked at EDI, how he stomped hardly with his wheel, and glaring at Ben. They didn't know what went thought EDI's mind, but he wasn't so pleasant like always in the moment.

"You could try! And that wasn't reason to throw with me like that!" Then Ben realized what he just said. EDI had enough strength in wind to throw him away. Without even big trying, and when he looked at him, he looked so... EDI jumped high and long... wild. Ben then gasped when he fell hard on the ground. Opening eyes and he saw EDI. His blue eyes weren't now calm and gently. They were dangerous! He was growling and grinning his holographic teeth on him. He was pulling him on the ground with his wheels. In his eyes appeared something what Ben didn't see yet. "Eddie... What's with you?"

AI grabbed him with wings and throw away again. Ben tasted the ground again and looked back at EDI. Who was still glaring and growling at him. What happened? "You wanna fight? Ok then!" Ben decided to defend himself and stood up. EDI growled again his eyes tightened even more. They now even looked like eyes of the snake ready to attack. Like something foreign got into his mind. And if it was challenge for him, Ben didn't have in mind to decline it.

Henry was with Tim just sitting there, and looking at them.

"Tim prepare flags, and show score." Commanded Henry and Tim without exciting face did so. Then he rather moved a head little down, when he noticed three toucans landing next to him. "Aww boys want to see this too." Henry said embarrassed, and giggled when the smallest one jumped to him, looking at him with cute begging eyes. "Ok Pepi I'll give you a cookie." Henry handed from a pocket cookie and little toucan took it from him. And then with cute smile began to eat it. "Isn't that just cute? Pepi just love cookies." Said Henry and Tim nodded. They both then turned when they heard like Pepe with Pepo are laughing. Or doing sounds like that. "What? Hey Tim we missed the beginning."

"Oh."

Ben tried to catch a breath when EDI once again hit him with his wing into the stomach. He finally got enough piss off, to try grab EDI's wing and smash with AI on the ground. But he suddenly found him self like EDI tackled him with the whole body into the grass, and then spin with him around, and threw him away.

"LOL" Henry burst out of laugh, when he saw it. "Epic fail Ben. Epic fail of you. He kicked your ass!"

Tim took out the little flag with score 1:0.

Ben raised himself from the ground, and for some reason he felt like he deserved this. When he turned again to EDI, he just saw how he is again trying to take him down. He finally grabbed him and smashed him down on the ground, AI hissed and Ben tried to keep him down. But he punched his face with wing, and Ben for that hit his cockpit. EDI then tried to keep Ben down, and as result he got kicked into his chest. What made him got away a little. When he noticed Ben again near to him, he slashed his face with wing and tried to get on the other side. Ben knew that and used his leg to stop him by kick into his wheels, taking EDI fall on the ground. When Ben managed to stand up, he immediately got his into his chest by EDI's head. "Ouch". He hissed and immediately punched EDI back into the face. AI jumped high, and got beside human. Then sliding under him, and making him fall on the ground. But Ben managed to grip his hands around EDI and too got him down. AI growled and by force got out of human's grip.

"Oh no, you won't run away!" Ben got on his legs again and began to run, and then he jumped and tried to catch EDI. But he failed, when AI was fast enough to run away. He immediately stood up again and prepared for EDI. With loud growl EDI hit him into the hand, and Ben kicked him into the wing. They both punched other's face and EDI then hold on to Ben and with pulling him down, he jumped back with salt, and how Henry said. Landing on the ground, steady. When he saw Ben is standing again, even when quickly breathing he made his final fast run, running like a tiger he smashed Ben with all his strength, he hear the human hiss, but he held him. He stayed standing, and then with AI in embrace he fell down, hissing for the air. Tim with Henry, and Pepos were watching it without a word. He wondered.

"Ben?" He heard soft gently voice, and tiredly opened eyes. He saw EDI again. But not that one, what was fighting with him now. He saw again beautiful blue gentle eyes, with friendly look.

"Eddie? Is that you now?"

"Yes. What happened?"

"You don't remember?

"I have it a little blurry in my memory. I was attacking you?"

Ben giggled and let his head fall on the grass. „No we were fighting. And you really did well in smashing me." He let his eyes close again, for a while.

"I hurt you?"

"No. I'm just surprised you don't remember that."

"I do, but it's blurry." EDI said and he noticed Ben is still pulling him close on his chest. Pilot then just smiled and realized in one look how wonderful it is to have EDI in embrace, mainly when they were now fighting each other. But he let him go. It was like something happened with him. Something got into him. And Ben laughed when he knew what it was. It was his old courage. A bit of his old himself. EDI was looking at him confused.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's nothing." He then noticed EDI lay near to him, and he looked to the stars.

"Okay."

Kara with Keith was standing on the place where they could all see. And they saw everything.

"What happened with him?" Asked Kara into the night, and a little blowing wind wanted to give her answer.

I want to tell you I'm too confused about everything, and yes I am author XD

Henry is really back, and alive. We don't know why, or rather how, but he is. And maybe EDI is the key for that secret, who knows. It looks the mood is getting better there. And if I can say it, I hope EDI won XD Something got into him, he was like a wild beast if you ask me. don't know why, but he is cute XD and something tells me there is still something to discover.

Please review :) Thanks :)


	31. Special chapter I don't wnat to be alone

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**My faith**_

_**29. Is that you?- I don't want to be alone - Special chapter**_

He saw the moon. He saw the clear sky. So he wanted to look at it. And when he did...

"Don't tell me you're gonna run again."

EDI looked down, little disappointed. Why he never could go somewhere where he wanted to without being watched. He always sensed Ben near. And then he always came out from some place and shows himself. He expected some punishment, but nothing came. So he looked carefully back, and saw how Ben is rubbing very tired his face, and too his chest under his black shirt. With closed eyes, and without smile he was grimacing, and he really looked he needs to sleep. He opened slowly one eye, and was glad EDI is still sitting on one place without move. He finally made his own mind to get move and sat next to AI. Putting his head down on his knuckles.

"Why can't you just sleep? You could one day just leave me without anything what you do...." He couldn't even talk already. How much he wanted to sleep. EDI saw he is almost sleeping, and so he returned back in. Without Ben noticing it. And after while he came back with his blanket on his back. He then took it off and carefully put in on Ben. Sitting next to him again.

"Eddie what are you doing..."

"Is that something bad?"

Ben made himself raise his head and look at AI. Then he noticed the blanket, and he saw it's familiar to him. And then he realized where he saw it. "Eddie is that that blanket in what we brought you back?

EDI nodded on it. "Yes."

"So can you have it?"

"He gave it to me. He told me it's mine now."

"So why are you doing this?" Was a low question.

"It is mine. So I can do what I want with that, right?"

"Yeah."

"So I want use it to keep you warm now." Ben's eyes widened. He felt touched by that. EDI got his own thing for first time in his life, and he was now giving it to him to keep him warm.

"Thanks... But you wouldn't do it, if you staid where you were, why aren't you sleeping?" EDI gently with his wing turned Ben's head up.

"Because of this." He whispered and Ben's eyes widened. There were so many stars! Just too much. Everywhere. From the top the bottom, from right to left. He felt so content now. He even didn't mind he began to lean on EDI.

"That's so nice." He said. He couldn't find any other word now. He was too tired for it. They were sitting there for a while in silence. Listening sounds of nature.

"You like looking at stars don't you?"

EDI nodded. "Yeah. It's the only thing with the moon what was making me a company. When I was lying there. Every other thing was so dark. But they weren't. I could stare at them the whole night."

Ben smiled warmly and noticed how much he is leaning on EDI. And AI let him. And was faithfully sitting next to him, making him sure he won't fall on the side, and on the floor. Why didn't he just accept him already then? They could be so great team... They were good team. He snuggled his head more to EDI, and felt suddenly pleasant warmth.

"You're warm."

"Yeah I raised a little my body temperature. So you can feel it too now, and you won't be cold out here. Until you will return to the bed."

Gannon smiled again and patted EDI on top of his back. "When I see that all you can do, you are like some little miracle."

"Thanks doctor Orbit for that. Not me Ben. I'm just his creation. Without him... I couldn't be here."

"Yeah I know. He gave you life, and you're so nasty and don't obey him." Ben snorted. "When I think about it, you don't obey anyone."

There was silence for a while, and then... "I obey him. And you too. I'm just too confused. There is so much things going on here." He felt like Ben pulled him close.

"Stay like this. That's even better then bed, when you are so warm." EDI felt Ben's smile and he let pilot to get closer to him.

"You should return to bed."

"Yeah I know."

"So do it. There's possibility like this you'll get cold."

Ben yawned. "I know. But I want to be here for a little while with you. I'll go, when you will go."

"In that case I should return in." EDI replied him, and Ben stopped him from standing up. AI was confused, but he got answer.

"Stay. Who knows when we will have chance to look at stars so peacefully like this again." Ben reasoned his action and EDI obeyed him. He was right.

"Ben..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe me I never really wanted to be alone?"

"... You know... I really do." Admitted Ben pulled AI closer and they both looked at stars. This peaceful night.

When Ben finally made his mind, he really went to sleep. To his room and bed. Not arguing with EDI. but for some reason he felt alone there. Alone and cold. He wanted someone close. He couldn't wake Kara for that. She was already pissed on him enough. And everyone else was already sleeping, so he even couldn't talk with anyone. So he just closed eyes and tried to fall asleep. In the mind seeking for company. He too didn't like to be alone. And for some reason he now desperately needed always someone close to him. He then felt pleasant warmth. In the mind, and on the body. He opened eyes and surprised opened mouth. But he didn't say anything. He just smiled warmly and let EDI lay on his side. Ben saw EDI curled himself around him and put his head near to his. Like he wanted to protect him. He too covered him with a wing an Ben just smiled. EDI finally made his mind, and gave up on barriers what their previous relationship created.

"You have your sleeping place in another room." Ben whispered and EDI didn't even open eyes.

"You need me here."

"You are again disobeying orders." Grumbled Ben and EDI snuggled closer to the pilot.

"Just like you."

"Cheap shot Eddie."

"When you need me, I won't abandon you Ben."

Ben's eyes widened open and he looked at AI. EDI's eyes were a little opened. He then just smiled and contently put his head again on the pillow. With wide smile and closed eyes. Ready to get asleep. EDI did the same thing. He was right. Ben knew that for some reason they need each other. They were depending on each other. He just didn't know why. But he was glad EDI came to him. Just to make him company, and help him fall asleep. He wished so much; he could fly with EDI again. But for real. Without any mission, hunt, just one flight for fun. To feel him, and see again flying him. He didn't want anything else now. And maybe he will dream about it.


	32. My soul mate

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**My faith**_

_**30. My soul mate**_

Kara felt pleasant sun rays on her face. She breathed out a content whimper and hugged a pillow tighter. She didn't felt for so long time so relaxed. Feeling soft pillow and blanket on her. No EDI, no problems, right now. Just wonderful sleep and rest, and warm morning. She stroked the pillow, then blanket and a hand. Hand... She opened her eyes, looked back slowly...

"AAAAAHHH! Henry what are you doing here?" She freaked out and pulled a blanket to her, hiding her chest into it. Looking at black man in front of her. With widened eyes and shock in her face. But Henry just grinned.

"I brought you a breakfast girl. But if you don't want it, ok then."

Kara suddenly pulled him back, when he turned and wanted to go out of room. "I want it."

Henry smiled and gave her a break fast. "Hope you like it." She began to smell to it, and Henry grinned once again. "And for next time, make yourself sure your sleeping suit didn't drop a little down while sleeping." Next thing what he expected was she threw a pillow on him.

"GET OFF HENRY!" He ran out with deep laugh and she then just stared after him. This felt... familiar. And good, very good. She just took a deep breath, and wanted to start with breakfast. But she again felt something strange. She again looked down slowly, and felt a relief. Even when she didn't expect this. There was sitting that little toucan. And Kara thought it's that smallest one. Pepi, if she was correct. And what was he doing here?

"Oh hello little one, what are you doing here?" She asked with gentle voice and little bird came closer. And touched a cookie with his beak. "You wanna some?" She asked and toucan nodded. Kara then just smiled and gave it to him. Bird began to eat it contently and she patted him. This was so nice. And... Was this feeling similar to what Ben and Keith felt to EDI? To be attached to another race? She just sighed with a smile and finally began with breakfast.

Henry was just rubbing his neck in the hall. Yes, when he had a food, they were crazy for him. But when he began to try something he got punch in the face. He then opened one more room. If he was right, this was Ben's room. He looked curiously in, and blinked in a little surprise. But with wide grin. Ben was lying with dropped blanket on the bed, leaning into pillow. And Henry felt a little nostalgia, when he remembered on the earlier times. He was always snoring, or talking from sleep, whimpering, or making strange sounds. And he was still doing this. Something really never changed. But he too noticed EDI. How AI is lying next to Ben, and leaning with his head to Ben's one. They were now close to each other. He couldn't doubt it. One day they maybe could be a great team, partners to each other. If they will want, they surely could.

Henry's eyes then widened, because when he looked at EDI through his mind got a fast flash. Full of blue light, sounds and blurry image. It was just for a second. But he saw it. And then it disappeared. Henry just shook his head. Maybe he needed more sleep.

When he came downstairs and entered the kitchen he was welcomed by Keith's Orbit look. Henry waved a hand and scientist invited him to sit down. It looked like the older blonde man is awake for an hour or more already. Even when Henry didn't notice him.

"Do you even sleep sometimes?"

To Henry's surprise Keith chuckled. "Yeah. Sometimes I really do." Younger man didn't know if it's a joke, but it really looked like that. Sleep was something rare for this man. He then noticed Kara with Tim, how they are talking about something. Maybe about breakfast or something like that. But when they came into the dinning room, it seemed it's another case.

"They are gone. Both of them." Kara began and Henry with Keith looked confused.

"Who?"

"Itchy and Scratchy. Henry it's clear I mean Ben with Eddie." She replied and Tim nodded.

"Before breakfast? They are crazy." Said Henry and suddenly both of them looked Keith when he spoke very calmly.

"They'll return. They always do." He told and he was glad, it looked like everyone calmed down. And mainly Kara. But he was too asking himself, where they are.

\ - \

Ben didn't care about anything now. Well he could say they are going somewhere. He really could, he just hoped Kara will understand. He was doing this for EDI. He felt AI wants to go out, to play outside and learn. But Ben just laid down, and leaned on the tree. And before he could do something he was again asleep. He was still tired from the yesterday, because of all events and how EDI smashed him down. AI was watching him for a while. He sat next to pilot and was learning about human how he is sleeping. But then he again found something too wonderful, to not discover it. And he let Ben to sleep peacefully.

When Gannon woke up, he yawned lowly and stretched his body. And he whispered into the nature.

"Eddie?" He looked on the mobile and he realized then by clock he was sleeping for a whole hour. So he rather stood up and wanted to find AI. Sometimes he thought EDI has too nasty sense for humor. Mainly when it was about him. And he too already heard Kara in the mind, how she is commanding him. Why didn't he even tell her? He then found a way to EDI. When he noticed shape of his tires on the ground. He continued in that way, and when he went out of all trees his eyes widened in wonder. There was a beautiful beach! With sea looking at him. Why did EDI go here? Ben knew he was here. There were visible traits of his wheels, and they were leading into... water. Ben's eyebrows rose. He came closer and touched the wet sand. He felt little rocks in it, and he looked suddenly on the side. Something in the water moved. He heard a splash, and he too thought he saw it. He again came a bit closer, into the water. Watching every wave. Then his eyes recognized a light. Light moving under water. He couldn't recognize what it really was. But he felt the water getting unquiet. How little waves rose. And then it came.

Light appeared again and he jumped out from the water, taking up with him a huge wave. What smashed into Ben. Human took a deep breath when wave finally went away, yes it could pull him down, but he didn't let himself. And when he finally looked back, he saw the black plane. How water is dropping down from him. Watching human in front of him. Ben didn't understand. If that light was really EDI, then he had to move under water!

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ben and EDI's calm look didn't change. Gannon had to admit, this calm acting was creeping him out a little. EDI wasn't once again that little plane, who is afraid of everything. He got back a little of his old courage. But he decided to answer.

"I'm learning." Was a simple answer and Ben looked confused.

"Learning what?"

EDI didn't answer, he just turned himself back, and began to run, and when Ben saw he won't reach the ground anymore he wanted to shout on him. But EDI jumped and dove into the water. Gannon didn't hesitate for any second and began to run to the same place. / Stupid AI! Why he must do things like this? / He cursed in mid, but he really hoped EDI is okay. Why was he doing this? Then the biggest surprise came. EDI jumped high from the water and spin in the air, and then he again returned under water. Ben staid on one place. Amazed looking at it. And before he could do something EDI jumped again around him, and again got under water. Ben couldn't believe how fast he is. And when he repeated it again and again, it made Ben's head spin.

Gannon put his head into his hands and then looked again, now sure he won't fall, when he calmed down. And watched EDI, how he slowly swam to him. So gently and elegant.

"How do you do that?" Was all what Ben said and EDI smiled.

"I learned."

"From who?" EDI turned his head back, and Ben saw three dolphins, how they are jumping and swimming around.

"I can now swim like them. Because I have flexible body, I can too use my wings to swim. By pulling water back with them- It took me just one hour, while you were sleeping."

Ben sat on the beach. "You're weird. You are plane and you can't fly. But you can swim."

"In the water I can't fall Ben." Reasoned it EDI and Gannon looked at him. When AI offered him a wing blue eyes shined. "Wanna a little ride?"

They both entered the water. Ben snorted when he felt how his feet are getting wet.

"You should at least take the jacket off." Ben did so with grumbling something, and threw jacket on the beach. True Kara wasn't here, so she couldn't see the burn on his hand. But he pointed on it, and showed it to Eddie.

"See? You did this." He said ironically, and it seemed EDI wasn't even noticing him. After while he told Ben to go further into the water. When they were deeper, and Ben already had to almost swim EDI stopped on place. He was already really and gently swimming around Ben. Then he came by his side.

"Grab my neck, and hold tight Ben." He let Gannon to wrap arms around his slim neck, and Ben pulled closer to AI. He knew this sense; this will be for sure some ride. EDI made himself sure Ben is holding up on him tight enough, and nodded with a smile. "Hold on tight, and don't let yourself go. And I must let you know I am not responsible for possibility of your broken bones Ben."

Then it began.

Without any word EDI took them down under water. Ben almost didn't take a breath before it, and all these bubbles made him a really hard time to see something. But after while all came clear again, and he could see. And he had to gasp in wonder and how he was amazed. Water was wonderfully clean, light was going through her in light stripes, and he cold see fishes swimming around them. He turned his look around, when they swam and then checked n EDI. AI was perfectly and stable swimming. Really like a dolphin. And his eyes with cockpit, and red-yellow health lights were shining so strong underwater. But mainly his CPU. And when light came over the water Ben had to admit he looked beautiful. Wonderful. But Ben suddenly felt like his neck is getting tightened, he needed air to take a breath. EDI noticed it and immediately took them up.

When they got out from the deep Ben took a very deep breath. And pulled himself more to EDI, leaning on him. After while he got enough air and nodded on EDI's curious look. AI took them again under water, and by a seconds of fast swimming they jumped out of the water. High and in high speed, and they dove deep by the fall into the water. For this time Ben was ready and his eyes shined with joy, when he saw the bottom of sea. Or rather where they were now. It all looked like in al these books, and movies. Crabs, fishes, beautiful plants under water. All so alive and colorful. EDI took them up again. And he again jumped.

He suddenly heard Ben laugh. It made him smile and they dove again. EDI did that many times and with every more jump he was more sure and faster. But still keeping eye on Ben. And Ben felt like they were flying. In the water. He could say this one of the best things in his life, if it wasn't the real best one. He was getting a little tired, because it wasn't easy to hold on with EDI. But he didn't care.

With one more dives EDI took them not se deep, but near water-table. He slowed down and stopped on one place, letting Ben to stop hugging him around neck. And they watched everything around. All that beauty what nature was offering them. To the human and computer. Two different beings, but they still had so much similar to each other. Ben's body was biological EDI's on was mechanical. EDI was created; Ben was born like a living creature. But they both had bright blue eyes. They both needed energy to live. They both had their own soul. They smiled on each other, and EDI playfully swam a little more ahead. Showing him amazing moves, and elegance what he always had. And he too picked a few empty shells on the sand. Ben was watching it with a wide smile. This was again EDI, what he knew. He could watch it for hours, but then everything was going blurry. He opened mouth and just then realized he can't breathe here. His eyes got almost closed and it was too late to do something for him. Because he wasn't noticing anything anymore.

EDI noticed that and immediately wit fear in eyes rushed to Ben, who was now without any will fall down to the bottom. EDI got to him and saw Ben isn't almost noticing him anymore. AI grabbed him with his right wing and pulled him close. And with hurry swam to the sea-table. How could he forget about this? Ben needed air; he had to get him out of water!

When black airplane finally appeared on the sun he got them on the ground again. He laid Ben on the warm sand and was making himself sure he is breathing. How could he done this? Or rather allow it! He checked Ben's chest and felt a big relief when he discovered his heart is beating and he is too breathing. Slowly, but id did and that was a main thing. But before it he felt... something familiar. Fear. He was afraid about Ben. He killed Henry; he couldn't do this too to Ben!

When human began to cough it made him feel better. He saw and knew Ben is weak and for sure confused. And his eyes will be sensitive on the light, because sun was shining right on them, so he raised his wing and hided Ben's head under it. He too sat close to him, and watched him carefully. Just like he expected Ben was trying to sit or move so he stopped him with his second wing, pulling him down on the sand. He blinked in surprise when Ben pulled it tightly and then tried to open eyes. EDI was still keeping him in shade so it was easier for him, and when he did it he looked confused on EDI.

"Eddie... What happened? I thought I will stay under that water." He hissed.

"You were out of oxygen. I'm sorry Ben. I forgot to watch over it." Replied AI and was looking into Ben's blue eyes. But human smiled.

"You took me out of there. So you again saved my ass." Ben smiled even more when it made EDI giggle. Actually he never really heard EDI's laughter. He wondered what it could be like. When he too noticed EDI is keeping him in shadow he tried to pull him close and thank him. But weakness didn't allow it. Just perfect, now he was the one who was weak and needed EDI. When Ben though about it they needed each other every day.

Ben's eyes glanced on EDI's shiny CPU. He reached out with a hand to it and touched EDI's cockpit. "Could I touch your CPU?"

EDI blinked in wonder. And hesitate a little. Yes they were patting his CPU in earlier times, when he arrived for the first time. But now he had his own choice if he wants it. After all it was the main part of him. And he felt every touch and was really sensitive on it. But he trusted Ben. He trusted him he won't hurt him. Not anymore. He nodded weakly and his cockpit opened. Glass disappeared around his main processor and Ben could touch it now.

EDI was gracefully lying next to Gannon and Ben carefully touched the most precious part of his body. EDI felt a touch and twitched a little, but after a few seconds he calmed down. Ben's strokes were gentle and pleasant for him after while. He was smoothly rubbing CPU and felt how EDI is answering him with content whimpers. He again felt the present of AI sphere very close to him. He felt EDI's feelings again. His warmth, softness. And too thankful looks. He had to fight with himself, to not wrap his essence around Ben and snuggle to him. For him, all was forgiven to this man. Who gained his full trust now. He forgave him; they abandoned him, hurt him, insulted him and made him feel unwanted. For EDI was all this past now, what he got finally over. Ben didn't let him go, even when he wanted it. When he wanted to take his life, Ben stopped him, he defended him from Kara. And too always tried his creator to become closer to his AI. Ben changed. He wasn't anymore that arrogant, cold and ruthless pilot to him, what he met. And EDI appreciated it. If it will be needed, he will fight for him. Even with his own life.

He couldn't stand it any longer in his sphere. Because if he really wanted to do everything for Ben, he must let him close. In sphere, on his essence. So he took him there. They weren't even sleeping, but Ben found himself in sphere world once again. And he saw EDI there. How beautiful clean essence is offering him his wing. Ben looked at him and EDI nodded. Ben remembered on the morning on the ship, when he wanted to touch EDI. But AI refused him. And he was offering him that closeness. Slowly and hesitating he reached out his hand, and touched the wing.

EDI wrapped it around Ben's hand and Gannon gasped when he felt all these alien emotions, what came through his mind. It was so foreign, but there were things what he immediately recognized. He couldn't believe it, but EDI was feeling love. And friendship. His touch was warm, gentle and soft. And Ben after while managed to recognize all EDI's emotions. Fear, feeling of being lonely, betrayal, sadness of being abandoned, feeling of not being wanted, being haunted, pain. But then there came a warm wave over him. When he felt happiness, smile a simple smile, curiosity, faith, friendship, feeling that someone understood him, that someone wants him, there was too confusion, but then came mainly love. Ben felt EDI's love for his father, what he was hiding, and trying to pull it away. He felt EDI wants to protect Keith. Protect them all, that he wants to be their friend. And then everything transformed into one sense, and he looked at bright essence of AI.

Ben devoted him a warm friendly smile and with arms wide open he took him into deep embrace. Now he understood everything. EDI wrapped his wings and all his essence around Ben and with content whimper he hugged him tight. He felt so happy, so content, so sure he is safe. Ben couldn't even believe how warm, friendly and gentle EDI really is in sphere. When he hugged him, and patted young AI. And EDI was leaning to Ben to get used on his closeness. Now he knew everything was right. Ben got his full trust. His friendship.

When they both opened eyes they were again in the real world on the beach. Ben just blinked and looked on the blue sky and sea, and at EDI. "Was it real?"

EDI nodded slowly with a smile. "Yes."

Ben noticed he still had his hand on EDI's CPU, but smiled and put his head down again. EDI laid closer to him and smiled when he heard Ben starting to laugh. And after while he couldn't stand it, and began to laugh too.

"So that's your laughter? You're amazing!" Laughed Ben still and patted EDI again on the CPU. "Do you think I can keep you?"

"I'm still property of U.S. Navy. And doctor Orbit. So I think you can't."

Ben snorted. "That sucks."

"Yeah." But after second EDI again found himself in Ben's embrace, now in the real world. Ben was still grinning and chuckling, and EDI calmly leaned to him. To his friend.

\ - \

When they finally got back home Ben was immediately welcomed by Kara's glare and punch into the face. Well he could say he expected it. He rubbed his cheek and look at Kara.

"I'm sorry." He said, and on Kara's opinion he sounded too... calm.

"Sorry my ass Ben. Sorry my ass." She replied and turned back, and returned into the house. Everyone was watching her, and then they looked at Ben. Gannon flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back. And he faced deep brown eyes of Henry.

"You should go and talk to her. And this time don't screw it up." Purcell said and Ben nodded. They let him go, and Keith then looked on his son. He blinked when he saw EDI is sitting there very calm and he came closer to AI. He kneeled down and asked.

"Where did you go?"

"On the beach."

Keith looked closer on his AI. "You seem... somehow different. Did happen something to you?"

EDI smiled. "Something wonderful."

Keith looked surprised. Something was different. But then he began humming where he did hear these words. In some book? He was still thinking about it, and he needed to be ripping out of his mind to stop. They then too returned back into the house.

Ben found Kara in her room, how she is sitting there with head on her knuckles. Looking out through the window. Ben carefully, slowly and quiet closed the door. And looked at her.

"Kara..."

"Why don't you ever tell me where are you going? Or what are you doing Ben?"

He was silent for a while. "Because you wouldn't let me do it." He was still looking at her. And then he decided. "Okay. If you want to me to tell you everything than I should show this to you too." He took off his jacket and Kara turned her look on him. And when she saw a burn on his right hand she gasped.

"What-" She stood up and came to him, looking at it. "He did you this?"

"It was an accident. He didn't want to. But I was afraid if you will see it, you will blame him even more." After that he found himself on the floor, how she pulled him down.

"Stay here." She commanded and after while returned with a bandages. Kara set in front of him, and took his burned hand. "Stay calm and still."

He obeyed. She then started to wrap bandages around his arm and Ben felt her tight grip. How she is covering his arm with bandage. She wasn't looking into his eyes. And he was actually glad for that. He rather didn't think about it what she was thinking about him. When she was done she tightened bandage and Ben hissed.

"I always say to you, you should be careful. But you never listen."

"So you still care about me?"

Kara twitched with herself. "Why shouldn't I? We are after still wingmen Ben. And I lo-." She stopped her self suddenly and once more pulled the bandage to make it perfectly still.

"You what?" Asked Ben, wanting to hear the rest.

"Nothing. Just nothing." She finished and wanted to stand up. But he stopped her. Turning slowly her head to him. And after while he twitched a little, when he felt kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks." He whispered and slowly left the room. She staid sitting there. Why did he do this? And she almost said it. She was sure he knew it. But there wasn't any reason to say it. It wouldn't change anything. This maybe bothered her more than EDI. She didn't want to be alone. Have career, but be alone. She wanted him. But that's something what he didn't understand. And she asked her self again, if he will understand one day.

They all were sitting through the afternoon in the living room. Watching TV, eating and mainly talking about random things. Everyone except EDI. He was in Keith's and his room, lying on his sleeping place. He still didn't feel welcomed to be there with all of them. And he wanted some rest. After that event on the beach. Now he felt like there was a missing part of him self. And it was now filled. He looked up when he heard a foot steps. And noticed Kara going around. She didn't stop or look at him. But he noticed she looked... sad. Disappointed, and he was in mind searching for a reason why. And for once he guessed it wasn't because of him.

When she returned to living room, she looked again normal. And Henry said she came just right in time. Because he wanted to talk about something important. That he forgot to mention someone important. He began to talk about a woman named Samantha. He explained she was the one who took care about him. When he found himself alive he was quite confused, he even didn't know where he was. But then he met her, when she found him hiding behind the tree. Because he was staring at her on the garden. He too mentioned she has a beautiful body of course. And she helped him. For two whole years he was actually living with her. This was actually her house. But now she was for a week gone on the trip to Europe. This was actually romantic, Kara thought, but she couldn't believe Henry would stop his wild life. And she got a clue she is right. When he began very extremely and detailed talking about their shared moments, well in bed... Ben covered his face with a hand, and Kara had a ironical look on face. When they finally managed to say stop to him Tim already collapsed on the floor from that. Henry then grinned and like excuse took out the tickets.

"What for?" Asked Kara when she finally brought Tim to life.

"Girl we are in Brazil. So let's go on football."

"Eh, football?" asked Ben confused.

"Ok Ben for these who doesn't have normal IQ, it's called soccer."

"Fine, I knew that." Told Ben and he could here everyone's low chuckling. "I really did!" He squealed and they all had a burst of laughing. "Oh come on."

EDI was while that still upstairs. Not noticing their loud laughter's. He was resting, but then he suddenly woke up from it. He opened eyes and saw Henry's little toucans. How they are watching him. ED carefully withdrew to the wall, and when birds again came near he began to beg them to leave.

"No. Please. Go away. Please leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you." He covered his face wit a wing and curled. But birds didn't leave. And the smallest one came to EDI and poked him. EDI didn't answer but then all three did it. And when AI was still ignoring them, they looked at each other. And after while they just sit next and close him. EDI felt touch of their feathers and unsure looked at them. And all three of them waved with their right wing. He didn't know what they were thinking about him. But then they just flew away. Leaving him alone again. Then he heard a knock on the opened door.

"Eddie?" he looked up and saw Ben. Human then kneeled to him and show him tickets. "Wanna go with us?"

\ - \

EDI didn't really know how to answer. After all AI for sure wasn't allowed on the stadium. But Ben with Henry made his mind. Because Henry said he knew place there where they could go all of them. when he successfully got attention of people on him, they could get EDI through enter. And then everything went easy. Of course Kara wasn't pleased by it. They got on the top of stadium. it hadn't roof, so they could calmly sit there and no one noticed them. Well it was harder to see the game properly. But EDI was gracefully reporting what is going on. And he got a few times almost shock, when they yelled "Goal!" Game was still going on and night was again amazingly clean. Keith was looking at stars when he suddenly fell something warm leaning on him a little. He looked and noticed EDI how he is leaning a little on him. He raised a hand a little. And wanted to pat him, but he stopped himself. This was quite enough now. But he felt tired to watch soccer so late at night. So he stood up and they looked him.

"Where are you going?" Asked Ben and Keith smiled back.

"I'm going to get some sleep. I don't feel good to watch all night football game. See you all tomorrow." He replied and EDI came after him.

"Should I go with you?" He asked and his creator kneeled in front of him.

"You don't have to. I feel tired that's all. And I know the way. If you want to stay and watch the game, you can." Keith told him and EDI was looking at him with a little sad look. But then he nodded and he looked normal again. Keith then gave him a little kiss on the cockpit like then in the plane and clapped him on back. "I'll see you in the morning." Finished Keith and EDI were watching him leave. For some reason he felt like he is alone again. For some reason he felt he shouldn't let him go. But he rather shook his head and returned to others.

Keith opened door of the house and he stopped himself after a few steps. Something was not right here. He felt it. He went into the living room. Slowly. Everything seemed normal. But then...

"Hello doctor Orbit." He heard foreign voice and saw a man standing in the shadow f the room. With hands with pockets he was looking at him, and Keith could see his ice cold eyes.

"Who are you? and what are you doing here?" He replied and man snorted.

"You don't have with you that little one how can I see. That's pity. For first time I couldn't capture him, and now he isn't here."

Through Keith's mind got a flash. "Eddie... You are the one who attacked him last time."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me. But what do you want here? You won't get him!"

"And who will stop me from it? You? As I can remember by our files you couldn't even do something for him on Alaska. You could erase his memory, and you couldn't save him from destroying himself." Keith's eyes widened.

"How do you all know that?"

"I came for him. And you too. After all you are really bad father to him, when you let all this happen. How could you let him lay there for the whole two years? He was so vulnerable, something terrible could happen to him"

"You sick-"

"My name's Shane. Don't worry we'll have time to talk, a lot of time. And don't worry about your little precious AI. I know he is so young, cute and innocent. Don't worry doctor, you'll be together." He grinned and his plan began.

Ben wasn't calm. Something was bothering EDI. When game ended and they were on the way back home EDI was rushing. He didn't say why. He just said he has unpleasant feeling. Ben then grabbed him by wings and tried to calm him down. That everything is ok and Keith is already in home, sleeping or maybe wafting for them. And he was really glad when he saw and felt EDI calmed down a little. Kara watched it and she had to admit to her self, even when she didn't want it, that she admired a little how Ben can now tame this AI. They gained some respect by that, but EDI's behaving was making her too feel uncomfortable.

And when they finally got home she knew why.

"Keith?" Asked Ben into the dark and noticed EDI is keeping him self close to him. Tim turned the switch on and all's eyes widened. The whole living room was one big mess. Everything was thrown all around and something too broken. There wasn't anything right here! It all looked like there was a big battle. Kara kneeled down to a broken glass and shoo her head.

"Who could do this?" She looked up to Henry and he showed her unsure look. They then turned to Tim, who was on the stairs.

"There's no one up there!" He said loud and Ben looked at EDI. These words came through his mind like sharp blade. He slowly turned back to the living room, and entered it. Getting through all that mess, looking around.

"Eddie..."

"First Alaska. Now here. Because of me." He whispered and then his eyes widened when he noticed something shiny on the floor. He grabbed it carefully with his wing. And he twitched with himself and his soul when he recognized what it is. "His glasses..." He whispered and felt like something broke up in him. Now he knew it for sure, he was gone.

They were watching him and when EDI sat down and his head lifted down too Ben couldn't just stay there. Even Kara felt a sadness getting over her. Whatever happened here. She didn't pray to this to Keith, maybe not even to EDI. Tim with Henry was just standing there. They knew what it meant. Even all Pepos sat on Henry and they lifted their heads down. Ben came close to EDI, and hugged him. Pulling him close, and when he saw the glasses he too had problems to not start crying. Keith was his friend. He already got used on him so much. He didn't deserve to get hurt. He felt EDI how he is holding up to him, in sphere, in real life. Curling to him. And then happened something what even Ben couldn't imagine.

EDI started to cry.

* * *

Hope he is okay... Even when this is areally beautiful chapter, there is still something...


	33. Blue eyes

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Through my soul**_

_**31. Blue eyes**_

It was cold, more than cold all around. He couldn't find anything what could bring light, hope, warmth into his life now. He was sitting on the balcony, with his head lifted down. Loosing himself in his thoughts, regrets and memories. This was his fault, he let hurt the most nice, caring, and important person for him. He promised to him self nothing like this will happen again. And it did. And it hurt him. He failed.

He looked at shiny glasses in his wing. It was the only thing what was left here to remain his creator. Was he hurt? Did they kill him? And who did this? EDI shivered with these thoughts. And he was still trying to keep his tears in AI sphere away. He didn't know he can cry. Not like this. It hurt him so much. And more that he was so stupid and selfish. He was just regretting himself. He didn't do anything for the one who gave him life again. And now he was gone.

"Eddie..." There was a low whisper and Ben finally said something. He was there sitting too, leaning on the wall. He knew EDI wasn't noticing him. He felt it. Since that afternoon he could feel everything from EDI. And now his mind was one big mess. He was rather keeping distance. He didn't know how exactly to do it. He just keeps him self away. He hoped so much Keith is all right. Tomorrow they will immediately return on the ship. And they will find him. No matter what, Ben promised him self they will find him. And until that time...

He stood up and came to EDI, sitting next to him and pulling him close. "We'll find him. And I'll take care about you until then." EDI didn't do any move. He just blinked.

"Are we now going back to the ship?" He just asked with low voice.

"Yeah. We will find him. I'm sure he's ok." He knew he is lying. And EDI knew it too. But now he was thankful for it. He leaned to Ben; he just didn't know what to do. He was lost. Without doctor near he felt vulnerable, like he is missing something. That smile... His smile, warmth, his attempts to get close, just him. He felt alone. He wasn't ready for situation like this. "Are you gonna sleep?" Asked him Ben and AI's clear eyes looked at him. "I'm not going sleep until you will."

EDI didn't say anything. He just snuggled to Ben and leaned on his chest. And Ben understood.

Kara was sitting outside the house. On the stairs of the main door. Rubbing little flower in her soft hands. Why did she just felt guilty now? She knew why. She felt sorry for EDI. Now she was thinking about everything again. When she saw him again, when Ben was defending him, caring about him, about Henry, and mainly Keith. She looked to the stars, she wasn't sure if she will get some sleep tonight.

"Kara you shouldn't sit here like this, you will get cold." She heard gentle voice and found herself suddenly covered in blanket. Her eyes looked back and she saw Tim with Henry, how they are looking at her with concern faces.

"He's right girl." Henry agreed, but she shook her head. "You think it's your fault?" He asked.

"Maybe a little..." She admitted. "I never thought I could see him cry. I still hate him, but... Now it's harder. And I never wanted a thing like this happen."

Henry raise an eyebrow. "We can change it."

"Ben said we are tomorrow going back on the carrier, and start searching for Mr. Doctor." Added Tim and Henry nodded.

"And I'm going too."

Kara turned slowly back, when she heard it and looked into Henry's eyes. "Why? You have great life in peace here. You mustn't return with us."

Henry agreed. "Yeah I know. But I don't want to let my friends down. When you need me, I go too. And I would miss you all again."

"But Henry what about these little ones?" Asked him Tim and Henry rubbed his face.

"I think I'll leave them here. Samantha will return soon, and they can take care about them now. And I think I will return here fast for them again."

"Oh, ok." Tim nodded and Henry made impish smile.

"How is Ben when you talk about him?" Kara asked concern.

"He's with Eddie. I think they are sleeping already. And we should too go." Said Henry and he returned inside the house.

She expected this answer. And stayed sitting there. She then noticed Tim sitting next to her. Like always, when someone needed a silent company or somebody by their side, Tim was there. But she wasn't right now the one who need to comfort.

"I hope he's ok..." Was a low whisper from her lips and Tim nodded without any answer.

Henry pulled the blanket gently over his three little pals. Little toucans were already sleeping snuggled to each other, and he was making himself sure, they are in warmth. He didn't know if he will get some sleep this night. Like everyone here. He didn't know Keith; he didn't know almost anything about his real nature. But he decided he will help. Nobody will hurt friends of his friends. And maybe it was again time to show himself to the world. He was resting and hiding enough for now. It was again time to fight, if it was needed. To protect his dear ones. He then headed in the hall and saw lights are already off. And it's dark everywhere. So they went already sleep. And he will go too, he just had too check out something. He opened one of the door slowly and looked in curiously. He saw Ben how he is sleeping, or it looked like that, and EDI how he is snuggled to him. Henry didn't know everything, but he was sure this gave EDI a really big punch. And he wondered what will meet them tomorrow. But now he just closed the door and was glad EDI is in right hands.

\ - \

Ben woke up from the sleep what he was sure wasn't very long. It was still dark night, and he grumbled, wanting to know why he woke up. There was for sure a thing why he did, Keith wasn't here. And his eyes widened in shock, when he noticed EDI too wasn't with him. He rashly threw away blanket and didn't find him there. Ben sat up and was furiously looking around. His heart calmed down when he found EDI sitting near the balcony. Leaning with his cockpit on it. And Ben heard him sob. He stood up and came to AI, he pulled him in his arms close and whispered soothing words.

"Not your fault."

"I could protect him, if I... went with him Ben. I could protect him." EDI sobbed and his head lifted down. "Now I don' have anything from him here. And I was making him turn away from me. I was refusing to let him close. And now he is gone Ben."

Ben in that moment got an idea. "You have something." He grabbed EDI's wing and tried to open it. EDI then understood and opened his other wing's space.

"How do you know?"

"Keith told me about that, you can give things there. And I didn't find it anywhere else, so you must have it here."

"What?" Asked EDI with fragile voice. And then he just blinked and his eyes shined when Ben took out from his wing the blue blanket. In what they brought him home.

"This. He gave you that. So it's not true Eddie. You have something from him here with you." Ben carefully covered him with a blanket, and only part of EDI's body what he could see was his face. "I don't know what will happen Eddie. Maybe we will have to fight again. But we will find your father. And I won't let you or him to get hurt. Not this time." He put hand on EDI's right side of face, right under his eye. "You're my wingman Eddie. You're my wing. You always were." He said calmly and rubbed side of EDI's face, blue eyes looking at him.

"We should go sleep. I think we'll need it." Ben said and returned to bed, laying on his back. EDI followed him, and got on the bed too with his blanket. Ben covered him properly and noticed AI put his head on his stomach. He too covered himself and pulled EDI close. Something was telling him that they will need that rest. And this new bond between them.

"I'll fight for you Ben, I'll protect you." EDI whispered and Ben finally sensed how he falls asleep. And after some time of just lying there and patting young AI, he joined him.

\ - \

Everything was, black but still blurry. He couldn't see anything; he was just hearing unknown voices and sounds. But his senses were telling him, nothing good awaits him. Then came a flash of light, when his eyes opened. He then completely realized all the pain what was going through his hurt body. It was like wake up from the dream. And real world wasn't pleasant for him now. He wasn't on the right place. He opened eyes, but he couldn't see anything, for a while. Then everything was again getting shapes, lights and shadows, colors. He wanted to go, stand up, and see where he is. But he just couldn't, when he tried it was something like some invisible force pulled him back to the cold wall. He rubbed his face and felt how he wants to sleep again. He wasn't home, where was he...

"Keith it's so nice to see you again." He knew this voice! Keith looked up and with only one look he recognized his old friend.

"Jacen?" He asked weakly and couldn't believe it. Jacen was one of his friends on high school and then too on university. But what was he doing now? Keith realized his vision was still blurry. Then he discovered he hasn't glasses. But he could recognize Jacen. He knew his voice very well, and after years it didn't change.

"Yes Keith. It's some time already. Isn't it, old friend?"

"Why am I here? Where am I? And what am I doing here?"

Other man smirked. "You aren't glad you see me again Keith?"

"Not in place like this." Keith growled and he felt headache coming.

"Keith you shouldn't talk like this. You will stay here for a while."

Orbit glanced up and he looked into these cold eyes. He was the younger one, Jacen was older. And he had short, very short brown hair. With cold grey eyes. But Keith remembered these eyes were warm and friendly.

"What happened to you? We were friends." Then he recognized younger man behind Jacen. it was that one who attacked him.

"Oh I see you noticed Shane." Jacen turned to younger man. "Good job boy. Finally you made something right. Your boss is content." Keith was shaken by these words.

"What? You wanted him to kidnap me? YOU?"

Jacen turned back to Keith. This time without any smile. Just cold face. "Yes. You know Keith we both separated our ways after university. You wanted to create something, something big. So you made your company and worked hard on yourself. I know everything what you ever made. About your every success. Yes you got high. I was doing other things."

"What? You joined to someone?"

"Actually yes. And I think what we do is better and more effective than what you do. I am really glad you are now with us here. We'll need you. There is only thing what is bothering me a little."

"What?" Asked Keith without any emotion and he was getting pissed look. How could this be happening? Jacen got from his jacket some kind of photos, and he threw them on he floor.

"This." Keith's eyes widened, when he saw what is printed on them.

"Eddie..."

"Yes, your little precious AI. I think you could get some idea when you have hints. Shane was trying to capture him near your house. I was actually pissed when he didn't success. And now we have you but we don't have him."

"What do you want from him? And me?"

Jacen got his hands through his short hair. „Think Keith. Think. No matter what you think, he is still very great weapon. Just awesome weapon. Gun what needs to be used. Once we have him here, he will be reprogrammed, by you. His creator. And we'll use him. He has access to army net and his new body and quantum brain can came pretty in hand. You made a really nice gun for us Keith." Jacen grinned and his smile freed when he saw Keith's solid look.

"You're crazy. You sound like a small child with a nice toy in front of you. And you're naive if you think I will do such a thing to him. And if you are so clever, why don't you have him here already?"

"I wanted some time to watch you. You all. Now we have enough information and data to bring him here. and I think it won't be hard. He will come. Because of you. I know what you feel to him. You think he is yours Keith. But you know it isn't true. You know he is still property of NAVY? Of state. And you are lying to yourself he is yours. He never ways yours Keith. Get used on it. He is weapon to be used."

Keith was just staring at man who used to be his friend. And he really hoped he is wrong. "He isn't stupid, he won't come."

"And what do you think he will choose? Running away, or save his father. No he isn't stupid, but he isn't anymore obeying his mind. He is listening to his senses, and these will tell him to save you. He needs you. He knows very well he needs you to survive. You're the only one who can take about him. You see Keith? Everything is going against you."

"You..." Keith got thought his teeth and wanted to punch Jacen right into his face. But when he stood up by rage and wanted to punch him something threw him back. Other man then clapped on something invisible, and a little impulse appeared.

"Invisible wall Keith. With electric shocks, for you." He was enjoying Keith's hateful look. "While you were working on AI, I was working on weapons. This is mine work. So enjoy it." Door behind them then opened and Shane left the room. Jacen was too about do it when Keith stopped him.

"Why did you change so much? We were friends Jacen. And suddenly you kidnapped me, and keep me like some war prisoner. Just to get my son."

He turned back and grey eyes glanced. "You really think he is your son? Keith you are naive, you always were. He is weapon, not your son, child or how you call him. and if we won't have him, the NAVY will. So choose the side." He turned back. "And don't worry. You won't be here alone for long time. you'll be with him." Once more he caught Keith's glare. "And I forgot to tell you, we gave you a little poison into your body." He saw other man twitch because of that. "It was nice to see you again, old friend."

He left him alone. Again. Keith slowly sat up, and stayed sitting there for a while. He then rubbed his hair and felt himself sob.

"I screwed it again... I let him vulnerable to outer world. Again... couldn't protect him." He whispered and first tear touched his hand. He didn't know what hurt him more. If it was betrayal of his old friend, confusion and wonder why did it. Or that he again failed. He didn't care about poison. It didn't matter to him. It wasn't important. He felt like this just a few times. Totally down. Empty. He wanted his child, his kid safe. With him.

"I'm sorry Eddie... I'm so sorry... I just hope Ben will take better care about you then I did..."

"Shane prepare yourself and your team. It's time to begin attack on that carrier."

"Yes sir." Shane nodded and his eyes shined.

"And this time don't screw it up."

"Yes. Boss can i ask you, how close you were to each other?"

Jacen lighted up one of his cigars. "Very close. But you have other work to do. Get there, get AI, and capture the whole carrier. Mainly bring their captain to me." He breathed out the close of smoke.

"Boss do you remember on the captain who shot himself two years ago there?"

"Yes." He grumbled. "George Cummings. He was crazy man in this. I even met him a few times. Why are you asking?"

"Should we too capture his ghost if he appears?"

Shane's boss grinned. "If he will, yes."

\ - \

It was early morning but Kara packed already all things. They needed to return, and she wanted to be sure they will have everything ready. Henry with Tim too woke up early. Actually Henry woke up first and then grabbed Tim out of his bed and woke him. He made a breakfast and when it was ready he wanted Kara to wake Ben. She hesitated for a while, but then she went. And when she did, toucans flew over her.

"Right boys come to me. I need something to tell you." Henry waited for them to sit on the table, and then began. "Dad is now maybe going on big adventure. Just like these in TV or in books what I was reading to you. And I want to keep you safe, so you will stay here home. You are already old enough to take care about yourself. So you will survive in the jungle too. And don't worry I'll come back." He saw Pepi begins to look sad. He patted him and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll come back. And we'll get popcorn laugh on TV again." All toucans made a happy sound and Henry smiled on it. But he had to admit he will miss this calm life. But there were things to do.

Kara went up on the stairs and then with a deep breath opened the door. She looked in and then slowly entered. When she came to the bed, she was looking over them. It came on her mind, how close they are lying to each other. It even amazed her. But she was really careful to not touch EDI. He was still thread in her mind, and she didn't want him close. But at least she felt she doesn't wan to him so much now. He had his own problems now, so it wasn't needed to make him more. Mainly when it was all caused by taking from him, the one person who he really cares about. When she thought about it, she felt sorry for him. She then put hand on Ben and began to shake with him carefully.

"Ben. It's time to wake up." She was continuing until she finally made him aware of the world. He grimaced and tiredly opened eyes. He looked at her and he just lifted himself up, to sit.

"Hi Kara, what time i it?" He asked lowly and then yawned. Rubbing his messy hair. He actually looked cute when he was just waking up, because he couldn't do something stupid in that moment.

"Time for breakfast."

He yawned again and innocently looked at EDI. "Let him sleep please." He looked begging on Kara and she just sighed.

"I will. Don't worry. I will." She made him sure and then blinked when she saw EDI moving a little.

"I think he's dreaming." Aid Ben and she looked surprised at him.

"He has dreams?"

"Yeah. Or at least I think he does. He is always moving like this when he is sleeping."

Kara looked at EDI again, and for this time there wasn't any anger in that look. It was rather curious. „Ben." He turned to her. "What do you think, what is awaiting us?"

He met her eyes and patted EDI through the blanket. Kara saw he sensed it, he grumbled a little. "I don't know. But honestly Kara, I don't care."

"You don't? She looked almost shocked, but he staid calm.

"After all what we've been through, and what happened now. I don't think it's important to think about what will meet us. It will come, and we'll face it. I don't want to think about it. When Eddie came to us for first time, you know very well I was just thinking about, what it will bring. And you know what happened. I refused him even before he could do something. Because of it I don't wanna anymore to think about what will meet us." He said it all very calm, and he was still patting EDI with one arm. "Do you think you can give him a second chance?"

Ben asked and she was thinking for a while. "He'll protect you. Even when you refuse him, he will."

"Who taught him this?"

"His father. And right now he needs us. Wherever he is. But I need back my old team to make it." He said and she stood up.

"You can count on me. Henry and Tim too. But... just make sure he will be ready." She said and with slow steps left the room. He was right in some things. But she wondered if he was correct, if it was true that EDI had dreams?

Ben was still sitting on the bed. Thinking about everything. He knew something big is coming and it will come today. But he was worrying about Keith. He felt so strange now, when he knew, saw and felt he isn't here. He got used on his presence near to him. On that father-like voice. And friendly look. He just got so much used on this man. He was taking him like a friend, but in some moments he sensed he is like father to him. Just like EDI. Keith had that ability to keep around him fatherly sense. And that was what was missing here. Right now. And he wanted to get it back.

He felt EDI leaning closer to him. "Time to wake up."

EDI whispered. "Yeah..."

"Are you ready for all this?"

AI pulled out his head from the blanket and looked at him. "I hope so. But I think I am."

* * *

Woohooo, finally. We are in the third part of story. And from this point it will get some adventure. So go on :D But these guys who kidnapped Keith are bastards.


	34. Where it all began

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Through my soul**_

_**32. Where it all began**_

They informed captain Marshfield they need get immediately back on the carrier. Their captain accepted, but now he was thinking about reason, and when they added it in call, he felt rather disturbed. Because if someone wanted Keith Orbit, then they wanted too EDI! He felt that unpleasant pressure, that they are keeping this secret. Maybe he really should inform the army. That EDI is alive and can be again used for fight. This was bad thing what happened, for them really bad. He didn't know what exactly to expect, but he sensed something will come, and very soon. Main thing was now EDI. He wasn't safe here, they could discover him, and for sure because of kidnapping Orbit, they will come after him. All could be so much easier if army just discovered him, if he took the phone and called them right now. EDI's presence here wasn't safe for anyone. Not anymore. And he had to defend the whole ship and people on it.

He did already a few mistakes in his life, and he didn't want to do another. But for some reason he just couldn't raise that phone and call. Because he knew very well, what they would do with him. This was army of United States of America, and he knew rules here. If they discovered EDI, they wouldn't hesitate to get him back. They would calmly pull him back and chain him. Until he will obey orders, they wouldn't let him be free. He could see that image in his head. He could imagine that begging and painful look what he could receive from EDI. He was still solider, he was captain, but he had heart. He hated to look on suffering of any being. And without Keith near, it could be very easy for them to capture AI.

EDI wasn't any monster. He never was. But they could make one from him. And he made a promise to Ben and Keith, that he will keep this secret. It could be easier if EDI staid back of this life, but he didn't want to. And Dick accepted his attempt to repay all his mistakes. But now it was really unpleasant situation, for all of them. He just hoped they will return fast. He wanted them here on the ship. Because like captain he felt save on this place. This was his carrier, and no one will enter it, until he will say yes. He only regretted, they weren't two on this. Sometimes he missed George. They were always close duo. Good and bad cop. And Dick liked to be the good one. And he knew very well, that George knew about AIs more than him. But he was watching it. So he knew what it meant to be around AI. And he knew very well, that Ben is experiencing it now too. If he was correct, EDI and Ben were now bonded already. It was pity he never tried it by himself. But he wanted give a chance to Ben to gain it.

When he saw incoming call on monitor screen he was sure what it was. They arrived home.

\ - \

They were on the way back to carrier. And they were almost there. Kara couldn't say she expected opposite, but she noticed no one talked. All of them were sitting in silence. She did miss the jolly mood what this group of people had when they arrived in Brazil. She was glad Henry is with them again, but there was missing jolly nature of them. She looked back in her seat and she saw EDI. He was lying in one of seats on other side of plane. And he really didn't look happy or content. There wasn't anger in his eyes, it was rather sadness, and she could see he was thinking about something. Right now she felt the situation changed a little. If she wanted or not, EDI was on their side and she had to cooperate if it was needed. Ben was right, he needed them all. And she wasn't gonna let him down. He was trying too hard for EDI and Keith. And she knew he is doing it for all of them, even when she says him to stop. So she will be ready. And she watched him how he is lying in the seat in front of her, leaning into it. But she didn't see he has closed eyes.

Ben was rather noticing mind than real world. He felt something. He felt EDI near to him. But then there was something more. He exhaled deeply and fell even more into the seat and his jacket. He promised it. He promised he will take care, looks like he lost his pilot ego, totally. And when he saw the image of carrier through window, he felt how that look is making him sick. He would like so much to be still on holiday. But he had to save a friend. Then he could maybe again get some holiday.

When they landed the whole runway was empty again. Captain Marshfield did the same thing like when they arrived and then too left. And he was waiting there again. He was glad they were home again, and he watched go out from the plane. When he saw EDI he nodded and said clean words. "I'm sorry."

EDI looked at him and shook with his head. "It's not your fault sir." He replied and Dick then looked at Ben.

"Ben we must talk about something. Immediately, this situation isn't good. You did the right you returned."

"Sir..."

"Yes?"

"Please fill that promise you will look for him." Begged Ben and Kara looked at him.

"We will. Right now we begin with searching. Until we will find Keith, Tim, you have responsibility to take care technical care about Eddie."

Tim blinked in wonder. "But sir I can't handle this. I don't know anything about this new system of his body." Mechanic replied.

"I'm aware of that, but you are the only mechanic here what he trusts."

Tim closed his mouth and nodded slowly. "Yes sir."

"And Ben you will look over him."

"Yes sir. But we must too show you something." Ben turned back to the plane and it made Dick raise his look, and he almost got frozen on one place.

In the door of plane appeared a man what he thought, he will never see again. Henry slowly and calmly walked down and saluted right in front of his past captain. Dick didn't have anything to say.

"Henry Purcell at your service sir." Henry saluted and before Marshfield could anything does, say or just stop stare Ben interrupted him.

"Sir we'll try to explain it, but its long story." Dick nodded and said everyone to get into inner rooms of the ship, and right into his office. God maybe it was really time to get some calm and normal job. When they were all in his office, Ben with Henry and others began to explain everything. In Henry's case they just tried. Only one who was silent was EDI. He was gracefully sitting and waiting. And when they gave him all information's what they had, Dick sat down on the sofa and exhaled deeply. All of this just made him sure, with what he was thinking about. And return of Purcell made it just more mysterious. He was glad he is alive, and actually he would be glad to seek after this mystery, but there were more important things now. He looked over all human and AI in the room and smirked.

"Ben I am sorry to tell you this, but you aren't safe here anymore." Al looked at their captain and Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because of him." He pointed on EDI. Ben slowly turned to AI, and others too glanced back. "Eddie I don't mean you're unwanted here. Don't take it that way, but because your creator was kidnapped. They took him away; they will come for you too. I hope you understand what I mean."

EDI's blue eyes glanced. He did understand very well. He knew it was true. "I do sir. I'll leave if it's needed to keep all humans here safe."

Ben immediately answered to AI. "Wait, wait, wait you mean you want to leave? And where will you go? Eddie you can't survive without anyone close."

"I'll go find my creator Ben." Was solid answer and Marshfield shook his head.

"I didn't mean you to leave. We can hide you. It will be better if army won't find you here. I know very well what they would do with you. But because I made promise to your creator and here Ben, I want too to hide from it, until we find Keith for you."

"No." AI declined.

"What?"

"I won't hide anymore."

"Eddie if they will find you they will with cool chain you and pull back. They will erase your memory if you won't obey and you'll lose everything. Even now we are damn lucky they don't know about you. We must hide you. From army, and from those who kidnapped Keith. If you like it or not... I won't loose you this time. Make yourself understand it." Ben said and he was looking into EDI's clear eyes.

And EDI looked into his memory.

_Flashback_

_"Eddie..." Ben whispered and hissed in pain, holding his burned hand, what was chilling the cold rain. "Don't do this..." _

_"Why not? I even now hurt you! Why are you still trying to make me feel better about myself? I see what I am Ben. And I'm dangerous!" _

_"But I still won't let you leave. Make yourself understand it. We've been through some hard moments. But we made it. Maybe it would be better if we never met. But we did. And I'm gonna fight for you, even if it means go against you." EDI was turned with his back to him. But he knew AI is listening. "You're my friend Eddie. I don't care you are AI, or what you did. That's even amazing I have an AI like friend. But I beg you..." EDI turned his look on him. "...stay with us." _

_End of flashback_

"You made me stay. I'll fight this time. I don't mind what ill happen with me. But I won't let you go away from me. I must protect you."

"You're stubborn like your father and me, you know it?" Ben jerked out.

"Yeah because you taught me that!"

Everyone stepped back when they saw how they are leaning with their heads on each other, and glaring into eyes. They were even barking at each other and pulling the other one his side.

Their captain was just staring with empty look and then he looked at Kara. "Do you see this for first time?"

Actually she had to chuckle. "No. We see it every day."

"You even didn't know what is right side before you got trained by us!"

"I immediately corrected it!"

"Yeah sure Tin Man!"

They could continue in this "cute" talk, but suddenly the alarm sounded.

"What the heck is it now?" Asked Marshfield and he sensed the storm coming to them.

\ - \

They were getting close. Finally they will make it; they will attack this damn ship. And they will take what they need. Shane was watching how they get nearer and nearer. He began to feel excited. He was sitting in the seat of their plane, and they were approaching the carrier. This plane was invisible, and they were too covered from water. So it made them feel very sure they will success. These machines were designed for fast moving under water. They couldn't be detected by radars, and in right hands they were such powerful weapon and tool. Just like all other things here. Shane glanced on carrier, and prepared his gun. He didn't mean to kill anyone there, well at least if they won't cross his way. This gun was specially created by them. It didn't shoot normal bullets or familiar things. It was shooting special waves of electric energy. The same technology was used on all other tools what they were using. Just like the electric net, what he used on EDI. This type of electric energy was very effective on AI, because it was attacking right their CPU and sphere. AI was then too weak to move or defend and they could easily pick it. Finally they got near enough.

Invisible plane suddenly showed it self and they jumped from it on the runway of carrier. People on runway didn't have time to react, because they were immediately captured in nets what contained strong invisible walls. What showed just when they touched it and they got electric shock. Water machines too jumped out of water and rest of Shane's team joined him. And next men were approaching.

„We're going in!" They broke through and every door and got into the ship. No weapon, or guard system could stop them now. They forced AIs what they already captured to break through every system of the ship in this moment. And they localized what they wanted.

People on ship were trying to stop them, shot them, close the door, or run and warn others. But they barely succeed.

Joe was just checking all systems of the ship when this happened, and before they could take control over everything, he saw that mess. And he suddenly warned captain through his cell phone, and he was really glad they still didn't cut out the signal.

Marshfield answered it, and he rather didn't want o believe what he was hearing. "Sir some intruders are getting into our ship!" For Dick, it was clear what to do.

"Ben, take everyone out of here!" He commanded and he was surprised by EDI when AI screamed in pain, and held his head by wheels. When he got fully on the floor he was just whimpering and moaning. They turned to him, and Ben immediately came to him. Pulling him up and close.

"Eddie what's wrong?"

"They're here!" He screamed.

"Who?"

"These who attacked us! They came for me! They are taking control over everything here!" Ben didn't know what to do with him. He didn't know how to calm furious AI. There was only simple instinct, he pulled him tight him and waited until AI will calm down. To his pleasant surprise it didn't take long. / Calm down. Calm down. / He tried to whisper through sphere and EDI heard him. Ben just had to deal with that EDI was still too young. "Ok, we're going out of here."

"The best way will be to leave the ship on the water. They for sure already blocked all ways how to escape with planes. I'll lead you to boats. Come on!" Commanded captain and got ready on fight.

Green eyes glanced and he smirked. He disconnected his small PC, from carrier systems and with content smile looked around. Just to make sure, no one saw him. And with connection to ship systems he hadn't any worry. His friend made everything clear. And too made him sure no one will spot them. Now he could calmly leave this ship. There wasn't anything more needed to do here. And his partner said him to get his ass off there. He never liked the idea to go there.

He just sighed, and with hand pulled the baseball cap deeper into his face. He rubbed his cheeks and reached into his right pocket. And he felt slight happiness when he took out sweet marshmallow, He could never resist this sweet, even when he was adult.

He suddenly twitched, when he felt something. Something was not right here. When a bunch of people rushed over, he was sure about it. He began to move. Then he saw him. Cold eyes stared right into his emerald ones, and he knew this was for sure one of these who made problems here. Man aimed gun at him, and he immediately got to the gun, and pulled it down. Before Shane could fire other young man kicked him down.

"What the fu-" Before Shane could say it all, he got punched in the face, and he found him self on the floor. His gun was aiming at him, in other's man hands and green eyes glanced.

"Don't try this again. And tell me what are you doing here?"

Shane growled. "Not your business boy. I'm here just to get AI."

His green eyes shine in interest and surprise. "AI?"

"Yeah so get of my way!" Shane used boy's surprised mood and threw him away into wall. He grabbed the gun and continued through corridor.

He rubbed his head and groaned. He really didn't like this guy. He even didn't need know the name of him, and he already pissed him off.

"When I will get to it, I'll kick your ass." He got through his teeth, and then he realized something. The AI! He looked around and he didn't saw him anywhere. Was it true what he told him? Another AI? Here? Was that what felt recently? He couldn't think about it a lot because he was told to get out of here by his partner. So he got on his way.

They were following their captain and rushing through the ship. Dick was too trying to help other humans and help them run away, or defend the ship. But now he had mainly to get them out of here! He was helping a group of people when Kara suddenly tripped and fell down.

"Go on!" She called when they turned back, and they rather obeyed. When she was about to try stand up, Ben appeared behind her and wanted to pull her up quickly. But then one of intruders appeared and his wide grin said it all. He aimed the gun and Ben immediately hided Kara into his embrace and pulled her close. And prepared for what was coming. And then it happened.

In one moment. EDI jumped over them, and Ben just stared with open mouth when he took down the attacker. He jumped right on the man and smashed him down with boost of speed. That made man cough and he was with shock looking into EDI's now cold eyes. AI was growling and he threw man away on the wall. Ben with Kara was just staring on that and EDI then pointed to go on. He helped Ben stand up. But Kara declined him.

They were continuing and they were stopped by more and more invaders. But they always knocked them out; after all they were trained for it. Ben was surprised EDI was fighting too. And it wasn't very difficult for him to beat them. He wasn't killing them, and that was main thing for him. When they almost got there they were attacked by very aggressive guy. Ben was trying to take him down by himself, but he failed.

The man punched him hard into head and Ben fell down on the floor. He hissed in pain and man was then stopped by Henry, when he wanted to attack him again. He was trying to keep him away, and punch him, kick or whatever, but he felt like this guy is on steroids on what. He blinked in surprise when EDI joined him. AI was protecting his team mates, just best how he could. He didn't want to kill that human; he just wanted him to get off. He helped Ben back on his legs, and they nodded on each other and told in mind what to do. It was just like then when they were playing a basketball match.

Henry with Ben tackled the guy, and grabbed him by sides. They pulled him to the wall, and EDI then knocked him down by sliding under his legs. It made man fall down and they could smash him down. He wanted to grab his gun, but EDI was faster. Ben with Henry then knocked him out and Ben could enjoy one more kick into his stomach, before man got anxious.

"You okay?" Asked Henry and Ben with one closed eye answered.

"Yeah, help others." He said and Henry obeyed. After all, Ben was still their leader. In their team, he was the first one. He was there sitting for a while, and holding his sore stomach before it got better. That man could kick really hard. He then looked in front of him, and saw EDI how he came close to him. He handed him a gun and Ben took it.

"It might be useful for us." AI told and Ben smiled.

"Yeah, thanks buddy." EDI smiled when he heard that and helped Ben up again. And they continued to the destination point. They got finally to escape ships and Ben blinked in wonder. He never saw these machines here. It looked like some big fish to him.

"Come on Ben!" Tim called on him and waved with a hand. Pilot with his AI got to him, and Ben handed EDI up.

"Hm?"

"You go first." He put EDI in and AI looked at Kara, what was in the seat preparing their escape.

"Ok Tim, go in. You too Henry." Ben said but he didn't get in. He was still waiting for captain. Henry wanted to grab and pull him in, but he rather did what Ben said. He was too looking around this swimming thing. Everywhere was blue light, and all was colored in white and black colors, even when it seemed dark there. He then looked back on Ben, who was still waiting.

EDI came to control panel and asked innocently. "Can I help with something?"

Kara was still working, but she answered. "No I'll do it by myself. You just sit down, and don't make any problems." She said it in calm voice and EDI obeyed her command. He sat near to the enter and was keeping eyes on Ben and outside.

When captain finally appeared it was very good feeling. Dick got to the ship and immediately wanted Ben to get in.

"What about you sir?" Ben asked and his captain looked at him with sure look.

"Captain must stay with his ship Ben. And you must stay with your team, your squadron." He looked right into younger man's eyes. "You must take care about your partner."

Ben blinked in wonder. "Partner?"

Dick nodded and then he commanded again. "Get in." Ben obeyed the command after a few seconds of wondering and thinking. When a shadow appeared in the entrance to bay, Marshfield immediately ran there. Ben watched him with unsure look, and when he heard a loud sound, that was it for him.

"Ben where are you going?" Kara called on him, and Ben jumped out.

"I'm going there!"

"I'll help you!" EDI wanted to join him, but Ben stopped him.

"You stay here!" AI obeyed his order and Ben continued to their captain. He saw a bunch of men, and he attacked them without any thinking about it.

"I said you all to get in! Gannon aren't you able to do even fill the most stupid order?" Yelled captain and he punched another man. The hit was right into man's nose and he was then running from side to side and screaming, holding his broken nose.

"My nose! My nose! He broke my nose, shit that hurts like when my mom dropped that hot chocolate on my ass!"

Ben had to control him self to not begin laugh. "Nice one sir."

"No Eddie you're not going there!" Said Henry with sure voice and was tying to keep EDI on place.

"Ben told you to stay here! So calm down!" Joined him Tim and both of them were trying to keep AI back.

"He needs me! Let me go! I must help him!" EDI was trying his best to get from tight embrace around his body, but Henry with Tim didn't have in mind to let him go. Kara was still sitting in the pilot seat, but she turned back. She was watching EDI, how he is so much trying to get to Ben. That he wanted to protect him. She even had urge to let him go. He was brave, she had to admit it. And he was so loyal to Ben. But he was told to stay here.

They were still trying to keep invaders away, and then appeared Shane there. Ben looked at him, and something in his mind was telling him, that this man attacked EDI then. He felt it. And when cold eyes looked at him, he gained unpleasant grin.

"Well, well, well, look who is here. Nice to meet you Lieutenant Gannon and you too captain Marshfield."

"Erm... do we know each other?" Ben asked.

Shane almost felt he will fall down. "Oh, I forgot we didn't meet personally. I am-" Shane was then hit into head with a heavy bag.

"I'll tell who you are. One sick bastard, who won't get away from me!" All of them were surprised watching the new incoming person and Ben blinked when he recognized the young man. Green eyes glanced, and he looked at Ben. "Heey, didn't you again forget somewhere sunglasses? Because I didn't find any this time." Young man then stopped all his thoughts, that feeling. It was true, there was AI here. And he could feel it too going from this pilot. Could he be then...

"You should stay where you were boy!" Called Shane and he threw back the bag. Boy dodged it slowly and he looked at Shane. "I'll take this time that AI!"

It flashed through Ben's mind. In that moment he punched Shane into his back. "So you're the one who attacked Eddie! You son of a bitch!" Shane coughed, but before Ben could attack him again, he kicked him with full strength into the chest. Ben hissed in pain and kneeled on the ground. In the same moment EDI too hissed, and felt unpleasant pain on the chest.

"Let me go!"

Shane was ready to attack again, but he had to dodge other man, when he wanted to take him down from behind. He didn't need or rather wanted to use a gun, it could be easier, but he was sure he can take them down by him self. But what surprised him was that the man was really fast, and even strong. And he was very flexible with his moves. When he wanted to repay the attacks, he was stopped from someone behind.

"You're not welcomed on this ship!" He heard these words and he got very hard hit by captain Marshfield. He fell on the floor without any mind. Captain then looked at young man, who cleaned a little his basketball cap and returned it on his head. He then went to help Ben up.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but he can kick very hard." Said Ben and he blinked when he offered him a hand. Ben grabbed it and stood up, still a little sore on his chest. "Thanks."

"That's nothing, but you should get out of here."

"That's right. Ben go and leave the carrier. Ship will lead you out of here. Just don't let them find you." Ben on the words of his captain hesitantly nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Yeah but before you'll leave, you are Ben right?"

Pilot nodded.

"Ok I'll remember that. I'm Justin." He offered again his hand and Ben with smile pulled it. "We'll see again."

"I'm sure of it."

"Fine, so go." Commanded captain and Ben with last nod and salute returned to the ship. Justin was watching him with his clean eyes, and he too prepared in his mind to leave. He hadn't in mind to stay here. Yes these people needed help, but here he won't be very helpful. And he needed to see his partner.

Ben got into the ship and all looked at him. "Where's captain?" Asked Henry and Ben closed the door.

"He said he will stay with ship." He sat then and Kara with understanding turned the engines on. Ship began to move and a wall of carrier opened. She activated the invisibility, and was really glad now they already had this technology. What surprised her then was a speed of ship, when they left the exit. It closed again, and ship began to hover. So she now really didn't know if it was ship or hovercraft or what. Who designed this thing anyway? But now they had to leave. And Henry sat on the next seat to her.

Ben was sitting, and leaning on the exit door, with hands and head on his knuckles, thinking. They left there so many people just to save...

"Ben?" He looked and he saw EDI in front of him, blue eyes asking him quietly. "Your chest hurts." He was shocked by these words. How could he know? "I felt it too. Will captain and all other people be all right?" Ben was thinking for a while before he answered. But then he just said it.

"Yes, they will. We'll save them." EDI then lay next to him, nodding slightly.

"I'll stay with you." He whispered and Ben's eyes shined when he patted him.

"He wanted to help you." Said Tim then and Ben looked at him. "We had to hold him to stay."

Ben nodded and with one hand touched his chest, looking at AI. "He was fighting."

"Yeah. For once again, after so much time of hiding." This time it was Kara what sounded and everyone looked at her.

"Err now is more important how this baby works." Henry grumbled while he was reading the manual. But he still looked back at EDI with Ben. Pilot was again thinking about something.

Partner? What does it mean? He asked in his mind. And warm essence wasn't far away from him.


	35. I will find a way

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Through my soul**_

_**33. I will find a way**_

They succeed. The carrier was their. In Jacen's look it was sweet victory. Very sweet victory, they had carrier, captain, all people there, but... every sweet victory has its limits. And he wasn't really glad for them. Actually he was furious. The main thing, for what they came here, wasn't captured!

"I told you to not screw it up! And what did you do? You did screw it!" Jacen pulled with strength Shane to the wall, and younger man was staring into his could grey eyes. "Why didn't you understand it?" He smashed him one more time into the wall, and then threw him away. "One little, vulnerable AI, what even can't fly and you don't capture him."

"He is maybe small, but he isn't alone. And he has strength. Everyone who tried to catch him failed. He was just smashing them and throwing away! Before we could really get to him, he was gone." Shane was defending himself; he knew very well he didn't success. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"Bring captain to me." Jacen lighted up his cigar, and waited for Shane to fill his order. He really wasn't satisfied. And Keith wasn't making his mood any better. He knew younger man is stubborn. But he didn't say any word since he was there to visit him. He will have to revisit him, because Keith was just sitting there. He wasn't talking, moving or anything else. And that was going on Jacen's nerves. At least he could now get out his anger on Shane. And he had a very good reason for it.

When they finally got captain to him, he was ready to begin gaining information's.

"So captain I hope you will help us. We need to find that AI, and I think you know where he is."

Marshfield didn't really look like he will cooperate. And after all his silence he said simple words. "I don't. They can go anywhere. I didn't send them somewhere."

"And why should I believe this?" Jacen snorted.

"They aren't small kids, what I should hold by their hands." Dick replied and Jacen breathed out cloud of smoke.

"Yes, but I don't believe you. Captain you can keep your mouth shut how long you want. But your people will suffer for it, and we will find them. So you will better talk. And now you will show me how handle this big baby." He pointed to get Marshfield ahead and then he talked to Shane. "Go and find them!"

\ - \

Henry was still reading the manual book, and then looked over their small ship, or how they could call it. He wasn't really sure what this machine was. It was a ship, hovercraft or something like that, hybrid of something. And Kara already knew how to control it. Or better ride it. So they were on a good way to escape. Then he looked at Tim, how he is sitting next to Ben and too reading the manual. Even when they were on the run, they weren't so stressed. They were just making sure everything is ready. After all they were trained for it. Then he looked at Ben. He was just sitting and in moments too looking into Tim's manual. He looked like he is nervous. That wasn't like him, even in these situations, like he was feeling something. Henry didn't have a clue what it was, and he let it be now. But then answer came to him.

The ship suddenly without any warning, or sign changed its direction. The whole crew was thrown on one side, and one crowd. It was then still spinning in the circle, and then it stopped. Screaming stopped too, and all of them said quiet "Finally." Henry finally managed to stand up and rubbed his sore forehead.

"Guys what was this?" He grumbled and Kara sighed deeply, still down on the floor.

"Don't know. But I'm glad we landed on something soft." She said and Tim uncomfortably grumbled.

"Yeah, that's pity I can't say the same thing." They all looked down and saw Ben, how they are all lying one crowd on him. For some time they were just staring at him, and then he finally got mad. "Get out off me!" He screamed and they all stood up and let him breath again. When he sat up and rubbed his sore hand, because they laid on it he made curious look. Just like him, they were all looking around, with very careful look. Something wasn't normal here.

"Kara did you do it?" Henry asked in whisper, and she shook her head.

"To throw us on one crowd? No I didn't. It did it by itself." The she got an idea, and slowly looked at EDI. But AI didn't seem like he caused it all. He returned her a look and shook head.

"I didn't do anything." AI protested and he was too looking around, scanning everything around. He felt something. Something was knocking on his sphere. Something was surrounding him. Then he found it with his scan. On his vision were numbers and letters, when he was sliding with his look around, and then it concerned on one place. He jumped on control panel, and they were just watching him. EDI slowly and carefully looked on it, and then with his nose began to rip into it, carefully to take out the shell. All people were watching him without any understanding, but then a foreign female voice sounded and they jumped back in shock.

"Please let me go. I didn't do anything to you." A voice was young and female, but they didn't know where it came from. And then it came on their mind. "You too wouldn't like if I just came to you, and tried to take off the shell near your CPU!"

EDI then finally stopped and made a small "nah."

"This really wasn't nice of you."

"You scared us in first place! And didn't say anything! It's not my fault!" EDI responded and in one moment he found himself on one of the seats.

"You're not really nice to a lady. But after all you were for sure trained to fight. So that's normal." She looked at him more carefully. "And if you were, you are damn bad solider."

"Why you-"

Others were just starring at it. With opened mouths and widened eyes. They never saw two AIs together. And even rarer was they were arguing! They never thought they could have more AIs on the carrier. But if this small ship was AI, how many were there actually? Ben was glad he handled to be with EDI, but this was too much on him.

"What are you anyway some pocket plane?"

"And what about you? You aren't ship or hovercraft!"

"For your information I'm hybrid! But you look you were too looong in the rain!"

"Ok SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Both AI in moment shut up, and looked back at Kara. Ben with other guys stepped back and with shocked faces looked at her, Tim rather hided being Henry. "And now tell us who you are. And you will be quiet until I won't tell you to talk!" She pointed out and EDI nodded quietly. "Now tell us who you are anyway."

They all sat down and were looking on the place where EDI tried to take the shell off. And female voice began to talk.

"My name is Elora. How you can all see I am too AI, like your friend here. I was designed like every other of my class to get body of this-"

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean there are more of you?" Ben jumped into her talk.

"Yes. They are my sisters. We have all the same body. We are actually a hybrid between ship and hovercraft. We can make ourselves totally invisible, and defend ourselves. But we are still transports. NAVY created us to save people, and we are doing it. But our technology was never revealed to anyone. When we help someone, we are still too big secret to them. And it could stay that way, if he didn't begin to poke into my shell!"

EDI was steady looking at her. "You wouldn't say a thing without it. And after all you threw us on the side!" EDI defended himself and Kara felt there is coming next arguing so she immediately cut that out.

"Stop you two! But he is right." Kara had to admit that, even when she didn't want to.

"Yeah why did you do this?" Henry joined the conversation.

"Because I had to. We were locked as target."

All's eyes widened, and there could be hear deep swallow.

"By who?" Ben sounded and in the moment there appeared image of three boats chasing them. And in another moment they again found themselves on the floor, when Elora made another quick turn.

"I really hate AI!" Kara shouted, and when a turn stopped, they a while to catch a breath. And then they sped up with huge speed.

"Hang on I must get us from these rockets."

"ROCKETS!" They all screamed and then there was a big jump, and land again. There was a splash into water and with very sharp turns they were trying to escape. First rocket didn't manage to accelerate in the right time and landed in the water, when a small wave swallowed it. Second and third were still behind them. Elora was still keeping the sharp and fast maneuver with high speed and thinking about plan how to take rockets down.

"I don't feel so good." Said Tim and Henry looked at him.

"Yeah and what about that?"

"I think I'll vomit." Henry's eyes widened, after while of staring he grabbed Tim and shook with him.

"DON'T DARE TO DO IT HERE!"

"HENRY YOU WON'T HELP HIM LIKE THIS!" Shouted at him Kara and Henry stopped. Tim looked like he isn't even noticing them and both pilots looked at him.

"I think it worked. He is now so out of mind, he isn't even sick anymore." Henry smiled and Kara just rubbed her face. Then they felt another splash and then second rocket exploding. There was just one left.

"This is bad. I can't get rid of that last one. I'm not so well trained in combat." Elora said and EDI looked at her.

If she was right, then there wasn't any chance for them. He thought about all of that. And he couldn't let it happen. In soul he knew he can do something. He had to protect them! And it didn't take him long to decide.

"Open the door!" He commanded.

"Why? It will take of invisibility and there isn't any reason for it."

"I'm going out! I can protect us!" They all looked at him.

"How when you can't even fly!" Kara sounded and EDI responded calmly.

"I know. But I can still do something. Elora you are AI just as me. You know it's only chance. And you know AI won't do anything, if it can't be possible. Please trust me and open the door."

Other computer was thinking for a while. He was right. And he was AI. And they never did anything if it wasn't for sure. And even when she didn't have any clue how he will do it, she trusted him. She opened the door. Invisibility disappeared and the ship showed up on shiny water.

"Thank you." He thanked her and came to the door. He wanted to jump, when Ben stopped him, by grabbing his wing.

"Don't do this!" They looked at each other. "If we will lost you, then everything was useless! And I promised I'll bring you back!" He shouted and with begging face was looking at EDI. But AI didn't want to cancel his plan. He was just looking right into Ben's clear eyes.

"Eddie this isn't any conclusion. Stay here." Henry too joined and then Kara shook her head.

"Even when I don't like you, I don't want you to destroy yourself. Ben is right, after all what we did because of you. All of this is because of you."

EDI looked back at Ben, when he looked all over them. They were still at high speed, and they didn't have a lot of time yet to do something. So he looked back into Ben's eyes. Human was worried and he was still holding his wing tight.

"Trust me." EDI begged and he met his sphere world. He felt a soft touch from Ben, and he knew it meant yes, because his wing was free again, when Ben dropped it. He had to trust him; he had to let him be again what he was. He was combat AI. He was born to fight. And Ben had to let him go once again. It was maybe too early for him. But he had to. They needed him.

He smiled at Ben, and then with one turn he jumped into water. All humans in shock hurried to the door. Except for Ben, he wasn't surprised. He just wished he could help him, but human wasn't any useful for this. They needed AI.

"HE CAN SWIM?" Henry, Kara and Tim said loud in wonder and confusion and were just starring outside. With jaws dropped down. And they watched EDI, how he is approaching to the rocket. Elora was too amazed. She never saw a plane swim. But she just hoped he will be all right.

EDI didn't want to waste any second. He immediately used his quantum CPU to change rocket's target. He was now target. He didn't have enough time to change the target on the boats, they were protected, but he could change target on him. And then he quickly began to rush from Elora. He jumped up and dove into the deep and waited what it will do. And he was really disappointed when rocket didn't crash. It was still waiting for him up there, flying in circle.

EDI didn't have any data of these rockets. He didn't know how they work, or what is their full. And they had a lot of it for sure. He could just wait here, but he had to catch up with Elora. And the boats. So he headed on opposite side. To the boats. Rocket was following him. At least they were safe. And people on boats weren't really happy about their rocket heading back at them. But they were ready.

EDI was still continuing. But without any warning, sign, or look at it, there was a net. And he got right into it. Blue lightings appeared and he recognized the net, what caught him then. When he protected Ben from it! He moaned in pain and felt and saw how net got around him, closing him in tight grip. He wasn't gonna allow it! He was stretching his wings with all his strength, and trying to run away. But it was just like tentacle. Not letting its prey to go away. Sharp pain got through him and he screamed.

Ben in one moment tasted too powerful and sharp pain, what he maybe never felt in his life. He screamed in pain and fell down. He was lucky with that; before he could hit the floor Kara caught him.

"Ben what's going on?" She wanted to know, but he didn't answer. "Say it!" She begged and shook with him.

"He's in pain..." He whispered and Kara just stared at him. And then she pulled him close and looked back at opened door and water under them.

"He still didn't show up." Tim said and Henry nodded. And he hoped it won't last for long. And he saw boats are nearing to them, even in full speed.

EDI didn't want to die! He didn't want it anymore! He wanted to kill himself then on the carrier, but Ben stopped him. And since then he wanted to live! He didn't want to feel that emptiness again. He didn't want to leave this world or wait again for years! HE WANTED TO LIVE! Even with so much pain. Even with this blurry vision. He found the strength! And he saw something in his mind. He saw his father smiling at him.

He took all his power, and began to stretch his wings. He managed to get out from this net before! Even when Ben helped him, but he did it! So he will do it again! When he could for so long run away from Ben to complete Caviar Sweep, he can do this! Something inside him was calling for a life. And he listened to it. He felt like there is something surrounding him. Maybe he was just dying again, but this felt different. He reached for it in his mind, and then everything came clear. Through all electricity he began spin circle. He began to speed up, and moving his body. With more and more speed. He was ignoring the pain. He was stretching his wings and then felt how water around him is getting wild. He knew what spinning will do. And he enjoyed the thought of that.

"They are nearing to us!" Tim panicked and pointed at all three boats. But Henry wanted him to shut up, so he looked around to say something. Then he really saw something. He looked back to see Kara, how she is sitting there with Ben in her embrace. And how he is lying there and taking deep breaths. He didn't understood this, but he had feeling it's somehow connected with EDI. "Henry looked there's a whirlpool!" He was disturbed by Tim in his thoughts and looked at the ocean. And his eyes widened. The small whirlpool was now huge and he had to swallow hard.

Kara blinked when she saw it too, and then patted Ben on his hair, and pulled him very close. He was panting and when he opened eyes a little he whispered low. "Please. Just don't give it up now."

EDI was glad his plan was going well. Now he had to finish it. He spins once more at high speed and with one big turn and force he stretched wings, freeing himself. He let out a deep and loud roar, and surrounded by unknown blue shine he headed up.

He jumped out of water, in the blue shine and all his glory. And with one fast move of wing cut the rocket into two peaces, letting it explode. Then he dove again. Everyone who saw it was just staring. They couldn't believe what they saw. But that blue shine appeared to be some kind of shield, very strong shield. He accelerated in the water and headed to the boats. He took them down with one move. He just got through them! It was like sharp blade. All their passengers were jumping into water, but he let them be. He returned back to Elora.

Shine disappeared while that. When he was back he was normal again. Slowly he almost got himself up again. But Henry with Tim helped him. They pulled him back into Elora and EDI exhausted lay down. All his energy was gone. But it was worth it.

"Wow Eddie," He looked up at Henry tiredly. "You're the man." Henry patted him gently and Tim did the same.

"You saved us. Thanks." EDI looked confused. They were thanking him. Not like then. They were grateful. He then saw Kara. She was just sitting there, looking at him, with neutral look. She didn't say anything, and he thought it was maybe better that way. But then he felt how someone pulled him up. He found himself close to Ben.

"You did it." Pilot said happy and EDI nodded weakly. He was too tired to do anything. He just closed eyes, and let himself rest.

They were on the way still even at night. They fell asleep. There were new questions, but they didn't have strength to think about them. They wanted to sleep, except Kara. She was still awake. And she was still watching Ben, how he is sleeping with EDI in embrace. Today was so strange and mainly confusing for her. There was so much appeared on her mind. But she will have enough time to think tomorrow.

Now she just made herself comfortable and whispered few words. "Thanks for saving us. Eddie."

* * *

Fighting on water must be fun here :D


	36. Island smell

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Through my soul**_

_**34. Island smell**_

Keith was diving in the world of his own mind. He wasn't noticing cold walls around him, with even colder air to breath. He wasn't looking at anything, or anyone. He was just leaning on the wall, with his head hidden by his hands, and put on his knuckles. He didn't want to cry, even when he had an urge for it. He hadn't to. He couldn't show his pain now. He will cry when he will see EDI, but not until then.

He didn't raise his head even when door opened and there were footsteps. He just ignored it. And he hoped so much his child is all right. He couldn't let him get hurt anymore. He was his father. He had to protect him. He saw his smile, his bright eyes...

"Keith you are still just sitting here?" He heard this voice again. And he didn't even move. He didn't know what happened with Jacen, but until he will act like this, he won't give him any look. "I have news about your little one. We didn't capture him. He escaped, because Shane screwed it up again." This made Keith look up, and with content grin.

"What did you expect? I told you he isn't stupid."

"No he isn't. And he is a great fighter. You really did a good job raising him. I must admit there is one thing what I like about your creations."

Keith blinked and looked at Jacen. He didn't have in mind talk too much, he just listened.

"Everything what you ever made had your life in it. It felt like every of your creation has your smile. I saw that smile on his face, when I saw videos with him from the ship. He is like you. And that makes me even more want to capture him."

Keith was silent for a while. "Do you even remember when we were friends?"

Jacen didn't thought about it so long, but he just nodded. "Yes."

"So why?"

"Because you created too good form of life to not use it."

"He isn't the only AI on this world."

"Yes. But he could be one of the best." Jacen then looked into his memory, and asked. "Did you really use that mechanical heart system for him?"

Keith's eyes widened, when he got he meant by that. "You can't do this to him-" Keith had to catch the breath in that moment and with painful hissing curled and held his stomach.

"Well looks like poison already began to work. I must tell this to Eddie, when we will finally get a chance to it."

"Don't dare to touch him!" Keith got through his teeth and glared at Jacen.

"Keith you should rather worry about you. You are the one with a poison inside your blood. But now I know what I wanted. That, he has a heart."

\ - \

"Ben wake up. Wake up." Kara was trying to wake her friend, but when he didn't react on her words, or shaking it was making her a little mad. He was just grumbling or content whimpering in his sleep. Something in her mind told her it was nice and cute to see him like that. But she rather threw it away and got ready her hand. This will wake him up. She stretched hand and with one swift movement she slapped his face.

"OOOOUUUCCHH! Why did you do this?"

"Because we need you to wake up." Kara answered and Ben was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She was checking him with a look and nodded. "You look all right now." She added and Ben blinked. "What did hurt you anyway?"

"I don't know. It came from Eddie."

"You mean he can feel pain and you can feel it too?"

"I think I do. I'm not sure how it's possible, but I can. I will explain it to you later. What will we do next?"

"Elora says she has a plan for us."

Ben blinked with his bright eyes and slowly looked around. Tim with Henry was talking about something. But by Tim's expressions it looked like once again Henry began to talk about erotic stuff. Then he found EDI sitting near the place where Elora had for sure a CPU. And they were talking. Ben never saw EDI talk with another AI. Actually he never saw two AIs together until now. And it seemed they like each other. After all Elora was... female AI. Ben for now didn't know if there is in sphere and essence some difference between male and female AI. But he rather didn't thought about it, when he looked at EDI. And he didn't want to know what they are talking about. Everything deeper about computers made him very often headache. He wasn't good in these things.

"Elora can you now tell us, what have you prepared?" Kara asked the female AI, and immediately got an answer.

"Sure. I am going to leave you on the hidden place, and then I will go in opposite direction. So they will hunt me. I'll borrow Eddie your DNA for a while."

Other AI nodded a bit unsure. "Sure. But how?"

"Wait AIs have a DNA?" Asked Henry shocked and EDI nodded.

"It's not biological like yours, but we have. It's in our essences."

These words made everyone, except Ben raise and eyebrow.

"Essence?"

"I'll explain it too Kara." Ben said and Henry glared at him with sinister grin. "Erm... Same with you Henry." Other man nodded content.

"Eddie let me copy your DNA."

"Do we have to touch each other's essences?" EDI asked a bit hesitating. For some reason he had a little thought Ben was thinking about it too. After all essence was a personal thing for AI, and the most important.

"No. I just need your sphere, and allow me copy it."

EDI looked into his sphere and near the frontier he saw foreign essence of the other AI. Elora seemed she isn't older than him. She looked younger. He got near to the frontier of sphere and touched it. Elora then did the same thing and EDI felt how she is taking a little piece of his DNA. He hissed a little because of that. He was never doing it. And it kind of hurt him. He knew he used a lot of energy yesterday. And he still felt kind weak. But this could get them time and safety. When the process was complete he removed his wing from the sphere wall and lay down.

Elora absorbed all data and checked them. When she was sure they are all acceptable, she nodded.

"Fine. For a day I will have your DNA, so I can get their attention. And I will leave you on the place where you should be safe."

As Elora said they reached a small island. She got them to the edge of the forest, or rather jungle and let them to get out. She knew and saw people were hesitating a little. After all, with her they were safer more than alone. And she was too thinking and hesitating about her plan. Was she really doing a good thing? She will lead them all away, but not for too long. If she won't be really careful they will find them here, even when this was really good place to hide. She must contact the army, anyone to get help to them. She didn't know what happened with the ships, what were supposed to surround their carrier. They just disappeared. And that for sure wasn't random in this moment. But she had to protect them as best, as she could. Captain was counting on her, and she didn't have in mind to fail him. She always had warm feelings to this man.

When they got out Henry looked with unsure look back at her. "Are you sure you will be all right?"

"Yes. Or I'll try my best. I'll get us help."

"So we'll see again." Kara smiled. And when Elora agreed she even smirked. "I'm glad I this time met a female AI."

Ben smiled too, and clapped her on the shell. "Thanks for everything and be careful."

"I will. But you take care about yourself. See ya for now. And good luck." She called and began to sail away again. They were waving with hands and then headed into the jungle. But before EDI could join them, he noticed Elora returned. "Eddie I forgot to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"You have the same DNA, like your creator. I didn't want to wait to tell you this." She said him and EDI's eyes widened, but before he could say something she was faster. "See ya, maybe we will a date one day, when we will meet again."

"But wait-"

Before he managed to reply, she again disappeared. And he was just again confused about everything. Why did he have...

"Date... Hmm I have more important things to do." He said to himself, like there was someone who should listen to him. "But..." He stopped when he realized her words. He had his creator's DNA, but why? Main matter was how? He stopped on these thought, but he was brought back to reality by Henry.

"Come on Tin Man."

Elora made her direction and she was lucky they immediately found her signal and EDI's DNA on her. Actually she did herself more visible for them. And all ships and planes got after her. So the plan was working. But not everyone trusted one way. And Shane didn't. He looked around the sea in the warm light of sun and then headed in opposite direction, than others.

Just as Elora said they were safe there, they hided in the jungle. But it still wasn't the best thing. They all were thinking if Elora will make it, and if they won't really find them. It was some unpleasant waiting. But while that Kara didn't want to just sit down and do nothing. She found her way through the jungle. And then she discovered a very beautiful place. The island had a small place where jungle didn't reach. There was a tall grass, and it was a cliff. And when she entered that place she had on eyes a beautiful sunset. But she had in mind; it wasn't safe to keep out of jungle. So she wanted to go back. This was crazy. She discovered so beautiful place and she even couldn't enjoy it.

"So here you are." She was quite surprised when she saw Ben coming out of jungle too.

Kara was watching him come close and then shook her head. "Where are others?"

Ben smiled with warm smile. What was in the last time very common on his face. "Henry is looking for some fruit."

"Fruit?"

"Oh my, I almost had you stupid banana!" There came a loud sound from the jungle and Kara now nodded.

"I see."

"Oh this is ridiculous. I can't get even a small banana without getting myself into lianas, leaves and..." Henry grumbled when he was upside down and wrapped in the lianas. "Hey Tim, come and help me."

Mechanic came on Henry's call. And he rolled eyes a little when he saw how his friend is hanging down on the tree. But he rather didn't ask. After all it wasn't his business; he just had to get Henry out of the tree.

"Just cut it out Tim." Henry pleaded and Tim took out his little knife and did so. Henry fell down on the ground and rubbed his head. "Ouch. Nothing like this happened to me in the Brazil. And I was there for two years."

"You should be glad we are alive now." Tim replied and blinked confused on Henry's curious look. "What is it?" He asked and Henry grinned. This wasn't gonna be good.

"Tim do you like snakes?"

"Not so much..." Tim swallowed hard. He knew where this was going. And when he turned the head, he was together with Henry facing the big snake with opened mouth. Tim with pounded eyes sneaked and hided behind is friend, and Henry slowly gave a signal to move back.

"Maybe this one isn't poison." He whispered, but it didn't calm Tim down. After all being wrapped and squished wasn't too best choice. So they were slowly disappearing. When snake suddenly began to like them more and it began to follow them, after that loud scream was heard and they raced back to their place. It even made EDI raise a head up to see what's happening, and when he saw two humans and snake coming around, he just blinked.

"You forgot not to move when you are near wild animal?" He asked.

"Sorta!" Henry yelled, when they ran on other side.

"This one isn't poison." EDI said calm and both Henry and Tim stopped on the place. "You humans are so strange."

"This place is so amazing."

"Yeah. But you forgot about something." Ben was together with Kara sitting in the grass and watching the sunset. They were near the trees, so they weren't showing them selves too much. And she now turned to him.

"What?"

"You forgot to be mad at Eddie and me."

"Ben you are acting like we are on holiday. But we aren't, remember that. We are just waiting for help. And if army will find your little AI friend, then you should be more worried about it. I just wanna help Keith and our carrier. We can't forget why we are here Ben. And I would be glad to know where we exactly are."

He was looking at her with a simple nod and remembered on Keith. Hoping he is all right.

In the sunset light appeared a white flash. Shane finally got to the island, and was very confused when all his sensors on the ships didn't get anything. But he sensed there is something. So he took the binoculus and looked on the island. Something in his head didn't get the thought there was something to look at, so he zoomed his vision and his jaw dropped.

He found them! Now he was thinking about if they are really that stupid, or that AI what brought them here wasn't just enough experienced. But it didn't matter. He handed out his gun and aimed it on the cliff. After all he was always good sniper. He aimed and saw Ben with Kara sitting there. They were hided good, no one should notice them. But Shane was sometimes paranoid, so it didn't go well for him. And he chose Kara to go first. He began to pull the trigger.

EDI suddenly began to move. His eyes flashed open; he stood up and began to rush through the jungle. He felt it, felt it coming. He had to save them! He was using all his strength to move faster. Then he finally reached the end of jungle, and jumped right in front of Kara. Both humans looked at him with shock, and through Ben's mind flashed and images. He saw it too!

"Lay down!" He dragged Kara down to the ground in one moment. Then he heard a sound of a bullet touching EDI's metal body. It jumped off, and EDI just glared and then came closer to the edge of cliff. He immediately noticed Shane. And he glared on him with a curious look. Shane put the gun down and looked better at AI standing on the cliff. Now he finally saw him clear, his prey.

He knew it's a beautiful look, and beautiful machine. And now they finally met. Face to face. Even with this distance. He wanted to grab his little computer, to contact others. When there was a woman call.

"Eddie he mustn't contact anyone! Do something!" Kara called and EDI looked at her shocked. She never wanted help from him. And now she was commanding him to do it. "We are here because of you! So take care about it if you can!" He took it like the order. And before Shane could contact someone his little computer collapsed under EDI's stronger mind. It shut down, and didn't want to turn on again.

"Damn it. I hate when AIs are doing something like this. This is my seventh computer what ended like this! Do you even know what it is for me to still get new ones! Do you?" Shane was screaming on all of them, and now they felt a little ashamed.

"Well now you did something right." Admitted Kara and when Ben saw EDI is about to jump down from the cliff, he stopped him.

"I wanna go with you." He told his AI and EDI after while nodded. He let Ben to grab him around neck and then they both together jumped down from the cliff.

"No Ben, Eddie!" Kara called after them and got to the edge of cliff. When she saw them again they were already in the water. EDI took them up on water table again and pulled Ben closer to him, and then they headed to the boat. "Go on boys. Go on." Kara whispered and watched them both.

Shane smirked, when he saw it. They were making it so easy for him.

"Eddie let me take him down by myself. This is one who attacked you." AI's eyes widened and then again got tight, with angry growl.

"We'll do it both." EDI said and then they had to dodge one of next bullets. EDI took them underwater and continued. When they got to the boat, he accelerated and jumped from the water together with Ben and they landed on the boat.

EDI immediately jumped on Shane and pulled him down with his weight, glaring into his cold eyes. "Where do you keep my creator?" He asked with harsh voice, and he wanted answer.

Shane just breathed out, and smirked. "Oh I know where, but do you recognize this?" With one hand, he managed to get EDI into electric pulsing lasso, and trap him by his neck into it. He used that, EDI was looking into his face wasn't noticing anything around. Now he was screaming in pain. "Yes this is the same electricity, what I used on you last time. Enjoy it. Feel it hit your CPU." Shane grinned. But then he realized something. Where was that pilot? There wasn't anyone on the boat. He began to look around, and he began to have unpleasant feelings of this. He tightened his grip around lasso and EDI screamed again.

In one moment the tight grip around his neck stopped, when Shane was suddenly dragged down into the water. EDI lay down, feeling dizzy, and waited for his vision to become normal again. And while that he got rid of that lasso around his neck. Then he lay down again, feeling sore and looked on water. "Ben... Be careful."

"Man you really are jerk! Didn't you see I was just having fun!"

"Torturing my friend isn't any fun! You sadistic bitch!" Ben screamed back at Shane, and other man in one moment stopped and just stared with a dumb look.

"I'm not sadistic, I just do my work. And my boss will not be very pleased if I won't get this AI to him."

"You know where Keith is. What is this all about?" Ben asked in calmer tone and Shane just snorted.

"I don't have any reason to tell it to you." Right in that moment he got hard punch into his face. Ben gripped his arms around Shane's neck and tightened his grip.

"Where is my friend? Tell me you fucker!" Ben's voice was cold and ruthless. EDI felt it. He was looking at them, he felt Ben's anger.

"Don't worry you'll join him." Shane got out of himself and he decided to take out his last ace. He knew he can't capture EDI again. He will need help once again, so he will return to the base. But he had a thing to do here. He took out the small gun, and with grin shoot Ben's left arm.

EDI's eyes widened. He felt and saw the red blood coming out. Kara with Tim and Henry were shocked when they heard a shoot. And they immediately wanted to know what is happening. And Ben screamed in pain.

That was exactly what Shane needed. Ben now tasted new intensive pain his arm and that made him let go Shane. But then he heard a splash when EDI got into the water. He hadn't with him any electric weapons, so he just wanted to get to his boat and escape. With that he will for sure return. EDI wanted to attack him, but he pointed his gun again on Ben. Actually he could kill him now. But he wanted more fun from the battle.

"If you will touch me, I will hurt him even more, and you don't want it." He heard EDI's low growling. But that was a good idea; he could now make EDI to do anything he wanted. "Get in the boat and be nice, and he will live and be ok. So be nice little AI."

EDI's glare didn't change.

"I said get in." He repeated his command and he didn't like where AI's acting was going. He began to feel something strange. AIs were smart, almost genius. And he didn't like that glare, what EDI had. "I said-"

Suddenly without any warning he was thrown back on his boat by strong wave of blue light. He coughed when he fell down on the boat and his eyes widened open. "No. no, no, no. You can't use energy way yet." He turned back to EDI and yelled. "You are too young for it!"

Shane was quite annoyed by that, EDI didn't notice him anymore. Rather he was ignoring him. "Why won't you kill me? Others would do it! Remember I attacked you then and now too! Why won't you kill me?"

"I don't care about what happens with you. You're not important for me. Now leave" EDI answered and he was swimming back to Ben.

Shane felt touched by this and he aimed his gun again. While that EDI got to his injured friend and pulled him close with wings, helping him to lean on him. Ben was hissing, and shivering because of the pain and cold water in his injured arm. He clung to EDI, like he was his way from a pain. Shane was watching it with pissed look and aimed gun. But he didn't shoot, and after while he was rather watching it.

"How do you feel?" EDI asked concern and Ben hissed.

"Cold..."

"I must take you back on the island before you will lose too much blood. Or even attract sharks with it."

Ben chuckled weakly. "No shark is match for you Eddie."

Now Shane blinked, when he was watching and listening to it. They were... really friends. He heard about this bond between human and AI, but he never saw it so close, and after while he snorted and gave the gun down.

"I'll leave this time. But next time we meet, I won't let you live." He told them and them both glared at him. When boat began to disappear in the sunset, EDI began to swim back.

He was trying to swim fast, but he was still watching Ben if he is hanging on him. He was helping him to hold onto him, and he always pulled pilot close again. He had to hurry.

"Eddie..."

"Just hold on Ben. We're almost there. Just hold on." AI said and Ben looked at him. When pain again hit him, he felt EDI twitch too, but it didn't take long. Ben was a solider; he was used to get hurt. But this wasn't really pleasant. And he couldn't swim like this. And holding up on EDI wasn't too very easy for him. But he knew he will do it. But when he closed eyes, he felt like all he wants is to sleep. And he stopped to hold on to EDI.

AI saw it and he immediately pulled Ben close again, slapping his face. "Wake up Ben! You mustn't sleep now! I need you to stay awake!" Ben opened eyes again and nodded.

"I will..."

EDI again took him close and continued in the way. He felt Ben's pain, and too how much this is making him tired. And he began to feel it on himself too. But then something appeared on the water in front of them. And EDI almost thought it's some illusion.

"Ben! Eddie! Here! Come here boys!" Henry was swimming to them, and when he finally got close, he helped Ben to hold on and they were faster nearing to the island. EDI was very thankful Henry for this, because this gave them more time. He was really happy when they got to the place where Elora left them. There was waiting Kara with Tim.

They got out of water, and Kara gasped when she saw Ben's bloody arm.

"Get him to our place."

She said and EDI asked again. "Can I help with something?"

This time Kara nodded. "Yes this time you can."

EDI felt relief he can finally help and he tiredly lay down to his friend, covering him with a wing.

* * *

Well, they are on island. Time to get started the Last survivor thing XD lol just joking.


	37. Soul for fight

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Through my soul**_

_**35. Soul for fight**_

_**Before reading the chapter, please find a song name "Call to arms" by angels and Airwaves and play it on the place of chapter, where you will find lyrics in ( )**_

Ben was in pain gripping his fingers into the ground. Hissing, moaning and even whimpering. Then he again pulled his injured arm and hissed. He didn't expect it to hurt so much. After all he was solider, he was trained to get over pain. But this hurt so damn much! He felt a soft touch on him and looked with pain into Kara's eyes.

"You're lucky you didn't loose too much blood until Eddie got you to us." She told him and again with care tried to clean and make stop his injury blooding. Henry came too close and gently rubbed his friend on the back.

"How are you doing buddy?"

Ben smiled very hard. "It could be better. But we were through worse."

Henry nodded with warm smile. "Yeah we were."

"That's nice guys, but we have to do something. We must get the bullet out, or get that shoulder into bandage. Or he will bleed out." Kara interrupted them, and Ben moaned when she by mistake pulled harder on his shoulder. "Sorry."

"Yeah and they will for sure return here for us." Henry admitted and bit his lower lip. He didn't like this. They had to keep eye on the ocean now. But they had to help Ben in the first place. He hated to see his long time friend to suffer like this. When he heard EDI return he looked at AI.

"Everything is clear. They aren't here yet." AI reported, and Henry then looked at him and then on Ben.

"Eddie..." He looked into AI's eyes. "Can you help him? Can you take the bullet out?"

EDI twitched. "I don't know. Henry I wasn't designed for this and-"

"But you are AI. You are smart, you know what to do, and I trust you can do this. Eddie is Ben your friend?"

AI nodded silently. "Yes."

"So you can help him, I'll keep guard and you get the bullet out. He needs you now." Henry clapped him on the back and then stood up. "Who wants to go with me? Tim you could. I need someone to talk with." Mechanic sighed and followed Henry. But before it he turned back.

"Good luck." He said and then went after Henry.

"Eddie he is right. You are the only one who can do this." AI heard and he looked at Kara. "I know I wasn't very pleasant to you, and I 'm still not. But please help Ben." She begged and EDI was looking right on her. Hesitating.

"Eddie..." They both heard Ben and pilot looked up with a smile. "You are one stubborn AI aren't ya?"

"I don't want to hurt you even more."

Ben snorted. "You are too much underestimating yourself. You can do this if you want. I trust you with my life." He told the plane and Kara was watching them both. And she felt a real relief, when EDI got close to them. She really didn't believe she could be thankful for his presence. But she was. And she blinked when he opened one of his wings shell. He took out the first Aid kit and gave it to her.

"This can come in hand." He said with calm voice and Kara took it slowly.

"Thanks." She thanked and EDI then slowly with his wing got to Ben's injury. And he touched it. He felt Ben hiss and bite his lower lip to deal with pain, and EDI then used his scans to see where the bullet was, and then came a relief. It didn't hit the bone. So he could maybe take it out, very carefully. It was the best thing what he could do now. Ben was suffering every second by pain what came from it. And he felt it too. So he had to take it out. But he will need a help.

"Kara please, could you hold him on the one place, without moving." He begged and female pilot nodded. She very carefully embraced him and pulled close. So he couldn't move, and if he will somehow she will have to calm him down. Why did she now have a feeling like she is his mother or what? Men... They didn't have to do so much, like women. They didn't have every month unpleasant and painful weeks, they didn't have to take care about so many things, they didn't know what it is to vomit in the morning because of baby, and they didn't gave birth to a child. She frowned at these thoughts, and then she realized, why she even thought about it? It was maybe because Ben was now whimpering like little puppy calling for his mom.

Men were just so often like a cry babies. Maybe if EDI wasn't a male AI, but female one, then she could be gentler to him. But she wondered how AI can have a gender. He was just talking with a male voice, and... Yes he behaved like a guy. But when there was a next moan, she just pulled Ben closed, and regretted they didn't have any pain killers here.

"Eddie... Can I ask you something?"

AI looked at her, and he nodded. "Sure."

"How can you AI have a gender? I know you talk with a male voice, but there's more right?"

He was a little shocked by that answer. "Why?"

"Because now I again see how you men can be so big crybabies when you want to." She reasoned her question.

"Hey I heard that." Ben told and they both looked at him.

"I can explain it later. Now we must mainly help him." EDI answered, but he was glad Kara finally talked with him in normal mood. Then they finally got to Ben.

AI was very carefully checking the injury before he decided to make something. Kara was watching him, how he is slowly getting his wing into Ben's opened shoulder, and it almost made her twitch. It didn't look very nice, and even disgusting. But she still had to look at it. And Ben's shivers in her arms didn't make it better. When EDI go deeper, Ben hissed again and tears appeared in his eyes. They began to roll down on his face. But he felt Kara, how she pulls him close. She was too holding a scarf in his injury, to make it less bleeding. She couldn't get in the bandage, until EDI was done. So she could just calm him, comfort him, and clean his face with a wet scarf. She was too patting him on the face and hair, and she looked at EDI then.

He was continuing to go get the bullet out, and he was exploring the shoulder with his wing. He was making himself sure of every step, what he made. He didn't want to hurt Ben. And it got into his mind, he feels that pain too. But he was ignoring it. He didn't know how. Maybe he finally managed to create some kind of mental wall, what will protect him from pain in sphere. Or it was just worry about a friend, what made him immune. And he wasn't wasting any minute to think about it.

When he got deeper into the flesh, he had almost an urge to twitch. He felt blood, and everything what could be found in human body. Actually it made him sick, even human food was disturbing enough for him. And now he had to do this. He was glad he doesn't have any living organs, what could make him vomit. Being AI was really great now.

Then he finally got there. He saw Ben's pained look, and it took him into the sphere. He saw there Ben. He was hurt just like his body. He was just lying there and whimpering. So EDI got closer to him. He raised him carefully in his wings and pulled him close. Maybe if he will stop the pain here, it will help him too. EDI tried his best to surround him as best as he could. He was cold, so cold. And he remembered Ben said him he is warm. So he was trying to give that warmth to Ben. He had to keep him alive. He couldn't fail again. And so when he was holding him close, he sensed in Ben's essence when bullet exactly was. He got there by his instincts, and with wing he finally touched the metal. What was so foreign in human body.

He careful grabbed it with the edge of his wing. And then he began to carefully pull it out. He was glad and surprised it went smoothly. He was slowly taking the bullet out, and he thought it was just a miracle, it didn't got very deep. Ben had to have guardian angel or something like that.

Ben's body was protesting. Bullet didn't belong there, but taking it away was causing him a lot of pain. Kara was holding him up close, but he still saw Ben's with tears filled eyes. People were so fragile beings in his eyes.

Carefully with a few more moves he finally took the bullet out. Ben screamed in pain, when the cold metal left his shoulder, but Kara with EDI looked more careful on it. It wasn't pleasant feeling, when you knew you could have it in your shoulder. But EDI didn't throw it away; after all they were in nature. Kara understood it, and she gave it into a little bag. They will get rid of it another time. Now she mainly grabbed the bandage and began to wrap it around Ben's shoulder, after they cleaned it properly. But still keeping scarf on it tight, to not let go the blood go away.

Ben was quite calm; he was just lying and twitching time by time. EDI let him to lean on him, when he sat close to him EDI increased the warmth of his body, so it could make Ben feel better. EDI was too keeping an eye on Kara, if she is making everything right. It wasn't that he didn't believe her, she could do it right. He just wanted to be sure. It was after all just for Ben's good.

Kara noticed he is watching her. She finished the wrapping and patted Ben on hair and face. It shocked her, when she recognized he is sleeping. She couldn't believe it, he was meant to be in pain, and not sleep. But she smiled and was glad he was sleeping. It was just another small miracle what met them. Then she blinked in surprise when EDI handed her a blue blanket.

"Cover him." He told her and Kara did as he wanted. He needed to be in warmth. So she covered him with the blanket, and it made her stop when she saw how content he is. Like nothing happened. Like nobody shot him, like there wasn't anything to worry about. She was amazed by that. After all human shouldn't react this way.

"He's sleeping." She whispered and EDI heard her.

"Yes."

"But that's not possible. He shouldn't fall asleep so fast after this. Look at him; he's content like a little baby."

EDI's eyes glanced at her. Intelligence was shining in them. "And you mind it?"

"N- No. It just isn't normal." She looked at him again. "But I am glad for it." She admitted, and when she turned to EDI and looked into his big eyes, he realized something. She wasn't angry on him now. She didn't want him to leave. She was glad he was here. "Thanks..."

EDI turned his head a bit on the side. "What for?"

"For being here." Kara told, and EDI blinked.

"That's what I was created for."

"I thought you were created to destroy." She answered and EDI remembered on his past words. He looked down for a while, and searched for his answer in his quantum mind.

"At first I must protect you. That's what I am here for."

Kara was starring at him. _Did I do a mistake, when I looked at him like on a killer? _She thought in her mind, and she saw how he laid down again with his head. Ben snuggled even closer to him, and EDI curled more.

"He likes you. I don't know why, but he does." Kara said in very calm and pleasant voice, what EDI maybe never before heard from her. "Maybe he can see something, what I can't."

They were silent for a while, thinking what to say. This was unusual situation. "Maybe you can't, but I can see you two love each other." He said and Kara turned at him immediately, with red face. "Why can't you get along?"

"Are you sure he's sleeping?" She asked to be sure.

"Like a baby, how you said." EDI replied her and Kara after while decided to talk.

"I would like. But he doesn't do anything for it. He is just avoiding it. Sometimes I think I know why he is doing it, but there are too moments... I can't figure him out. You can be glad; you don't have these problems Eddie. Don't try to be human."

AI blinked and then leaned down again, thinking about it. Maybe they will finally get some rest. Kara looked at fireplace and a blaze what was coming from it. Henry was nice he did this. And she hoped trees will hide the smoke. And she could get some warmth into the body.

Henry was with Tim sitting on the edge of the cliff. Night was here, and it was very cold. And they were still there on guard. Tim yawned and Henry looked at him with a curious look. But mechanic just grinned and rubbed his hands, to get them a bit a little warm.

"It's cold tonight. You can go back Tim if you want to." Henry said and younger man shook his head.

"I won't. Nobody should be alone, mainly in situations like this." He looked straight into Henry's face. "Do you think we'll be able to return back on carrier?"

"We will Tim. When this crazy trip will end, we can go home."

Tim once again rubbed his hands. "Will you stay, or go back to Brazil? You said you have a girlfriend there." He had to ask.

"I don't know Tim. I didn't taste this kind of life in two years. I don't know if I will stay. But I'll be here for sure until everything will be ok again. I can promise it this time." Henry looked to the sky with shining stars. "I was quite shocked when I saw what happened to Ben. It's so long, when we had to go through the similar situation like this. And I still remember it, like it was yesterday. We were just in training." Henry remembered with a warm smile, and he suddenly pulled Tim down on the ground.

"What the-"

"Quiet Tim, be quiet, someone is nearing here." Henry whispered and kept Tim down to the grass. Tim wasn't trained in combat. He never was meant to fight like solider, so Henry knew he had to react fast. "There they are."

Tim managed to look up a little, and he saw three boats getting near to the island. "What will we do?" He asked and Henry was thinking for a while.

"We can't let them get near." Henry knew that they couldn't. Ben was hurt, he couldn't protect himself. And they couldn't keep an eye on him to protect him. So it was time for fast deciding. "Tim we need to get back." Henry picked him up very fast and hurried back to their place. He found there Kara, how she is snuggled in the blanket, and sitting near to Ben with EDI. It looked like everything went out well. He just wished they could have more calm time this night.

"Henry what is it?" Kara asked and EDI raised his head too.

"They are here." Henry said not very excited about it. Kara was staring at him for a while and thinking, then she stood up.

"We must keep them away." She told back and EDI too began to stand up. "No Eddie. You stay here, Ben needs you now." She turned back on him and AI after while sat down again. "If they will get here, keep Ben save. You have my trust this time, you can do this." Kara kneeled to him and nodded. "I'm counting on you."

EDI nodded and he watched how they are disappearing in the jungle. Even Tim was going. And he just by instinct pulled Ben closer. He looked on now cold fireplace, and hoped he will this time be successful in defending his friend. He wanted to go and fight, but he hoped he will have not to this time. But just in case...

"Ben. Ben. Wake up." AI began to shake with pilot and Ben opened eyes tiredly. He wanted to know, why EDI woke him up.

"What is it Eddie?" He looked around. "Where are others?"

"They are here again." AI said and Ben looked at him. "Kara wanted me to protect you, if they will get here. We must hide somewhere." EDI stood up on his wheels, and searched with his vision to find a good place for hide out. There was one with a tall grass and a lot of trees. That could be good. "Ok Ben, just hang on me. I'll get you there."

Ben nodded and with snorting and returning pain he tried to stand up. When another wave of pain hit him he began to fell down. But suddenly he hit something, what wasn't for sure ground. He opened eyes, and a surprise got through him, when he saw EDI, how he is hovering close to him. And how he is leaning on his back.

"Eddie you are hovering. You didn't since I was trying to teach you how to fly then."

AI blinked on him. "I know. You said, I can when I really want to. And I must get you now to safety." They began together to walk to the tall grass, and Ben tried to hang on EDI with all his strength. It wasn't easy, when his other shoulder was still sore and it hurt so much. His vision was blurry, and he was breathing rapidly. But EDI was keeping him close with a wing, and gave him a lot of support. When they lay down there, Ben gave EDI his blanket back.

"Thanks." He said and EDI with smile returned blanket into his wing. Then he got closer and hided Ben under his wing. Ben snuggled closer, and they both waited what will come. Here in the silence of jungle.

\ - \

"Shane you are really the biggest ignorant, what I have ever seen. You can't accomplish even a simple task. Now I must send there more men because of you." Jacen was once again similar to furry dog, what was just barking at the cat standing in front of him.

"They won't get him here." Shane told calm and his boss ripped his look into his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"He can use energy waves, even when he is so young, he can. You would need an army to get him."

Jacen snorted. "With electrical weapons what we have?"

"It would be useless, because they wouldn't get near him."

"Shane you lost your mind now. He is AI, he will surrender. But I wonder if there, you didn't let him go by yourself."

Shane didn't say anything at first. But then he just made a little grimace and snorted. "Why should I?"

"I don't know. But that doesn't matter now. After all, if this too won't go out well, I have another plan ready." Shane now raised an eyebrow, when he heard it. But he was quiet. He rather didn't ask. Maybe his boss went finally crazy. But he blinked in surprise, when he saw, how a few of guards were leading Keith to them. Shane saw by only one look, he doesn't look so well. He knew about poison, but he didn't know exactly the type what they used.

"Looks like you aren't in the best mood Keith. So we'll turn TV on only for you, and let you see the capture of your son." Jacen grinned, and Keith's eyes widened, hoping it won't happen.

\ - \

Kara was together with Henry and Tim getting closer to invaders. They landed on the beach of the island, and she was still thinking about some plan. They didn't have a lot of time, and they needed to keep them away. Ben was too hurt in this moment to do something. If he could sleep for some hours, he cold maybe has some strength, but now he was too weak.

She turned her head on the side, when Henry snorted and then looked back on the beach. There was too many of them. Kara counted around twenty men. She remembered on her escape from the North Korea, and this was very similar feeling to then. But now they had to protect something. And she didn't want to give up.

"Ok boys we need a plan."

Men were continuing through the jungle, keeping an eye on everything, guns ready and waiting for their prey to appear. They were still going, and anything didn't appear. Then there was a sound. Something moved in the trees. All men were looking around, or up. But they didn't see anything, so that could be just some small animal on the tree. The island was huge, and mainly it's jungle, so the leader of group decided to split up. They made a five member groups, and every of them headed in the one direction.

The group what headed on the west side was very surprised, by what they saw. There were pants hanging down from the three. One of men poked it with his gun, and looked at others. Well this was odd. But it wasn't so much odd, like the black man, what just showed with leaves around his waist, what looked like Hawaii skirt.

"Oh so that's where my pants go." Henry said with a wide grin, and he looked at men with jaw closed, but very long face down.

"GET HIM! AND DON'T FORGET WE NEED THEM ALL ALIVE!" The leader shouted, and Henry immediately began to run away. They were following him around, when Henry suddenly called.

"Fine!" Group was in one moment trapped in the quantum of snakes and lianas, what fell from the trees.

"GET THESE BITCHES OOUT OF ME!" The all were screaming and Henry thought about it.

"Ehm, guys, I think just a few of them have poison, others will just squeeze you." He grabbed a few big rocks and coconuts. "And this is bonus!" He shouted and began to throw everything on them; the same thing was going from trees. But then they were too hit by mud, so they couldn't see anything, or aimed the gun. And they cursed in mind they should shoot in the first place. Kara jumped down from the tree, and together with Henry managed to get their guns. Even with fighting, they were easily knocking them out, when the group couldn't see anything. And when they tried to shoot, it was avoided or failed. They didn't have in mind to shoot them, but Kara couldn't resist to pick one of guns and shoot their leader into the shoulder.

"That's for hurting Ben." She said and Henry put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kara we need to find the one who did this. Don't kill them now. Do you want to be like them?" She looked into his deep brown eyes. "We'll get some payback. But do you want to do the same mistake, like Eddie did then?"

She was looking at him for a while, but then he shook her head. "No..." She handed the gun down, but she kicked the man again. Tim too jumped from the tree and waited. "Ok let's get moving."

There was silence, when they entered another area of the island. It was dark everywhere, and they still didn't get any sign of what they were looking for. But they were quite unsure, because they heard a shot. Something happened in another direction, and they couldn't have any contact with the second group, so target didn't leave the island. Even when it could be the most stupid thing to do, they wee still counting it too like an option for them. So they were continuing in searching.

EDI felt them coming. He was still lying down in the tall grass with Ben under his wing. And he felt men nearing to them. He had to think what to do. Very carefully. If he didn't do anything, they could miss them, but too very easily find them. Then he could straight attack them. That could protect them perfectly. He will get their attention and lead them away from Ben. But that could make it easier for them, to find a pilot. He didn't know, if they wanted Ben alive, but he didn't want to risk. He told pilot to keep quiet, and to stay down. He decided.

Suddenly in one moment his lights activated, shine appeared and he jumped with high speed.

"THERE HE IS!" Was a shout and they all aimed guns and began to fire. EDI felt the bullets getting on his shell, but it didn't got through. And the glass surrounding his CPU and little cockpit too didn't crush. His creator gave him really good body. "IT DOESN'T WORK, HE IS BULLETPROOF!" Was a next call, and EDI jumped on them and began to slam them down with his weight and speed. They were trying to grab him, but he always smashed them away with a hard hit of his wings. He was getting under their legs, smashing them into back, throwing them away.

Then they caught him, he was grabbed by the neck and he hissed, when they pulled him back. "OK YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER YOU ARE GOING WITH US!" Man yelled at him, and suddenly EDI's wing was caught in another electric lasso.

\ Not again! \ He screamed in sphere, and Ben heard him. He raised his head a little and he wanted to kill them all for doing this. EDI was growing, he wasn't screaming, to let them hear his pain. He glanced at the place, where Ben was, and his eyes flashed with anger. He was combat AI, he was fighter! He was designed to fight! To protect! So they won't dare to touch Ben or anyone else! He glanced at the one, who was holding him, and with dark grin, he began to pull him close with his wing, and then with the second one with a lasso.

"What the fuck!" They both yelled, when EDI raised his wings with great strength and raised both men and then he was spinning with them and threw into the big rocks. All other men were staring at him in horror, when he was ripping out the lasso of his wing.

"Shoot that bitch!" They began to shoot at him again, and EDI was just calm standing there, glaring at them with his cold blue eyes. With strength he smashed his wheels into the ground, and stretched his wings. Then music began to play and he groaned at them.

"COME IF YOU WANT ME!" They began to shoot again; he began to run straight to them.

_( I'd like to say that you're my only fear )_

Ben glanced when he saw the blue light.

_( And when I dream, it slowly disappears )_

"What is this thing? He is too young for this!"

_( And when I wake, I'm right there by your side )_

Ben gasped, when EDI with one might impact tackled them through the blue shining light, and he felt something inside him too moving.

_( To feel your hear beat in and out of time )_

It threw men away, guns falling off their hands. And they all were hissing in pain, when they fell hard on the ground. They were hearing music, and EDI how he was walking around them and looking at them. He whispered a simple word. "Leave."

Then he returned to Ben. Pilot was looking at him with amazed look, and even pain was gone for a while. "I must get you somewhere else Ben." He began hover again helped Ben again. All men were still paralyzed and couldn't move, and that was enough for him now.

Jacen was watching everything with a camera held by group. He couldn't say anything; he was just staring at screen with opened mouth and amazed look. There could be heard a chuckling, and then loud a crazy laugh. Shane looked at his boss with unsure look. Everyone did. He saw the same thing like he did, but this laugh wasn't very normal. And then words.

"DO YOU SEE IT KEITH? DO YOU SEE WHAT HAVE CREATED? DO YOU?"

Keith was just staring at the screen with a look full of worry and unsure feelings. "Eddie..."

"He is killer Keith! Ultimate fighting machine! You created something really amazing! Thank you! This is exactly what we needed!" Jacen laughed hard and Shane noticed himself, he wanted to make a step back. Well this was very impressive, he never saw so young AI to have so much power. But this...

"He it did to protect the ones who he loves Jacen, that doesn't make him a killing machine!" Keith protested and Jacen stopped laughing, ripping his cold eyes into other scientist. He came closer to him with an ironic look, and then punched Keith into face hard.

"Oh sure my friend. Get him here boys!"

Ben was hissing by the pain, and after some time of walking he begged EDI to stop and take a short break. AI agreed and let human to sit down, he leaned on the tree, and closed eyes for a while. EDI was watching him and gently touched his face with a wing. Ben blinked when EDI did it, and he tried to rub the wing. He was glad he found the strength for it, and they both smiled on each other.

Then something in the grass moved, but EDI stayed calm. When then Kara with Henry and Tim appeared, Ben exhaled deeply, with relief. When he saw his friends it made him feel good, and he knew they are safer now.

"You okay guys?" Henry asked and Kara kneeled down to Ben to look at him properly and check him. She checked his shoulder, and Henry suddenly patted EDI on his head. "Seems like yes." EDI grumbled content and pleased by rubbing, and Kara looked at them.

"It's a big miracle, but you both are still alive and in the same shape, like we let you. Did you have some problems?"

"Yeah they found our place after all, but Eddie protected me. They didn't even spot me." Ben said and rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Not for long boy." They all began to look around, when they heard a voice, and they saw the rest of group. Guns aimed at them, Tim with scream hided behind Henry. Kara pulled Ben close to her and EDI stood in front of them with growling. "You were running from us quite a long time, but don't be scared we want you alive, we won't kill you. We will just hurt you if you won't want to cooperate. And mainly if you won't let us take your AI with us." One of men said, and it could be seen on him, that he is a leader. But no one wanted to obey him.

Then one of them was in the moment smashed down by the wave of the blue light. The one who was standing next looked at other one on opposite side. "Man you farted so strong it took him down."

"It wasn't me... this time." The other one said.

"Tell that AI to stop using his energy waves." Leader said and all gang raised an eyebrow.

"Erm, excuse us sir, but we don't even know what it is." Kara said and Ben looked at EDI.

Leader looked quite disappointed by that answer. "You mean you have an AI, and you don't know what energy waves are?"

They all shook heads. "Nope sorry." Henry added.

They were all shocked, when EDI made his way through the men and continued. "Come on, I am here! You want me don't you?"

"Damn get that plane!" Leader commanded and they obeyed. "Now to get to you-" He got a punch into the face by Henry.

"Yes to us, come and fight like a man." Man accepted with angry grin, and Henry looked at Tim. "Tim get the score flags."

"Why now?"

"We need someone to count the score."

"Oh boy..." Tim said without any taste, when he noticed Ben.

"I must help him, let me go Kara!"

"No you aren't going anywhere! You are hurt Ben! You can't help him!"

Ben screamed; when she didn't want let him go. And his eyes shined with fresh tears. "He can't go alone. I let him go alone then!" Kara watched him and after while she decided to do something.

"I will help him, but you will stay here!" She offered him, and Ben looked at her. "Deal?" She asked.

"Deal." He nodded, and she raised and ran in the way same way like EDI did. Ben was watching her, and then he saw Tim is going too. "Tim where are you going! You aren't trained for this!"

"But I want to help! I will be more useful there than here!" He pointed at Henry with fighting man, and Ben just stared with an empty look.

"...and now the great boxer Henry Purcell attacks with a wonderful punch. Ladies and gentlemen it is a clean hit into rival's face, and now I am avoiding the next hit. Oh yeah baby it's time for Rocky punch! Oh yes audience is calling my name and I am gonna give another amazing hit with my golden arm of liberty... "

Ben just blinked and thought Tim was right. He was useless here, when Henry again got into his world of fighting fantasy. But he still wanted to help. And he couldn't.

EDI was again fighting with all of men, and he got them to the cliff. It didn't make any problem for him, to throw them down. And he was making them mad with a loud music playing on. At least his old passion was good for something. But there was too moments when he felt he could need some backup. There was so many of them. He hated the fact his training wasn't finished.

Then he heard a shot behind the trees and scream of the man screaming in pain, as bullet got into his body. He used their lost attention and attacked again. There was another shot, and another. Every one of them was clear and effective. When he got near to the tree, he was caught by one of them, with another electric net. But before he could use it, EDI glanced when he saw the man fall down because he was hit into the head.

"I thought you don't want to help me." He said and watched Kara how she jumped down from the tree.

"I don't do it for you."

EDI noticed there was gun aimed at her, and before it shoot he jumped in front of her, and with wing sent it back. The bullet hit its owner and Kara glanced.

"What about talk about it?"

"Now?" She asked almost shocked and she shot another one. "You have very strange places to talk about feelings." They both then attacked next men, and EDI then jumped on her to save her from the shot. They were then attacking these on opposite side, and EDI then got to the one with aimed gun. He smashed him with wings, and threw him away. Kara watched him, and when they got again near, back by back, she said it.

"You are quite good." She admitted.

"You trained me well." EDI responded and his lights shined brightly. Kara then stopped and remembered on a few hours what they spent together in the air. "I know I was with you just for a while, but you did, even when you were scared of me, that I will replace you." He tackled next man and looked back. "I was too scared, that you won't accept me. But you rubbed my CPU, I felt welcomed too." His eyes shined. "I remember you clapped on me friendly."

She blinked, when she remembered on it too. He remembered everything so well, in every detail. "I thought you could be our friend. That we could accept you. But you did so many mistakes, you changed. Even when we didn't exactly know you, and I know it is maybe for sure Ben's fault, but maybe too mine." She was thinking for a while, shaking her head. Was it really true? Then when she looked up again and saw how probably last man is nearing to EDI from behind it alarmed her mind. "Behind you!" She called and EDI didn't manage to look behind himself. And he saw the blue electricity coming from the gun, touching his cockpit.

But in that moment there was a loud "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" When Tim suddenly swings down from the liana and kicked the man right into his face. The impact made him fall out from the cliff, and Tim looked after him, and didn't look very happy about the height of the cliff. "Yeah I told you Ben I can do something!" He called in triumph, and by lack of attention to surroundings, he stepped down from the edge.

He gasped, when he knew what it means and closed eyes with scream. But something stopped him from falling, and he felt the cliff. He opened his frightened eyes. "Eddie..." EDI was trying to hold his hand tight with his wings, but he felt he is failing in it. It was just too hard to have some grip around the human arm with his wings. But he was still trying his best. "You caught me..."

"I won't let you fall Tim!" AI said solid, and he tried to keep the grip. But then he felt how the hand got out of his wings, and he gasped in horror, when he imagined what could go next. But it didn't come. He saw Kara next to him, how she is holding Tim's hand and is trying to not let him fall.

"Help me Eddie damn it!" EDI immediately obeyed and stretched one wing for Tim too, and second one wrapped about Kara. He began to pull them back on the cliff, after while of careful trying they did it, and they all collapsed down on the grass. "It wouldn't be very nice, look at these big rocks down there near the cliff." Kara hissed when they looked down, and Tim swallowed hard. But then he pulled EDI close thankfully.

"Thanks Eddie. You saved me." He thanked and AI just clapped him with a wing.

"You saved us." EDI replied.

"Tim what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Henry and Ben?" Kara remained.

"I wasn't very useful there." He said and Kara made just a small "huh?"

When they returned back, Kara just stared when she saw, how Henry is punching there a leader, and saying some nonsense. She rather didn't say anything. Henry just stopped and when he leaded the leader out of jungle, he kicked him down from the cliff. They all then returned on one place, and Kara tiredly leaned against Ben.

"At least you kept your word." She said and snuggled closer to him. Ben blushed little, and then he noticed EDI. He felt AI is tired and exhausted. He didn't say anything, and just snuggled close to Ben. He leaned on his stomach with his head and wrapped his body around Ben's legs. Ben was surprised when Kara didn't say anything against it, and then he saw Henry with Tim, how they too sat next to him. Tim laid on Kara and Henry on him and EDI. It looked like, he will get some answer what all happened tomorrow. Right now they looked more tired then himself. But he was glad, they were calm now. He patted EDI on his head and AI whimpered. Giving Ben sign to let him sleep. But Ben just smiled, and let his tired body to rest too. He felt safe now. They were now like one little strange family, or team sleeping like this. Only Keith was missing here. So they will have to repeat it for him.

* * *

Woohoo for 35th Chapter XD Yeah kick their ass Eddie :D


	38. New face

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Through my soul**_

_**36. New face**_

Morning was warm, pleasant. And it was filled with a feeling of being sure. Kara was opening her eyes slowly. She remembered on the last night, and without any mind gently pulled Ben closer to her. She felt it made him lean more on her, and after while she finally opened eyes. Night wasn't so cold, how she expected. It was for sure, because they were sleeping close to each other. She looked at Tim leaning on her, then Ben and Henry too. They were still sleeping. So once again she woke up like the first one of them. She too checked Ben's shoulder carefully. But because he was calmly sleeping it didn't seem he is in any pain. Just like yesterday. And she had to smile because of it. But that smile disappeared when she noticed Ben isn't keeping close to him any AI. Did they return in the night and took him away? For some reason it didn't make her feel better. She was about to stand up, when Ben with whimpering pulled her back. Kara had to sigh, and with a little trying she got out of his grip. She let them sleep and headed to between trees.

She was walking through the jungle and looking around. She didn't want to find EDI because she would like him. But he was supposed to be with them, and after yesterday... There was a small reason to like him a little. She was continuing through the jungle. And she enjoyed how colorful it was everywhere there. She wanted to touch a beautiful flower, when suddenly big blue eyes blinked in front of her, and she screamed and fell down.

"Good morning Kara." EDI said and she was watching him with a fast breathing. He was upside down hanging down from the tree. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but you seemed like you are looking for something."

She took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Yeah. For you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You just disappear and say nothing! I began to think they got you." She said and EDI after while of thinking jumped down on the ground.

"I see. I'm sorry; I thought you will sleep longer. And I will manage to return in time." For some reason Kara had a feeling like she was talking again with the same EDI, like first night. He sounded so sure. "Does it mean you care about me?"

She shook her head in a moment. "No. But I wouldn't like Ben to see you are gone. I think you know him now, and you know what he would do." AI nodded. "What are you doing here anyway?"

EDI pointed on the side, and wanted her to follow him. They walked a few steps, when Kara saw a bunch of fresh and very delicate looking fruit. She swallowed and felt her empty stomach. This was really nice look, after all what they got through. If EDI wasn't there, she would immediately get something.

"I knew you will be hungry. So I wanted to get some fruit and return with it." He said when he came to the bunch. He checked it, and then looked back at Kara. She didn't seem like she would really want anything from it, but EDI was a machine. And his quantum CPU saw very well that, her body needed to restore energy and fill a stomach. "Come here and get something."

She was quite surprised when he said that. But she was still hesitating. "I don't know if..." She looked surprised at him, how is picking a few bananas and then came to her. He was offering it in his wings and Kara after while of staring heard his voice again.

"I don't want you to be starving. You need to eat. Take it" He begged and then finally after few seconds she took it from him.

"Thanks." When she looked at him again, he was still looking at her, and sitting. She sighed and understood. She sat down too, and took one of bananas. Opening it, and then eating it. It was so delicious, when she again realized she didn't eat anything since yesterday morning. She was still quite nervous by EDI's presence, but after while she forgot on it, and ate the all three bananas. It was enough for her now, and she took a deep breath in pleasure to have filled belly. This was actually pretty nice from EDI. When she noticed him again, he was near the bunch.

"I'll get something to others." He said and began to take fruit. After while Kara stood up, and joined him. EDI gave her a surprised look, and she just continued in picking the fruit.

"I'll help you with this." She said and EDI showed a little smile. When they managed to get everything, they were going back. Kara wasn't so surprised when she saw they were still sleeping. She was rather surprised by that, she was going next EDI and it didn't make her annoyed, angry or anything. They put the fruit down on the grass, and Kara was in shock when Henry suddenly jumped on it with a loud groan.

"FOOOOD!" She jumped back in shock together with EDI, and they were watching him how he is happily throwing fruit into his wide opened mouth.

"Good morning Henry." Kara said quietly, but he heard her.

"Mmmmm, good morning Kara. Wow that's a pretty bunch of food here!" Henry was chewing happily. "Where did you get all of this?" Kara moved turned her head to the AI.

"Eddie collected it." Henry stopped in throwing into his mouth and looked at the plane. EDI was calmly sitting there and Henry stood up and sat close to him. AI was watching him with asking look and then he had to do a content rumble, when Henry gently patted him on his cockpit. "So thanks a lot buddy." He said happy and EDI smiled with a warm feeling inside his mind.

"Yeah thanks Eddie." They all looked at the bunch again, when they heard and then saw Tim how he is sitting there and chewing.

"I even didn't notice you are awake." Came a reply from Henry and Tim nodded.

"Yeah, I wasn't making any noise, so that's normal. Isn't it?" Tim replied and bit the banana again.

Kara looked on the side to see Ben is still lying there, and she wanted to ask about it. "He is still sleeping?" Mechanic looked too in the same direction, and nodded.

"Yeah." Kara stood up and came close to Ben. Henry played in his mind with some thoughts. How long it will take until they will again visit them on this island? They were in big blanks spot, and they could only wait. But he was surprised when he saw EDI, how he is lying down and looking at him with begging look. Henry blinked and after while of thinking EDI raised a wing with a simple word.

"Please?"

"Oh you want me to rub you under your wing?" Henry asked very curious if he was right. When EDI nodded, he didn't see any reason to say no. He began to rub him under his wing and EDI began to make pleased sounds, what was very similar to whimpering. While Henry was continuing, Tim eating, Kara sat next to Ben, and carefully checked his injured shoulder. She hoped he will be all right, and she felt quite a relief when she saw it isn't bleeding so much. So he could be all right after some time.

"Ben you had to be stupid as always." She sighed and an unexpected answer surprised her.

"I maybe look, like I sleep. But I still hear you." Ben opened eyes and with a long and loud yawn looked at her. "Good morning."

"Yeah same to you. Eddie got us some food, so you can have a breakfast."

Ben was blinking for a while, because his eyes felt like he should close them again. But he gave her a surprised look. "And where is he?" Kara pointed to Henry, and their eyes widened when they saw how EDI is snuggling to Henry.

"Guys how could we insult him? This little one just needs some love that's all. Just look at him. Do you see it Ben? We are pals now." Henry was still patting EDI on his back, and he saw their surprised look. "We didn't need to be so hard on you." Kara was in big shock when she saw it. She wasn't able to forgive EDI after so much time. And Henry did it in so short time, since they met again. And he was now even saying sorry to AI. Was she really too hard on him after all? "Hey Ben how is your shoulder doing? When it will fall apart?" He asked and Ben didn't look quite amused.

"Funny Henry."

The other man laughed. "Yeah so funny, I could have my own comedy TV show."

"Yeah but be sure I won't watch it." Called Ben back and Kara glared at both. Tim did too, and same with EDI.

"I wanted you to be in the main cast Ben. The most unique dumbass of US NAVY."

"And you will be the biggest pervert of all time." Henry snorted on it, and let EDI go.

"Ok guys stop it now. It's only morning; I don't wanna to have a headache because of you. And you aren't very from it." Kara stopped them, and EDI came to Ben. Kara stood up. "Or you will see that circus. I'll find some water near." Ben watched her go away, and then he noticed EDI is checking his shoulder silently. Ben was twitching a little, but he was silent, letting AI to continue. When EDI was finished he tightened the bandages, and then came to the bunch of fruit, getting something into his wings, and then carrying it to Ben.

"Eat something." AI said and Ben obeyed him. He took the banana with his healthy arm, but it was quite annoying because he couldn't open it. EDI was watching him when he was biting it, barking at it, trying to take the layer down just with one hand. Henry was laughing, but EDI saw Ben's sadness, when he couldn't do it. It reminded him, when he couldn't open door at the house then. So he begged Ben to give it to him, and he with wings removed the yellow layer.

"Thanks." Ben grumbled and EDI nodded. He wanted to begin eating, when EDI lay close next to him. "This is awful."

"What?"

"I can't do anything now. I even need your help to open the stupid banana. I don't like to be so addictive on someone." EDI raised a look.

"And I can't fly, so what." AI said and lay down again.

"But I'm not helping you anyhow; you can still do anything you want." Ben was quite surprised when plane shook a head.

"You are helping me, a lot. Without you I would kill myself then. But you came and stopped me. You are doing for me much more, than I do for you now." Ben opened a mouth, and wanted to say something, maybe to protest. But he didn't. And he felt EDI in sphere again. How warm essence of white and blue light laid close to him.

"Can I lean on you?" Ben asked and EDI with a smile answered.

"Sure you can." EDI replied and Ben with a smile leaned on his friend and felt pleasant warm coming from his body. "And now eat that fruit."

\ - \

"Fine, so we have it now. I must thank you Keith. Really thank you." Jacen played with a CD in his hand with content grin. Leaning on the wall, and getting through his thoughts. They tried it with a force, now they will try it with something more interesting. Jacen was quite curious now. He wanted to know. Maybe this time they will finally gain a success. Now he knew enough about EDI. He was ready for another, and he thought the last try to capture him, by another method. His cold eyes looked at Keith. Other scientist wasn't giving him any answer. He was looking down, without any interest about anything around.

"Don't worry Keith. You'll see him very soon. He will come by himself now, when we know what we wanted. And he will see you need him. Shane." Jacen called and younger man appeared. "Send this now. And make sure they, mainly he will see it." It was an order and Shane nodded, going back again with the CD in his hand. But before he left, he looked back a little. He couldn't say it was wrong what they did. But for some reason he didn't feel so comfortable about it. He went through the opened door and continued.

"Do you think your son will come to save you? When he will see, what that poison is doing to you? After few days Keith, you will die, if you won't get an antidote. And you won't get it until he will be here. And then, he will become our best weapon. And you will work for us to keep him like that." Jacen didn't feel any guilty in the moment. Why should he after all? Just because he betrayed his best friend, and tortured him to get his creation? That wasn't a real reason to feel ashamed. Even when he was looking at him, he didn't feel anything wrong. He broke him, because he took his lovely child away from him, what Jacen couldn't understand properly. How can Keith love so much, the bunch of wires and metal, just so much?

He was still standing there, while Shane was going to complete his task. Once again he was going around that green helicopter, what he saw then, when they were torturing him in that glass cell. Now it was just lying there. But Shane came closer and looked carefully. It was moving. And once again he got unexpected look from that machine. It was watching him with one eye, and steady look. But he didn't understand why that helicopter was always watching only him. He stepped back and continued, leaving it behind him. But he knew he is watched, and he didn't like it.

Shane got to the place, where they were keeping small flying machines. There were designed after planes and helicopters, what felt like an irony now. So Shane rather picked the plane one. He let it to upload the data, what were on the CD. And then Shane opened the door and let it fly out. Now it was just a matter of short time, when they will get the message. And he didn't know what to expect exactly, like an answer.

\ - \

Day was calm. Everything was going fine, but it depended on that, how you were looking at it. In Henry's eyes it was waiting for what will come. They couldn't be alone here for too long. He knew and sensed those bastards will return here. And he was patiently expecting them. He closed his eyes for a while he was sitting there, and thinking. He let his mind to get clean again. And it leads him to other thoughts. Once again without any notice he found himself on the place where he crashed into the mountain. The question why he had survived was still a big mystery to him. What was still very confusing him. But he couldn't get any answers, when he couldn't even remember a thing from it.

There was a sound, a flash of light in his mind, and then a blurry image. Suddenly in one moment he was again in the chaos of what happened then. He knew it's just an illusion, maybe he fell asleep. But strange was he was realizing himself, not like in the dream. He looked back at flashing flames and impact of his Talon and mountain and his eyes widened. He saw a blue and white creature, with bright blue eyes looking at him. He wasn't scared of it, but it felt quite familiar, like he knew it. Being turned to him, and then it got through him. Then he realized whose eyes it was.

"Eddie..." Everything then disappeared in the white light.

"Henry, Henry." Kara was trying to wake him up, but she wasn't very successful. Then Kara just sighed, and slapped him. "Wake up." To her surprise Henry did wake up. He sat up and looked Kara with widened eyes. "Did something happen?"

"Where is Eddie?" He asked curiously and Kara blinked. But if he didn't go anywhere, he should by with Ben.

"I think he is still with Ben. Why?"

"I have a strange feeling about what happened then." Henry admitted and rose, heading back and Kara after while followed him. And she was right. EDI was lying next to Ben, and pilot was content leaning on him. When Henry saw it, he made his mind and felt it will be better to wait for them to wake up. After all they needed the rest the most after yesterday night. It was a quiet while, when they were sitting there. They all knew they should do something, get prepared. But something in their minds was telling them, that it will find them.

When EDI's eyes suddenly flashed open and they turned on him, he raised his head, right to the sky. And then something appeared in the sky. It was small, and it had a plane shape. Kara with Henry stood up immediately, to do something if it was needed. Tim raised an eyebrow, when he saw that thing from the tree. This for sure didn't look like a complete AI. It wasn't thinking, it was just obeying its remote control. And its white body was shining on the sun light. And he wondered what it wanted, or rather its owners.

EDI too stood up. It made Ben wake up, and he immediately noticed the smaller plane. They all were watching the machine, and then a flash and screen appeared. EDI now understood very well, this thing wasn't made for fight, it was giving messages. And he was willing to listen to every word. When screen flashed again, a foreign man appeared.

"Hello my friends. I know we don't know each other personally, but I would like to introduce myself. My name is Jacen. And I rule the organization, what you are facing in the last time, and I can say you are quite successful. You all really impressed me. But I think you want to know, why I want to talk with you. Because we still can't get on the same note, with giving me your AI, I want to show you, what I am hiding here. Could you please get our guest here and gently please?"

They all watched the screen, when their eyes widened in the shock. And EDI was hit right into his soul when he saw it.

"Oh come on Keith, smile. We are on TV." Jacen grimaced, when they got other man to him. Keith wasn't willing to look there. But Jacen frowned and with force turned Keith's face to look into the camera. "Just say hello to your child. He will watch this."

EDI felt himself shiver. His eyes were in shock full opened and filled with confusion, horror and then anger. He saw tears in Keith's eyes. He saw and felt all that pain. He couldn't believe what he is seeing here. His creator, the nearest person what he ever had... his father...

"To let you know, we are old friends, aren't we Keith? We know each other since school. And I would like to meet you all personally, mainly you Eddie. It's wonderful just to watch you, but I would like so much to meet you. Of course all of you are invited to our party." He grinned at Keith, and grabbed his hand aggressively. "And one more thing Eddie. Your father has in the blood quite innocent poison. And after a few days, I think two or three he will die. So I wouldn't hesitate so much to visit us. Our little plane friend will give you every information where you will find -"

"DON'T DARE TO TOUCH HIM!"

Next words they couldn't hear. When EDI in one fast moment jumped and cut the plane on two pieces with his wing. Wreck fell on the ground and EDI landed steady on his wheels. Getting close to it, and connecting with it. His quantum CPU processed all data and then he disconnected from it. Letting it run out of power. When he turned back, he faced others. He didn't care. He will go. When he wanted to make a first step Ben stopped him.

"You can't go alone." Pilot said and EDI looked on all of them.

"I can. I was always a rogue, and I did go alone. So I can now too. This is my fight. You don't have to go with me." Slowly he began to move forward.

"Eddie..." Ben wanted to stop him, but suddenly Henry stood in front of him.

"If you want to go you will have to get through me." Black man said and EDI surprised blinked. He wanted to continue, when Tim too got in front of him.

"We won't let you go alone. You're our friend." This made EDI almost stopped, and then he saw Kara too.

"You will need back up. Eddie Keith is too our friend. We want to help him, just as you do. Let us go with you." Kara told him, and EDI noticed Ben how he kneeled beside him.

"It will be dangerous."

Ben grinned. "We know."

"You know it is a trap for sure." EDI continued.

"Yup." Ben agreed with smile.

"You won't help me much, when you are injured. "EDI was going on with reasons.

"I'll try." Now EDI began to think. "Eddie. We will go with you. He is our friend too. And I don't want to loose you again, even when it's a trap." EDI raised his look, and he too saw others around him and Ben. "Do you remember what I teach you?"

EDI looked at Ben, when pilot smiled and offered him his healthy arm. EDI just sighed and nodded, pulling the hand with his wing. "Never leave your wingman." Ben then pulled him closer and clapped him on the back.

"Right." Even Kara smiled, and when Ben stood up she asked. "Do you know where they are?" AI nodded.

"Yes."

Henry grinned with a nasty smile. "Ok, so let's give these bitches, what they really deserve!"

* * *

Poor Keith...


	39. Encounter

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Through my soul**_

_**37. Encounter**_

"Sir what do you think they will do with us?" Joe couldn't help to himself, he just had to ask. He was sitting together with Dick Marshfield in the locked and guarded room. And he could say he had a lot of time for thinking about everything. And actually he didn't like it a bit.

"Honestly Joe, I don't know. But don't worry; I think they will tell us." Marshfield didn't sound very joyful either, and he raised an eyebrow when chief mechanic snorted.

"It could be better if I even knew why they are here. They don't have any reason to attack us like this, if they have some here, it's gone now. I was always saying people like theses are assholes. Really I serve on the carrier for so long and this never happened before."

Dick was silent for a while, but he nodded. It was true, Joe didn't know the reason. Maybe it was better that way, until they didn't come here. But now he could say it. It could maybe make him feel better a little.

"Well I can say why they are here. I knew about that too well, but nobody else on this ship."

"Really no one?" Joe made an ironic look.

"Well, how to say it. I think I will begin from the beginning. Do you remember Eddie?"

Now Joe's eyes sparkled. "Sure I do. He was one beautiful machine."

"Well that makes things easier. Let's say we have him back on the carriers not so long ago."

"How? He was destroyed. Its two years now. How's that possible?" Joe looked surprised, but not shocked. Then he twitched. "Oh..."

"You did notice Keith Orbit on the carrier did you Joe?"

"Yeah, I was asking myself what he is doing there. Now it all makes sense. Where was you keeping him, there wasn't any foreign plane in the hangar." Joe said it while looking into his memory. There wasn't any plane, for sure.

"You couldn't see him. He has the module body now. I heard about it, but I have never seen it. We hided him." Marshfield continued in his storytelling, when Joe snorted again.

"Ben knew about it, did he?" Dick nodded. "I knew it. He always knows about everything."

"I think that doesn't matter now. I'll tell you everything."

"Sir, when they escaped, did they use Elora?"

There was a clear answer. "Yes they did. I hope they are ok now, and she succeeds in her task."

"Yeah me too. Tell me more. I think we have a lot of free time now."

\ - \

"I'll tell you something now. After this experience I am really thinking about going back to Brazil." Henry said as they were continuing on their walk through the jungle.

"Well Henry no one is keeping you off from that." Kara answered him.

"I know, but now I want to kick some ass very hard. Eddie I want to ask you about something, if I can."

AI was leading the group, but he looked back on Henry. "What is it?"

"How we'll we got there? They can be so far away, and you are so sure. Where are they?"

EDI blinked, but smiled. "They aren't very far."

"You mean they are near the island?" Kara joined the conversation, and EDI nodded.

"We just need to get there." EDI then gave asking look to Ben. He looked at him, and checked his health status. It wasn't so bad with him. "You ok?"

It surprised him, when Ben grinned at him. "Yeah."

"Oh really?" Kara said ironically, and he caught that very well. "Suddenly you are just fine."

"Yeah! I want to kick Shane's ass for this!" Other people raised an eyebrow.

"It's the one who shot him." EDI said not very excited.

"Oooooh so Benjamin has a rival, isn't that cute?" Henry grinned. He knew what reaction will reach him, and he wanted it.

"He's sick! He is always using some tricks! I can't wait to kick him hard into his ass! And I want to see Keith finally, so let's get moving!"

EDI caught their faces. He wondered what they thought about it. But he was really glad, Ben has again some strength. He needed some adrenaline back into his veins. But Shane... Why did he let them go? EDI let him live, even when he could easily kill him. He looked straight into his eyes. He knew what he saw there. Well, evil, but not only that. Something in that look was telling him Shane wasn't bad human in heart. He had it in his eyes. EDI still wasn't sure about it, he remembered, how he was trying to make him act like a nice AI. That too didn't go very well for Shane after all. But he let them go. It was just a small factor in everything, but it had some meaning. Maybe he will find some answer. But for one thing he was thankful to Shane; thanks to him he found his fighter spirit again. He learned to fight again.

But Shane will have to wait. EDI had another target. Jacen will pay for that what he had done to them. This time he will fight back. He will get back his father to him. Even when he still didn't want to admit it, he missed his father so much. He wanted to see him smile again, see he is proud on him. He wanted him to pat him. He missed that gentle touch on his body. He will do anything to save his father. Father... That word was there again. He wouldn't say it loud to let others hear it. But Keith was his father. He hoped he will find courage to say it to him. And admit it completely. Now he understood. But it needed to take Keith away from him. It was still strange to him; he even didn't understand what the love is. Maybe he could ask one day.

He looked back again. At least he had friends now, when they said they will help him. He liked that feeling of not being alone. In Kara's case, he wasn't still sure, if she likes him. Ben and Tim made him sure, they are his friends. And Ben... He hadn't to think about it, they were connected through the sphere. Ben was his friend, maybe the best one what he ever had, even they had a rough start. He was sure about it. Maybe he could be his pilot one day. EDI kind of liked the idea of having a pilot. He was UCAV, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a pilot. After all he was always the UCAV with the seat. But that meant to return into the army. All of this depended on that, how they will success now.

The journey through the jungle ended, when they reached the edge of the island. There was a huge beach what welcomed them with wide opened arms, and sunlight got on their faces. It was like a gate to another world, and their new destination. EDI looked around, and his eyes shined in wonder, when he saw one of the strangest things in his life.

There was a huge building sitting right on the water. It was shaped as long and wide rectangle with rounded edges. There were placed four smaller rectangles on the side. And one more was placed on the back and edge, of the whole thing. It looked almost like a tail. The middle rectal had its back too shaped. And EDI could see there was too something like a head in front. For some reasons that look made AI feel creepy. He felt like that thing was supposed to raise and swallow him. And that cold metal look didn't make it better. But he knew he had to enter that thing. His father was there, he felt it. And he had to save him. He didn't wait for others, when they will notice the whole thing; He just rushed on the beach. And after a second he was followed by his mates.

As they ran closer, and hided behind the big boulder, they look at it. "What the heck is this thing? It's huge." Henry whispered, and he didn't look quite happy they had to enter that big monster.

Kara was checking the whole area around, this was strange. There were no guards. It looked like they wanted to make them sure there is no danger. They were expecting them to come. This was nasty, and mainly totally insane. They really had to be crazy, when they really wanted to go there. Her face gets ironical tone, when she felt Tim shivering behind her.

"Eddie did you notice here something?" She asked and plane shook his head.

"Nothing. It's all clean."

"Guys I don't want to say anything bad, but this is quite stupid. It's like some stupid reality show. They're watching us for sure." Henry sounded again and together "hnnn" didn't make it better. "Ok, I didn't say anything."

"Guys?"

"What is it Tim?" Ben asked.

"Where's enter?" This was a thing to think about. Ben then blinked confused, when he noticed EDI is heading toward.

"I think he wants to lead this time." Kara told him, and Ben nodded.

"Let's go." They began to follow EDI. He was going by wish to see his father again, and on the right side, on theirs. He found enter immediately as it was said, and he was heading straight there. He didn't care, what that thing is. They will go there, and leave.

When they faced the big door in front of them, they all blinked how huge it was. When door began to open, it seemed like opening mouth, showing it's sharp fangs. Slowly, they want forward. There was a strange sound. It wasn't sound of their footsteps, or anything similar to it. When Kara looked back, she understood and chuckled.

"So it was only your teeth Tim." She chuckled, and then she saw enter how it is closing. Light form the outside fading away. Showing her this wasn't a good idea. They shouldn't go here. But when they began this, they should too finish it. She turned back she noticed the dark everywhere. "Great, just great."

"Erm, leader Gannon, I don't want to say your plan is stupid, but we can't see anything. So what now?" Henry sounded, and then sounded a small "ouch." Henry made his balance fine again, and looked at Tim. "How many times I told you, to keep your eyes open, when the black man is here?"

Tim thought for a while. "Very often."

"Right." Henry agreed.

"Hey, keep it off now." EDI sounded, when he returned back and his lights on wings, back and under head, with his cockpit and CPU made everything lighter. "I found a way." He said, and headed back in the same direction. He felt it. He felt his father near. They were continuing through the empty corridors, looking around. There in the dark could always wait anything.

By instinct EDI was keeping himself close to Ben. If something will happen, he will need him the most. He felt so sorry for that shoulder. For sure he could do anything in that moment.

Ben noticed EDI is keeping close distance to him. They were going first, and he didn't know what to think. It looked like some kind of game. That Jacen guy was the master of this game. He hated the feeling; they are serving like his puppets. How much he would love to just sit home on the couch, watch TV with his friends and laugh, if there wasn't any problems, anything. Or just lay down on the bed, or grass and rest. He missed it so much now. But he missed Keith too so much. And he would rather tell them, to not hurt him so much. Or he will let this place blow up.

Suddenly without any warning the door fell down. They all gasped in horror, as they began to fall down. Not knowing what is happening, or what to do, they screamed. Ben thought it will be their end, as he was falling and suddenly he stopped.

"BEEEEEEEEEN!" Kara looked up and called before they disappeared in the dark.

Ben was watching it with empty eyes. Just hanging there, realizing what he just lost.

"Ben... I'm sorry. I couldn't catch them too. I still can't fly, and they weren't so near." He heard and looked slowly at EDI. Plane was holding him with one wing tight, and with other one and wheels hanging on the edge of the floor. "They'll be ok."

"Are you sure?"

AI nodded. "They want me, don't forget it. Not them." EDI reasoned his thought and Ben slowly nodded, letting EDI to take them up again. Then they looked down into the darkness. Ben was staring there for a while, and then sat. He raised a look when EDI came close to him. "You shouldn't go with me."

Ben was watching him for a while, and then he just deeply sighed, rubbing his shoulder. "Who knows what they want to do with you. How could I let you go?"

EDI was too thinking for a while. But there wasn't any perfect answer for this. Even his quantum CPU couldn't answer him. "Don't know. But we should continue. They'll be here somewhere Ben. I know this situation isn't great, but we must go on."

Honestly Ben didn't have any will to stand up. All of this was screwed up now so perfectly. But then he felt EDI how he is pulling him up. "What?"

"Stand up. We must find them, and doctor too. And you want to kick Shane's ass don't you?"

Ben snorted. "Great, now I taught you to say ass. Keith will kill me, I see it."

EDI's bright eyes shined in the dark. "We are wingmen, right?"

Ben looked at him. And after while smiled, and stood up. "Yeah, we are."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." They all screamed, when they were falling down. This was quite long fall, and then under them appeared big red balloon. They fell on it, and with one big impact they jumped. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." They were jumping for a while. When it was a whole minute, they calmed down, and Henry yawned.

"Well this was one of the most horrible things in my life, but this is getting boring." He said, when they again jumped.

"You should be glad we are alive." Kara said.

"When we talk about it, what do you think is now happening with Ben and Eddie?" They both looked at Tim.

"Good question. I hope they are ok." Kara answered quite worried. "And where are we?"

"Yeah look at us Kara. Once we were piloting Talons, and now we are jumping on the big red balloon. Man this is enough crazy even for me."

They heard footsteps then. Doors in front of them opened, and they saw incoming young man with long brown hair and grey-blue eyes.

"And who are you?" Kara asked.

"Yeah and if you can somehow, could you please put us down somehow boy? This is getting uncomfortable." Henry joined, and "boy" pulled a difficult looking button. When they saw it, they thought something big will happen. But the balloon then just popped out, and they fell on the floor. "Thanks." Henry thanked.

The man just blinked, and pulled out a cigarette, and lighted it up, breathing out the cloud of smoke. "You aren't here all." He said not very glad, and Henry snorted.

"If you don't like it, you can too let us go boy." Henry replied and Kara blinked.

"Why are you calling him a boy?" She asked and Henry pointed out.

"Look at him. He is so young; for sure he is younger than you Kara. You are twenty nine now. He can be around nineteen." He glanced at boy. "Am I right?"

Boy breathed out the cloud of smoke. "Eighteen."

"See?" Henry grinned at Kara, and Tim rather didn't say anything. "And look at him, he's so slim. You shouldn't smoke so much. And you should eat more."

Now Shane really had to twitch with eyebrow, and fell on the floor too. He was looking at them with an empty look, he really didn't understand this.

"So who are you?" Kara repeated her question.

"Call me Shane."

"WHAAAAAT?" They all wondered loudly, and Shane raised his eyebrow.

"What? You know me or what?" What he really needed to answer was why they were laughing so much. "Hey, answer."

"So you're the one, who shoot Ben? Oh god he had to drunk or what!" Henry laughed hard.

Kara wanted to be angry, but she too had to laugh. "That's just-" she laughed again.

"You're so slim and young; you have to be kidding me! You're just a kid! And Ben is the jerk then!" They all burst in the laugh, and Shane couldn't even move by that.

"I think it's time to go back to training." Kara chuckled, and after the whole two minutes of laughing, she finally managed to get some serious tone. "You know I hate you now, for what you did to Ben!"

Shane just raised his hands innocently. "That's my work. And where are those two?" Shane pointed out.

"They stayed on the top." Kara told him, and Shane understood. He turned back again and headed to the opened door. "Hey, what have you in your mind?"

He looked back as Kara called on him. "You'll see."

As Shane returned to Jacen, his boss was keeping his eyes on him. "Smoking again? Shane I told you to keep that disgusting habit off, or I will kick you out of this place." He said without any pleasure. He hated when he had to smell that smoke. "We still have them here free. I didn't expect they will manage to get further, but now we can use all what we have prepared for them. Do you want too try it?" Jacen asked with a wide grin.

"I'll rather watch." Shane answered.

"Fine then." Jacen sat behind the control panel. "Let it begin."

EDI was leading Ben through the dark corridors, AI was very careful, and keeping an eye on everything around. He had to be sure nothing bad will happen again. They entered then a big round room, and lights flashed bright, that made Ben blink and for a while hide his face under arm. EDI was looking around. He didn't like this.

"Welcome to our water paradise, there is enough water for everyone!" Jacen's face appeared on a screen, and his nasty voice sounded. Then he disappeared and the doors behind them closed.

"Water paradise?" Ben wondered, and then he heard a sound of splash. They both began to look around, and Ben's eyes widened when he saw the water rolling down from the walls. It didn't take a long time to understand, there was no exit and water was still coming. They wanted to sink them. "Ok I thought Shane was insane. You know this is very old way to get rid of someone!" Ben called, hoping they hear him. "And it isn't good." He said when water touched his boots. They hadn't a lot of time to think, or do something. EDI will survive, but they wanted to get rid of him. He saw AI is quickly checking the walls around, maybe looking for some weak place what he could break. But he didn't succeed. He tried to break the wall, but it didn't do anything. It was too strong for him to break through.

He couldn't do anything, just like Ben. When he didn't find anything, he saw the water was still rising, so he returned to Ben. His eyes shined with sadness and he felt like he failed.

"I can't find anything." He said and it shocked him, when he saw his wheels are all under water now. Water was rising by any minute with a higher speed. He looked at Ben. His friend looked calm. He knew for sure that he wouldn't survive, it the water will fill the whole room. As the water was rising EDI began to swim, keeping himself close to Ben. He let pilot to hug him around the neck and pull close to his metal body. It was waiting for what will come. And EDI expected just the cold death, but not his one. If they really wanted to do it, they could now. He couldn't break these walls.

Tim glanced up at the screen what just turned on and he gasped at the image. "Look." He gasped and Kara with Henry looked up. Kara stood up, when she saw the water, and there EDI with Ben.

"I thought this could be more fun with you." Jacen snorted and he didn't look back, where Shane was leaning on the wall with arms crossed on his chest. He was looking at the screen, and then closed his eyes. He expected more. Mainly from that AI.

EDI was keeping Ben close with his wing. They almost reached the top of the room, when EDI looked into Ben's eyes. "I'm sorry Ben."

Ben pulled himself closer to plane. "I don't regret I am here with you." The water got into his mouth, and he saw they reached the top.

"Take a deep breath!" EDI called, even when it could be the last words for Ben. When pilot managed to take a last deep breath, and they got under water, EDI pulled him close. He had to do something! Slowly he felt that sorrow. But then Ben looked on him with a warm friendly smile. Why was he smiling? He felt him close in the sphere. He felt their touch on each other. EDI's desperate try to protect his friend. He saw Ben is slowly losing his will. Will to live. EDI's essence wrapped around Ben's one and he felt like something is pulsing through him. Something what was telling him what to do. Just like then, when he was fighting those ships with Elora.

When Ben breathed out a big bubble of air, EDI gasped. He couldn't loose his friend! His best friend! Instinct then sounded and just like a few times before he waved with his wing strongly, and blue light appeared. That force was there, he just needed to control it. He waved a few more times, and then when he was sure, he swam fast to the edge of room. His wings shined in blue light and he sliced the wall with it. The wall crashed and water began to get out. EDI just hoped it wasn't too late. He got him on the air, as fat he could, and when all the water was gone he immediately tried to bring Ben back to the world.

"Come on Ben, come on! You must live, breathe!" EDI shook with a human, and listened to his heart. It was still beating. He began to pull out the water of Ben's body. He was massaging his chest with strong moves. When Ben began to cough EDI pulled him close.

"Little Deja Vu." Ben coughed and EDI nodded.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah ... I live." Ben whispered. "How did you?"

EDI looked at the hole in the wall. "I don't know." He then rubbed Ben's back with a wing, and they both blinked when a screen appeared again.

"I must say I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to get out alive. But next exam is ready for you. And Eddie, you are more unique than I thought until now." EDI didn't understand, what Jacen meant by that. He only began to understand, he has some strange powers. And he was getting really sick from all of this crap here!

"Ok, we must find others." Ben took a few of deep breaths and stood up.

"You should take a rest."

Ben grinned. "I'll rest out of here." EDI too raised himself up, and he followed Ben. As they were going through the next rooms, the chances weren't getting higher. In one room there was open fire, and there was only way to get through. Go straight in it. In next there was cold and ice. Ben swallowed hard just as he saw it, in the next one there were bright lasers.

"I saw this too many times." Ben said skeptical. "This place is so unoriginal." In another room was a group of gorillas, what immediately wanted to jump on them. "Well this is new." Ben said when he closed the door. "What the hack is this place?"

"They are quite slow, Shane." Jacen said without looking back. "Could you please show them a way to us?"

Shane didn't say anything, he just left the room. Jacen saw it, and then he too left the room. He went in another direction, and then entered a place, where they kept Keith. "Your son is here. You should say him hello." He shut down the invisible wall, what was keeping Keith on his place. Jacen came close to him, and with force pulled him up by the neck. He heard Keith hiss by the pain, and he wanted him to open eyes and look at him. This wasn't making him satisfied, when Keith wasn't look at him. He wanted to see his pain in his eyes.

"Open eyes damn it! Look at me!"

After while Keith just shook his head down. "Why should I?"

"Because I want it." Jacen reasoned his words. "We are friends after all."

Keith looked at him weakly. "No. We aren't. All the time I thought we are. And when this began I really hoped it wasn't true, that you let me get kidnapped. I hoped you aren't evil like this, but now I see I was wrong."

Jacen snorted. "Looks like I will have to teach you how to behave, just like I do with Shane very often." Jacen punched Keith hard into his face, and pulled him on the wall. "Sometimes he is stubborn like you. And so Eddie, I think I will have to give them too a lesson.

"Don't dare to touch him." Keith growled.

"Or what? I'll kill him if he won't obey! I will make him suffer! And if you won't cooperate with us, you will die too! We'll reprogram him by ourselves, so choose what option you want." He grabbed Keith by hands and squeezed them. "And they won't get out of here."

Keith didn't want listen to it anymore. But Jacen was telling it him right into his face. "I'll do with him just the same thing, like I did with Shane. People weren't very nice to him. So when I will finish with Eddie, he'll be like Shane. Cold and heartless. So let's get going to see him and his friends." Jacen grabbed Keith again, and harder. He was leading him out of room into the corridor to meet Keith's friends.


	40. Another goodbye

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Through my soul**_

_**38. Another goodbye**_

This place didn't offer any warm feeling. They were just going through, and Ben hoped very well they won't get into another annoying trap. He had right enough, when they tried to sink him down. He hated the cold and crazy look of this place. He wanted to get out of here. And right now he was following EDI. He believed that AI knows very well what to do, and where to go. Or at least how to go around all these annoying craps here. He mainly hoped his friends are all right, and they will get out of here. All of them, he couldn't let anyone else down. He abandoned EDI once, and it rapidly changed his life, so no more leaving behind.

"Ben..." Pilot raised his head, when he heard EDI's low whisper. He wasn't very pleased by that look. Shane was standing there with hands in pockets, and he was watching them without any hesitation. Ben would punch him right in the face, but he realized that, Shane was there for some specific reason. So Ben was just glaring at him, and EDI was standing near Ben, glaring at other man as well.

"Come on." Ben blinked in confusion, when Shane just turned and headed back. "I'll lead you to your friends."

"Why should we trust you?" Ben asked, and grey eyes looked back at him.

"Without me, you will get lost here. You could just walk here for few hours without any result. Better go with me." Shane reasoned his actions and he blinked at EDI. Once again he didn't like that look. So he just turned back, and he smiled for himself, when he heard foot steps behind him. Ben knew he is right; after all they couldn't screw it up even more now.

To Ben's big surprise, nothing really happened to them. When the last door opened, and they entered new place, Ben gasped, when he saw how large that room is. Everything was covered by metal, and he saw there are for sure some hidden machines and mechanisms here. It didn't give him a good feeling when he saw it. It was one big trap, one big box for experiments, and he now definitely felt like a laboratory rat.

EDI was scanning surroundings; he felt Ben's nervous feelings. Actually he felt the same feelings.

After a while he finally saw that man. Jacen encountered the empty space of room with nasty grin. EDI immediately got all details, vital signs, body structure, face and everything. Because he knew this man was hurting his father. This man had a lot to explain.

"Well, I'm glad we finally meet each other. It was such a long time now. It's too very nice of you, you followed Shane here. I wouldn't like to search for you the whole week. And you broke our wall, I'll send you bill." Jacen greeted them with a pleasant voice, what smelled by hidden plans. "Tell me do you even know what you are fighting for? Do you know how the world is dark and full of pain? Just because people, are selfish and hates each other? For sure you know Ben." Pilot glared at him. "You know the world changed while these two years. Because of these events you could pick up Eddie's CPU, people don't want to fight so much now. So it's getting quite boring, and there are more chances for people like me." He put his left hand on chest. "We can build, and capture so many things, and mainly AIs, how we want."

"What did you say?" Ben blinked, and EDI wasn't sure what was meaning of these words.

"I'll tell you." He waved with his arm, and then three glass tubes appeared. Ben gasped when he saw Kara, Henry and Tim in there. "They should hear it too." Jacen turned back to look at them. "Keith will hear it as well." He said and turned his look back to Ben and EDI.

"So begin." Ben said and Jacen nodded.

"You see the world is filled with more surprises than you expected. Let's say Eddie isn't the only AI, there are a lot of them. They are just hiding, because they think people could use them in some ways. Because of that I have Shane here. Shane is hunter; they are chasing AIs and then bring them to me. That's what we were trying to do with Eddie here."

"Why?" EDI asked this time.

"Because you AIs are a very great thing. You are intelligent, strong; you can do so much more than just a regular human. And that's something what must be used." Jacen's eyes met with EDI's ones. When he saw that warm in them, he just snorted. "But to let you know, we are not the only ones, who do this. Evil is everywhere. People are crazy when they think only one nation is evil. All of them. But no, truth is just some people are bad. And they can be everywhere. The world is so large, so why only one place?"

"So you think on the world is a lot of bad people, but they aren't sorted by country." EDI said.

"Yes. And when we find each other, we cooperate. Right Shane, do you remember when I found you?" Jacen looked at boy, but Shane rather looked on other side. "Eh, never mind."

"You guys are crazy; I knew it form the first moment, but what now?" Henry sounded from the tube and Jacen looked at him.

"Now we will trade. And-"

"I want to see Keith! I won't even talk with you until I will know he is alive!" Ben pointed out, and older man snorted. He pointed to Shane.

"Get him here; our guest wants to see our friend."

Shane didn't say a word, when he turned and headed in the right direction. EDI was watching him leave. And he was thinking, he could attack Jacen now. But there for sure some traps, so he stayed on the place. After all he listened to Ben's commands. But he felt shivers, when he realized he will see his father again. He hoped they will all get out of here in the time. Now he just had to wait, and then he will do something.

Keith didn't know how long he was there. Jacen left him in the empty corridor, and closed every door. He let out exhausted sigh, and felt the pain again. But he was mainly hurt by that he couldn't protect his AI. He knew and sensed EDI is already here. So Jacen's plan worked for him.

Then he blinked, when he noticed the door opened and that young boy appeared there. Now he for sure knew what will come.

"We need you there." Boy said and Keith hadn't any will to stand up. He didn't want to see his son here, he knew they will get him them completely. He would rather die, than let it happen. But Shane didn't seem he is thinking the same ways and grabbed Keith's arm. "Get up." Shane said and pulled Keith's arm. Then he stopped when scientist looked at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Shane stopped and blinked. "You are so young, how did you get into things like this?" Keith asked him with clear eyes. Shane was for a while just standing there, and pulling Keith's arm with his gloved hand. It took him a while, but then he again found his mind.

"I said get up! Your AI is there!"

"Eddie... Keith breathed and Shane was quite confused, when he saw the older man smiled with closed eyes. "He's so young and innocent. And stubborn, he never listens to me."

Shane didn't want to listen any longer. He had to take him to Jacen. He tried to pull Keith up, but he wasn't rather successful. He too couldn't hurt him, because Jacen would then hurt him. Maybe if he will put a gun near his head, then Keith will listen to him. But scientist looked so much without interest, that Shane thought it wouldn't have any effect now. So he surrendered and tried his last chance.

"Please." He said and swallowed his pride. And it hurt so much. Keith looked at him surprised. He knew he had to go; it was the only choice what he had now. But he never thought he will hear from this boy that word. After while he stood up, and sighed.

"All right, take me to them." Keith said, and Shane after while of looking at him opened door. He let Keith go first, and when they left the part of corridor he closed door again. As they walked, he was for a while thinking, why Keith was asking him these things. It wasn't his business, why he was here. He was really glad; when they reached enter to the place, where were all waiting. When they entered the room, he immediately caught the look of EDI. This was worse than he thought; Ben and others were here too. He knew Jacen won't let them go.

Keith's eyes then widened, when he saw EDI was about to tackle them.

"Eddie!" Ben called out, but AI was already moving. He was taking speed, and when he finally jumped, and he was thrown back in shock. EDI landed on the floor and confused looked ahead. Something just threw him back, and he even didn't saw it.

"He is just like you Keith; you did the same stupid thing!" Jacen laughed and EDI growled, rising on his wheels again. This time when he looked more carefully, he saw electric barrier what wasn't visible for humans, and he forgot to look properly. "Let's see how much you can take." Jacen tried to crack fingers, but he failed. He showed an ironic face and tried it again.

"Erm, what are you trying to do to us with this?" Ben pointed out, and Jacen just stubborn continued.

When he finally saw it won't work he snorted, and yelled. "Never mind! Just jump on him!"

"That was weird." Kara told and Henry shrugged.

"Maybe he just wanted to look bad ass."

EDI raised his look, and then jumped back to Ben, when huge robots began to land in front of him. Five of these massive machines landed hard on the floor, and their red shiny eyes looked at him and Ben.

"Let's see what this little one can do! Beat it out of him!" Jacen shouted, and Keith's eyes widened in shock when he saw robots. He would never think Jacen could build something like this. His eyes then landed on EDI. He just wished so much, he will be all right.

Henry with Kara and Tim were just staring at huge robots. No one of them ever saw things like these in their entire life. Tim always thought these things belong just into the films and videogames, but it looked like he was wrong. He saw Henry with Kara don't like that look too. But they could just watch it.

Ben didn't feel like this for a very long time. When he saw these machines, he realized he is just a human. And he couldn't do anything. He was just standing there, when he looked down on EDI. AI was standing in front of him in his protective stand. Ben knew AI will fight, but he was so useless here right now.

"Ben go hide somewhere." He heard these words, and he was just standing there. "You won't help me anyhow in this. I don't want you to get hurt. Go somewhere." EDI added and when pilot was still standing there he turned to him. He knew Ben doesn't want to leave him fight alone. But it was the only chance. "Ben..." He smashed him back with wing.

Ben looked at him in shock, when he fell on the floor, but EDI turned back again. In that moment robots went into strike to him. EDI jumped just in the right moment, when they smashed their large hands into the floor. He landed on one of the hands, and then he had to again jump out, because other robots smashed it. He began to run, as sharp red lasers began to shoot at him. It made him a lot of work to avoid everything. He looked back at robots and he saw a rocket is getting fast to him.

He quickly jumped on the side and rolled out from the rocket. Robots snorted when they saw it crashed into the wall.

"I said GET HIM YOU PIECES OF JUNK!" Jacen yelled angry, and robots looked at him. When they turned back they were hit by strong blue wave of energy. It didn't have so much effect how EDI wanted, but it broke their concentration. Like almost every computer, he guessed their CPU is in their heads.

He began to run, and robots began to attack again. He jumped; avoided, rolled over every hit, rocket, laser what they sent on him. When he again began to speed up, blue light appeared and he prepared for attack.

"Now this is what I want to see." Shane whispered and Keith noticed it.

The last robot decided to take a hit, and music appeared. EDI with strength jumped high, he concerned the energy into his wing, and headed the music right on robot's head. Robot launched lasers, but now it was everything in the one fast moment. When a flash of light appeared everyone gasped. Keith felt like his heart stopped for a while, but then he began to breathe again, when he saw it.

EDI stood still on the floor, and then looked back at the robot. The machine was standing there for a while, and then EDI watched as its big head fell down, and its body as well. Everyone kept starring with jaws opened. Other robots were starring too, when Shane just whistled.

"He's good." Then he had to rub his head when Jacen hit him hard into his head.

"Don't cheer him up!"

"That's right Eddie!" Kara called.

"Yeah, four more to go!" Tim joined her.

"Kick their ass!" Henry screamed excited.

"Go for them." Ben said rather for himself and smiled. He saw Keith is smiling too, but he had to blink, when he saw Jacen.

"Are you on their side or what Shane?" He screamed at boy and pulled him close with strength. He squeezed his hand and Shane hissed in pain. When Jacen was holding him in his grip enough he threw him down on the floor. Jacen turned back, and Keith looked at Shane as he was rubbing his gloved hand. "Destroy that brat!" Jacen screamed and Keith looked back at his son.

EDI was standing there for a while. Everything was coming back to him. He remembered in one moment on everything from his old life. He remembered on all fighting, what he has done. He felt strong again.

"COME AND GET ME!" He yelled, and robots after while ran to him with wild screams.

Keith felt happy now. He had to smile, because he saw EDI found again his courage to live and fight. He was too fast for them, and he knew very well how to use all energy on right lace and time. He was furiously fighting and he didn't have in mind to give up. Keith knew he will win this battle, he trusted him. He wasn't very sure, what is that strange blue light coming from him, but EDI was a great fighter. He was proud of him.

EDI jumped and spin in the air like a ball, when he unleashed himself again; he hit the robot hard into his head with his wing. Then it smashed him. Kara's eyes widened when a big robot arm smashed him into the floor.

"Yeah squeeze him like a bug!" Jacen screamed crazy.

"You are crazy you know it! When you will kill him he won't be any useful to you!" Keith jerked on him, and Jacen snorted.

"Oh come on Keith you will fix him for us!"

"Eddie..." Ben didn't want to believe it. He rather didn't want to watch it. He just couldn't.

"Do you think he is..." Tim said quietly, and Henry shook his head.

"I don't know."

Kara watched it with a sad look, and she blinked when she noticed a giant hand is moving. "Look!"

They all watched with shocked look, how the hand is rising up. Ben felt such a relief, but he blinked when he saw EDI there. AI was stubbornly standing on its wheels, and rising up slowly from the floor. Robot noticed it, and he wasn't very happy about it. He pulled again, and it gave him quite a shock, when EDI didn't break under the pressure.

"Tell me Keith; from what did you make him?" Jacen asked with an empty expression. Keith didn't manage to say a word.

EDI was getting very pissed off because of the huge pressure on his body. He had to get out of this. He saw Ben and then a memory got into his mind. \ Eddie you have your calling sign. Eddie UCAV Tin Man. First. \ EDI grinned and he began to shine with blue light, when electricity began to pulse out of his body. It got into robot's arms, and through his shell, and big machine screamed from sudden shock. The pressure faded, and EDI managed to jump and roll out. Everyone was watching him, when they saw he isn't damaged.

He looked at his wings, and small blue sparks appeared. Now he realized it. He rushed to robot, what was still now recovering from sudden event, and he dragged his wings into his leg. Electricity began to pulse and after while robot was suffering form the big electric shock. Aster ten seconds it burned his CPU and body fell down.

"Now this was cool." Henry pointed out.

EDI looked at other three, what were left. They were now slightly damaged, and he was again preparing his electric strike.

"Looks like you aren't putting enough effort into building these guys Jacen." Keith grinned and other scientist wasn't even noticing him.

EDI began to fight again, and after a quite short battle next one was down. He began to feel tired, but he was willing to finish it. He was really surprised, when two left robots refused to attack him. They fell down on their knees and with connected arms began to beg him.

"Please don't hurt us! We won't hurt you or your friends! Just let us be!" EDI watched them in shock, and after a while he just sighed. They were AIs just like him after all. He came closer and clapped with his wing on their big hands.

"Ok, ok. I won't do anything to you."

"Really?"

EDI sighed. "Yeah."

"That's so nice of you, I have a wife!" One of robots screamed and everyone got struck by it.

"And how often are you sleeping together, you know what I mean. Doing it and..." Henry asked without any shame or shock, and everyone looked at him. "What? I am just curious."

"They are robots Henry." Kara said.

"So what? You are a racist Kara when you say this." Henry replied and Tim felt his head spinning.

"I want to go home."

"SHUT UP YOU ALL! AND YOU I WILL LET SCRAP YOU! EVERY PART OF YOU!" Jacen was screaming like a maniac, and EDI then watched how robots are pulled back by a big magnet. "AND YOU!" Jacen's finger pointed at EDI. "Now I see what I wanted. So it's time to do something. I will let your creator and friends go, but you must stay here."

"No!" Ben protested, and EDI blinked.

"Why don't you use a magnet on me, just like on robots?"

Jacen snorted. "There isn't any fun, victory from it. I want you to give up to me." Jacen reasoned everything.

"Even when I will do it, I don't trust you. You won't keep your word." EDI said steady and Ben nodded.

"In that case." Jacen grabbed Keith by his neck, pulled him close and put a gun to his head. "How about now?" Both, Ben and EDI wanted to do something in that moment, but they could just stand there.

"You won't kill him. You need him because of Eddie, and you should have after all some respect for old friend." Ben tried to sound calm.

"Respect? Respect? You gotta be kidding me! And I don't need him so badly, we will reprogram him by ourselves, or we will break him! One or another, I don't need Keith! He is now here just because we wanted to get you here, and show us what you can do! I will kill him on the place if you want it! Or I will poison let do it! Now decide Eddie! You or your father's life!"

EDI didn't know what to do. When he looked into Keith's tear filled eyes, he heard him whisper. "Don't... Don't do this Eddie... Get out of here..." Keith whispered, and EDI's eyes widened. With closed eyes he decided.

"I will do what you want. But let all my friends here go! Or I will tear all of you apart!"

"NO!" Tim yelled.

"Eddie don't do it!" Kara screamed.

"He will use you against us! So it doesn't matter!" Henry tried to make AI's mind, and EDI then found himself in tight embrace.

"I won't let you go."

"Ben please-"

"You are my friend! You aren't a toy, tool, or weapon to be traded! I won't let you go." Ben hissed, and his arms were tightly wrapped around EDI.

"Oh that's nice. But you won't do anything about that pilot. This isn't your game, this is mine." Ben glared at Jacen, and EDI suddenly got out from his arms.

"I must do this Ben. We'll see again."

Ben was sitting there, when he for last time patted EDI on cockpit. It was his decision; he just hoped EDI is right. It was causing him heartache to let him go. They were together again, after two years, and they again had to say goodbye. EDI then smiled on him, and turned back, leaving the touch of Ben's hand on him.

"Eddie no! Please!" Keith screamed, and all others were watching with awful feeling.

"Don't be stupid!" Henry smashed his hand into the tube furiously. "They won't keep the word!"

Jacen saw how his victory is coming, when EDI suddenly stopped on the edge of electric barrier.

"Let my creator go." He said, and Jacen with snort turned off the barrier. Aggressively he threw Keith on the floor, and EDI ran to him immediately.

"Eddie you did so big mistake now." Keith sobbed in tears, when EDI helped him to sit up and looked at him. "You shouldn't go here. It would be better if you would forget about me, and run away." Keith cried, and he felt EDI's cold wing on his warm face. He saw EDI is giving him something in his other wing.

"You for sure need them." EDI said, when ha gave Keith his glasses. He took them, and the glass was quickly wet by Keith's falling tears. Then he looked at EDI. His son was standing there close to him, and Keith realized how much he was proud of him. How much he was beautiful, young, innocent, but now so stupid, like he was when he was younger.

"Eddie..." He reached out his hand to touch EDI's cockpit, and AI sadly blinked. Keith felt that poison, what they gave him. He felt everything, but when he touched EDI, he felt it stopped for a while. He had in mind that he maybe won't have any other chance to see his son. He began to reach out for him and EDI did the same thing with wings, when a barrier appeared again with a big shock to both of them.

"Ok stop this sentimental shit! Get him in chains!" EDI ignored Jacen and ran to the edge of barrier. He looked at Keith, as he was lying on the floor with sad look at him. He saw Ben got fast to him, and they too saw EDI smile. Glass tubes were removed, and Kara, Henry and Tim ran to Ben with Keith too. Ben raised him up carefully, and they saw EDI is still smiling at them.

They all gasped when they saw, how he was in one moment caught into a strong chains charged with electricity. AI screamed in intense pain, and they smashed him on the ground. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Jacen celebrated, but Shane was watching it. When he noticed Ben too tastes the pain, he realized something. "AND NOW I WIL CRASH YOU!" Jacen pointed on Ben and crew.

"I knew that. Nothing new." Henry growled.

"Let them go." Everyone was surprised, when Shane said it.

"What? What did you just say?" Jacen asked in a strange tone.

"Let them go. They aren't useful anymore to you. Why we should keep them here? Or kill them?"

"Shane I think I hit you too hard this time. Show me one reason."

Shane came to his boss, and pointed on EDI, and then on Ben. When Jacen looked, he understood after a while. "That AI too doesn't seem to be stable, to get over a total lost of his close ones." Shane whispered and Jacen then made an "ooooooh" sound.

"I see now. You know Shane sometimes you are smart. Ok get off here!" Jacen called, and robots appeared. „We don't need you here anymore."

Ben didn't want to leave, no one of them, but robots made it clear to them, that they aren't anymore welcomed here. Ben was still holding Keith close, and they both were watching EDI. When he wanted to raise Keith up, scientist was protesting. He didn't want to leave his AI! He was fighting with Ben, to let him be. That made Ben's eyes full of tears, when Kara and Tim pulled them up. When Henry too got them off, they had one last look at EDI. And they heard in mind a few words.

\ I'll be ok. Don't worry about me… And thank you all…\

When they were rejected on the beach, the fortress was already starting up. They fell on the beach separately, and they just saw how the whole machine is disappearing. And Ben hoped EDI is right.


	41. Ripped off wings

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Through my soul**_

_**39. Ripped off wings**_

Kara felt the warm sand under her, when she finally began to recognize outer world. Slowly, she rubbed her face and realized how many things happened. Finally she gathered the will to raise a head, and look around. There was only an empty beach. Sky was already getting an orange tone, and waves were crashing on the beach. She sighed and rubbed her face and hair.

"Yeah... I really helped them..." She whispered, and thought about everything. This wasn't what she wanted. After a while she remembered she must find her friends, and got up. "But where are they?" She looked around, and she turned back. There was a similar sound, and she looked back. She couldn't believe her eyes, and even began to yell happy, when her eyes saw Elora. In one moment she began to run to AI. "Elora!"

AI hovered to Kara, and she felt a relief. "I'm glad I found you Kara."

Kara finally got to AI, and with quick breathing asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back. I've got new orders from captain Marshfield, what to do."

"WHAT? You were in contact with captain?" Kara snapped out.

"Yes. When I managed to get off, they were still following me. It didn't take long for them to discover they are following the wrong one."

"Yes Shane found us." Kara admitted.

"When I noticed everything, I managed to find their messaging line. I knew I will need help. I am not combat AI, so I couldn't help out anyhow. I am very happy you did it without me. So I tried to contact someone who could help us. I managed to get in contact with captain Marshfield."

_=Flashback=_

_"I'm sorry sir. I failed, and disappointed you. I am not good enough to be one of AIs on your carrier." Elora was reporting the result of her mission and she felt very ashamed. She failed her master, and she knew she too left a people in danger. But Marshfield was patiently listening to every word. He knew he is very lucky; they didn't get a communicator, what he hided into his ear. He always did tricks like this, when it was needed. _

_"Don't sorry Elora, you can still help them. And you can help us too, now listen. We need to get some contact with outer world. It looks like they got rid of our supply ships, and they are reporting just like we. I think they are using some voice changing system, to not let anyone know where we are. But they for sure know they can't keep this very long time. I don't think our carrier is the main reason for them, and they are just keeping us here, until they will get out of here. Now you can't help us here, you must help Ben and others. Return to the island, they told us, they already have what they want. I am very afraid they have Eddie now. That's not a good sign. They didn't say anything about Ben and others, but try to find them. And if you can, try to get some little ship, and hide it somewhere. So they could be a little safer."_

_Elora nodded and understood very well. "Yes sir. I will do it."_

_"And Elora before you will cut me out like Eddie did, be careful. Take care of yourself." Elora then stopped the transmission. _

_"I will sir." _

_=Flashback=_

"I feel very big relief that you are alive." Elora said, but Kara's face was suddenly filled with sorrow.

"But Eddie is gone. They got him. And we need to find others." Kara saw Elora agreed, and they could begin to search on the whole beach and maybe too island, but it was worth the effort.

\ - \

"Let me go! Let me go! I must go to him!" Keith was screaming and moaning in agony, when he was trying to get out of Ben's grip. Pilot was tight holding him back, when scientist was furiously throwing hands around. Ben knew Keith hadn't any strength left. It was fear and wish to have EDI back again, what gave him some energy, but he was tired. Ben felt fresh cold tears in his eyes, because he knew they left him there. They even had to do it! Because EDI made his decision, they couldn't stop him. Ben still saw him, how he is leaving them, and then he remembered, he twitched in shock. Keith suddenly collapsed, Ben caught him tight, and held close. Scientist rubbed the place on his chest, where was now furiously beating his heart. With the pain in heart he opened eyes.

"Eddie..." He whispered and he was reaching with second hand, to the place where he for last time saw his son. Ben was still holding him, and he was looking in the same direction. When the hand suddenly fell down, he was struck in shock.

"Keith!" Ben yelled, and Orbit already didn't notice him. Ben suddenly began to search for the beat of his heart, and he felt so much relief when it was there. He was alive, but... Ben was rubbing his hair with sad look. He didn't want this. He never did. He didn't want to loose EDI. He never wanted to let this happen to Keith! He only wanted is son back, nothing more, than this. This wasn't fair, and Ben knew it. He was still checking scientist's heart beat, and he pulled him close with a smile, when he was sure he is all right for now. There was that horrible feeling of loss, and he too tried to make himself feel better. But he just couldn't...

\ - \

"Where, what, who, why how much..." Henry was murmuring meaningless words, when he began to rub his head. He raised his head and began to cough out the sand. They will pay for this, oh yes they will, seriously! Henry was now very pissed off. It was never easy thing to piss him off, because he is calm human, but they succeed! And they will feel it! "No one will hurt my friends!" He shouted and stood up. It wasn't maybe so late to return into army after all.

"Yeah!"

Henry was quite confused, when he heard it. "Tim is that you?"

"Yeah, you are standing on my hand." Henry in shock looked down, and swallowed hard.

"Oh, sorry."

"Take me out of here." Tim begged and Henry pulled him up by his hand. "Thanks." He thanked and after while of rubbing his eyes because of sand, he looked around. "We're alone here." Tim blinked, when he felt a soft touch on his shoulder, what changed into a clap.

"No we aren't." Henry replied, when something amazing appeared on his vision. Tim then noticed it too, and he had to laugh in happiness.

"Kara!" He jumped, and Henry with smile glanced, at incoming Elora and Kara on her. Presence of Elora surprised him, but it made him feel warm. Because it was sign, even when something really bad happened, there was always a hope for them.

"Hey guys!" Kara jumped off Elora, when they reached a beach and hugged both men tight. "I'm glad you are all right."

"Same on our side." Henry replied and looked at Elora. "What are you doing here?"

"I have new instructions; I'm here to help you."

"I'll explain it later, now we must find Ben and Keith. It will be night soon." Kara said and they began to search on the next places of island.

\ - \

Ben was waiting; there wasn't anything else to do now. Sure, he could go look for his friends. But night was approaching and senses were telling him to stay on one place. He couldn't stop himself, from looking at that place. He was still watching the sea in front of him, and the sunset. He felt like they took away from him his own part. When he lowered his look, he checked Keith. He was keeping scientist close to him with one hand, and he thought so much about that, this moment should be happier, only if they had EDI.

Ben had to admit it, they broke him. He failed, lost, he wasn't the best pilot on the world, and he wasn't the best human or some stupid top of the sword how he thought. He thought too much about himself, he thought he can be best, but they showed him he isn't. He couldn't do anything for EDI; he couldn't stop or protect him. Maybe he wasn't after all even a good friend. He had an urge to begin hate himself. What was fan army for, NAVY? All his skills, ranks, honor, when he can't protect his friends? They were useless just like him! EDI was once again that one, who had to save them! He was the all idea, he was better than Ben. And Ben now recognized it.

Ben finally woke up from the sea of his thoughts, when he noticed Keith moved a little, and he for being sure pulled him closer. He then rubbed his shoulder with his second hand and frowned. Jacen was a bitch. Ben was actually frightened by that thought, EDI was in his hands. Now he knew for sure he hates crazy scientists. He didn't care about Shane; Ben knew he won't do anything to EDI. He was just filling orders from Jacen. So EDI could be safe in his case. Ben blinked with his blue eyes and looked to the sky. Now he wasn't so sure, if he really belonged there, if he had any right to fly there. He didn't know what to do, when Keith will wake up. Yes, he will say he is there, and everything will be all right. But Ben had slight problems to believe it now. He felt like, it could be a lie.

"Ben!" That voice! It was calling him, and he for sure knew it! Ben looked up, and his eyes widened, when he saw his friends, and... Elora?

"Are you sure it isn't just some big slime?" Henry argument and Kara rolled her eyes.

"It is him! And doctor is there too!" Tim said, looking with binoculus.

"That's a good thing." Henry added, when he saw Kara is already running. He didn't stop, or joined her, he just continued. Tim with Elora did the same thing. Ben was watching her, how she runs to him, and in that moment he couldn't feel anything exactly. She was nearing to them, his eyes just shined when he realized everything. Now he for sure knew, he wasn't good enough for her.

"Ben!" She yelled happy, when she hugged him. "You are all right." She was smiling, but when she looked into his eyes, the smile disappeared. "Ben?"

"Take care about Keith. Not me." He said, and Kara was for a while very confused. It was like someone changed their Ben, and gave them another one, once again. And she already knew she won't like this version.

"It will be all right Ben. We aren't alone here." She said and she gently rubbed Keith's face. It didn't take her long time to pull him closer, and let him lean on her. "Look." She said and turned her head to the sea. Ben blinked and stood up there was a small ship. It looked like one of these trip ships and yachts. He was staring at it, and then turned to Kara. "Elora got us a ship."

"Yes but I think we should return it after this." AI responded, and Henry with Tim sighed. Mainly Henry sighed.

"Let's get him there." Kara said, and Ben nodded without any word.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Kara asked very concern already on the ship. She was patting his face, and she didn't like he wasn't almost noticing her.

"I am. I'm all right. Take care about Keith, please. He needs it the most." Ben answered, and Kara nodded finally. She really hoped he will tell her more. She knew he isn't all right. He was tired, but she sensed he is hurt inside. It needed just one look, to see it, but he was right. She left him alone in the room. Henry suggested taking Keith out until the sun is still there, but Ben didn't go anywhere. He was looking down, and with a deep sigh leaned on the wall. He curled into a tight ball on the bed, and got into his thoughts. He couldn't believe he let this happen. He still saw it in front of him, and he couldn't get rid of it. "Eddie... Keith... I'm sorry." He whispered, and he hoped, they can hear him somehow. He didn't feel EDI anymore.

Kara was patting Keith on his face and hair. She hoped he will wake up soon. After all of this, she began to understand. EDI wasn't evil. He never was. If he would have some evil in him, he wouldn't do this. He let himself get chained and lock up, to save them. Just like last time he sacrificed his own life for others, but now she saw him fight. She saw him using all his strength to protect and fight for them. There was a glory in it. And after all, he still was captured, chained, and tortured. And she knew it was just a beginning of everything for him. She didn't wish this.

When she looked at Keith, she felt so much guilty. She felt like this was her fault. After all what she said to EDI, how she looked at him, and what she done to him, he saved her life again. He even didn't attack her, or anything else, he was just only there every time she looked at him, his blue eyes.

She surprised blinked, when she noticed Keith began to wake up. He was searching with his hand around, and he whimpered. "Eddie..." He whispered weakly with a whimper, and Kara looked closer on him. After a while she pulled his hand.

"He isn't here. But I am." She felt how the grip on her hand gets stronger, and she looked at him again.

"Eddie... Come back..." Kara was concern listening to him. "Please..." He moaned and Kara saw how he begins to cry.

"Keith..." Kara gently patted his warm face from tears, and his shiny blue eyes opened. He looked at her, and Kara slowly pulled him close. "I'm sorry."

"Why, just why?" Keith sobbed, and tears began roll down his eyes. He leaned on Kara, and she forgot about everything in that moment. There wasn't any hate anymore. She wrapped her arms around him, and hided him in her embrace. She began to stroke him on the back and face. It was the biggest lie that men don't cry. But now she knew it wasn't cry of man. It was cry of broken father. She felt his heart beat strongly. Kara felt she too begins to sob, so she pulled him closer, because she too began to feel it. There was sadness and regret, and she couldn't escape from it.

\ - \

"There must be some way, how to get contact with world. There must be." Tim was checking every chance to get in contact with NAVY. It looked like; they blocked every signal in this place. He began to feel quite hopeless; this for sure wasn't very great day. He wanted to make something right, and get some good mood back. He never thought he will get into situation like this, and he wasn't very pleased about it.

"I'm sure we will find a way to get help." Elora jumped into his thoughts and he concerned on AI.

"Yeah me too. Anyway how did you get this ship?"

Elora was silent for a while, but then she answered. "For AI it isn't very hard to control other machines with chips in it. I got it in one of lonely harbors. People aren't very aware of their property." She said in innocent and sweet tone.

"Now they will blame us too for a thief." He swallowed hard. "And I thought Eddie's downloading of music is enough. Why can't we just try to run and get help?"

"Because they will go after us. I don't believe they will let us go. "

Tim thought about it. "Shane did."

"Because he knows something. Tim if you want to, I can tell you about something, what exists just between human and AI."

"About what?"

"Let me tell you."

\ - \

Henry was patiently walking on the beard of the ship, while he was thinking what to do. It seemed to him, he was the only one here, who wasn't smashed by a psychic hit on his mind. It wasn't very good thing to know. He came downstairs into the room where Ben was standing and staring into the window. Henry saw a sunset light on the face of his friend, and after while he put hand on Ben's shoulder. He managed to smile, when Ben turned to him.

"It's not your fault. This time it isn't."

"I need him Henry. I really do." Ben responded quietly.

"Everyone needs his friends Ben. We know it very well, you never let me down. Sometimes you can be very big jerk, when you want to, but you can take care about your friends. I'm sure Eddie knows it." Ben's eyes shined, when he unsure looked at Henry. "He for sure rely on that, you will come for him Ben. Just like you did with Keith in Korea. You didn't let him down."

"Henry..."

"And now you should take a big rest. We will need you fresh, if we want do something." Henry showed a merry smile. Ben remembered how much he missed Henry, for these years. He remembered on all good and bad times, what they spent together. He realized how strong, and deep their friendship really is. "Ben do you remember, when other people were bullying me? I was alone very often, but then you were there. Suddenly I had a great friend. And Eddie is now experiencing the same thing, like I did. You don't have to blame yourself."

Ben's eyes filled shiny tears, and he looked at other side, away from Henry. Afro-American just sighed, and gently put Ben down to sit on bed; He sat next to him, and whistled. When Ben was still trying to look strong and hide his tears, Henry pulled him close by one hand and with the other messed up his hair.

"Come on Ben, smile." Henry chuckled, and blue eyes looked at him.

"I'm not in the mood." There was finally a small whisper and Henry just with a snort pulled him back, next to him again.

"We will sit here like this, until you will smile." Henry said, and he heard Ben sigh. "Don't forget Eddie is future, he will hang on. He will wait for us to come for him." He noticed Ben leaned on him with closed eyes, and with a slight smile. That was enough for Henry now.

\ - \

Jacen was very content, happy and overjoyed, rubbing his hands. He was with a sinister smile glaring at EDI. AI was still chained, and he was trying to make himself free again. Jacen turned back to Shane then.

"You know what to do. Keep him in chains, and we must get him to his new home." Jacen caught EDI's deathly glance at him, and he grinned. "Looks like we ripped off your wings. Get moving!" Jacen screamed and EDI shocked watched, how he got trapped in a cage, what began to move. With a confused look, he was looking around, and he spotted Jacen with Shane. Then he saw how a big door is opening, and they are going trough. He growled with denying, but electric shock reminded him he can't do anything. Light disappeared, and a blue glow was shining in the dark tunnel.

"You know Shane today, I have very happy and lucky day. You too, I believe." EDI's eyes narrowed. Jacen was a crazy human, and he wasn't any grand prize, for some crazy dork. Lights were flashing in the dark, and he was still watching both humans. He wasn't very impressed in other people, what were following them. Slowly he was beginning to hate a big round chain around his neck. He tried to get it off with wing, but it gave him next shock. He just snorted, and growled.

"I don't see why I should. Just another AI."

"Hn. I thought you will be more excited. HA HA I can see totally Keith crying somewhere like a little baby!" Jacen laughed loud and crazy and he glanced at EDI. AI didn't show any emotion to him. "All right." When they finally reached the right place, cage sat down, and it disappeared. EDI saw humans how they are getting near to him, with tools. He knew what they wanted.

"Oh, I don't think so." He whispered, and he used a strong shock wave to throw them away. When next and the same people were trying to do it again, he attacked them. He even knocked out another robot. They won't get him so easily! Jacen was watching it, and after minutes it began to annoy him.

"Keep trying. If it will be needed, use electric weapons on him! It's about time, when he will break down." Jacen then turned to Shane. Boy was just standing there and watching all of it. He just wanted to turn, when he was smashed on the floor by strong hit into his face. He hissed, and with a whimper rubbed his face. He was sure he felt blood in his mouth. He raised him self up after while with both hands, and felt how head is spinning. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SHANE? ARE YOU WITH THEM? IT DISGUSTS ME, HOW YOU ARE GETTING SOFTER AND SOFTER!" Jacen yelled on him.

"I didn't do anything bad." Shane coughed, and he saw a blood on his glove.

"Oh sure you didn't. You just said Eddie is good. You showed a weakness too! YOU CAN'T DO IT! I WANT YOU TO BE COLD, STRONG AND RUTHLESS!"

"You say this every time..." Shane hissed, and he then screamed in pain, when Jacen grabbed and pulled his hand brutally.

"Do you want me to do it again to you Shane? Do you want me, to erase your weakness? If I wasn't here, you would be nothing!" He was still squishing Shane's hand, and when he saw boy had enough he let him go. He watched Shane how he is curling, and rubbing his sore hand with whimpers. "You are so pathetic, when I look at you. I thought I made you stronger." He glanced, when there was another flash of light from EDI. "Even that AI is stronger than you. Get up." He commanded, and Shane as still rubbing his hand, through his glove. It even seemed to him, it could be broken. "GET UP!"

This time Shane obeyed, and slowly got up on his legs, looking down. "Yes sir..." He hissed, when he felt a pain in hand again, and bit his lower lip.

"That's my boy." He came close to Shane with a smile. "Don't worry you won't be anymore alone on this. I got you some help with this work. And now watch over that AI!" Shane blinked confused, and Jacen with a smirk messed his long hair. "Now be nice boy, and look over our new AI." He finished, and left. Shane watched him leave with a snort, and then looked at EDI. This will take a lot of time, and trying.


	42. Not alone

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Through my soul**_

_**40. Not alone**_

Ben decided after some time spent with Henry, to go and look how Kara is doing. He knew he will find her with Keith, and he hoped really a lot his friend is all right. Slowly he got to the room, and he was surprised, when it opened and Kara faced him. They looked into each other's eyes, and she hugged him tight after while. Ben was surprised by that, but he didn't back off. He just wrapped arms around her, and put his head on hers. It took them some time to get separated again, and Kara then just rubbed his face and walked away.

"You can go to him." She told him, and Ben thought for a while, why she hugged him now. Maybe she really felt guilty. He entered the room, and curiously looked over the room. He saw a big window, table and then a blue blanket on the bed. He came closer and carefully put hand down on Keith. He rubbed him through the blanket and then found a chair to sit close to him. He saw Keith is sleeping, so Ben patiently put his head down and prepared to wait. He will be here, until Keith will wake up. He pulled Keith's hand carefully, and put his head down. Whatever was now happening with EDI, he would like to make him know, he is taking care about his father. He had to make his mind. Now he could rest, near his friend.

"So how's it going?" Henry asked Kara, and she just sighed.

"Not so good. Henry we are now in a very unlikable situation. This is total mess." Kara rubbed her face to relief some stress, but it didn't help too much. "And it's for sure my fault too. Why I just couldn't forgive Eddie?"

"Hey, hey girl. Calm down. Everyone makes mistakes. I admit we have some problems on table, but we will get over it." Henry rubbed face, while thinking. "First, I wonder what they will do with Eddie."

Kara looked at him shocked. "Are you nuts Henry? That guy is crazy! He was keeping us in glass tubes, huge mecha robots, and he kept Keith like some animal! What do you think he will do with him? Give him a tea and talk with him?"

Henry was looking at her for a while. "Yeah. So that means we must get Eddie back, before he will make a killer machine from him."

"I actually miss him now. But I can't understand how Keith could be Jacen's friend. I never saw anyone who could be this crazy. He even hurts his own..."

"You mean Shane?" Henry jumped into her speech.

"Yeah. I don't even understand why he let us go. First he shoots Ben, and now he lets us go."

Henry was snorting for a while. This was true and he too couldn't find any reason. "That doesn't matter now. We must get Eddie back, you saw it by yourself. He is fucking strong, if he is in wrong hands-"

"It will end like last time." Kara sighed.

"That means we were very bad babysitters." Henry pointed out. "I wonder where he gained so much strength."

"You know what pisses me the most Henry?" Kara asked and her friend shook his head. "He saved my life for two times now. And I didn't repay him anything of it." They were standing in the silence for a while.

"You will have a lot of chances Kara. After all he is part of our team." He clapped on her shoulder with a wild smile. "I think he gained his place with us." Kara looked at him, and nodded.

"Guys you must know something!" They both turned, when Tim broke in. "Elora told me a lot of things about AIs. We must get Eddie back as fast we can, or it will be too late for him and Ben maybe too!" He told them with fast breathing, and they were just watching him.

"Tim? What do you mean?"

\ - \

Shane knew it's already some hour now. Actually he was getting bored by looking at Jacen's attempts to get to EDI. He was sending people, robots, and all other ways to get him down. And electricity was still on. But that AI didn't seem to break in another of next hours. He already heard scream Jacen in anger, more than EDI scream in pain. He rubbed his sore hand, and took a glove off a bit. When he pulled a hand a little, he felt pain. Maybe Jacen really broke his hand. He just sighed, because he will once again have to wait to make it heal up. He then looked up, when EDI screamed again in denial and Shane blinked. In a second he felt maybe sorry for that AI. When he saw him chained and hit by shocks, it reminded him something, something very similar.

EDI threw another robot into the wall with his wing. He won't give up to them! EDI knew this isn't going anywhere. He was chained, captured, and there was now way out. It was just a matter of time, when they will bring him down. He knew that. Still he was fighting; he didn't want to get under Jacen's hands. If he won't get out of here, it will be better to die in defending his own freedom and pride. When he will break, then just after a long and tough fight. He felt electricity pulsing through his body. It was giving him so much pain, but in the fight he even forgot about it. He had to get some time, to make sure his friends and father will get away, far away from Jacen and his crazy plans. He looked on the side, and he saw Shane standing there and looking at him with hands resting on his chest. They were looking into each other's eyes. When EDI was hit by another wave of pain, Shane blinked. Was this really necessary? Suddenly he didn't feel very well about what they were doing. He saw a lot of AIs suffer under Jacen's cruel mind. It never made any problems to him to look at it without any hesitations. Now he felt something.

Hours were passing by, and Shane didn't move from his place. He was still watching EDI how he is fighting for his life. He knew he can't win, but he was still trying. It was like he hoped they will return for him. Why was this AI just so stubborn? Why he just couldn't admit he lost his life here in this place? No he couldn't, he was still smashing everything with his wings. How he could he hangs on so long? It was for sure very interesting look at him. Shane almost felt ashamed, by that so brave and strong AI will die here, die and then reborn like a new one. Just like... He looked at his gloved hands, and frowned. In that moment he suddenly jumped back on the wall, when a piece of robot crashed into the strong glass. Shane's chest was rising by fast breathing, when he looked at shattered pieces, and then his eyes met again with EDI. He won't be here. He had to go away for a while. Maybe when he will return later EDI will be finally downed.

He left the place where he was watching EDI, and he rubbed his head. His long hair dropped down again on his shoulders. Maybe he just needed some rest. It was some time, when he slept full eight hours. Maybe three months now. He should get some energy drink, or cigarette to calm down. He walked for a while, looking down on the ground, when a similar voice called him. He sensed something strange.

"Hey boy, I didn't think I will see you again in some time." Shane raised his look. That helicopter again... Jazz. He was chained just like EDI, downed, but he was still smiling and his big green shiny eyes glanced with joy. "How are you doing?"

"Why are you so happy? I got you here. Remember that?" Shane reacted quite aggressively; he wasn't in the best mood now.

"I sense another essence here. You've caught another one of us."

"Shut up. Just shut up. I should rather let you go then, now you are just annoying me." Shane barked, and he had to sit down.

"Hmm, you don't see very happy about it."

"Why should I be?" Jazz looked quite surprised. "After all it's all just for Jacen. All AIs here are here just because of him. I don't have anything pleasant from it. They will all die, and you aren't any different in this. Just to let you know." Shane whispered, but he knew AI heard him very well. He dove into his memories. Jazz was the AI what he captured on his eighteen birthday. He was watching him, but Shane always just walked around. After it was just another captured AI. Shane frowned a little. "Maybe I will die here too. It could be resolution, for everything."

Jazz blinked, and he watched Shane how he leaves this place. Door closed, and he lay down again. He knew something big will happen. That boy had a lot of problems, in life, in mind.

\ - \

He wanted to hear it, he want to feel it, but everything was dark around him. Dark, blank and without any life, voice, sound, warm and color. He didn't like it. Then there was a sound. He knew it, he knew that sound. When he turned back, there were just too shaped lights. They absorbed him in one moment and shock and Ben screamed.

"Ben! Ben! Wake up!" When Ben finally managed to open eyes, he felt someone is shaking with him, and screaming his name. He finally again got into a real world, and he was welcomed by well known face of his friend. "I am glad you are again noticing me. You were quite noisy now."

Keith couldn't react anyhow, when Ben pulled him close into a tight embrace. He missed this voice and look so much. He missed that fatherly sense, what Keith had every time, when he looked at him. He let out a few sobs when he rubbed Keith's back, and he was glad Keith was again calm.

"I missed this so much."

Keith blinked in wonder. "What?"

"Your fatherly bullying." Ben said and Keith just smiled, but then he hissed.

"Ben please could you let me go now? I would like to lie down again." Ben made a small "oh" and let doctor go out from his arms. He was happy, when he saw how his friend is again with them. But...

Keith was rubbing his face, when he let out a deep sigh. "Eddie... Why is he so crazy? I lost him again. And this time maybe forever." It was very hard for him to keep tears away. "Jacen won't have mercy with him, like he had with me."

"I still can't believe you two were friends." Ben said and Keith looked at him.

"We were. We were the best friends at the university." He shook his head with a sad look. "I still can't believe he changed so much. And why? I lost best friend, but mainly Eddie. That hurts a lot. But it was mainly very stupid and useless for you to go back for me." He glanced at Ben through his glasses and pilot looked shocked.

"What? I should let you there or what? If anyone didn't tell you, or you didn't notice, I don't leave friends behind! Damn it, I would have nightmares because of it for the rest of my life!"

"But I am nothing compared to Eddie. He can be very dangerous weapon if they will use him! I don't think he can endure what they have prepared for him. He will suffer a lot." Keith was whispering in sorrow. There wasn't any escape from it.

"That's why we will get him back!"

"Ben I'm now too tired to argue with you, but we can't. There isn't any way to find them. And if we will meet Eddie..." He stopped and Ben, just waited. Because he thought he knew the rest. "... He will be there to kill us." Ben knew he will say it. He saw how much Keith was hurt by these words. EDI was his, and now he was meant to kill them. It hurt him too, because EDI was his friend. He couldn't even hurt him. He would never do it. Then he realized something.

"Wait... That poison." Ben's eyes widened in fear what should come. If Jacen told them true, they will lose Keith too after all. "No..." He protested in his mind, and began to breathe deeply. This couldn't be.

Even with that, Keith was calm and he looked at Ben. He placed his weak hand on Ben's shoulder to calm him down. "Don't worry Ben, I don't feel anything anymore. I won't die. "

"How can you be so sure?" Ben snapped out.

""I don't know. I feel it. Since I touched Eddie, the pain stopped..." Ben didn't feel very sure. He really hoped it was true, because it even didn't make much sense. But he still pulled Keith closer and rubbed his messy hair.

"I really missed you."

Keith smiled again. "Me? Or mine commanding of you?" Ben laughed.

"I think the both of it." It was a small miracle to laugh now. They were alone, they couldn't reach army, Jacen was there, and EDI was gone... And they still could laugh. Friendship was now the only thing, what made everything a little brighter. And Ben wanted to taste it as best he could. "We will find him. I don't know how, but somehow we will."

Keith smiled with a warm feeling in his heart. He leaned on Ben's chest and smirked. "Ben, do you know why I like you?" Pilot blinked in wonder, he never thought about such a thing like this. When Keith then looked at him with honest smile, he wasn't quite sure. "You are like my son. Just like Eddie. When I need you, you are there. You are both so stubborn, like me. Even if couldn't find him, I would never forget about both of you. You changed my life too much." After these words, Ben felt confused. He would never expect this from Keith. When he saw scientist, just closed eyes again, he guessed he wanted to rest again, so he covered his friend, and began to think how to find EDI.

\ - \

EDI was lying on the ground with closed eyes. He didn't know why, but electricity stopped and attacks too. He didn't think Jacen gave up, but he wanted to show them he isn't nervous and afraid of them. So he in cool mood lay down, and waited what will come. When hour passed and nothing happened, he was still keeping his sensors watching everything around. He wondered when next attack will come. Maybe they found out they can't break him like this, so they were preparing something else. He felt heavy chains wrapped around him. He really hated that one on his neck. Sometimes he was really wondering, why was his life one big mess? Since he was born, he was just making problems, he felt like incomplete and failed experiment. After all, he was. If he will die here, he will know it was his destiny.

When a green light up on the door appeared, it opened and EDI raised his head. He wasn't really surprised, when he saw Shane coming in, and his eyes just narrowed. Hunter didn't give him very attention and he just sat back on his previous place. They were looking at each other for a while. It seemed to EDI quite stupid to just stare, and don't say something. He could say something like: Hey thanks I am in this damned fridge because of you. Maybe he really should kill Shane then. It wouldn't change much for sure, but he wouldn't look at him now. EDI was at least glad; Shane wasn't anyhow connected with his past. Ben was, and EDI trusted him, but he didn't feel any feelings towards Shane. Not even anger he was just staring at him. He blinked when he noticed Shane's eyes. He thought he has pure grey eyes, but there was too blue. It was quite hard to see, because of long hair. Boy blinked, when he saw EDI made him self comfortable, with wings down on the ground and he was still looking at him. He didn't like look of this AI, from the first time they met. It even looked like all that trying to hurt him were useless.

He rubbed his face with one hand, and he was shocked, when he heard EDI speak. "Your hand...It's broken." He twitched with himself strongly. How could he know that? Shane was now sure; Jacen once again broke his hand, but that AI knew it. "You should do something with that."

Shane stood up and leaned back on the wall. "Leave me alone!"

"Your whole body seems hurt somehow." EDI continued, and Shane began to feel very unconformable in the presence of AI. He was scanning him! No other AI did that in the past.

"So what? Just shut up! I am supposed to look over you! So just shut up! I'm not the one in chains!" Shane barked out on EDI, but AI just blinked. "What are you trying here? Making friends with me? God damn it! I shot your best friend, and you are talking with me now!"

EDI was still patiently watching him. "That's true."

"So why you even talk to me?" Shane pointed out harshly.

"Because I want to know, why you are here." AI noticed this made Shane look confused. "I know you aren't so evil to do this from your own will. I saw it into your eyes, and you let us go then."

"That's mine thing, why I id it. And stop looking at me!"

"Why? You look interesting. I like your hair." EDI said and Shane just frowned, as he opened door and left the room. He really didn't listen to him. That AI was just so annoying! He walked angry through corridor, deep in his thoughts. Once again he began to hate this place so much. He was walking around, and wasn't noticing anyone or anything around him. Then he almost fell down, when he accidentally collided with his boss. Jacen wasn't really pleased by that, and he pulled Shane close by his arm.

"What did I tell you about walking around like this?" Before Shane could answer, Jacen stopped him. "Come on, I have to introduce you to someone." Only these words didn't sound nice. Even if Shane wanted to say no, he couldn't. Jacen had in habit to drag him around by his arms. Shane just wished he wouldn't do it by his injured one. When they finally got to the place and Jacen let him go, Shane immediately rubbed his sore hand. "Oh come on Shane, you act like a baby with boo boo."

Jacen opened the heavy door, and Shane wasn't very pleased, when he had to follow him inside. He knew Jacen prepared something for him. And he knew he won't like it. When they entered, they were greeted by a glare from unknown woman, unknown for Shane at last.

"Andrea I am very glad you came. It's very nice of you." Jacen used very pleasant tone, and Shane just confused blinked, when he looked at woman.

"Me too sir. It's pleasure to work with you."

"Is your partner here?" Jacen asked with smirk.

"Yes." Andrea glanced at Shane. "Oh is this Shane? I heard a lot about you."

"What?"

Jacen looked at boy. "Meet your new teammate Shane. I told you, you won't be alone on this anymore."

* * *

Rewiev please? :)


	43. Little help

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Through my soul**_

_**41. Little help**_

It was already a one day, since they met with Elora, and nothing happened. They were still trying to get contact with outer world, and they weren't rather successful. Kara was just shaking her head every time she looked at others. The mood was for sure lower than Titanic in the ocean. She was checking Keith very often to be sure, if he will recover. And there was an interesting thought in her mind. She was thinking about what Elora had said to them. Is it was true, there was still hope, but too a great danger. But it was still a lot better, than nothing. And Ben too didn't escape her look. Pilot seemed stressed, nervous, he felt like an animal in cage. Kara didn't doubt, if he could, he could take a Talon, and get EDI back by himself. Actually she would like to do a same thing now.

It was a night again, and she even didn't dare to think, what could be now happening to EDI. But she knew they can't leave. Today she noticed two foreign ships, what were for sure guarding them. Well, guarding wasn't the right word. Jacen just made himself sure, they won't run and yell on the whole world, how big asshole he is. When she told it to Henry, she got to know he noticed it too. And he could just snort, impatiently.

He was getting quite bored and disgusted by doing nothing, and glaring at ships. Time by time he was walking over a board and looking at Kara. She was doing the same thing. These psychical walls of stress were making them crazy. Each one of them didn't see Tim, since he told them about one very interesting thing about AIs. And Ben was with Keith for all of the time. When night fell down, Kara finally managed to make his mind to go sleep.

Ben was lying on the bed, but not sleeping. He looked on the window, and snorted. He wondered if EDI see stars too now. He sat up and rubbed his face, he had to sleep to shake this off. He remembered on Henry's words. It was the fear of loss, what he had to face. He wondered if Keith can't sleep too. Actually it could be very big miracle, if anyone was sleeping tonight. Slowly he fell down on the bed, and began to close eyes. After a while he heard the door is opening. He felt touch on his face, and then even a kiss. He didn't say anything, or make visible he is awake.

"Get some sleep." Kara whispered, and then left a room. When door closed, Ben immediately sat up and looked on closed door. How much he would like to pull her close. He lay down again, and with a sigh closed eyes. He wanted everything back to normal. He wanted to hear a voice.

EDI was lying on the floor again, waiting for anything else what will for sure come. He thought he is there already for a whole day. And they still didn't get wiser. Jacen was furiously walking around. It looked like he isn't the most patient person on the world. Right now he was trying to figure out another and more brutal way, how to bring stubborn AI down. It was actually very pathetic by him, he could get EDI down, even when AI was chained, getting shocks, and he was attacked by many enemies. When Jacen finally went to scream into another place, light went out. He managed to get over first day, but what was waiting for him next? He put head down, and closed eyes. He wanted just for a while to close them, rest and think. He felt Ben is thinking on him and his father too. It was hard to think, he won't maybe see them again. It didn't take him long time to fall asleep.

He felt his sphere. His home, but it was empty, there was one there. No Ben, or doctor, no one, just him. And it felt so cold. A next day came with a pain .He was dragged back by strong electric shock and attacks. He needed few seconds to get everything clear, but he wasn't happy about these hits. So he was ready to fight back.

In the same moment Ben woke up on the ship, with a fast breathing. He felt it. He felt EDI's pain. He had to get him back. The day passed again, and situation was getting clear. Tim was still working with Elora, Henry was making a plan how to get rid of guys on these ships, and Kara was checking Keith and Ben, and helping Henry. Keith was slowly getting back his calm mind, and too began to think what to do. And Ben was with him, and time by time he was experiencing EDI's suffering. He felt him again. It was a good thing, because he knew he is alive. But he had to suffer so much right now. They began to plan how to escape, and get help. Henry was without any doubt voting to shoot these guys down, and it didn't surprise him, when no one protested. Then he began to explain the plan.

\ - \

"God damn it, I am really gonna get a headache from this. I think neuralgic pains are coming. Why can't he just surrender? Get down! "

"Sir you are just over reacting. It just needs some time, and maybe different methods."

"Hmmm. Maybe you are right Andrea. Sometimes I really lost my mind and patience." Young woman, just once again blinked on this quick change of mood. She wasn't working with Jacen for so long. This guy was confusing her a lot. She came once again with her partner, because Jacen requested it. This guy may be crazy, but he was paying very well, and Andrea always got something good from working with him. She was wondering from where they got this new AI. "I give him time to surrender until the next morning. If he won't break down this night, I will reach for other methods." Jacen growled, and Andrea nodded. Without that Jacen noticed it, she left the room and entered the corridor. She was still very much wondering about that, why Jacen called her this time. And she was very surprised, when she spotted Shane on the corridor. Since now, when she arrived, she never got to know this young boy.

He was leaning on the railing, and watching EDI how he is down there fighting. Jacen never talked about him. Maybe there was a specific reason for it. But now, when she got to know him, she wanted to explore, what this boy is made of. Actually it didn't seem to her that he watches that AI, because he must. He was watching it too carefully. After a while she decided to come near to him and she waited when he will notice her. She was getting still closer and closer, and it seemed to her, he was ignoring her. So, she rather left him alone. There will be another time to talk. She will just keep eye on him.

EDI smashed another machine into a priceless piece of junk, and in turn he threw it on another enemy. This was endless; there wasn't any way to escape! It was a simply choice, surrender, or fight and die, when you won't have any energy left. He was beginning to think, if he had any true reason, to fight on. They won't return here. There were hours, and hours of fighting, pain, and later desperate trying to keep hope.

Shane was still standing there, leaning his head on one of his hands, and he was keeping an eye on EDI. He saw Jacen was getting near to his success. He didn't feel very well, when he heard him scream and suffer. Maybe he shouldn't think so much about it. It was just... AI. But he had friends; he had someone who cared about him. He didn't want to watch it. He was sure EDI will die after, or this night, if they will keep this up and he won't surrender.

\ - \

The sun was getting down again, and they were getting to ships silently. The water hided them, and they stopped swimming near the beach. Ben looked out from the water, and snorted.

"Damn bitches."

"I know Ben, don't worry we will get a revenge." They dove again and continued in swimming. The whole plan sounded kind of easy, but there was always possibility something will fuck up, or won't go so well. Simply, they had to on the ships, separated. Knock those guys out, and then give each other signal it's done. In the case they will fail, the solution was: wait for Phanthomas to save us.

When they got to the ships, they hang on them, and they waved on each other. Ben managed to get on the board, and he had to hide immediately, because one of these guys looked back. He leaned on the wall, and he felt his chest rising. He could do it. One of the guys walked in his direction, and he prepared himself to attack him. He could hit his legs, but instated of it, he furiously smashed him into the chest. The man tried to catch a breath, when Ben with fist hit him hard into his face. He then raised him up, and threw him off board into water. It was strange no one noticed it, and attacked him. And the answer was even weirder, when he went on the front and other men were just lying there.

"What the-"

"Hey Ben, are yours too like someone just slammed them with hammer into head?" Henry called from the second ship and Ben looked at him shocked.

"Good, they are down." Green eyes shined, and a smirk on his face appeared. "Let's hope this will help them."

"I still don't understand why you help them."

Justin finally turned back to face his friend. "You know partner, good guys should help each other. And we are doing it still for captain Marshfield, if you think about reward."

"That doesn't make sense, for helping us them. We don't know them."

Justin rubbed his orange hair. He pulled the gun back, and looked once again on the ships. "Take it like this, these guys fight with similar ones, who were hurting you." Justin grinned, when he saw a pissed look of his friend.

"What now?"

Boy stood up and looked to the sky. "We will call NAVY. I think they miss one carrier, my friend."

Meanwhile on the ships, Ben was together with Henry checking men. "I'll tell you Ben, I don't like this very much. Someone is here. Someone we don't know about. This was too easy."

"Well be glad he is obviously on our side." Ben responded, when he checked the last guy too. They weren't dead; they were just drugged or something similar to that. "It's time to call Elora."

Henry contacted their AI friend, and Elora immediately in moment reported situation to the rest of crew. "They did it! They've got it!" Tim was overjoyed, when he said that. And then took a deep breath in relief. He really didn't believe they will even return alive. But Kara clapped him on the shoulder, and with smile answered.

"Nice work guys." She looked at Keith, and scientist looked too very content with a result.

"Yeah but there is one more thing Kara, there is someone next here. When we got to next members, they were already lying on the floor." Ben was kind of unsure about this thing. Kara raised eyebrow, and looked at Tim and Keith. They too didn't seem pleased.

"I wouldn't worry about it so much. It looks like it's our pal. He helped us a lot with this." Henry pointed out. "The main thing is ships are ours now, and if we will be lucky, Jacen will return here. Maybe."

"So another waiting." Tim said and sighed.

"Looks like it. We haven't any other way, how to find them." Kara admitted it, and she wondered about Henry's laugh.

"Yeah because Ben forgot to ask Shane for his phone number." Henry waited for some reaction, but after while of silence, he just had to sigh. "Fine, this wasn't a joke of the day."

Keith was wondering for a while, and then he asked. "Are those jokes always like this one?"

Kara shook her head with Tim. "No. sometimes he is actually funny."

Keith nodded. "I see."

\ - \

Everything felt like eternity, when Edi was still trying to endure all of this suffering. He couldn't fight forever. He knew that, and he felt there isn't anything worth it. Now when people, who were close to him, were in safety, or out of here, he filled his purpose. He wanted to see them again desperately, he wanted it so much. But he couldn't wait for it, even when he tried his hardest. No one could hear him cry. Jacen was checking him time by time, and he asked him if he wants to stop all of this. And become his property, what he called like joining one of the best organizations of world. EDI didn't have in plan to agree. But with every Jacen's try to make him say yes, it was harder and more painful. Still no one of them could get close to him. It was still continuing, and when night came again, he wasn't noticing time anymore.

Suddenly it stopped. He fell down on the floor hissing, and for a while he closed eyes. That pain and suffering stopped. He managed to look around, but he didn't see anyone. Maybe something happened with circuits, the charge disappeared. But he could rest, if it wasn't some joke, trap or false hope made by Jacen. He was still nervously looking around, was he trying to make him insane? He didn't understand why he didn't have here any people, guards to look over everything. Maybe it was some psychological game.

Finally he lay down, and moaned. He felt like he wouldn't make it. He couldn't endure this for much longer. Maybe one more day, but even this night was enough for him. He wanted to sleep, restore energy again. Maybe he had a chance now. But he still didn't believe it.

"It's ok, you can rest now." In shock he raised his head with frightened eyes. "You can sleep, rest until morning, I will then have to make everything work again."

He didn't know this voice, and he couldn't see anyone. "But they will notice these systems aren't working."

"No they won't. Everything here is run by computer. I hacked it, and erased memory for this night, I will then upload new one, like nothing happened."

EDI was very confused. He didn't expect someone here will help him. "Who are you?"

"Right now I'm not your enemy." EDI understood by tone, he won't get to know more. So he just lay down. Who could this be...

Shane slowly put down the voice modulator and sighed. He wasn't doing a right thing, for him at least. If Jacen will know about this, there will a huge punishment. But he just couldn't...

_=Flashback=_

Jazz wasn't actually awaiting anyone this night, so it rather surprised him, when he spotted Shane. He was watching human, how he is getting closer to him, and he decided to say hello first. He already saw this boy wasn't very talkative.

"Hey boy, what are you doing here?" The answer surprised him a lot. If he wasn't so bored, he could thought it was just some illusion.

"I need talk to someone." Jazz's eyes widened in wonder, and he whistled.

"And you came to me?"

"There isn't anyone else here. And you won't say it to anyone." Shane pointed out.

"Oh and I was beginning to hope, you love me." Jazz replied sarcastically, and Shane sat in front of him. Dual colored eyes looked at him and Jazz blinked in wonder. "What do you want?"

"You know about that AI, what we got here. I'm afraid if Jacen will continue with this, he will die tonight. I saw a lot of AIs die here already." Shane said and he didn't seem very happy about it. "I actually don't want him to die. He has someone who cares about him. And he too didn't kill me, when he had a chance and I hurt his friend. And the worst thing is Jacen is the one who controls it."

"You know for a bad guy, you have a functional brain. I don't like that guy too, but you work here, so you should like him or something like them."

Shane shook his head. "That's not true. I don't work here, because I want to. And I don't have any reason to like Jacen. Actually if I could, I wouldn't be here. All of this isn't right."

Jazz blinked in wonder. "So what you will do?"

Shane's eyes glanced at helicopter. "I think I'll help him. For this night."

_=Flashback=_

He couldn't let him die... It wasn't right. EDI still had a chance for a better life. Shane hadn't. With another sigh he just turned and began to walk away. What he didn't know was he wasn't alone there. High heeled shoes clapped on the floor, when he was already away and Andrea smirked. "Naughty boy."

\ - \

In one thing they won, but there were still too many things to do. Ben didn't expect this will make him feel any better. What they did today wasn't any satisfying for him. And now they even knew they aren't alone there. When he was on the railing of the sky looking on the sea and stars, he looked on the side. He saw EDI there, he saw his smile. He saw those innocent blue eyes, what he already got used on. But when he blinked, he was gone. He didn't see EDI; he saw Jacen, and Shane standing behind him. He saw that sadistic look of that bloody bastard.

"Go sleep." He turned back, when he heard Kara. He looked at her, and woman was standing there with hands on her hips. "Eddie won't come to you by himself, when you will just stand here and look around. We need you in this too."

"Do you really think we can actually save him? Ben asked and Kara blinked.

"We should."

Ben sighed, and thought for a while. Kara then stood next to him, and then looked on his face. "What?

"You know this reminds me of then, when we were on that desert mission. Henry made a mistake then, and he was trapped by those guys in black suits, what we were supposed to find. You told me I am a total dumbass to be a leader."

"Yeah I remember that. It didn't change a lot. You still are. But these were good times."

"Yeah. I think I will go sleep now, before you will kick my ass to do it."

Kara smirked. "You remember that very well."

On the other place of the ship, Keith was sitting with his legs crossed and rubbing his cheeks. He was thinking about everything what happened. But now he was concerning on Jacen. He remembered when they were on high school, and what was happening now. He knew something is missing. Something was getting through his fingers, and it could be a solution. Jacen was after something. He wasn't hunting AIs just for fun, or money. Keith knew there is something more. Jacen was never chasing small goals. It was just a matter of time, when will be this puzzle complete. And Keith knew Jacen will unleash it by himself for them. Keith was just frightened; by what role could EDI have in this. But for some reason, he was calm now. Because he felt EDI could be all right for now, for some reason. But he was now sure of one thing. If his old friend wants his son, he will have to take drag him from his dead hands, because Keith didn't have in mind to say a last word yet.

He then looked to the sky with unsure face. He wished he could know, what was happening to EDI right now in this moment.

"Ok Tim, you know what to do, when we will get into trouble." Henry said and glanced at younger man.

"Hide behind you?" Tim guessed and looked innocent on Henry.

"Hmmm. You can. After all I am black man, so I will kick some ass instated of you."

Tim thought for a while. "That sounds good for me. Henry do you think we will survive all of this?"

Other man rubbed his head, and shrugged. "Maybe."

Tim didn't look very surprised. He just nodded and giggled. "Yeah, I already got used."

"Tim, Tim, Timie, did I ever disappoint you?" Henry grinned with impish smile, and put his legs on table.

"Actually when you forgot to make that work into school, then you forgot my lunch in the zoo, then when you almost ran over me with your plane, then-"

"God shut up already! I'm not perfect I admit it. But now we need some good luck and good mood if you don't mind." Henry snorted, and he watched Tim, as he continued to count on his fingers next examples. "That's why I' pissed superman isn't black. Actually I can't remember any black superhero."

"That's not very nice." Tim added.

"Yeah that's not Tim. When we will get out of this, we will create our own black superhero, and you will be a sidekick." Henry decided about his future plans.

"I'm glad you say that." Mechanic agreed.

"Why?"

"Because that means we will survive." Tim reasoned his thought and Henry smiled and laughed. This was true after all.

Ben was already sleeping, but without any dream. He was tight pulling the blanket with his fingers. He felt cold for some reason. Memories were flashing through his mind, and he rather wanted turn away from it. He wanted to be calm for a while. But then, there was a light flash of light, and everything changed. He couldn't believe it, when he saw it. Everything was blue again. This was sphere, and impatiently he turned around. And he could swear he had a taste to scream like a little girl in that moment. He was really there!

Blue yes shined on him, and a smile appeared. \ Hi Ben. \

* * *

Any comments? Please? :) And I made a poll on my profile, go vote please :))


	44. Light in the dark

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Through my soul**_

_**42. Light in the dark **_

This was for sure one of the happiest moments in his life! Without any hesitation and waiting he got close and pulled EDI to him, like he was some plush toy to play and snuggle. He leaned into white essence with tears in eyes, and he wrapped EDI around him. He could feel that warmth again, he could pat him, he could see him smile, but when he saw that smile... there was too sadness in it. Ben just with sob shook his head and pulled EDI close again. He was rubbing his warm essence and whispering soothing words, he was just too happy to talk. He thought he wouldn't never again see EDI like this. AI was content lying in his lap and arms, and they were silent for some while. When Ben finally looked into his eyes again, he almost forgot how to talk.

\ How? \

EDI smiled. \ I missed you. \

\ Wait if you can talk to me, talk to Keith! \ Ben said, but EDI shook his head with sad look.

\ He isn't sleeping right now. \

\ I'll tell him to go sleep- \

\ No! \ AI stopped him, and Ben looked confused. This might be our only chance Ben. I wouldn't be able to reach you again, when you will wake up. I don't have time for it or strength. \ EDI admitted sadly, and Ben rubbed his essence again. He noticed there were black spots on bright white body.

\ What are they doing to you? \ Ben asked, and EDI snorted. He wasn't really happy about the answer.

\ They are trying to brake me down. \

\ Well... \ Ben grinned. \ You are too stubborn to let them do that. \

\ I am trying to hold on, but I don't know how much I can take. Are you safe at least?" EDI asked concern, and Ben saw he is meaning it. There was a desperate feeling, wanting to know if his trying was worth it.

\ Actually, yeah. Jacen is keeping us on one place. He doesn't want let us escape, but we managed today to get rid of these guys. But..." Now he was hesitating a little. "Someone is helping us." He admitted and EDI blinked in wonder.

\ That's strange. Someone helped me here too. \ Ben's eyes widened.

\ What? Who? \

\ I don't know. But I am thankful to him, without it, I couldn't talk with you." EDI gained a gentle stroke from Ben, but he knew pilot is once again lost in the sea of confusion. It looked like Ben isn't the one with the fastest understanding on Earth.

\ Why? \

EDI sighed deeply. \ Because now I can rest, but it's a little miracle. I can't reach you when you don't sleep, and you are so far away from me. And even if I could succeed, I don't want you to suffer from my pain. And I don't have energy for it to try reaching you. That's why we don't have much time. \

Ben had to take a deep breath, when he heard it. Because he realized how hard it had to be for EDI to get here to him. \ But what now? \

\ There are two options. First, leave me here, and run away, try to reach army. I think you are trained, and you know what to do then. That's something what I don't have to say you. Second, try to find me. But it could be better for you, if you will do the first one. \

Ben already chose the second option; he couldn't leave his wingman, his friend. And he was waiting for a moment, when he will get a chance to break Jacen's nasty mouth, but there was problem, how to find them.

\ I want to save you. But I don't know how to find a way. \ EDI looked at him, and then an idea struck him. But when he wanted to say it, he felt and saw they are both beginning to disappear. \ What's happening? \ Ben asked quickly, when he saw they are becoming blank.

\ A dream is ending. \ He looked with sad eyes on Ben, and reached his wing to him. Ben managed to touch it for a few seconds, and then he felt tears in eyes.

\ Don't go! \ He screamed and EDI already disappeared, with a whisper, what Ben couldn't hear already. Everything went white and he screamed in denial. When he opened eyes, he saw again the inner room of the ship. He sat up immediately, and then he realized the warm tears in his eyes. "Eddie..."

AI opened eyes again, and he felt so much dissapointed, by what he saw. There were again those cold walls, there wasn't anyone, who he knew and trusted. He then realized electricity isn't still on. But he knew it will kick on in any time.

\ - \

"Wait sir, you want to tell us there is one of our carriers captured by some crazy creepy man? That's ridiculous." Operator answered the call, and there came an answer.

"I know it is, but it's true. You could just check it out."

Operator calmly without any passion drank a little from her coffee. "Do you have any proves of it?"

"Yes! I was there; I will send you a full folder of it."

"Sure, can you please wait four minutes for it?"

Justin already bit his lower lip. This was really getting on his nerves. Americans were just so lazy to understand, or lazy to work. But he had good behaving. "Sure." He took a deep breath, and then glared at his partner, when he heard a small naughty laugh from him.

"Do you still think it's good to help them?"

Justin nodded and rubbed his red hair. "Yeah. God damn it, hurry up, there are people who need help!"

"It will take next ten minutes to process your request sir."

Justin had an urge to pull his hair out of his head, this was too much for him to handle. "Just say captain Marshfield sent me!"

There came "hmm" and answer. "That will take another five minutes sir."

Justin snorted and leaned into a seat again, to make himself comfortable. "I will never ever again call an army, never."

\ - \

Jacen was content talking with Andrea, about the current plan of all things. When he raised himself up, he headed to EDI, and he by himself turned the electricity off. EDI shocked looked at him. He wasn't pleased with that AI didn't break down, but now at least he could test something out.

"Congrats, you did it. You managed to endure all of this, now we will have a second round. Because I see this is under your grade. Now you will face something more interesting." He pointed out with his finger, and EDI's eyes were narrowed. Then came a big surprise, when he felt all chains falling down out of him, and he looked around confused. "To see your full power, you need to be free." He pulled one of buttons, and EDI's eyes widened, when a door opened, and then he saw something very unexpected. There was standing a white plane in the similar size of him. He couldn't see his eyes; they were hidden by a thing, what looked like a mask with a glowing stripe in center of it. Plane stood in the fighting position, and EDI could just stare at it. It was AI just like him. "Meet with Allix! One of my the most favorite creations." He chuckled. "Because he likes to kill. Allix make our guest comfortable."

Allix nodded like a puppet without his own will, and EDI wasn't sure what to do. He didn't won't to fight. He felt like he would look on his future self. Andrea had a tasty smirk on her face, and she noticed Shane, how he is willing to watch this. Meanwhile Jazz opened eyes and looked up. He sensed there will be a fight. But he couldn't see anything of it, so he just lay down again. He just knew it will be big.

"I don't want to fight you!" EDI shouted, and then he blinked, when Allix began to move and flew high into air. And from his wings slide two katana swords. There wasn't any other option. So he just growled and set himself ready to fight. He may not by able to fly, but he will fight, like did until now.

Allix made his turn, when he began to head down in extreme speed and EDI jumped on the side. Human couldn't ever react so fast like him. When he again spotted another AI, he wanted to use energy waves again, but he wasn't fast enough for it. Allix smashed him into the wall, and Jacen whistled. "Really nice." Before EDI managed to rise again, he was smashed down by strong impact. He gasped, and it almost seemed to him he will loose after all. Then there was a flash, when he felt his father. He was thinking on him! He raised his wing, and when Allix was about to hit him again, he smashed him hard into the center of body. He remembered on his first flight, on their first mission, lighting strike, flight to Russia and Korea. And his final stand! Everything what made him strong! He smashed Allix with his head, and threw him away. He was fighting for his family, he won't loose this fight! He even remembered on his fights with Shane.

EDI rose up his wings, and prepared for next attack. In right moment he unleashed his stored energy in one might full wave of energy and it hit Allix and he began to run with his body charged strong by electricity. He jumped and hit Allix hard in front; he grabbed him by both wings and threw him to the ground. Before other AI could even stand up he began to beat him furiously with his wings, electricity and waves. Then in one moment it struck him, when he heard a low whimper. EDI's eyes widened, when he realized what he is doing. He took that damn mask thing, and then he almost backed off, when red eyes looked at him. They were red, but suddenly they began to change into blue. It struck him even more when he heard him talk.

"You won't kill me?" That voice was so young, childlike. He sounded younger than EDI. He couldn't say anything in that moment, he felt like he almost killed himself, when he was looking at that other plane. He was just as innocent, as he was once.

"No." EDI replied after while and he turned to Jacen then. Scientist was looking at him with a mad look, and EDI calmly came closer. "And you listen. I don't know what fucking beast you are, but you won't break me like this! You won't win by sending on me young AI and making them killing machines! This one is totally innocent when I look at him! And you are damn bitch!"

"WHAT?" Jacen jerked out. "I wish your father could hear you now!"

"He would be proud of me! He created me with love and care! He gave me life! And you hurt him so much! He would be glad to hear this! Unlike you, I have the reason to fight for! I wasn't lying two years in Korea in trash to bow in front of you! GET THAT RIGHT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" EDI didn't even know, he knows these words, it just came out. But Jacen was like raging animal, grabbing the railing, and watching AI. This wasn't end!

But Shane was amazed looking at EDI. He was so strong, brave, and he was so sure, what he is living for. And he said so right everything about Jacen. Now he was sure, he won't let him die here, he will help him escape! This night!

\ - \

Kara was standing on the board, and she watched sun how it's going up. She was holding a cup of coffee, to wake up completely, and then she blinked in wonder, when she noticed Tim. Her friend was looking at her widened eyes, and came close to her. It looked like he had again some news for her.

"Ben are you sure it wasn't just a dream? It could be very possible by everything what happened." Keith listened very carefully to everything, what Ben said about his dream. He rather wished it was true, but it was hard to believe something now. But if it was, he regretted so much now he didn't go sleep, so he could meet EDI.

"I'm sure this was true. We managed to connect by dreams earlier, so now we can too." Ben answered and Henry rubbed his face.

"So what we'll we do now?" He asked, and then Kara with Tim came in. They all looked at him and Ben without any waiting, with arms on his chest answered.

"We'll get fuck out of here."

Engine roared, when they started the ship, and began to move on water. "Elora lead us!" Ben shouted out and AI obeyed his order. He was sure Jacen won't mind that they took one of his ships. They left the "borrowed" one on the place, and they will return for it later.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Kara asked, and Ben looked at her.

"Find Eddie." Ben answered her solid and Kara just sighed.

"Ok so once again, no plan, just a goal."

"We should try to get out from the reach of this area. Maybe we will be then able to contact someone." Tim suggested it, and it seemed like more realistic plan for now.

"Well that at least sounds like a plan." Kara stated, and she blinked when she noticed Henry. He was looking on sky with a curious expression. There for sure had to be something very interesting, so she looked up too. After that she thought Henry is just too much calm, when he sees the same thing. She wouldn't mind if he even freaked out with happiness, but he didn't. He was just watching it. But the sound made everyone notice and they turned to look up. This was even too good to believe it was true. Machine flew over them, no of them couldn't believe his or her eyes.

"Our plane! Our plane, they found us!" Henry called, and on every face appeared a happy and relieved smile. They weren't lost, confused and on the run anymore! There was help, a hope! They could save EDI now! And get back their carrier! It was like the end of bad dream. Now they got a chance, to get back what was rightfully their. They could get a revenge on Jacen!

Pilot led them to one of their other carriers, and it was a happy but tired way. Elora took the part of riding, and followed the plane. When a carrier appeared on horizon, it was very good feeling. When they got aboard, they got the best care and comfort, what they could. They were immediately buried into blankets, and jackets, and welcomed by the people on the ship. Captain of carrier came too welcome them too personally.

"Welcome on our carrier, we are very glad you are alive, and we hope you will like it here." It was a nice soft voice, and Ben looked at captain. "We will give you the best care, as we can."

"How did you found us?" Kara asked.

"Someone contacted army, and told us your carrier is captured. He too said where you exactly are. So we sent one plane to see if it's true, and what you will say us. You are lucky, and it seems you have a very good friend." They were all looking at him with widened eyes, and he coughed a little to get back everything into normal. "Anyway my name is Captain Bruce, and I welcome you on our ship."

After that, they were immediately sent to doctor to check their health, and Ben wasn't very pleased with explaining why he has so big hole in shoulder. It didn't take a long time to let them go, and Tim noticed Elora was too loaded on the ship. They could have some rest now, because captain said they will listen to the whole story at night, and then will be decided what to do. Every one of them had to admit it was a really nice change to sleep again on carrier. There was feeling of being sure again. He could do something now. But now, they just lay down on the beds, and Henry turned TV on. This was quite big room for carrier and beds were very comfortable, and Henry really appreciated the TV. It smelled like better times. When he spotted "Who wants to be a millionaire" he raised an eyebrow in shock, that show still exists. Together with Tim and Keith, he was answering the questions, but he had to admit he wasn't so much right like Keith was. Not so long on that, a very nice looking and smelling lunch was delivered to them. But Henry noticed Kara with Ben is sleeping close to each other on one bed, so he didn't have in mind to wake them up.

Ben wasn't actually dreaming. He was sleeping, but without any dream. But then all sudden there appeared something, he felt warm, and this time it wasn't Kara. He looked and he saw a light, when everywhere around was dark, there was a pulsing light. Stripes of it were passing him by, and Ben felt like a wind was blowing on him. It was so refreshing for him. And then a voice and blue light appeared.

\ Ben. \ Blue eyes shined. \ I'll give you signs, how to find Jacen and then me. \ Pilot blinked in wonder, but smiled.

\ How? \ He asked in jolly tone, and EDI smiled.

\ No matter what, they never separated us. They can use everything, but I will always find a way to you. Just listen carefully, even when you are awake. \

\ Why do you sound so sure now? \ Ben asked, because the connection will end early.

\ Because now I know, we can win this. \ Ben watched his sure smile, and he nodded after while with a smirk too. Everything began to go into white, and Ben then opened eyes in a real life. He heard TV, and saw Henry with Keith and Tim watching it, and talking. He then noticed Kara again, how she is lying close to him, and now he exactly knew what he will say in the evening to captain.

* * *

Review please? :)


	45. Truth

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Through my soul**_

_**43. Truth**_

"So you want me to believe this... actually very awkward story. Well that's interesting; I never thought someone will tell me about crazy things like these. How's that even possible, this kind of thing exists and we, army don't even know about it?" Captain Bruce was leaning into his leather chair, with legs crossed, and he was leaning on the one of his hands. He was a captain for a lot of years, but he never heard about something like this. But when he thought about it, when they could steal an aircraft carrier, and no one noticed, they could do everything what they wanted. He felt actually very upset about this, now he wasn't so sure about what can wait out in the world. He rubbed his face and then continued. "I heard about Jacen Morgan something in earlier years. He was working on project about very strong and dangerous weapons. He thought machines could one day fight for us. But it was the last thing what I heard about him, until now. You knew him before this did you doctor Orbit?"

Keith bit his lower lip, before he answered. He still had problems with this, because if he never knew Jacen, there wouldn't be any problems. "Yes. We were very good friends."

"So you know him very well then." Captain said and Ben slowly turned to Keith, "I'm not sure about this. He is now a different human. I don't know what to expect from him. It's like when he went totally insane. But I know he is very dangerous and we must stop him." He felt a touch on his shoulder as Ben clapped him with a hand; to make him sure he is not alone in this.

"Sir, I want you to say this to everyone, they prepare something big, we must stop them. So I want you to give me a plane and I will find them." Ben joined the conversation with a very sure tone. But captain was very confused by his words.

"And how will you find them?" Kara looked at her long time friend, teammate and... Lover, and asked herself in mind, why was Ben so sure? Maybe he was already crazy by everything what happened. But Tim and Henry seemed too very calm, after all. Ben was leader of their squadron, he was right all the time about EDI, and she didn't believe him. So it was time to show some support and trust him again.

"I will go too." She said, and Henry with Tim raised hands too.

"Count with us."

"Well I am really surprised how strong bond you all have, but how will you find a way to your friend?" Ben smirked. "He will tell me."

/ - /

He was watching Jacen, he was watching him, and how he grabs Allix, and throws him in the same room, once again. Jacen connected him to that disgusting torturing machine, what was tearing apart his sphere, and Shane again just watched it. He closed his eyes, so they were just screams and no sight. He then turned and walked away, because he knew Jacen will now spend a lot of time to destroy again something of Allix's mind. This AI was created by him, and so he was giving him his own methods to learn what is right and what is wrong, and loosing was very wrong here. Shane never tried to help Allix; Jacen was too serious about this AI. Once he tried to touch Allix, and Jacen closed him in one of rooms with a very low temperature, very low. But of course he did that after he beat the crap out of young boy. But now he knew Jacen has a lot of work to do, so he won't pay attention to anything. He was once again in that very strange and dangerous state of total madness and taste to beat anyone brutally. Shane rather didn't want to remind all the things, what these words contained. He had a work to do. He finally got to the door, but before he opened it, he remembered on Jazz's words. He went to tell helicopter he decided what to do, and AI responded him just with a few words: "You'll get hurt, very hurt."

Shane just swallowed, like he wanted to get these words out of his mouth. He knew very well what awaits him after this. With a deep breath he entered the room, where he immediately heard the sound of electricity, but he blinked when he realized there wasn't any scream. Carefully, he came close to railing and looked down at EDI. AI didn't scream in pain, he was tangled by many electric ropes, and it was damaging his body and sphere, but he didn't scream. Shane checked if there isn't anyone, and he took out his small computer. Once again he hacked the system and turned off camera system, without system noticing it. Then he got rid of electricity. Sound stopped, and sparks disappeared. He smelled a burn in air, and he snorted. He hated this smell for a good reason.

Then he jumped down from the railing, and his long hair fell on his shoulders. He ran to AI lying on the floor, and he began to throw away ropes, there were so many of them. Jacen wasn't really in good mood, when he threw on EDI so many of them. After a while EDI opened eyes, and he noticed Shane, doing maybe the biggest mistake in his life.

"What... What are you doing?" Shane threw away the last rope, and then he grabbed AI with both his hand.

"I'm getting myself killed because of you." EDI's eyes widened, when he heard it, and Shane set him on the wheels.

"Why?"

"I'll help you escape. You already saw Jacen is a bitch. But I don't want you to get killed. You are very strong, you could make it. Or you can just sit here and let yourself get smashed down by Jacen and then become his puppet without any will. So choose what you want." EDI was looking at Shane with unsure look. Why was he helping him so sudden? He was right, but still...

"But why you want me to live? You tried to get me in first place." Shane's eyes shined and EDI felt he says truth. These eyes were just so clean, but deep at the same time, like he was looking through his soul.

"I don't want you to end up like me here. This place is like a big mad house merged with a prison. You can't escape, you can't even run. They will break you here. Jacen will try to make you just insane as he is, with no mercy to anyone. Every AI here is killed, to reborn as new one. Nothing awaits you here. Just death and then to be Jacen's slave. You must escape." Shane looked at EDI with a sad look, and he hoped AI will accept his help.

"Why should I manage it, when no one can escape?" EDI asked and Shane looked on the floor, his long hair falling into his face.

"You are strong, you can do it. You can help everyone here, every AI what was captured here. Get out, find your friends, and then return to fight, if you wan to stop Jacen. In other case he will continue." EDI blinked and his glowing eyes shined even more with a blue color, deep as ocean. "Why are you here? You aren't evil or bad."

"... I don't have a choice."

"Then when I will return, I'll help you too." Shane looked very shocked by this.

"Don't care about me. My life isn't worth to risk it. After all, I am just Jacen's property." EDI's eyes narrowed.

"You're a human. You aren't anyone's property, now show me the way." Shane blinked, and he stood up when EDI looked at him, he saw how much smaller Shane is compared to Ben, and how much he is slimmer than his friend. Shane opened he door, and took his computer, when he began to tap on it. EDI looked at him, and he felt a bit ashamed, when he remembered when they met on island, and he destroyed one of these computers. "Sorry about that one." AI said and then he felt incoming data. Shane just sighed, and gave computer back into pocket.

"Never mind. Now you have enough information to get out." Shane looked into corridor and he felt a cold air. EDI made a first steps, but Shane then twitched when EDI stood against him and stretched his wing to him.

"Thanks, you aren't so bad after all. Come with me." Shane shook his head.

"Your body is stronger; I could just slow you down." Shane answered and he blinked, when he realized EDI is till offering him his wing. So he just sighed and carefully he pulled his wing with his gloved hand. "I said your father, you will see each other again, when I was there to get him here. Now I will keep it up with this. And Eddie... If I can call you like this... Don't let your wings get burned, it hurts a lot." AI looked at him confused, and then they broke touch. EDI smiled widely and, turned and blinked.

"Thank you Shane." He said and began to run. Shane was watching him leave with a deep breath, he hoped he will do it, and now he hoped Jacen will maybe not figure out, it was him, who helped AI escape.

EDI was running as fast as he could, without any hesitation and fear, he wanted to see a sky again. He was going by data what Shane gave him, and he saw searching for the shortest way out. He had to admit Shane was very good in making ways on maps. He was passing places without anyone noticing him. He never expected this young boy will become his ally, after all what happened. It looked like he could make it without anyone noticing him, because he ran through areas without any human. It looked like this place is rather one big computer. But he heard voices.

Then his eyes widened, when he saw AI in front of him. He jumped immediately out of the floor, and he was ready to get through that other machine. There was something strange about this one, he didn't want to mention dark pink color, there was just something different. In moment he stored energy and tried to smash AI with a strong impact. It was too plane module, just like Allix and him. He thought he will smash it, but then suddenly AI grabbed him with wings, EDI saw bright pink eyes, and AI threw him into the wall. When he recovered he began to stand up again, and then a female voice struck him.

"Well, well, well boy, you won't escape so easily." EDI's eyes widened in shock, alarm sounded.

"Sir that AI escaped!"

"The fuck!" Jacen barked out, when he heard it form one of his men, he turned the machine down, and let Allix be, he will settle this later. "How could he get out? Get him back, or I will tear you all apart!"

EDI jumped back, when he was supposed to get another hit, and he barked. "You don't have to do this!"

"Oh I don't do it, because I am forced to. I just want to do it! My partner was right." She suddenly screamed, when EDI threw her away with a wave of energy.

"I have a behaving, so I don't beat girls, but you asked for that." He shouted and he continued to run away. After while I seemed like she stayed behind him, but then he again heard sound of engines, and he furiously turned back, raised wings and with one move sent on her big energy waves. "Damn it!" He called and smiled, when he saw he succeed and he continued.

\ I'm coming Ben, I'm coming home to you and dad. Just wait there for me. \ His eyes widened, when he saw the female AI jumping ahead of him, and he furiously smashed her into wall. She was not trying to destroy him, she was trying to slow him down or stop.

"Give it up, I won't surrender to you! And you won't stop me!" He yelled, and his young soul twitched when he saw all these who were standing in his way. And he didn't stop, he knew what to do. Fight or die! No other way out of here! After so much fighting it wasn't very hard to fight, it was actually getting more and more natural for him. He was born for it. So now he will clash his way out through these who want to stop him. They began to shoot, fire, and throw weapons what could be deadly for a human. EDI was avoiding them, and he was fighting back with waves of electricity. To let them feel, what they wanted do to him. People were thinking creatures, just like him, and they could choose their way. And these chose to stand and fight him, to get his freedom away. They were on Jacen's side, and he wanted to see his friends again. So one will stand in his way now! He was not going to waste a chance, what Shane gave him.

He charged all energy what he had in that moment, and prepared to strike with a full force, it will be just one try. He smashed everything, anyone in his way, machines were tearing apart, and humans were trying to get out his way. With one huge impact he hit the hugest robots, out of all who was standing behind all. Explosion sounded and then there was just silence and sparks. Humans were lying on the floor, and machines were apart, sparks were shining, and EDI sensed burn in air.

One of humans managed to raise head and he was very shocked when he saw EDI is still standing. His body was covered by burns, mess, but he was standing. His CPU was shining strong, and he continued in run. He was shocked by himself; he didn't know he can endure so much. He only wished he could fly... He felt he is near. He had to! He checked data again and he saw he will get out after while.

But in flash, everything froze. He felt like something cut out all of his sensors, and he fell down on floor. There was sound o movement, and he slowly opened eyes. "Did you really think you will escape me so easily, I was just playing with you boy." That female AI... Before he could say something, she answered him. "Paralyzing poison in your sphere isn't very, is it? Now you can't move so you won't escape. Andrea will be so glad, when she will see what I did for her, and now when I have you.." She slides her wing on his black body. "... We will get your little friend too." EDI's eyes widened, when he realized what she means.

"I'll get that bitch and I'm gonna-"

"Sir, we've got him, my partner stopped him." Andrea interrupted Jacen in swearing on the whole world, and he looked at her surprised. His angry, red face with steam going out of his ears changed into a very pleasant and friendly looking smile.

"Oh really? Oh Andrea you never stop to please me." He said, and like he took out from the pocket a rose like a proof. Andrea didn't know if he had it in mind for longer time, or he can do magic... "I just wish I could know who did this." Jacen growled and his furious nature was getting back really fast. But Andrea seemed very calm, and she even smirked.

"I can help you with this too. I saw him." She said in sweet tone, and Jacen immediately looked at her with serious tone.

"Who?"

Shane was gripping his fingers into his arms, and he was waiting what will come. He didn't know if EDI made it, because he stayed in his room, where he was supposed to be. He hoped he did, and he hoped no one saw him. But Jacen was enough insane o thinks he did it. So in both cases, he knew what will come. Maybe he shouldn't grab his arms so tight now, because Jacen will for sure grab them even tighter.

Then it finally came, when he heard and saw a door opening, he quickly closed eyes, and made it look he is sleeping. He too pulled blanket closer, because even when it didn't have any effect, he always felt calmer by that. Door opened wide and Jacen entered the room. He didn't say a word, when he suddenly grabbed Shane by neck and pulled him up to sit. Shane didn't have to play he is shocked, he thought Jacen will say something, but now he knew he is really pissed off. He looked up to Jacen's cold eyes, and he felt like he lost to something.

"You... I thought I taught you, how to behave, but this..." Shane between deep breaths managed to say a word.

"What...?"

"You little motherfucker, YOU HELPED HIM ESCAPE! But to make it even worse for you, we caught him! And now..." He grabbed one of Shane's gloved hands. "You still sleep with gloves on Shane? I thought it doesn't hurt you anymore, or am I wrong? Oh and look, did I break your hand?" Shane was in fear watching Jacen, how he is talking with a pitiful voice. But he didn't say a word. "Well let's break it properly then." Jacen growled and in second he saw Shane's widened, and shut eyes when he began to scream in pain. Jacen gripped his hand and pulled it tight, tears spread out of Shane's eyes, and then he was grabbed under neck. Jacen pulled his neck, and he felt he can't breath, then Jacen threw him down on the bed, and Shane was hissing for the air. But he knew this isn't end... Jacen was watching him with a disgusted look and he kicked him hard right into stomach, with a groan, he pulled him up by his T-shirt and smashed him into wall. "This is just beginning Shane. But today I won't use some tools to hurt you, I will do it by my own hands!" He began to beat Shane hard, and brutally with his hands, and Shane's screams were just pleasing him to continue. Harder, faster, to see how that young boy is suffering under his hands. He even didn't miss a chance to hit Shane's head with strong hits. He didn't know how long he was continuing in this, but when he ended he was deeply breathing, what was really rare in his case. He was watching Shane, how he is just lying there without any move, and he could see only a weak breathing, blood in his mouth and tears from his eyes. Jacen was very content by how he managed to break Shane's body, but soul too. But he still felt it isn't enough, he could use some weapon, like electric rope, but... He remembered when he did it last time with a net, and Shane wouldn't survive it now. Right now he was too weak to survive electric shocks. His long hair was dropped deep in his face, and Jacen looked at his hands, now without gloves. This will be something what he will never forget.

Jazz raised his head without any reason, he felt something. Something happened, and he knew it was something bad. But what happened...

Justin suddenly opened eyes, and woke up from the dream. He sat up, and looked around, but there wasn't anyone. There was just clear sky, because he wanted to sleep out in nature tonight. They weren't heading home so soon. They still had some work to do here. But why did he wake up?

"What's wrong?" He heard his partner asking him, and he was still sitting there. He rubbed his chest through T-shirt and looked to sky.

"Nothing." He whispered, and he lay down again to his partner.

It was like a cold wind blew over them, one very strange feeling. And they all felt it in the same time. When it happened Kara looked at others, and they did the same thing.

"Did you..."

"Yeah I felt it too." Tim replied and Henry shivered.

"Bleh it was like some undead drugged dude reaches a hand on me."

"Yeah, but I think that we felt it in the same time."

"I know this sense." They looked on Keith, when he turned in wheel chair to them. "I felt the same thing on the carrier, before I saw Eddie. He didn't look very good then."

".. so... something happened." Tim said and Keith nodded. Mechanic looked down, because he didn't feel well about it. He stood up and went out to look on the sky. He had to sigh, because this was getting just too crazy for him. He was mechanic, he was supposed to work with machines, fix them, in safety of work room. He was not a hero to save the world. Maybe he didn't have to return on the carrier...

"Tim, why are you standing here like this?" He looked on the side and he saw Ben, how he is standing there with hands in pockets, but he was smiling, he was calm. That surprised Tim a lot.

"Did you feel it?" Ben was glad Ben said yes, because then he would look like to total crazy dumbass.

"But Tim what are you doing here? There are others."

"I don't think I can do anything of this Ben. This is crazy. You know I was never the one who was a hero. And today I said I will go back with all of you on that crazy place. I should stay here... I can't fight I won't be helpful to you." Ben clapped him on back with a smile.

"You will be Tim. You will be. That place is crazy, and there is for sure something be scared of, but there are a lot of systems, what you can for sure hack and help us. I don't want you to fight. Keith isn't solider too, and he goes with us, because he wants to see Eddie again."

"Ben... How do you know exactly where Eddie is?" His friend smirked.

"I feel him, and he leads me. Maybe I will one day understand it enough to explain it Tim. Tomorrow we're leaving to fight, so get some sleep pal." He clapped on shoulder this time, and mechanic just watched him with opened mouth. And he realized something.

"He.. felt him... So... That means... Elora was right."

* * *

OMG O_o... Jacen Andrea, you BITCHES D: If you agree or dissagree say in reviews


	46. Take me home

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Through my soul**_

_**44. Take me home**_

Finally! It finally became true! EDI was his, and only his! Jacen was with a very happy, overjoyed, but evil smirk walking around downed AI. It was his triumph. He kneeled down, and with a tasty look he was checking his prey. It was a beautiful machine, and his old friend had to give it a lot of effort to create such a thing. He touched EDI's black body, and slide on it with a finger. He will love to look into his CPU! Shane's betrayal wasn't so great problem, when he finally got what he wanted. Yes, it was unexpected, but Jacen remembered very well Shane already tried something like this in past. Now he will just give him some time to recover (maybe), and then he will decide for his next task. Now it was time to just look, and taste victory.

"You'll be reborn like new and even stronger AI."

/ - /

It didn't make problems to anyone, to wake up immediately. This morning was important, it was the beginning of the day, when a chance to find Jacen appeared. Captain accepted Ben's words to let him try find EDI by his own senses. It was maybe a crazy plan, but everything seemed too real to just ignore it. He was too awaiting message from army, what to do with a USS Lincoln. All of this will be decided today. The real question was, if Ben will have success and really find Jacen's strange base. If he will, Captain Bruce could even buy tickets to the first line to see it.

Ben felt hungry for chance to see, feel EDI. He knew he will find him, only thing what was bothering him a bit was EDI didn't say anything since last night. He had in mind small worry; it had to do something with that cold feeling. But he will get a chance to check everything by himself. Captain said he will let them to pilot their planes, on his own responsibility.

When they finally gathered on the runway of the ship, Captain Bruce was there to say some words. "Ok kids, it's time to show if you are really that good, how you say. But from what I've heard, I don't expect you will bring these planes back."

".. You expect right, but we will try." Ben said and Kara nodded, and after while she punched Ben in arm.

"Don't worry sir, we will return your planes."

"Yes... Do you have any idea which way will work?"

"We're going on east." Ben answered, and captain nodded.

"Stay in contact and good luck."

They were going to get into planes, when Tim pulled Ben's sleeve. "I still don't think I should and- AAHH." Tim jerked out, when Ben just grabbed him, and threw him into seat.

"You're going with us." Ben was standing behind his words, and Tim rather obeyed. With a deep sigh he leaned into seat and prepared for taking off. There were three planes, what could carry two people, and when Henry counted he will be alone in plane he began to say, they are racist to him. Ben really didn't take him seriously, because he was saying this lot of times. And it was always revealed to be a joke. Henry jumped jolly into the plane, and he tasted that feeling he can ride a plane again. He actually still remembered how these planes work, and he couldn't wait to take off.

Kara was checking all systems, and waited for Keith to make himself comfortable in seat, when she spotted Henry. He was hanging a Playboy on the glass of cockpit, and Kara could just stare at him with an empty look. She knew other planes will follow them, so she got ready. When she turned around Keith nodded on her, and she smiled.

One after one, they began to rise into sky. It was a wonderful feeling to be again able to control a machine, and fly into the sky. It was time to fly and fight. When they were in the air with other four planes, Ben focused only on one thing. He needed to sense EDI. He closed eyes, and he was glad no one saw that, because in other case they could get mad. He was keeping his eyes closed, and dove into the darkness of his mind. His eyes twitched, when he felt something. There was a small light, he touched it, and in a second opened eyes.

"I have it!" He called, and gave all info to the whole squadron. And he grinned when he saw it wasn't very far away.

/ - /

"Yes, yes, put him here." EDI was put down on the place, where he was meant to be born like a new AI. Jacen saw suffer here a lot of machines, and EDI's turn came now. It was a moment of victory, and when he thought about it, he should maybe wake up Shane to let him see it too. It could be fair enough for him. He wanted to see that fear in his eyes, that disappointing. But before he could continue in his tasty thoughts, he was disturbed by Andrea.

"Can I ask where did you get this AI?" She asked and Jacen turned to her. It wasn't very important in any case, but she felt something familiar in this AI. When Jacen's lips began to move and formulate words, her eyebrows rose. And after while, an amazed look visited her face.

"He is an army AI, created two years ago by my old friend. His AI sphere was changed by lighting strike. He was meant to work with three pilots; I think that one, what I saw here too, is named Ben Gannon. Or something similar to that, from the info I got. He was their leader." These words made her eyes shine and her mouth even opened. That name.

"What did you say? Ben Gannon?" She asked almost like she didn't believe it. Jacen was quite surprised by her reaction. It was like he saw a burning blaze inside her eyes. He really didn't know why this name was so important.

"Yes, why?"

Andrea blinked with a smirk. "I think we will have time to talk about this later." She glanced at EDI. "Your AI is waking up."

Jacen was looking at EDI, how his blue eyes are opening, and he glared at Jacen. Grow sounded and Jacen laughed deeply. EDI after that finally realized he is connected by strong wires into the floor. This couldn't be good. He was looking around furiously and there were a lot of people. He felt that raising pressure on him. He half closed his eyes. No way out.

"Now when you're finally awake, wait a moment please. I think Shane wants to see this too."

Shane was just lying there, he wasn't sleeping, but he wasn't very far away from it. All he wanted was to fall asleep. He wanted to be free of that pain, what was his numb body offering him. His head was sore, and he felt a blood in the mouth. It was some time, when Jacen beat him so badly. He tried to sit, and use his arms for it, but after few seconds he fell down. He rubbed his left hand; he didn't know what to do. EDI was captured again, now Jacen will finish his plan. He had to help him get out of here. But every time he tried to even sit, he fell down on the bed again. He had even problems to keep balance. It was harder for him to breath, and he remembered on all those hits into head. He rubbed his chest with a whimper, and then he saw a light. Door opened again. He closed eyes, and then he felt Jacen's harsh hand how he grabbed him up again.

"It's time Shane! I hope you are ready for this!" Shane didn't even scream, because he had to take deep breaths. Jacen dragged him out of the bed, and forced to go with him. It wasn't very easy, because Shane had problems to keep balance and go straight. All of his body was sore, and he was grabbing his left arm. That hurt him the most, because it was the broken one. Jacen didn't' have any patience to wait for him, so he grabbed him few times, and threw him in front. For once it made Shane fall down, and he tried to stand up. "You're so weak Shane! You are useless to me like this! And be glad I didn't kill you for what you have done!" Shane looked at him weakly and Jacen pulled him up. When he finally got him to their destination, he was holding Shane by his neck. Fingers were dragged in boy's flesh, and he was shaking his head a little. EDI's eyes widened in shock, when he saw Shane and Jacen with grin pull Shane's neck from behind. "Look! This is what he deserved by helping you! He won't help you! Start the process!"

EDI's eyes narrowed, when he saw all these wires getting activated. And he growled loudly, when he felt again that big chain on his neck. He felt very well, what they are trying to do. They wanted to break in into his CP, and destroy his sphere. Now when they were finally able to connect wires to his body, they could do it. What he experienced until now was a fight with his body. This was something else. He could fight only with his will to live. To make it even worse, they again began to use electricity. He began to go down slowly. He was trying to keep standing, but his wheels were slowly sliding down, like all his body. This was too much; he couldn't endure this any longer. It was too much, too long, too strong. He felt how his body is getting burn, he felt like he should rather explode, to get away!

It was like time stopped for him, he remembered, he never should give up. But how could he hold on? Even if Ben could be near, he couldn't feel him. All of this made his mind dizzy; he couldn't feel anything but pain and desperation. He tried to stand up again, and he noticed Shane's sad look. He tried to help him, and it was a big mistake for him. But EDI regretted he will never maybe get a chance to really thank him for that.

/ - /

Ben felt it, they were near. They were at one of coasts of North America, and Ben knew there is something hiding in the shadows. The whole squadron was waiting for his orders. He tried to listen, but then he blinked just for one time, and he saw it! The fortress appeared on his eyes, just for three seconds, but he saw it! It was like light and shadow didn't want to cooperate with Jacen, and disturbed his invisibility systems. He locked his target on that place, and Tim already recognized he will fire. If he will miss, he will try again, but he will find that damn thing!

He tried for the first time, and all pilots paid attention to it. But when missile fell into water, and didn't hit anything, they blinked in wonder. Ben just snorted, and tried to change direction a little. Henry was patiently waiting, what will happen. When second try didn't too go very well, Kara sighed and waited for another one. Ben began to have a little thought, it was maybe just some illusion of his mind. But then, he just looked up to the blue sky and sun, and he just pulled the trigger. Then he didn't miss!

Missile squashed into an invisible object, like a piece of fragile glass and fire shined. That was a signal for everyone! Invisibility began to fade slowly, and next missiles hit the fortress. Every pilot joined fire, and an attack began.

"Grrr. What's that now?" Jacen growled when he felt hakes in the floor.

"Sir they are shooting at us! Somehow they found us!" Someone called and Jacen barked out like a crazy dog.

"So move your lazy ass and fight back!"

Henry whistled into microphone, when he spotted planes getting off from the fortress. "Ben I think we will have a little problem here. I think my Playboy talisman will not settle this one."

"Yeah, so what now leader?" Kara asked and Ben didn't hesitate to answer.

"All we need is to get inside. So we will crash in. There must be some doors for them." Kara nodded without any protests.

"This actually does sound like a plan."

"Leader of squadron, you can now lead, try to fight and will get in."

"WHAT?" Leader shouted in shock, but before he could say something, three planes already began to change direction and rushed into a heart of battle. They began to chase enemy planes, and with a high speed and turns. They began to shoot them down. Ben saw very well they are not so good trained for this. It wasn't very hard to short someone down. Henry enjoyed the chance he could fly again, and he made two jets to follow him. He raised the plane higher, and then with a circle decreased down again. Jets were still following him, and Henry saw they concerning just on him. So he knew they aren't paying attention to what's ahead. He remembered two years ago, when he was trying to catch EDI, but he was too close and now they were doing the same mistake. In the last second to escape Henry pulled his plane up, and two jets collided into the fortress.

"And this is what they taught me in the school." He grinned and continued in his way. Kara didn't pay so much attention to this playful way of fight, and she was just shooting them down. When Ben contacted them again, he said he found doors. Right now when they were straight heading there, Kara began to think how they will get in. But one of Ben's plane missiles solved it very fast... But then there was a next problem, about planes...

Tim began to scream and wave hands when Ben with a tasty look headed plane right into a new made hole. If he wasn't so very well kept in seat, he could like to jump out from the plane. Ben was really crazy now; he knew it for sure now! Ben let the plane slide right in, and even when it was a harsh landing, they made it. Tim declined to look, and get his hands from his eyes. It took him few seconds, to open eyes when Ben began to get out form the safety belt. Tim really hoped he will not stand up and get out from the plane. But Ben had to be so fucking stupid and stubborn, so he did the exact opposite thing of it. Tim didn't have in mind to stay in plane alone, and he knew Ben would drag him out, so he wanted to stand up too. In that moment Ben opened the cockpit and with a grin threw a grenade.

"Surprise bitches!" Grenade exploded and Tim just swallowed hard. This will be a long day for sure. When Ben dragged him out and they fell on the floor, Tim's eyes widened in shock and hugged Ben tight, when next two planes "landed" in. When Kara with Keith jumped out too, they were followed by Henry. Wade looked back on planes and she shook her head.

"I really shouldn't promise we will bring these planes in one piece."

"Yeah now you look, like you just liar Kara." Henry grinned and came next to Ben. "So will we go for our little Tin Man now?" He asked and Ben nodded.

"Henry you will go with me, Tim you keep yourself close to Kara and Keith-"

"I know what to do Ben. I will go for my son."

Ben blinked in wonder. "How?"

"I will go right after Jacen. He will for sure not waste time to get rid of me." I know him in this." He answered, and even when it sounded like a suicide, Ben and others nodded. There was a sound of incoming human, and Ben without any thought pulled out the gun. And shot. This place was full of the sick bastards, just like Jacen. Ben didn't have any warm feelings for them.

"Let's go." Ben commanded and they began to enter this damn place.

"Sir it's them again." Jacen's face was filled with a confused, but too shocked emotion. He had an idea who it could be, but he didn't believe his strange imaginations. But when he looked at monitor, he felt like his head should explode from unpleasant surprise.

"HOW DID THEY GET HERE? And how... Keith is still alive, that poison didn't kill him?" Jacen was thinking about it for a while. How was this possible...

"Sir, should we widely attack them?" Operator asked, and Jacen looked back at EDI. Then he looked too on Shane, boy was forced by one of guards to watch suffering of AI. But then he got an idea.

"Andrea, what did you say about that pilot?"

Woman turned on him. "Why?"

"Because he is here, and let Keith go. I want to get him by myself."

Henry didn't waste any second to blast their way thought all these people. Right now it was the best thing to do, to shoot them down. He was about to turn on the side, when Ben took him down on the floor. Shot sounded, and they could even feel how it flew around them. Henry immediately grabbed gun, and aimed on their attacker. Man screamed when a bullet collided with his body, and Henry grinned. "Thanks dude." They both stood up, and encountered next foes. When they were close enough, they tasted Henry's hard punch. They were faster in shooting, even when sometimes they really had to dodge a lot of bullets. A few times, fortress even shivered by next incoming missiles, and they had to count with that. It could help them, because foes could forget to pay attention and they became easy targets, in opposite case, it could be their downfall. Ben had a strange feeling; this place was filled with a familiar sense. Not just because of EDI. He smelled AIs.

Kara just almost completely choked men, when fortress shivered again and Tim almost fell on him. Dear god, really, what was he even doing here? Kara kicked another man right into the chest, and she then grabbed Tim to keep them running. Without any thinking she tackled next one, and she had to wonder. Why weren't they trying to attack in groups? They even looked somehow shaken to her. She punched the man into face when he was on the ground and then too kicked him into crotch; to make herself sure he won't get up. Suddenly she stopped herself on one place, when she spotted a... woman, young woman, who returned her a look. Kara's eyes narrowed, she had to get rid of her too.

"Geez, I wanna get out of here." Tim whispered with a hard swallow, when he saw them.

Keith was calm going ahead. He had his hands in pockets, and he was awaiting first men who will try to stop him. But everything was silent around him. It almost felt like they will let him go right into the heart of fortress. But then in one moment, Keith stopped and his wish came true. Jacen was standing right in front of him. He was really so easy to read.

"How? How can you still be alive? That poison was supposed to kill you!" Keith's look didn't change a bit. He was still coldly looking at his former best friend, and Jacen began to growl. "And why did you come back? Do you really want to see him die? " Jacen looked like a savaged dragon spiting out the fire, and Keith's answer changed him almost into a beast.

"No. You know why I am here; I came to take him home with me, to the place where he belongs." Keith answered very calmly, and Jacen had to take a lot self control, to not jump on him and tear him apart. But then he began to think logically. There was an idea why Keith was still alive, and that maybe could tell him more about EDI. "If you want to just stand there, step aside. I want my son back."

"Oh no, no Keith. Eddie belongs to us now. Right now he is slowly dying, and when he will wake again, it won't be your Eddie anymore." Jacen grumbled when he saw Keith actually ignored it, and he began to walk to him. What was he thinking? That he will make all fortresses obey him and let him go? No it won't, and Jacen too didn't have it in mind.

He wanted to grab Keith by his arm, but other scientist punched him right into face. Jacen put hand on his face with a shocked expression. He looked at Keith, and he saw anger in other's man eyes. He didn't have in mind to fight like this, but when it came to it, Jacen tasted blood on his lips. When he could beat up Shane, he could do the same thing to Keith.

"It doesn't matter to me what will happen with you Jacen. Not anymore. Army will find this damn place, and you will go to the very cold prison. There will be no justice for you, no in this world." Keith's words were cold, there wasn't any concern. He sensed, and he too saw that Jacen is loosing his mind. Normal human could be still calm, or at least he wouldn't show how much upset he is. Jacen was opposite. He was just too crazy to keep his mind calm. There was a burning fire in his eyes. He was the lord, king, tyrant of this place. He couldn't stand any of these words. He could just chain Keith like his beloved son, and let him suffer, just as he is doing it to Shane all these long years.

Keith's eyes widened when Jacen charged at him with snorting like some wild animal. He just stepped on the side, and Jacen without any noticing tackled the wall.

"I always told you, Aquarius is calmer then Aries." Keith shook his head and Jacen growled with his jam in the wall.

"Do you really want to me break your mouth Keith? Do you really want it? Because I will grand this wish to you!"

"Just go and try it." Keith answered him and taunted him with a finger.

Ben was running as fast as he could, Henry was following him and they had to dodge lot of traps, what were prepared for them. When you find so many annoying traps on one place, you must for sure, that guy is very paranoid. He heard a cry in his mind, and that gave new energy into veins. When there was next man in his way, he just punched him right into chest so hard; he had to fall on the ground.

"You deserve this, because you work here!" Ben smirked when he then noticed Henry's happy grin. But both, white and black man had to stop on one place when they saw something really strange. They could just stand there with a confused and shocked, and with their widely opened mouths. There were fighting two women. And Henry's dirty mind began to think about cat fight. But Ben stopped these thoughts with his next words.

"Kara?" He breathed out and his friend looked at him. Ben then looked at other women, and this time it was even bigger surprise. He hoped he will never see her again, in his whole life. "Andrea?"

Second woman looked at all three of them, and she just snorted little. Henry could just stand there with a dumb look, even when now everything began to make sense, why was Kara so upset.

"It was a long time Ben." Andrea told him with a sweet flirt voice, and Ben growled.

"It could be longer." He didn't hide any emotions, what he felt in that moment. This woman was on the black list of his life. How could be possible he will meet again with her, on the place like this? But it looked like; Jacen is surrounded by similar people like him. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a little deal with Jacen. But I was really surprised, when I heard your name by him. Isn't that just wonderful Ben? We meet again."

"After that, when I said I don't want to ever see you again." Ben growled again, and Henry nodded.

"Even I remember that."

"I am not talking to you nigger."

"WHAT? I don't care you are a woman, I will kick your ass!" Henry began get red in the face, and Kara stood in front of him to keep him one place.

"Maybe you will be glad Ben, when I will tell you where your AI is. He tried to escape, but my partner got him right on his place again."

"YOU-" Ben really wanted to hit her, but he was stopped. He looked back, and he saw Tim, how he is holding tight his hand.

"Ben no. It might be a trap." Tim felt a big relief, when his friend obeyed him. He remembered this woman too, but now wasn't time to work out their personal feelings, they were here because of EDI. Then Ben heard it. He raised his look with a shock in his face, and he began to run. He didn't care Tim was still holding his hand, and Andrea was ahead of him. He just ran. He heard EDI, he was screaming and crying. He pulled out gun and began to shoot all these guys down. Damn Andrea, and this place, damn Jacen, he will take EDI, and then they will take this place down. And yeah he still needed to find Shane and kick his ass.

Screams in his mind were stronger, louder, and more painful by every next second. He had to gather all his will to not begin scream too. Suddenly without any warning he found himself in a huge place. There was a flashing light, and a lot of guards. But there was just one center of his attention. A huge circle in the middle of place was filled with lightings, and Ben had to gasp for air. EDI was lying there without any move, and lighting we still flashing around him. How could they just do this to him? He looked so broken; Ben could even begin to cry, if it wasn't on a place like this. They had to get him out of here! He wanted to move, when suddenly he freeze. He looked back and he stared at two next giant robots. He swallowed hard, and Henry's sudden voice was like a light in the dark.

"BEN!" He caught the grenade what Henry threw and he immediately shot it right into faces of robots. He managed to hide and he began to think what to do next. There had to be some way how to turn that thing down. He looked around the place again, and he blinked when he saw Shane. He had some unpleasant feelings about him, because it almost looked like they are keeping him like some prisoner. And for some reason, been didn't think he does look very good. But he could be the key; after all he for sure knew how to control this thing, in what EDI was trapped. At least, Ben hoped he does.

"Get back here you-"

"Oh no you aren't going anyway!" Kara stopped Andrea when she took her down, and other woman growled at her. She began to try to get Kara away, and they began to punch each other. When they separated and quickly stood up, Andrea didn't have in mind to flee. She had to settle this! "Show yourself, bitch. You never could do anything well."

"Heh, at least I was with Ben, I slept with him, and we were together for a time! How about you? You always thought it will be easy to get him, because you are from a rich family. But true is I was always better."

Kara had to bit her lower lip and she tight up her fists. Man, she really hated this woman so much. "I worked hard, but you are just a slut!" Kara awaited Andrea will try to get the first strike, so she waited. When Andrea missed with her fist, Kara kicked her right into stomach, and she smashed her down her elbow. "And you still can't fight." Andrea tried to stand up quickly, but Kara pulled her down with her weight. "And keep yourself away from Ben. He's mine!" Andrea managed to slap her into face, and managed to pull out the gun in moment. Kara immediately pulled Andrea's armed hand down, and she wanted to punch Andrea right into face.

"Ok, just do it. Smash my beautiful face, but my partner will not forgive this to you." She grimaced and Kara with snort knocked her out.

"Good night bitch."

"Kara!" She looked back, and she felt relief when she saw Tim with Henry. "Where is Ben? And Keith?"

"We must find and help them." She answered, and Tim swallowed hard. He knew what it means.

"Really Keith you didn't have to go so long way, to let me handle your AI. I think he just got used on this place." Jacen had to dodge another hit from Keith, and he didn't have good thoughts about this. He never saw this man so aggressive, and furious in moments. Jacen was used on that he had a lot of psychical strength from his side, but he actually had problems to keep Keith away. When they were younger, they fought just for one time, and Jacen didn't have problems to win over him. But now he really had problems to protect himself. But he wanted to settle this on his own. He could never think Keith could have so much strength in him. He really had to piss him.

"You... You, don't even know how much effort and care it takes to create a life, to create anything. You take every machine what you create like a killing tool. And that's how it looks. But you can't take my son, and think you will change him into another one of these! He wasn't created to serve under your selfish wishes. NEVER TAKE A CHILD AWAY FROM HIS PARENT! YOU SADISTIC MOTHERFUCKER!" This time he smashed Jacen right into the jaw, and other scientist had to lean on the wall, to keep his balance. Where did this all came from?

Shane was shocked. That was the best word for this emotion. He really didn't think they will come back, but they really did! He could just watch all of it, because two guards were keeping him on place. He was sitting there with head turned down, and he was just watching everything behind his long hair. By every next second, he felt more and more ashamed and guilty, because he helped with this. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his shoulders by both guards disappeared. There was similar sound, and he looked slowly back. He couldn't almost believe his eyes.

Ben was standing there with gun in hand, and both men were lying on the floor. But he actually counted with that, Ben will kill him now. He gave him enough of reasons for that. Shane didn't have in mind to protest, it could be the best thing to do. He closed eyes, but he had to open them again, when older man pulled him up by one arm around Shane's chest. He pulled him close and hided again in one of corners. He was glad they didn't notice him, even robots didn't. They were looking for him, but they then watched EDI. Ben sighed, when he realized EDI's suffering again. He didn't feel his pain, but he saw it. And he hoped he will get to touch his body again, and save him. He wasn't sure if EDI even noticed them. He was just lying there.

After while, when he was making himself sure, they are safe, he let go a hand on Shane's mouth. Shane gasped for air, and took a few deep breaths. He could now repay to Shane everything, what he has done. But he needed help, so he had other plans with this young boy. "Listen to me. I will not kill you. But I need your help. In other case, you know what I can do to you with a gun."

Shane didn't think for a very long time. „What help?" He gasped and Ben was glad it didn't take a long time to make him ask.

"Do you know how this thing works, how to turn it off?" Shane wanted to look into Ben's eyes, but it was kind of complicated, because pilot was still pulling him close by one arm. To make himself sure, he won't run away, actually Shane knew, he wouldn't do it. And Ben was a little surprised, when he sensed how slim Shane really is.

"I do. But we need to get to control center of it."

"Ok, so I need to find others, and you will go with me." Shane nodded, and Ben noticed he was right. Shane really looked like he was beaten. Ben mainly saw a big blue spot on his face, right on the eyes and around them, but it was often hidden by long hair. For some reason, Ben didn't felt well by it... He took out the small device, and it was strange, when it couldn't show his friends. Suddenly, someone clapped on his shoulder, and he turned back. They were standing right there.

"We always know where to find you." Kara told him with a smile and Henry snorted like a pig.

"I don't know but these guys are totally stupid. They haven't any strategy, just attack and attack. But Ben we should hurry, I'm not sure, but something is happening with Eddie, something serious."

"I know." Ben let Shane go, but he grabbed him by arm. "He will help us turn this thing off."

Kara blinked. "You believe him?"

"It's the only chance now. Do you know where Keith is?" His friends shook their heads, but Shane suddenly sounded.

"Jacen went to get him alone." They all thought about it, but then Tim stopped the silence between them. They weren't noticing the noise around, and furious trying to find them

"Then we should go, and help."

Shane didn't resist helping them find a way. After all he wasn't really fond of what Jacen has done to him, all the time. And maybe now was a real chance to take this place down. Ben was watching him very carefully and Shane knew it, but he was calm. They had to get through a long tunnel, what leaded up. Enter of it wasn't visible because it looked just like a regular wall. He knew exactly where to touch it, and access password, so the tunnel appeared. For some reason it felt easier than normally to him.

When they were walking though a tunnel, there was an awkward silence. But Ben didn't miss a chance to keep gun close to Shane's head. "Be sure to lead us the right way." He said, and young boy didn't answer, he just nodded. When they reached door, Shane wanted again to put a password in, but Henry pulled him back.

"No kid, I will do this by myself." He pulled out a little bomb, and he pulled it on the door. Then they made a few steps back, and bomb unleashed its power. Doors disappeared and Henry with Ben got in with aimed guns. Room was filled with a few people, for sure scientist and a few guards, but they were surprised or in shock, so they could get them where they exactly wanted.

"Ok guys, now you will listen to us." Ben threaded them with guns in both hands, and guards were forced to put their own weapons down. "We will not kill you, when you will stay calm, and quiet, and on one place." He let Shane to get to computers, and then Tim joined him. But he rubbed his hair and looked back on Ben.

"And what am I supposed to do? I don't know how this thing works."

"I do. I can show you." Tim couldn't say he was calm because of Shane's words. He said it to easy.

"You don't sound like it's hard for you." Boy turned his head a little, when Kara talked to him. But he didn't answer. It wasn't their business after all. Kara was watching him, but then she looked surprised at Ben. "Where are you going?"

"I must help Eddie. He needs me there." Before he could make a first step, she blocked his way.

"How? They will kill you there; you can't just go there and try to get him out. Didn't you see all these guards, robots and that high voltage place where he is? We can shut it now here." She really hoped he will obey her, but she knew him very well. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her bright eyes.

"That's what we must do. But, he needs me there. You know what he did for us; I must let him know we are here. That he isn't alone. And get him out of there. And we need to find Keith too, so try to turn it off here." He said, and then he began to make his way down through tunnel. Tim just looked around, and he sighed, when he realized they wait for him to sit down, and begin to work. Henry was keeping an eye on their prisoners and Kara was watching Shane, she didn't believe him. Then an idea struck her.

"Wait, you can control here everything, try to find Keith with cameras."

"I can try." Tim admitted and it was actually very smart idea, he too expected they could need his help with this. Tim knew he is good in this, but he could be surer if Keith was near. After all, he was more skilled then he was. When he finally managed to hack the system, he immediately got to the cameras. Screens began to change records from every corridor and they were for a while waiting, until they saw two scientists. When they had enough of watching them, how they beat each other Tim managed to locate the corridor. Then he managed to find Ben too.

He was trying to not let anyone see him. This was actually very crazy idea, but he couldn't just stand there and watch all of it. He wanted to try to get near to EDI, but then something interrupted him. He looked on the side, and he spotted Jacen with Keith.

"YOU-" Jacen shouted, but then he was sent down on the floor by Keith. Other scientist hit him hard in head, and with arms crossed on chest snorted.

"You should go sleep; I won't want to listen to you anymore." Keith looked at Ben and pilot was looking at him dumb. He never thought Keith could be so aggressive, even when it was about EDI. He managed to wake up from his thoughts then.

"Go up, they need you there. Try to turn that thing off, I'm going for Eddie." Keith nodded, and Ben wanted to go, when scientist stopped him.

"Ben." Pilot turned back. "Just be careful." There was a smile and Ben disappeared from Keith's eyes. He got up there to entrance, and when Henry aimed a gun at him, he felt a little Deja Vu. "Why do you all have a habit to aim a gun at me? Ben did the same thing on Alaska."

"Sorry doc, but I am really glad we see you in one piece honestly." Henry said and Kara with Tim, and even Shane turned back. This was a big relief.

"Ben had just enough of this damn place, now when he saw Keith is with them too, he had even bigger courage to drag EDI from Jacen's disgusting hands. He couldn't wait for a moment when he will look into his eyes and he will say it will be all right, that he is safe now and they will go home. It was the only thing, what he wished for now. Transmitter sounded in his pocket and he immediately picked it up.

"Ok Ben, we will try to turn it off and-"

"Heey." Ben turned back and he saw Henry.

"Henry decided he will help you." Keith finished a sentence and looked at Shane. Kara was keeping eye on him from behind and Keith with a sigh continued. "Mainly don't try to jump into it. That electricity would kill you in second. Wait until we will manage to cut it off, and get rid of these what guard it there. Maybe-"

"Release the water." Keith, Tim and Kara looked confused at Shane. Ben with Henry heard him too with transmitter and Ben understood meaning of these words. He remembered when Jacen tried to sink them down, Shane had to mean this.

"How?" Keith asked and Shane looked at him with a phlegmatic face.

"This whole place is connected. When you will get rid of walls, you can splash them all away. Jacen has here a big pool of water, and too cooling systems. When you will combine it, you can do icebergs from them." Keith didn't need to know more. He remembered Jacen's method of programming till today. It wasn't hard to break in and a map of this all crazy place appeared immediately.

"Tim, come help me with this." They were working for a while, and they were trying to find a way how to release water. Keith was surprised when he saw Shane with them, but he understood. He was the only one who could help them with this. Even if he didn't want to, but for some reason, Keith saw it doesn't make any problems to him at all. He was quiet and he showed them how all systems work. Keith then noticed hits on his body, mainly under his eye. Just what could this young boy go through already?

Ben twitched when he heard a grumble behind them, and he slowly looked back. He choked Henry a little, and other man looked back too. Ben didn't think for a long time and he pulled out a gun. When Jacen finally looked up, he faced point of the gun. He just smirked.

"Do it. Just do it, you won't save him." For some reason Ben didn't have the will to kill him right now. He felt like he hadn't a full right for it. He wanted to see him suffer, just like EDI. He had a lot of things to explain, taste their revenge, he couldn't kill him. Not now. Suddenly there was a shock. Ben began to shiver and his hand began to shake. Something was happening, there was a pain. Not his pain, but pain of someone else. EDI! He could feel him again, he blinked and it felt like his entire mind opened before him.

He managed to open eyes slightly, it was all blurry, confusing, but he managed to get his will back. He sensed something; he sniffed like a little dog trying to find his master. Weakly he raised his sore head and he saw a light. There was that familiar feeling again. He knew this very well, he knew this one. It was him. He came back... He really came back! He wanted to cry. He really didn't believe that Ben will come back for him! He didn't think they will make it! There was a hope in his heart again. He had something worth to fight for. It was just a cold death now, he could survive, he could get back to these he loved.

The will and strength to fight returned. He began to rise up slowly. Electricity was still sparking around him, but he opened his eyes wide and they shined as strong as ever. He let out the loud roar, and he caught attention of all who were there. Ben turned immediately back, and Henry did the same thing. Even Jacen's jaw dropped when he saw EDI is back on all of his wheels again. Ben just smashed him into head, and that made scientist without his mind again. He hadn't time for him now.

Keith felt so big relief and happiness when he saw his son stand up again. He showed them he is still alive, and they have a chance to get him out of here. Jacen won't success this time. Kara was watching over all these people, who were in this room. She decided to put them asleep, and now when she saw EDI, she had to smile. Tim felt a little urge to let a little laugh out, but he shook his head. He was happy when he saw EDI, but he was just always the oversensitive guy. Now they had to turn that thing off. He blinked, when he saw Shane is doing something. He was clapping on keyboard and then a red screen appeared.

"You can shut it down now." He said and Keith even didn't wait for anything. He just began to hack system again, and in one happy moment systems were under his control. "Gotcha!"

There sounded an unusual sound, when walls began to go down, and everyone began to look around. Ben with Henry watched it carefully, and Keith then finally shut down the place where EDI was. Electricity stopped and Ben didn't wait any second to get near EDI. Little lightings disappeared, and AI fell slowly down on the floor. Henry followed his friend but he felt a sudden shivers in floor. "Ben..." He said, and other pilot turned on him. When he felt it too he looked in the straight direction. This will be some crazy ride.

"Ouch my head, that bitch will pay." Andrea began to slowly wake up. He really hated when someone was acting to her like that. But there was something strange, she felt like a floor is moving and then her eyes widened in shock. A big wave of water smashed her, and took her away.

Ben couldn't believe his eyes, when a big tidal wave entered the room. People and machines had to deal with a sudden surprise and there wasn't any time for them, to notice two men behind. Ben didn't waste any time, and he quickly ran to EDI. He kneeled down and took AI into his hand, but then an electric show threw him away.

"Now this is something... Wait, Ben, you turned that thing off." Kara said and Keith nodded, but he had to rub his face. Something was wrong, even when they turned it off it was still causing hits. "Ben, don't do anything stupid." Kara whispered and she looked at him again.

"Ben! Don't do anything, it will hit you again! " Henry screamed but his friend ignored him, he just got to EDI again, and tried to get him out of these chains. But just by a single contact he was hit by electricity. He stood up again and tried it again. "You're crazy dude, it will kill you!"

"So be it! But I will get him out of here! So help me, or get out of here Henry!" Afro-American watched, Ben as he is trying to get their AI back. He wanted to wake him up, he tried to shoot at these things, but it didn't work. EDI was the only one who could free himself, and Ben tried desperately to wake him up. They both knew, what it could cause to Ben, but it seemed he once again didn't care. After more tries he just couldn't just stand there. He came close too, and Ben blinked in wonder, when he saw Henry is trying to do the same thing. He could just smile and they both tried to grab EDI.

"Water... water? What the fuck?" Jacen woke up and stood up, when he felt cold water on his skin. Everywhere where he looked, there was water! Someone really had to play with systems, and he was about to discover who exactly, but then he spotted Henry with Ben. He snorted out the water from his nose and furiously got after them. His heavy steps sounded on the circle of floor, and both pilots looked back. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"We're taking him home!"

"Yeah so suck my balls and fuck off!" Henry joined Ben and clapped on Ben's shoulder. "I'll take care of this sadistic bitch Ben."

"How? Just how? It is turned off, and there isn't anything else, what could cause these shocks. " Keith hided face into his hands, and with a deep breath tried to think. What he didn't notice was Tim, how he is trying to find a clue. Kara then clapped him on the shoulder and he looked at her.

"I'm going to help them, they need me there." Tim just unsure nodded, she was right. After all, she knew how to fight. When he looked at Shane, boy was just sitting there, and he was watching that struggle. But then he just nodded, and stood up too. "Where are you going?" Tim asked, and he realized it was a first time, he talked to him. Keith heard it and he too looked at Shane. Boy wanted to go on, but after while turned back.

"I still have one more thing to do. Good luck." He said, and before anyone could answer he ran down. Tim then turned to Keith and asked a simple question.

"Why didn't we stop him?" Keith gave him a look, and he took a deep breath.

"Because we both know he won't do anything, what could be bad for us now." He stopped for a while. "Even when we don't know why."

"You are really son of a bitch, just let us go!" Henry screamed at Jacen and smashed him into a stomach. Ben didn't have any idea what to do. He was tired, he had already some burns by that electricity, and he didn't know how to wake up EDI. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't!

Like a last chance, and hope he took EDI up in his arms, and pulled him close. Electricity didn't stop him, sparks were flying but he was still pulling EDI close. Maybe.. Just maybe, it could wake him. Lighting once gave him his own and wild personality, maybe it could revive him again. He just had to wake up! Water was going around them, and Henry was notching it's raising up, but right now he had to deal with one asshole. He noticed what is Ben doing, and he wanted to yell at him. This was a total madness! But Jacen in that moment kicked him and threw down on the floor, and when he wanted to d a next step to his victory, his face had a crazy look. Henry wanted to protect himself, but then there was a flash, scream and a red liquid. He looked at Jacen, and in his leg was a bleeding hole.

"YOU BITCH! YOU DAMN BITCH!" He screamed and Henry spotted Kara. She was standing there with a gun in her hands and cold look.

"I should do this earlier." Jacen wanted to answer her with a straight attack, but then a huge and unexpected wave took him down. Henry dragged Kara down, when he saw a next one, and they managed together to keep still on one place. But it took Jacen away with his wild screams. "It's rising too fast!"

"We must get them out of here!" Henry answered with clean words, and he wanted to help Ben somehow. But when he got closer, he and Kara were stopped.

"Stay there!" Ben barked out at them, and he had to bit his lower lip because of pain.

"But Ben..." Kara couldn't just stay there. She couldn't watch them suffer.

"We want to help you." Henry said and he hoped his old friend will understand.

"I did already a lot of mistakes. I won't allow doing next one. " Ben said weakly, and when next lightings flashed, Kara's eyes widened. They couldn't just watch that! Ben screamed in pain, but then he twitched, when he felt a touch. He was surprised, when he saw Kara and Henry by his both sides, how they are holding him and EDI too.

"Screw that you are leader Ben, you have all the fun!" Henry screamed.

"We will always help you! We are your friends!" Kara screamed too, and if it wasn't all so messy Ben could even feel a little tears and smile on his face. He had such good friends, even when he was a jerk.

"Come on, come on, this must work!" Tim was trying together with Keith to turn that thing off for real! He didn't like that vision of water and electricity together. Then finally screen became green and he had to scream. "I have it!"

"Great!" Keith answered him, and he immediately joined his program line with Tim's one. In a second electricity stopped and Keith had to lean into a seat and rub his chest a little. Tim just fell with a head on the panel.

"We did it..." Tim just whispered, because this was really too much, but Keith heard him, and he even clapped him on the back and smiled.

"Yeah. You are really good."

"You are better sir."

"One day you will be maybe better than me." Keith smiled again and closed eyes for a while. He had to know if they are all right, but now he was really glad they managed to turn that thing off.

"What just happened?" Henry asked and Kara slowly opened eyes.

"It stopped. Ben..." She said and gently shook with Ben. "Ben... Are you ok?" Henry looked at him too, and he felt heartache when he saw shiny tears coming don from his friend's face.

"He... Eddie..." Ben breathed out and slowly he was patting EDI with his hand. Clear tears were going down his face and they were falling on EDI's damaged body. There wasn't any life, and light. He was just holding his dead body, no soul. He didn't' feel anything from him, they didn't save him! He didn't even notice Tim and Keith when they joined them. Tim had too an urge to begin cry, damn it, he just mustn't have to be so soft! Henry saw it, and he gently pulled Tim close and clapped him on the shoulder gently.

"I know Tim. I know."

Ben looked at Keith as he sat in front of him and gently touched his son's body. Something, what he created by himself. And now there wasn't any life. He began to rub him and after few seconds he began to shake his head, when he noticed all these scars. How could they come late how? Why didn't they manage to save him? Keith's eyes began to be filled with shiny tears and slowly, with a sad nod put his head on EDI. It was so hard to feel anything in that moment, anything but pain, sorrow and sadness. He felt so empty; Jacen took away from him someone who was so dear to him. "I'm here, but you don't hear me." He whispered very low, no one heard him and he pulled EDI closer to him. Ben felt the same way, he didn't success. He couldn't keep a promise. He just couldn't...

Kara didn't feel anything from earlier days, like hate, anger. There was just sadness and confusion, and then something more, something new. She wanted him to live! But she couldn't believe he just couldn't! She grabbed his wing and began to shake with it. "Come on, you must wake up." She said and they all looked at her. "You must live. We came for you, you did so much, you caused so many troubles, you just must live! We care about you, we like you! Wake up Eddie! Wake up!

All of this was mess, this place, this situation. Everything what happened, there was just cold emptiness. But then a voice sounded. There was a will to live, but it had to connect with a body. It had to find way back into a world, little light, little hope for life, little spark. \ I wan to live. \

Suddenly blue eyes shined wide open, CPU began to glow with its bright light, and lights on wings began to glow too. And there was a movement. They all could just stare with their mouths open, and before they could at least say something or move, EDI slowly almost closed his eyes again and looked around himself. He could be dead, but his felt so real. There were people who were his friends. He noticed they all have hands put on him, and then he looked straight, he saw a kind face of his father.

"Eddie..." AI was watching him, and Keith came closer with his head. "Welcome back, son." He couldn't even almost talk. This was a miracle, he came alive again. EDI smiled, and then he was greeted by gentle strokes on his body from Kara, Tim and Henry. They were smiling on him, patting him, and it felt so great. After that he finally realized strong arms, what were wrapped around him. He looked up and he was greeted by Ben's smile. Smile what he didn't' see for so long time. something what he missed so much.

"Tin man..." Ben said and EDI leaned closer on his chest, and they all laughed. It was actually expectable from Ben. "We'll take you home with us."

EDI was silent for a while and then he finally talked. "I am home, when I am with you all." Humans blinked, and there was a warm feeling in their hearts.

"That's nice, but what will we do about this?" Henry interrupted a nice moment and they all looked back at water. It already reached them, and they felt cold water under them.

"Damn it!" Ben swears and he immediately stood up with EDI in arms. He held him close and AI just watched all that water, chains suddenly fell off him, and then something amazing happened. All water began to freeze. In one moment all this place became one big filed of ice.

"Amazing." Kara breathed out.

"Yeah but when we go somewhere, obey Shane, let out the water." Henry said ironical and Ben growled.

"Shane."

Shane sighed, when he clicked on the last button. Chains were down, water freeze, now there was only one more thing; get them out of here, totally. He rubbed his broken hand and he checked where they are now. It was just perfect timing now. He rushed as fast as he could t the point where they will go. When he reached the place, he already saw them running.

"God I don't want to play on Canadians on ice ever again. Three times I fell on my butt on that ice!" Henry said and his friends laughed. But they stopped.

"Shane..." Kara whispered and she noticed how Ben holds EDI closer.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing what is important, for me." Boy answered, but Ben snorted and EDI already felt what he wants to do. He handed him to Keith, but AI stopped his friend. He already held Shane by his T-shirt. He looked into his silver-blue eyes, and he had an urge to hit him onto face. He helped them now, but he still had some things on list, for what he deserved to punish.

"No Ben! He tried to help me!" He called and pilot turned back to him. "Don't hurt him. Please." They all thought about it. And Ben just sighed.

"Really?"

"Yeah." EDI agreed and Keith held him closer.

"Ben he really helped us, let him go." Scientist begged him, and Ben dropped Shane.

"Why are you here?"

"I have one last thing for you." Boy answered and they all blinked. Wall showed it to be a door, but they all were shocked when they saw they are in the air. "Jacen let fortress to take off, you will need this to get out of here." He handed Ben a little pack and Ben checked it out then he looked at Shane again.

"What's that?"

"It will help you to fall on one place together." Shane answered and his eyes shined. "Now go." He began to walk back in, and they watched him. They watched him in silence. When he walked around Keith and EDI, he was surprised, when AI touched his hand with a wing.

"Come with us."

Shane was surprised, but he shook his head. "No. Jacen could find you easily. Just go. And good luck." These were last words what he said to them, before he disappeared in inner places of fortress. Ben watched it too, and then he looked at clear sky. It was time to go home.

* * *

Now... I would like really some comments, this is until now my biggest and the most complex chapter, what I did. It took weeks XD and a lot of work. So comment please :)


	47. Flashbacks

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Through my soul**_

_**45. Flashbacks**_

"For sure, it will be some long fall, Ben what is in that pack?" Other pilot began to check the small cube, when Henry was watching sky and clouds around. For sure he knew, they will land on water. He looked back at Ben and when he saw his friend is still trying to figure out, how to open it, Kara came to him. She took it, and then she showed him big title "PULL HERE! "

"I knew that..." Ben responded ashamed, and his face went red. „I was just... wondering with how big strength... I should pull it. That's all..." Kara rolled her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"And then tell me, men aren't dumb."

"Not me, Kara, just him." Henry responded. Kara then pulled the trigger and cube began to expand. After a few seconds they all recognized a boat. Shane had actually very good idea with this.

"Cool." Henry whistled. "We will be like Indiana Jones, like when he jumped out of that plane, with that kiddo and chick."

"All right Indiana Henry, how we'll we use this thing?" Ben asked, but then he turned back. He saw Keith. He was kneeling down close to EDI and he was patting him on head. It had to feel so good to have his son back. Ben felt that too, but in Keith's case there was too that fatherly feeling. Maybe too because of that Ben couldn't imagine himself like a father.

"Ok, so everyone get in, and I'll push it out of the edge, together here with Mr. I can't do anything right." Ben snorted and looked at Henry with a sinister look. He managed to get them here, get Edi back with them, and there were still words like these. Was that really just because of that trigger thing?

They obeyed, and they jumped in the boat. Henry stretched his fingers, and Ben was watching him with ironical face. They then slowly began to pull a boat, and Kara was watching them.

"Don't forget to jump in too." She told them, and Ben snorted. When they managed to get a boat perfectly on edge Ben began to look if there are still planes. Suddenly Tim began to panic, because he felt boat is already beginning to fall down.

"GUYS, JUMP IN!" He began to wave with hands, and Henry immediately got in, when he turned he began to shout.

"JUMP BEN, DAMN IT!" They all reached out hands, when boat began to fall down, and Ben stopped to look at sky. He tried to reach, but he began to fall too. "I knew I should stay in Brazil and do shaman work." Henry said and he watched Ben how he is falling down. "This will be some hard landing on water." Ben couldn't say these words pleasant. His life was suddenly running before his eyes. Well maybe he won't be dead, but it will hurt for sure.

"BEN!" Kara shouted out, and they all were shocked when EDI suddenly jumped out of boat and he managed to reach Ben. He embraced him with wings.

"Gotcha." EDI's eyes glowed and Ben was looking at him. They couldn't get back into boat now, but EDI could at least make a fall less painful.

"Your father should really teach you, to not jump out of boat, planes, cars and everything." Ben said, but he grinned.

"Now this is some cool ride!" Henry shouted out, and Tim was with screaming holding up to Kara. Keith just had a curious look where will they fall. With every meter, he knew they will fall on water. That was actually a good thing…

Now when EDI was holding him with wings, Ben actually enjoyed this fall. This was something different, than with a plane. He didn't care if it's crazy, he liked it! He felt well by that EDI is with them again. He felt his sphere again, he could touch him, and now they were falling in free fall on water. He looked back, and fortress was again invisible. But in mind he was still there for a while. Maybe he should thank Shane, and not grab him under neck…

When he looked on EDI again, he saw it's the time. There were two big splashes, and after while a boat was calmly sailing on water table. They were all silent, and after while Kara began to pull water out of her hair. Just after that when Tim realized they are alive, and he can let her go and take a deep breath. Keith just got his glasses right on nose, and rubbed his wet hair.

"Nice." That as everything what he said and he raised an eyebrow, when he saw Henry how he is there just leaning on the side of boat, with a wide grin, and it looked like he is sunbathing.

"We should this again sometimes." Black man suggested, and they all sighed.

"HEEEEYY!" Group on boat looked on the side, and there was a relief. Ben was swimming to them together with EDI. They hung on the boat and he pulled EDI closer with one hand. "What now?"

"There is a coast near." EDI said and it sounded like a plan. They began to sail by EDI's directions, and soon they really found a coast. They got out from the boat, and Kara stretched her body.

"Finally on ground again. Ok so what's a plan?" She asked and they all realized a humming sound.

"What's that?" Keith said and they began to walk in direction of sound. They after while reached the place, they stood there stun by that amazing look.

"Oh my god," Kara said that in impressed tone, and they all looked at that beautiful place. Water was falling down with a huge force, and all nature around it was green and fresh. Birds flew out and it seemed like a little paradise.

"Waterfall?" Henry breathed out. No matter what, this place kicked ass by his thoughts.

"Well army will find us; we could stay here for a while." Ben suggested and he took out the wet jacket.

"Yeah they will want form you to pay for those planes." Kara said and Ben swallowed hard.

"Let's take a break here."

/ - /

Jacen began to cough out the water, and pulled himself out. He took a minute to regain some air and strength, and he furiously looked around. This was a disaster! And he had no plan to keep it going like that! He got to the wall, and hit the button to stop water. After a while he finally sensed the cold air. How could all of this go so wrong? He was supposed to win. He thought it will be easy, that no one could stand against him like this. But he was wrong... There were just idiots. Idiots did this to him, because he was too smart t understand their imbecility. Yes, that's how it was.

He was walking around and looked on everything what was damaged. His work and they made this. There were wires; pieces of his machines, some humans seemed they are too already gone. For the very first time in his life he just could look, and his eyes couldn't believe what he is seeing. The thought it will be his triumph. He still wasn't defeated, and he didn't have in mind to allow it, but this was hard hit to his ego. How could this do one AI and bunch of idiots?

Then he raised his look in front of him, and something broke in him. How... just how could he that courage to stand in front of him? After all of this! This was his fault! He was looking right into silver-blue eyes, and that look was making him furious.

"You... you still have that arrogance to show up? You should rather go too, but you know very well I will find you. Why Shane? Why? All these years, I was taking care about you. You grew up near me, and you betray me like this."

Shane blinked and snorted. "You never cared about me. You were only using me. So stop playing that theatre I was happy here. I never was." Suddenly his eyes widened, when he was pushed on the wall, and he felt tight grip on his neck. "Do it, kill me. At least I won't have to be here with you, because you won't let me go."

Jacen was thinking about it for a while. Sometimes he really had taste to kill Shane, but he never did it. He was just too precious for him. Shane was doing a lot of important work for him, Jacen knew he needs him, and after all Shane was always there, when Jacen needed to beat someone up. He never could let him die. But he could punish him. With a snort he grabbed Shane by arm and dragged him through destroyed corridors. When they began to get near, Shane's eyes widened, he knew where they are going.

Jacen burst the door open, and with snort made his first step to the room. In that moment, huge green and shining eyes looked at him.

No, not him... That was everything, what was going through Shane's mind. He captured a lot of AIs, but Jazz...For some reason Shane felt something special about him. He captured him on his own eighteen birthday. And he was... different. Shane wished so much in that moment Jacen will aim any other AI, but not Jazz, even when he didn't know exactly why.

"You, I remember how you got here. I didn't ask Shane to get you, because I even didn't know about you, but he captured you, so I think you still remember him, so look." Jacen dragged Shane in front of him, and boy rather looked down. He didn't want to look into Jazz's eyes. He shouldn't get him here.

Jazz was checking him, and he growled. "What did you do to him? You are really sick bastard, you keep AIs here, and you think you will change us. Why did you beat him so hard? That boy has at least courage to stand up against the asshole, what you really are!"

Shane opened mouth when he heard it, like he wanted to say something. But no one saw it, because it was hidden by his long hair.

Jacen had just enough of this; he threw Shane near to Jazz. AI wanted to get close, and electric wall threw him back. He was watching how Shane is being surrounded by the same electric walls.

"You'll stay here until I will settle all of this. I can do this by myself. And you won't do any problems like this. After all, you can get closer now. I'm sure Shane has a lot to tell you, when he got you here." Jacen with snort turned back, and Jazz was watching him leave. This was just so sick. He wished he could break free from these chains, electric walls, pick up Shane, and get out of here. Shane... He looked down on boy, and he was just lying there. Jazz knew this boy is different than other humans, but he never thought he lives in surroundings like these...

"I'm sorry..." Shane whispered, and he rubbed away tears from his eyes. There was nothing what he could do now...

Jacen swear he will tear all of them apart. When he was shocked, or thinking what to do with Shane, he even forgot so well he was shot in leg. He got some bandages and made his mind, he will take care about this later, now he had other things to do. He called few of main people here, to check every single system and damages. Then she came...

"I know, you are pissed just like me Andrea. So this time, show no mercy, kill them. I only want AI, and in best case, paralyze him or something. I still want him, but kill the others. Kill them, or bring them almost dead, so I can taste that."

Andrea was just standing there and looking cold, as water was dropping down or her hair and the whole body. Then she turned back and called. "Rea! Come here, we have a work to do!"

/ - /

After all, it wasn't still supposed to be easy. Keith though it will be all right now, but something once again disappointed him. It seemed they were once again in that area, where was no signal. Jacen for sure let that area grow up. He didn't want army to find them so easily. So they need again to rely on their good luck, and experiences. They stayed near the waterfall; they just got down from the cliff, and made themselves comfortable under the trees and in pleasant company of water.

EDI was surprised, when Ben began to clean him and Kara joined him. He actually doubted that, all this dirt and burns could just get off, but he didn't protest, when Kara told him to lie down and be calm. They began to rub him with a wet scarf and EDI actually like it. It was gentle and pleasant. He was so glad he could again enjoy the near presence of his friends. He wished so much to feel Ben's touch on his body again. And now when pilot was rubbing him, he felt very content. it was worth all the pain, to see him smile again. These blue eyes were once again full of joy, unlike when they had to leave him. When he looked on his father and Tim with Henry, he knew he is in right hands again. Keith suddenly looked at him, and when he noticed EDI is watching him, he smiled. It was the most precious thing, what EDI could wish for. So he smiled too. Ben began to rub him with a scarf again; to make him dry and EDI leaned on him. He thought Ben will maybe flinch, but he stayed perfectly on place. He could once again listen to his heartbeat.

His thoughts began to move again, and he realized what will come. Army will now know about him. They will maybe take him away. He opened eyes a little; he was still army's property. Now when they will know about him, they could just drag him away. Use him, like they want to. Suddenly he felt like he is all alone in this world. He didn't feel guilt, he felt trapped. There was Jacen, he could kill him and make monster from him, and then army, who maybe won't thread him like a living being. He will never be free. Every time he will be someone's weapon.

Then he realized warmth and safety of Ben's arms. He felt his warm human body, and soul. Yes maybe he will be someone's property forever... but he belonged somewhere. He let Ben to pull him closer, and he wished he will not think about it now.

When night came, they were sitting close to each other. They were talking, laughing, and they calmly leaned on each other. Nothing happened, so they could feel safe, but they were still on guard. Kara had to raise her eyebrow a lot, when she saw how is Ben laughing deeply. When he said it's because he imagined Jacen now, she just smiled. Keith did exactly the same thing, when he saw all of them. He was leaning on the tree and EDI was lying in his arms. He for sure will have to check all his damage and energy, but now it wasn't right moment for it. It felt really good to have him back in his arms. When he looked at him, he saw something in his mind. He remembered on one of first moments of EDI's life. He remembered those times; when he was trying t teach him fly...

It was two days after I turned him on... He was so innocent, curious; he wanted to know everything about his new surroundings. I was teaching him basic things. When I was sure he manages to control all his systems, I began to learn him about what he is. I didn't want to give him hopes he is a living being, it could hurt shim so bad. I knew very well, that AI can feel. God, I was so shocked, surprised but too happy when I see he can feel. Then on Alaska, it was a proof. When our beginning lessons ended, it was time to put him into his body. I remember, when I was standing there, with his CPU in my arms, and I was looking at his brand new body.

When I put him in, and connected, I knew these days will be last ones, when I will have a chance to teach him something. Or just spend some rare time with him. He was becoming property of army, and I had to watch it, and then let it go. His first tries to fly, weren't actually so great. He was very careful, and maybe too scared to get out of the ground. I needed to be there and watch him. That night, I said him some very important words.

"Doctor Orbit?" I looked at him. "You are disappointed, aren't you?" I had to chuckle, when he said that. He was so young, naive; he thought every bad thing is his fault. But it wasn't.

"No, no at all Eddie." Actually, I was disappointed. But not because of him, I knew I will have to let him go. So I wasn't going to get attached on him, which was a good thing in this case. But it was too disappointing. "I could record everything what is needed into your memory, instead of teaching you."

"That could be easier... why don't you do it?" I was thinking how to say it. Then I finally found words, what could describe my feelings.

"That's too easy. And I like to teach you. Eddie, when you just put few data into someone's memory, there isn't any trying. I like that I can spend time with you, and try to teach you by myself. Because I don't think there will be more chances for it in this life." I glanced at shiny CPU. "And you are AI created by me, so I want to be sure they will know I gave you some behaving."

I smiled, and I thought about it. Next days I was watching him, how he is still learning to find a best way to handle this new sensation of flying. I didn't leave until he was once again disconnecting from his body. Last day of training, I took a chance and sat in his seat. I wanted to have at least one ride with him. I felt safe, when my life was in his hands, or rather wings. When he soared up, I felt an amazing emotion. I felt very good, because he was flying with something, what I created. And I was glad; EDI didn't do a single mistake.

It was all so long ago, when he to tell him goodbye. More than two years...

Slowly he again opened his blue eyes. EDI was there, lying in his arms. He was snuggling to his creator and seeks for warmth and safety. Keith patted him gently; like he wanted to make all bad dreams go away. For sure he had to have some very unpleasant feelings and thoughts. But that didn't matter now. He was here, he was with his father. Keith will fight for him, until he will be safe and home. And he will continue to take care about him. EDI just proved so much he evolved; he was strong, smart and sometimes nasty. But he was still good in heart. And Keith couldn't want anything other than this.

They all were sitting close to each other, when they were about to fall sleep. But Kara noticed Ben is not there. She wondered where that troublemaker could go this time. She left others to sleep and slowly began to look around. The sound of waterfall was calming and she was very carefully stepping on the grass. She didn't want to step on these beautiful flowers. When she came close to waterfall, she saw Ben there. She expected he will be somewhere near. She found him close to water and then slowly sat next to him. Curious blue eyes looked at her.

"You did great today, really." She had to admit it, Ben was amazing today. He was brave, strong, and he could do actually something right. They did it. They managed to save EDI and break Jacen's plan, a little maybe. She was proud on him, because it was his work. "I'm proud of you, and you know I don't say it very often." Kara said that with amusement in the voice and then she looked at him again. There was a smile, and she felt again that urge to touch him.

Almost, she reached hand for his. But she didn't. Ben's stubbornness was still making her problems. She wanted so much he will one day say he loves her, but he was always just standing there. She looked to the sky, and felt a fresh wind coming over her. Suddenly she felt a touch on her hand. Ben pulled it and then pulled her close. He placed his arm around her neck and let her lean on her shoulder. Kara didn't say anything. Even when she was very happy right now, and her cheeks went red. She wished it could be always like this. They both wondered, what will tomorrow bring. But now it was just enough. She snuggled closer to him, and he let her. What happened with them? Ben remembered times, when they were just joking, and talking about some random things too. He was still keeping his guard to not let her too close. But suddenly, he was so glad when he could have her near.

Oh god, how much he wished he never met her. How much he wanted, he never fell in love with her. But she was just too perfect, to not get attached to her. He just wanted to pull her close every night. But like this, he could only regret she stepped into his life. He patted her soft hair and looked to the sky.

EDI smirked, when he felt warm feelings from Ben, and he caught voice of Henry and his father. Maybe he could listen to them until he will shut down for the night. They were talking about something very interesting.

"Henry, who was that woman?" Keith asked, and Afro-American made a humbling sound. He began to think, where to begin. This was a long story. But actually it was very important, now when she appeared.

"For sure she isn't our friend. It all began on academy. Her name is Andrea, when we first met her, she was very nice. Just ordinary nice girl, who wanted to be a pilot, we didn't have problems with her, but then she fell in love with Ben. Let's say I was just watching it. Ben wasn't sure, but at last he fell in love with her too. I was just looking at it, and then few times I noticed Kara. She wasn't rather happy about it. These two had always complicated relationship. Ben never would spoil her career, even when he loves her. It came to me, he maybe thought, when he will be with Andrea, Kara will just wallow it. Then she could be great pilot and high in NAVY, and he wouldn't screw her life. But after time, I saw it's totally wrong. Kara was damned depressed by that, me and Tim spent a lot of time with her then. When I asked, why she won't do anything about it, she just said that Ben is big boy; he can take care about himself. Actually I doubt it until now. Then when he came to us, it wasn't a fairy tale anymore. Andrea could be nice girl, but just in some things. She was just too crazy for him, she was extremely jealous; he had to be with her for every second. Even when he came to us, she was screaming outside to get his ass back to her. I know Ben very well; he can't be grounded on one place. He needs freedom, and that girl was transforming into some strange form of Kraken out of the sea. She began to hate us, because we were keeping Ben out of her. When it came to it, Ben chose us. He always sensed his friends are the most important. She was totally screwed by this, she was screaming, insulting us, she even tried to bully us or what. When academy ended, we didn't see her anymore, and we were very glad for that."

"So how she could get to Jacen?" Keith murmured and Henry shrugged.

"Don't know, but that's why I like Ben. We can say he is dumb, but he never betrays his friends. She was maybe too the reason, why he changed, and was so cold and arrogant sometimes. Whatever happened, he never left us, and he always got us out."

Keith smirked; he felt he knew it too well. "But it looks like I'm not the only one who was betrayed someone who was close to me."

"You're not doc, you're not. But be sure, we won't betray you." Henry said and Tim smirked.

"People say we are too dumb for it."

"But still..." Henry began to rub his chin. "I am not still sure about Shane. That boy is so young, what is he doing there."

"He said he doesn't have a choice..." EDI suddenly opened eyes and raised his head to look at them. "When I talked with him, he said he is Jacen's property. He really doesn't want to be there, Jacen beat him up before you came. He wanted to help me. I actually like him more than that bitch."

"He is just a kid." Henry sounded and Keith had to nod. "Just a kid... actually guys did you notice how lucky we are, some one is helping us. Someone shoot down those creeps on the ship, someone called army where to find us. And now Shane is helping us. We are damn lucky."

"Yeah but now they will go after us, again." Tim sounded and Henry rubbed his chin again.

"Until we are together, we are ok Tim. right Tin man?" Henry asked and EDI nodded with smile.

/ - /

"Wake up, boy, wake up. Please." Jazz was still repeating his begging words. He would like to pull Shane a little to make him wake up. He checked barrier and then began to think how to break it, or at least make a small hole, so he could grab Shane. He began to concentrate energy in his sphere and aimed it on one place. The one what was the nearest one to Shane. He couldn't get out of here, but he didn't want let Jacen to beat that boy again. If he will come back, he will have to settle with him first. He was still trying, and when he finally felt there could be a chance he released stored power, and too an energy wave. For at least ten second a hole appeared and he immediately reached out for Shane. He pulled head out and began to pull him in with his nose. He managed to get him in just in time, because sparks appeared and it burned Jazz a little on the side. He growled, but that didn't matter now.

He looked on the sleeping boy and he lowered his head, so he was looking right into his face. He once again checked him, and he wasn't rather pleasured. His heart beat was a bit faster, than it should be. Jazz recognized a broken arm, and a lot of places where he was hit. He didn't like that blue mark around his eye. Slowly he snuggled around him, and hided him. He made him lean on his head and made sure he won't fall. Maybe he won't be happy when he will wake up, but Jazz didn't want to see, how Jacen beats him. That boy was just so stupid and stubborn, Jazz warned him, and he still did it. He... he liked it. He was very special human. He wondered what he is dreaming about, if he is. And Jazz too remembered on the day, when they met. Shane was maybe dreaming about it...

Shane knew that day won't be so awesome, but honestly in mind he wished it could be. It was his eighteenth birthday, and only thing what he wanted was a day off. He didn't want anything else. There was just feeling he wants some rest. Just for one day. Day what he should spend with people who are dear to him, but he didn't have anyone. He already got used on that, nobody cared about him. Even when he was sick, he didn't expect any help from anyone. He was just getting through it as best as he could. So he knew his birthday won't be so awesome, like the ones of other people. He remembered always on his childhood, when he had a happy life with his family, but that life was now gone. So when he in the morning woke up, and opened eyes, he just snuggled again.

He stayed in the bed for the whole hour before he sat up, and then went to get a shower. For once he was glad; he didn't accidentally switch the water on the cold one. He took the breakfast, and turned the TV on. He was bored switching the channels and he had to snort, when he saw there wasn't anything good to watch. So he just ate the breakfast and got his out clothes on. For this time he didn't zap the jacket, and then when he looked at himself in the mirror he realized something.

"Gloves..." He whispered, and took the gloves on. When they were on his hands again he had to smile. He loved gloves; it was one of a few things what made him happy. He was about to ask Jacen if he could go to Chicago, just for this day. He was checking his jacket, all pockets, and then he immediately headed back to the door. "Damn I forgot again!" Always when he forgot to take cigarettes he felt like he will go crazy, but he managed to get them quickly. When he asked Jacen, man just snorted about something, but at last he agreed.

"Ok, you can go there; I'll let you to use a plane. But, I will watch you. Remember it."

Shane didn't know what he will exactly do for the whole day. He thought he could go to have fun somewhere. But if he will, then in the night, but he had to do something while the day. So he decided to visit a town. He was going thought the streets, and looking at the shops. Maybe he could get something for himself this time. Not like the last year, when he was just sitting in his room. He didn't call that place home. Because Shane felt he hasn't any home. And he was really glad, when people weren't noticing him so much. And if it looked like he doesn't exist for them, it was the best. He didn't like people.

Everything what came on his eyes left him curious, he didn't have a lot of chances to see world in towns. Then he got to the pet shop. He came close to the glass of store, and kneeled down, to see these cute puppies there. This made him smile, because he loved animals. They were better than people. Animal never hurt him, unlike people. He was hunting AIs, but he didn't talk with them. So it was rather neutral. He placed his gloved hand on the glass and a small brown puppy come close and whimpered content.

"I would like to get you." He whispered and looked into puppies eyes. He really would like a dog. But with a life what he had it wasn't the best choice. He wouldn't take a good care about a pet. He was very often gone; he wouldn't have time to care about this adorable furry ball. And if he wouldn't return, who will take care then? And Jacen for sure wouldn't let him to have one. That was why he couldn't have a pet. Once he had a dog, but he never saw him again. He rather left this store behind, because these thought were making him crazy.

The only place where he was sitting for a while was a café. He got some tea and some cake. He always loved sweet food, but he didn't have it very often. He was bored watching people around. They were so naive, happy; they didn't have to worry about things like him. Shane knew life is hard, but he at least hoped they didn't go through the same things like he did. It was what made him today so different. He sighed and played with his long hair a little. He should think what he will do at night.

The rest of the day he spent by walking, sitting and playing with his phone. He was lying in the grass and playing with his IPhone. He actually liked Apple a lot, and he thought IPhone is one of the best things what were developed. It was his computer friend. He was playing a game, when messages began to come.

"Hn?" He wondered and began to check messages. And he was right when he saw titles, and text, invitations. "Hey Shane what about a party tonight?" He deleted it and then came tot the next one. "Hey it will be a group party tonight, will you come?" Shane read this one, and snorted. He knew what it means, deleted. He read another one. "Hey Shaney I want you in my bed, Tyson ,3." Shane like first thing growled, and deleted it. "I said him to net call me Shaney. I begin to hate this guy." These weren't friends. They were just people what he knew, because he was going on parties, and sleeping with them. But he disliked so much, when they were calling him Shaney or other names. He deleted the rest, and made his mind clear. He won't go anywhere. This wasn't what he wanted. He already made his mind clear; he will never fall in love with anyone and that was actually hurting a lot.

He lay on the grass, and looked to the sky, snorting. Why was his life so empty? He felt like he will fall asleep, looking on that clear sky. Then it struck him, when a big shadow got over him and disappeared again. He sat up and looked behind him on the sky. It was a helicopter. He saw it, these shining eyes.

"AI." He rose and began to run after it. He was following machine for a few minutes, when it finally ended he was little coughing. "I should stop smoke." When he heard a sound again, he carefully looked behind a rock.

That helicopter was there. He saw it's green-white and black body shining on the sun. It had huge green eyes and its rotors were playfully moving up and down, and from the right to the left. Helicopter looked around, Shane quickly hided back behind the rock. He hoped that machine didn't see him. He heard just a snort, and then a sound how helicopter sat down on the grass. Shane took deep breaths, and managed to calm down. He was rubbing his chest with his gloved hand. Then he had enough courage to look there again.

Helicopter was calm sitting in the grass. Shane didn't see anyone; maybe this one hadn't that human, what were partnered with AI. He could catch it. It could be a very nice present to the birthday, but...He sighed when he realized it will go to Jacen again. And this one looked very good. But when he looked again, it didn't make him very sure. After all this wasn't a module. But he decided to try, after all this day was boring. He checked his pockets, if he has everything, and then looked carefully again. First try.

Someone was here, he sensed it, human. He looked around again, and then he heard a sound of falling little rock. His eyes stopped on a young boy, who was now without any move looking at him. When helicopter saw it, he rose up, and started his engines.

"Crap." Shane swears, and in the moment before he managed to run away he found himself in tight grip of wheels. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY!" He yelled and began to punch into the wheels, as helicopter was still raising and flying around. "Let me go! YOU HEAR ME!" Helicopter looked at him, and then Shane felt how they are in big speed going down. He felt impact with the ground, and too how his head is getting sore. He rubbed his face and withdraws his long hair on the side. His eyes then widened, when a wheel pulled him down.

Helicopter moved his head close to him, and big green eyes blinked. "You're just a kid." Male voice whispered and then there was a loud laughter. "A kid!" He moved his head close gain. "What are you doing here?" AI scanned Shane and it shocked him. "You're a hunter. Aren't you too young for it? And you wanted to capture me?" There was laughter and he let Shane go. Boy rubbed his neck, and he watched AI going away.

"Hey you!" Shane called and helicopter turned back slowly.

"What?"

"Don't go away! Yeah I wanted you! So will you fight?" Shane called and AI looked really surprised with widened eyes. But then an excited grin appeared.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? You want me to fight you? I met only a few people who challenged me. I fought a lot of other AIs, but so young boy? Oh, this will be good." He got an attack looking position. "I never say no to a challenge, boy. Show what hunter you are!"

Shane stood up and helicopter with a grin raised up into the sky. Shane watched him, and when AI begin to fly down, right at him, he jumped on the side. He then looked back.

"Hey who turned the lights out? This isn't fair! How can I fight when I can't see even my own nose?" Shane was standing there stunned, when he saw how helicopter is trying to get its head out of the ground. It looked like a shark stunned in the sand. When he finally managed to get out his head, Shane was already prepared. AI blinked, when he saw boy nowhere, but then he felt a tight grip around his neck. He looked on the side and saw Shane how he is holding the lasso. "Oh." AI just said, and then he felt a big electric shock. He felt how it got into his CPU and he screamed in pain.

"Give up?" Shane asked and helicopter laughed.

"Why? The fun has just started boy!" AI called and he began to rise.

Shane realized he is still holding the lasso, and he just snorted. "Shit." He screamed when helicopter raised him again into the sky, and AI laughed when he saw Shane is hanging behind him like some little flag with advertisement. He rushed through the tall grass, and he flew a little low, so Shane was smashing into everything there. "Just wait when I will kick your ass!" Shane called angry and AI laughed again

"Yeah right boy right! You sure will!" He was still laughing, when he didn't notice a big boulder and he smashed into it with a little: "Oh." He just fell on the ground and Shane with him. Boy was gasping for the air and getting rid of the grass in his hair, mouth, nose, eyes, and jacket, everywhere. He then managed to look at helicopter. Machine was drowsy standing up, and its head was moving form right to left. "Mommy is that you? I heard you knocking." Shane just sighed, and then grabbed lasso again. He switched it on, and AI began to move around and scream.

"."

Shane was bored watching it, and he was playing with the voltage, when AI stopped to show a strange dance, music appeared, and that made Shane twitch.

( Ooooh baby do you know this world, Oooooh heaven is the place on the world! )

Music began to play and Shane looked right into AI's eyes, when it grinned at him.

"Ok boy let's play! This one's my favorite!" He grabbed Shane again into his wheels and began to fly. He was making a loping, turns, accelerating and slowing, going up and down. Shane felt like he will vomit in any moment. Then it came when AI just threw him up into the air. Shane screamed and there was a moment, what seemed very slow to him, he got on the top of jump, and a bird flew around him.

He then saw his IPhone how it came out of his pocket, and he tried to catch it. He failed and he screamed. "No no no, not my IPhone!" He began to fall down and he realized something when he saw the lasso is still hanging on AI. When he fell near he grabbed it, and with a swing got on helicopter's back, right under rotors.

"What? Hey boy you are a black passenger!"

"And what are you? A racist?" Shane grabbed tightly a lasso, and snorted because of loud noise and wind of rotors. He tightened grip and let a little shock get from the lasso. He headed AI down to the ground. "And now go for my IPhone!" They were heading down in high speed, and Shane finally saw his devoted phone. He began to reach out for it, and when he almost had it he had to swear. There was same bird what he saw not so long ago up there. It got his phone into its claws.

"Ooops." AI just said and it struck in Shane.

"THAT'S MY PHONE YOU DAMN BITCH BIRD! DON'T DARE TO MAKE ANY SCRATCH ON IT!" He screamed furious and with shock headed helicopter to chase a bird. "You don't have right to have it! SHOW ME YOUR LICENSE BIRD YOU HEAR ME?" Bird just looked behind and it began to fly faster, as he saw a huge machine getting near. They began to fly in the circle, and AI for fun began to play another song.

(You spin me round round baby, like a record baby!)

When Shane finally grabbed his mobile and bird flew off, he kissed it and victorious raised his hands into the air. "YEAAAAAH! I am a king now!"

AI just said ironically: "Ok but I think we have a problem Mr. King." Shane saw in front of them big boulder.

"Crap." He just said when they smashed into it again. They both fell down, and they laid there for a good ten minutes. Shane then managed to stand up, or rather sat up again. His whole body was hurting, but he was content. At least he got his mobile again. He wanted to know how AI was doing. When he came close to helicopter, he saw it isn't moving. He noticed the lasso, and he saw it's still turned on. When AI began to move slowly, he turned it off.

"Thanks." Helicopter thanked and Shane, he didn't have any energy left. Just like him, he fell on his knees again. "Looks like you won boy." AI sounded and Shane looked at him. "I never thought a human will defeat me. But you did. It was fun; I hope we will have a rematch."

Shane nodded on these words. "You are mine now, right?"

AI nodded. "Yes, you defeated me, and I have still some pride in me. Do whatever you want." Shane stood up.

"I'll give you to next AIs in our base."

"In that case I think we won't see very often again. So..." Shane looked into his eyes, when he wanted to get lasso off him. "My name is Jazz. Now you know who you caught."

Shane was thinking about it. He could have his own AI. He caught him like any other hunter. But he didn't want to. So he will rather give Jazz to Jacen. He didn't thought it could get anything good if he would keep this AI. Shane called Jacen and let their machines and men to get Jazz out of there, right into their base. But before it, they were looking at each other. Shane didn't know why, but this AI was different, than all other what he ever saw or caught. And Jacen was very pleased.

In the night, there were visible stars. Shane was just sitting on the upper part of fortress and smoking. He got again old photos of his family, his parents. He was looking on them for a long time, and then just pulled it close to his chest. He then noticed one of his gloves was damaged a little.

"Mom, dad, I hope you are glad I am alive. But I don't know if you are happy, because of that what I do." He looked up to the sky. "Happy birthday." He saw a shooting star, and he had just one wish.

/ - /

Morning was fresh and pleasant time to wake up. EDI immediately stretched his wings. He didn't want to wake up his father, but he managed to get out of his grip. He looked at Henry with Tim, and near waterfall he found Ben with Kara. So they were all here, first good thing in the morning. He tried once again to get some contact with the world, but they were still in that damned zone. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. He recognized a familiar touch of Ben's hands, and he looked at his friend.

"We should kick some ass now." Ben said and EDI grinned. It felt so good, to be close to him again. He felt again Ben's warm and nice essence in his sphere, and they touched each other. The bond was recovered again, and they managed without falling asleep. Ben blinked when his AI wrapped wing around his neck and he too leaned on his shoulder. "Come on pal, you are too big for me to carry you on shoulder or head." EDI then got on Ben's back, hugged him with wings, and leaned on his head and bended his neck. He looked on Ben upside down and grinned.

"You can like this." Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he sharply looked to the sky.

"Eddie? What is it?"

"Don't you feel it?" AI asked and Ben looked to the sky too. He felt tight grip of wings and then he opened mouth. "No… Not her again."


	48. Safe at last

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Through my soul**_

_**46. Safe at last**_

Ben felt how he is gripping his fingers, into flesh, when he watched it. He wasn't willing to step back, he just watched as a dark pink plane, what was already enough awkward, was nearing to them. Andrea didn't want to leave them alone, and his eyes flashed when he realized Jacen will know where they are now. EDI was tightly wrapping his wings around Ben, with his head on Ben's shoulder and he was watching it too.

"You don't have to be with me." Ben said, but EDI shook his head.

"I'll stay with you."

When Andrea was finally close enough, she glared at both of them. Cockpit opened and she rose up. "Well, well, well, look who is here. Did you really think it will be hard to find you?" They were both silently watching her; Ben hadn't any taste to talk to her. "So you won't even say hello to me? That's rude of you Ben, Rea teach them a lesson!"

\ Rea. So that's her name. Be careful Ben, I remember she paralyzed me. She is the one who stopped me in escape. \ Ben looked at him and he held him tight in sphere.

\ We are together now. So we will be ok. \ Ben just after few second realized, how dumb it sounded. No plan, no chance to escape her. So they could only fight, the bad thing was, he hadn't any idea how. He then saw Andrea jumps out, and her AI together with her in module. Yeah, after all, shooting rockets on two small targets wouldn't be the smartest thing, mainly if you want them alive.

Without any word she ordered her AI to attack them, and when Ben wanted to jump on the side, he instead felt he is pulled away by EDI. Ben fell on the ground and he heard sound of crash, he looked back and he saw EDI how she threw him on the ground. EDI wanted to fight with AI alone. Ben then turned to Andrea, how she was just standing there with a nasty smirk. When she came closer to him, he didn't hesitate. He pulled her by arm and he threw her away. He hoped she landed as hard, as she just could. He wanted to do that again, or kick her, smash her, anything, when she talked.

"Ben, don't you understand I still love you? I do all of this for you."

EDI was still dodging attacks of Rea. He knew he hasn't energy to fight, but he had to try. When she finally managed to smash him down on the ground, he growled and threw her away with energy wave. Ben turned to him, and he realized EDI shouldn't fight. Not now, no after all of this, but he was still protecting him.

"Tell your AI to back off Andrea!"

"Why? That's why we are here, to fight you and bring you to Jacen."

"You don't fight fairly!" Ben screamed at her. EDI was glaring at Rea, and something moved in him. He felt like there something new, what he could use in fight. But he didn't know what.

"I'm not going back there! Not a chance!" He screamed and he threw another wave on Rea, but this time too on Andrea. EDI counted on that AI will protect her, and he was glad, when Ben understood. He got to EDI and he waited. Maybe they could come up with some plan, but then came complication.

"Ben what are you doing there?" They heard Kara's voice and in second they saw others. Tim let out a scared jerk and they all saw how Rea is nearing to them in high speed with unleashed stings out of her wings.

"GET DOWN!" Keith screamed and pulled others down. Rea missed her chance to attack and Keith growled. "I should really tell your parents what you are doing here. You will get grounded!"

"Andrea stop this!"

"In that case Ben, prepare me a wedding dress!" Andrea answered and Kara jerked out.

"FUCK OFF FROM HIM!" When Rea got near again Kara kicked her right into head. AI fell down and all men looked at Kara shocked, just after that she realized what she did. "Ouch, nice now my leg will hurt."

\ Ben she wants only us. We must get her away from others. \ Ben smirked at EDI, even when he didn't have any idea how to do it, but maybe... Andrea was always a hot head; maybe he could make her lose her mind.

"You know Andrea, even Shane was better." EDI looked surprised on his friend, when he said these words. What was on his mind, when he said that? "He at least had the courage to take on the real fight. You don't even dare to hit me, and you are just talking, he has done something. He shot me in shoulder and was really trying to get Eddie. You are just standing there. Do you think you're better? I have no taste to return to you, because you are just egoistic, stupid and ugly bitch!"

Just as Ben wanted, and planned, Andrea began to run to him with growling and Ben with smirk began to run away. He ran away from others. EDI followed him. Andrea called her AI, and Rea immediately rushed to her.

\ This must work, we must get them away as fast as possible. \

"BEN!" Pilot looked back, and he saw Henry is running after them.

"Stay there Henry! I know what to do! Stay there!" He was glad Henry obeyed him, his friend didn't seem very happy about it, but he still did. When he spotted that pink AI go to them, EDI threw her away with wing. Andrea wasn't able to catch up with them. After a minute of running they got on the cliff. There was a river, what continued from waterfall. That could be just perfect! When EDI nodded on him, he knew his friend understood him. They then turned back, and Ben's eyes widened when he saw the AI. It was right there to get her stings through his human body. In second he felt like he just woke up from some crazy dream. EDI again pulled her away and they saw Andrea then.

"I will kick your ass Ben if it will be needed!"

Rea managed to get on wheels again and got their attention with flapping of wings. They looked on that side, but when their gaze got there, Rea was already gone. She was already on the other side, and with strength jumped and aimed her stings again on Ben.

She thought she hit him, she didn't want it to be a deadly hit, just to slow him down. She was so sure she succeeds, but she realized the impact was different. This wasn't impact on human body. Spike did get through, but through what? She opened eyes, and there was totally different image, than what she expected. Big blue eyes were glaring at her, and she was then thrown away. She managed to turn and look. How he managed to get there so fast?

Both humans were standing there with shocked look, and Ben immediately wanted to get to EDI, when Andrea jumped on him "You're not going anywhere Ben!" He had just enough of her, and slammed her into face. He managed to get EDI. "Rea blast them!" Ben wrapped his arms around EDI, and he now fully felt everything. Before he could do something, he felt just strong impact of the ground on his body, and explosion, what threw him away. He was still wrapping arms around his AI, and he pulled him closer. When he opened eyes, he felt they are falling, and he saw they will land in water. With a big splash, river was taking them away.

Andrea was watching it, and then she cursed. "Damn it! It wasn't meant to get them there! Why can't you do anything right?" She yelled on AI, and machine snorted. "Now we will have to look for them! At least contact Jacen!" She commanded and Rea tried to fill her request. When she tried a few times, Andrea was looking at her with upset look. "What are you waiting for?"

"I can't reach the line. Something is blocking it." Rea said and Andreas growled furiously.

"DAMN IT! Why is this shit happening to me?"

"That's because you are bitch." She turned, when she heard Henry talking. "I knew I shouldn't let him to go alone. And now you have some things to tell us."

"I won't say anything to you nigger! Rea kill them all!" She was standing there, pointing at them with hand, and then she turned to her AI. Rea was just standing there, and it looked like she is trying to move. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

AI tried to answer her, as best as she could. "I don't know! It all began when I touched that other AI!"

"Sooooo, that means we will have a lot of time to talk now Andrea, now. And too when we will find Ben." Kara taunted her with these words, and they began to come closer to another woman. But Keith was in thoughts somewhere else.

\ Eddie... Did you really do this? \ He was asking himself, and he looked down on the river, he had to find his son and friend. But until they will find them, he had to hope they are all right.

Ben was gasping for the air. This wasn't what he hoped for. Now he had to fully realize what happened. That AI blasted them out of the cliff with some rocket launcher type weapon. They fell down. And then river took them away. He was holding EDI and then... He looked around furiously, and he never saw his A.

"No...I didn't manage to hold him close..." This time he rose on his legs immediately and began to search for his friend. He couldn't cry, scream or fall into total desperation, he had to find him! He was running near the edge of river and he was screaming EDI's name. There was one more thing what was bothering him. When he looked up, there were big grey and black clouds. Even when on the cliff was still a blue sky, when they were there. Ben felt rain will come, and he too knew this will be a storm. So he sped up. He couldn't be far away, he just couldn't!

Ben knew he hasn't any full plan, how to get back to team. All what he could now think of was EDI. He had to get him back; they just got thought too much to give up now. He needed to feel him, and then he will know he is close. But... when he remembered on that fight on the cliff, with that AI, he realized it again. He could be hurt, he was already a lot because of Jacen, but now he could be hurt badly, if Ben was right. And now he really wished all these thought were false. And if the rain and storm will begin he didn't know how AI could handle it. He was sure EDI still didn't have very good feelings about storms.

He was running for minutes, without any break. His breathing was harder by any minute, but he couldn't stop. Then he finally found something. There were marks in the mud near the water. Only bad luck was they didn't continue because of grass. But Ben didn't need it, he knew now, EDI was here. He began to track between trees, and then he felt a similar sense. He went further, and there stood a cave. Ben came closer and he curiously touched rocky pattern of cave. Senses told him to go in, and he obeyed. Last time, they were guiding him right a lot. Pilot entered the cave, and after few steps his heart jumped with happiness.

ED was lying on the ground, and when Ben wanted to make a next step, he heard a strong sound of thunder. He saw EDI shivered and he immediately got close to him. AI threw him away with wing, Ben understood. "Eddie it's me! Ben!" AI looked at him slowly with one eye; he then slowly stood up and wanted to come closer.

"You found me..." He said, and he then tripped with wheels and Ben caught him. He pulled him close and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long."

"At least... This time I didn't have to wait in the dust for two years." EDI whispered and Ben chuckled. No matter what, EDI was still ironic. He then checked EDI's body.

"Are you hurt?" Ben asked, and it wasn't very good, when EDI didn't answer him. When Ben recognized by touch a hole in the shell, he understood. He looked at AI's chest, and there was a sneak but long hole. And then he realized few drops dropping down from EDI's body. "Oh god..."

"Yes, I am... But don't worry; water didn't get to my CPU, or source of energy. I may have a little problems with moving, and lack of energy already, and maybe some more things." Another thunder sounded and EDI twitched. He felt cold and wetness from outside, and there were lightings. Just like that night, when lighting struck him. He didn't feel very well, actually very bad, and this was just helping to make it even worse. He would be glad to just collapse from lack of energy, he wasn't far from it, and he could rest then. But suddenly, he felt strong arms around him, and how Ben hides him into his own jacket. "Ben..." He looked at pilot, and he was still wrapping jacket around him as best as he could.

"Eddie do you still have the blanket from Keith?"

AI nodded and he let Ben to take it from the opened shell of his wing. Ben dragged it, and EDI thought he will snuggle into it, but Ben used it to wrap it around EDI's chest and places to not let any cold get there. EDI was just watching him with amazed look, and when was Ben sure he did his best, he sat down and pulled EDI close to himself with arms to his chest and legs. He didn't care it was very cold and wet there, even when he had now just his T-shirt on his upper part of body. He needed to keep EDI warm.

"Try to fall asleep, you need to save energy." He said and EDI snuggled and leaned closer to him. After a while he managed to wrap his wings around Ben. At least, he could keep him a little warm like this. "I won't let Jacen, Andrea or some stupid storm to take you away from me, from us all." EDI felt how Ben is rubbing his body through jacket and he smiled.

"I like you Ben... I know why." Ben closed his eyes too and smiled.

"I like you too. So try to sleep. We must find others, and hope Keith will get you some help." He looked at AI, and EDI had already closed eyes. "Good night Eddie." They fell asleep in tight embrace, and they finally too found a way in sphere to each other. They both knew one thing, they will survive this night. They both once again felt that strong friendship.

/ - /

Shane began to finally open his tired eyes, and with a blurry vision looked on the side. His head was still so sore, but he felt like someone was holding him. He knew that's nonsense, he couldn't even remember when someone pulled him close to keep him warm and safe. But he felt warm now and safe too. He had to close eyes again; he couldn't keep them open, he needed some time to put himself back together. He moved his gloved hand and slowly touched what was around him. He didn't know what it is, he still after those years couldn't find out the touch with gloves on. But when he rubbed few more times, he knew it isn't a flesh. Well that was good thing in one way, because it meant it wasn't Jacen. But in other way it scared him. He had to face it, so after few minutes he finally found energy and courage to open eyes, and this time was his vision better. But he had problems to believe what he is seeing.

"Hey boy, you're finally awake." His silver eyes were glaring into big shiny green ones and he was counting with the worst thing. That helicopter finally wanted to settle score. He closed eyes tightly and turned head on the side, he was ready for it, but he didn't want to watch it. When Jacen beats him, he too doesn't want to have his eyes open. He waited for hit or something, but it didn't come. There was just a voice. "Hey boy, I don't want to hurt you. Or eat you or something like that, open eyes." Shane was thinking for a while, but he still didn't want to do it. Then finally some thoughts came on is mind. After all, if Jazz wants to hurt him, why is he keeping him close like this? And Shane too realized he wasn't here with him. He finally opened eyes and looked at AI. "Much better." Jazz smiled.

"Why..."

"Hey, hey, first thing, I told you my name, but you never said yours. I heard it from that jerk, but not from you, so once again, I'm Jazz. And you?"

Shane looked at him confused, and he noticed AI is offering him his little wing. After few seconds Shane finally touched it and answered. "I'm Shane." He flinched a little; when helicopter stretched his head nearer to him.

"Nice name. Now tell me, why are you here?"

Shane was watching him without understanding. "Here...?"

"Yes. That asshole is threading you like a shit; you need a god damn reason to be here."

Shane was silent for a while. "I'm not telling you this." He turned his head and noticed the place where he was supposed to be.

"Yes you were right there." AI sounded with chilly voice.

"How..."

"I managed to get you to me through a little hole. You are actually really small and tiny for a young man. Do you know it Shane? Do you know it?" Shane had to flinch further and further when Jazz was continuing in stretching his head closer to him. He was scared. He was scared a lot of times in his life. He was scared now too, but it wasn't like with Jacen. He just wasn't used on anyone who is so curious about him. Suddenly Jazz noticed boy is nearing to the barrier, and in rush he pulled him back and close. "That could hurt." Jazz said and he noticed boy is shivering. "Hey calm down it won't hurt you now."

"Let me go."

"What?"

"Let me go!" Shane hissed and then screamed. He wasn't used on anyone to touch him like this. He was used on that, when someone touched him, it was to hurt him. Jazz was now pulling him close, into safety and warmth, and he wasn't able to accept it. He was trying to get away, he was struggling as hard as he could, tears even appeared in his eyes and his face went red. He was breathing very fast, and when he finally realized he won't get out from the tight grip of AI, he began sob.

After few seconds, when he wasn't noticing anything around, he felt a touch on his face. Jazz carefully rubbed his cheek with his nose and Shane looked at him with eyes full of shiny tears. "Why are you doing this..."

"Because I don't want to hurt you. We are on the same side, you aren't like him. And when I will get out, I will take you with me." He watched as Shane was slowly making his mind about every word and he was getting calmer. "You have something special in you Shane. I like when human has something valuable in him." He rubbed Shane's long hair from his face, and chuckled. "You have really soft hair." Jazz felt a little disappointed, when after while Shane turned his look on the other side. But then he heard something. He pulled Shane close again, and told boy to be quiet. "Shane calm now please, I hear him, he's coming here." He saw how silver eyes widened in shock and fear, and he gently hided him in safe embrace of his big body. "I won't le him hurt you, just stay calm and quite please."

Shane watched Jazz, and after while he nodded, he leaned down on white body of helicopter, and he actually didn't care anymore. His life was a big mess, and he didn't believe this AI will change it. He could run away with Ben and others, but that could just spoil their trying. He knew Jacen will always find him. But... he looked at Jazz. It was actually nice, someone finally stood up for him...

When Jacen entered the huge room, he saw that helicopter how he is lying and probably sleeping. He didn't come to check him, since that big mess, camera system was down. So he had to go look by himself. He then noticed something is missing, Shane...

He glared at helicopter and with a deep growl barked out. "Where is he? What did you do here?" AI was ignoring him; he didn't even give a little turn or look. Jazz hadn't any interest to talk with this human beast. Actually he was too rather curious, what will Jacen do. Some people and AI too said him, he is crazy. He likes to provocation people, he enjoys it. But he was doing it even when he knew it can be very dangerous. He was still patiently waiting. "I said... WHERE IS THAT MOTHERFUCKING BOY YOU SUCKING ASSHOLE HELICOPTER!"

Shane was hearing all these words and he felt a pain in his broken arm. He didn't want to face Jacen anymore; he didn't want another hit from him. But now it was strange, because he knew Jacen can't hit him.

"I will burn you with electricity, just you wait! Jacen pulled out a small remote and touched buttons. He was waiting, for a moment when he will see that damn AI suffering, but nothing happened. Jacen growled and threw the remote on the dark wall. It blew up into small pieces and Jacen then with snoring headed back. Those bitches had to damage this thing too with that circus! When he was finally gone Jazz opened eyes and chuckled.

"Hot head." He then unleashed Shane under his small wing. "It's ok, he's gone." Shane rose up his head and he wasn't quite sure what to do or say. Jazz protected him; he made his life easier for a while, because Jacen couldn't touch him now. And he was smiling on young boy. Shane grabbed tight his broken arm again, when he felt a pain and squeezed eyes behind his hair. He didn't say anything, but Jazz then pulled him gently close to his head and made Shane lean on him. When boy came to realize it, it was kind of comfortable. He opened his silver eyes, and he noticed Jazz closed his ones. Maybe he decided he won't talk, when Shane doesn't want it.

Shane after a while finally surrendered, and leaned down on the body of helicopter. For once he wasn't so scared or nervous. He was calm. And he felt a very strange but warm feeling in his heart. Jazz helped him, and Shane even after so much letdowns and pain had an urge to believe him. Jazz didn't kill him on the first day, he didn't do it now, and Shane again looked at him. Did he really just want to help him? Shane didn't have now energy to think about it, he knew he feels he is safe. And that was everything what he needed to rest.

/ - /

"So it was all the truth." Captain Bruce dropped on his wooden table folder of papers. They contained all information about today action and he was checking them for last hour. Now he just sat into his leather captain chair and rubbed his chin. He was sure army will be really interested in this. But there was of worry in his mind, after all if these is one these things, human, there can be next ones. A lot of planes too didn't return, and he hadn't any messages from Gannon and his teammates. He hadn't any idea where they are, if they are alive.

There weren't any doubts anymore. He took the phone and immediately contacted with army. He too had to send people to find Gannon and crew. They had to do something, and quickly!

/ - /

Kara was watching the night scenery of trees ahead of her. Where could they be... she really hoped Ben hadn't another stupid idea and they are at least alive. In better case they will have some luck to find them. They tried to get some signal to contact anyone, but it was useless. But there was at least one thing, what was calming her. When she turned back, it was very nice look on Andrea and her AI. They were both grounded and Kara had to smirk with that sight. Henry wasn't very pleased because of "nigger" call what she gave him, so he really kindly offered he will look over them. They had an idea to look for them, but it was night, they didn't have to find a way. And they too had to look over Andrea and be sure she won't do anything. And there was still a storm. She almost didn't believe how fast that rain came.

She had a thousand of tastes to go and look for them. When she saw few birds flying up from the trees, she decided. She headed on the way, what could get her down to the river. There was a chance to find them, she felt it. Ben too came back for her then, in Korea, together with EDI. And she was sure guys can handle this without her. She actually didn't say a word she is leaving, but Keith saw her.

"You're going to find them?" He asked her and she nodded.

"You can handle her without me; I just need to know they are both all right."

"I want to know that too..." Keith said and Kara turned to him before she began to walk. "My son and friend..." Kara smiled when she heard it. She didn't know how Keith could live so long without anyone dear close. It was just natural he now wanted to be sure about that they will be all right.

"Stay here, I will take care this time."

"And what am I supposed to say..."

"Hmm, say that I will be back in the morning. I saw a shooting star and I'm going for it Keith." She told him and scientist smiled after little wonder. He calmly watched her walk away and he too looked to the sky. How many problems could await them? He rubbed his hands and then he noticed a little bandage on finger. He totally forgot about it. He took it off and he saw it almost healed already. That little scratch what he got from the crab and EDI felt wrong for it. So many things happened since then. He then heard a small sound and twitched on the side. There was sitting a small bird on tree and it was looking at him. When it stretched its wings and flew away, Keith felt a familiar feeling. It was the same when he was watching EDI to take off and fly, something what he saw last time on Alaska.

With a deep sigh, he clutched fingers into his blonde hair. Why did his life change so much? Was all of this just some crazy trial made up for him? He wasn't the only one whose life changed, but he never expected this. He made once a big mistake, when he failed. And then came EDI, and he wasn't too able to do anything right for him. And there was something net, something woke up in him. When he saw Jacen, when he talked like that, he will use EDI, Keith just loses his mind. It was hard to make him mad, but now he rather felt it was fatherly instinct in him. He should go with Kara too...

Then he blinked, when he saw a falling light, star? Maybe he could really wish for something...

Kara was exploring the field full of trees, grass, and rushing water. It was dark, and she had to be careful where she steps. There were some sharp rock and landing on them could be very hard and unpleasant. Now she realized, why Henry decided to wait. The ground was still wet from the hard rain and air was cold. Why couldn't weather at least could be good? Sky was clear now, and clouds went away, but just after when they did their work.

She went further and suddenly stopped, when she heard a sound. She slowly turned her head, she was sure she knew this sound. And she was damn right. When she turned her look she was looking right into eyes of hissing snake. She was trying to stay as calm as she could. Reptile was watching her carefully, and when Kara didn't move it just moved away. She breathed out in relief and felt like her heart just jumped. She got even further near the river, and finally she got some clue. There were holes in the mud, what could be footsteps. Before the rain began and ground turned into mud. Her guess was for sure right, when she found next and next holes. She tracked to the small cave, and slowly came in.

"Ben?" She whispered into space and cold air. She made few more steps. "Please be here." She begged, and then her eyes recognized the shine of lights. EDI's lights! She came closer and she saw Ben how he is pulling EDI to him. AI was wrapped in his jacket and blanket, and Kara recognized they are sleeping. After a while, she knew she won't wake them up. She just sat next to them and leaned on Ben. They were alive, that was a main thing. She spotted a sound of drop falling on the ground and looked to the entrance of cave. There wasn't anyone, she would be glad if that was Henry with others, but she was glad it wasn't Jacen. She then felt how Ben leaned on her, and she slowly wrapped arms around him. He was so cold. She wondered why he gave his jacket to EDI, AI didn't need it. There had to be some reason. She then pulled EDI closer too, so they were all in warm embrace. How ironic was this? Now she was the one who had to look for them and make sure they are all right. Not like two years before. In the morning they will return to others. Right now, she just kissed Ben on cheek and then tried too to fall asleep.


	49. Break away

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**Through my soul**_

_**47. Break away**_

It was so peaceful... there was no harm, no danger, it was just warm, pleasant and safe. No nightmares and dark shadows what could chase him. When he opened eyes, and saw all these bright blue colors, he reminded himself, he is still connected with EDI's sphere. He actually had in few seconds of his life fears, he will never see this place again. He made a low grumble sound, and then he realised the small gentle being in his arms. His hand slowly rubbed EDI's shiny white essence, and AI answered him with a little movement. Ben felt that umnpleasant feeling of fear, if he will endure this all. He knew EDI needs help, a lot. But he never thought, he is so tough. He pulled him close again, and Ben too wondered when he will wake up from sphere. There was something new and foreign, since he fell asleep. He was sure he didn't feel it when he was closing his eyes. He didn't want to wake up EDI. But if there was any danger near them, he wanted to be sure, and wake up. Slowly he began to sense there are different lines of sphere. And he recognized there ones what connects him with EDI. So he tried to cut them, so he could wake up without disturbing sleeping AI.

His eyes flashed open into world, and he saw morning light in the cave. No storm, rain, and cold air. He smirked and and leaned on the wall of cave again. But then he turned slowly on side. He realized weight depending on his shoulder and right side of body. He almost gasped, when he recognized Kara, and after while, he finally smiled. He got fingers throught her hair and withdraw it from her face. He noticed she was keeping EDI close too, and he didn't have that heart to wake them up. Not yet. He slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He knew very well, it was one of best moments what he could have in his life. Even when he didn't want to admit it. Maybe, he could fall asleep again, pulling her cose with EDI...

His hopes once again faded away, when he saw she is beggining to wake up. First thing what he noticed was, her grip tightened around him and she pulled him closer. She was for a few minutes just pulling up close to him, and then she opened eyes. She looked directly at Ben and other pilot smiled. He didn't have time to look away. They didn't speak. It wasn't needed, they knew very well feelings of other and Kara this time didn't ask for anything, and Ben too didn't to her surprise, when they were looking at each other. Their heads getting closer and closer. Slowly they began to feel breath of other and after a few slow, but for them long seconds, their lips touched. They shared a silent, but beautifull and sweet kiss. For one time, no one of them cared about army, carrer, surroundings, or if someone is after them. It was only gentle moment between them, and maybe no one else will know about it. Ben in that moment even didn't hear his damn voice in mind, what is telling him, he is screwing up their lifes. It may be selfish, but this time he didn't care. He just loved her too much, to let it go. And this one kiss meant so much for him, and he knew, for her too. He wanted just one little moment like this, because he knew he won't let himself, to have another one.

When they opened eyes and their lips got seperated, they were looking at each other for a few seconds. Ben then wanted to say something, but Kara put her finger on his mouth, and made a small "shhhh" sound. That kept Ben quiet and she cormfotably leaned on his chest. Ben didn't know how much time have passed, but if he could say, it was maybe half of an hour. Then he felt EDI is beggining to wake up.

AI grumbled and then he drowsy began to lift up his head. He had an urge to try stand up, but Ben stopped him. "Stay here, I'll go look." Pilot told him and then he rose to check the entrance of cave. Kara was surprised, when AI began talk to her, without even turning to her. She was sure he couldn't see her, and she hadn't hand on him when he woke up.

"I guess, you are't angry on me anymore. Are you?" He asked and then his blue eyes glanced on woman. Kara had an uge to answer immidiately, but she stopped. EDI saw she is beggining to think. This question could have an easy answer, but she had to think about it. Yes, EDI did a lot of horrible things. But he had courage to come back, face her, and fight. She just couldn't say she hates after all of this. When she was looking at him, there wasn't any hate anymore. Without talking, she just put her hand on his cockpit and began to rub it.

"I don't." She finally admitted and EDI's eyes glowed with strong light and smile. He hoped for this very much. At least he finaly managed to make her forgive him for his mistakes. He didn't want to get on the bad way ever again. Kara's soft touch suddenly stopped. "You are hurt."

"I'll get over it." He said and he got very soon an answer.

"Yeah, it isn't easy to kill you Tin Man." EDI was looking at her with wonder, but then he smirked.

Ben while that returned back into the cave and looked at them with curious look. Surroundings were clear. When he saw EDI with Kara, he had to raise an eyebrow. It seemed like they are getting very well along now. Nothing what he could protest against. He was very thankful for it. He was the leader, not the cop to solve fights in his team. When he understood, what they are talking about now, he came closer. He kneeled to EDI and his friend looked at him.

"We need to get you on some place where we can fix you. Do you think you can stand and walk?" Ben asked him, and EDI after while tried to get on his wheels. He wasn't very sure about it. Before he could continue in further trying, Ben dragged him up. "I won't risk it." He said and EDI found himself in tight grip of his strong hands. Kara then stood up too, and covered EDI with a blanket.

"Are you sure you won't need this?" She showed Ben his jacket and he smirked. Kara knew what it means, and so she just took it and they headed to the entrance of cave.

"What about Andrea?" Pilot asked and tried to exactly remember on the last moments before falling.

"We've got her. It seems Eddie somehow damaged that AI. She couldn't use anything on us." Kara began to explain and EDI made a small "hmmm" sound. This could be interesting twist of events. But still he wasn't very found of that injury what she made to him. He had very strong will to live, but he was asking himself if this wasn't too big challenge, even for him. But he never thought Ben will be so stubborn.

"Where are others?"

"Keith is waiting with them near waterfall. I don't think she could do anything. Henry is keeping an eye on her." She had an urge to sing that last sentence. When Henry began something, he was doing it very properly. And this was very pleasant thought. She will finally get what she really deserves. "How are you managing anyways?" She looked at AI in Ben's hands and EDI smiled.

"I'll get better."

"I hope you will. Ben do you remember way?"

The asked man stopped on place, and then he hardly swallowed. "... maybe."

Kara just sighed and rubbed her hair. "Like always, so come after me."

/ - /

"What do you think you are going to do with me you suckers!"

"For instance I could kick you down from the cliff." Henry barked back at Andrea. "You will go with us. I hope you can lie very well, you will need it." Henry was the only one who stayed there to watch over Andrea and her AI. Keith with Tim were near the cliff to look for Kara, because she promised she will return in the morning. Hopefully with Ben and EDI. And he didn't protest, when he was the one to look over their little prisoner. "I think prison is still too good for you." Hemry didn't want to hide any dislikes for this woman, and he calmly talked about it.

They were keping her like this all night. Henry was staring at her with a teasing smirk and he was actualy trying to get some informations from her. She was vissibly trying to not fall asleep, but she did and when she woke up in the morning, she had shock coming. Henry was grinning close to her face and she had a strong urge to get away from his deep eyes. She couldn't figure out, what he was trying on her. That her hands and legs were chained with ropes was already an insult. But he was trying to make her go carzy, or something like that. If he thouth, he will make her feel guilty, then he was very wrong. But this was so annoying. And she twitched, with realization what will Jacen do to her for this.

"I hope they are okay." Tim was watching surroundings and waited for Kara to appear in any second. "I'm getting sick of this."

Keith looked at younger man with wonder. "Of what?"

"We are still hiding, running, or lost. We managed to make one attack, and we are lost again. I didn't come for this, when I joined army. It lasts too long now."

Keith actually chuckled, when he heard that. Tim was right in a lot of things, but Keith recognized too his young attitude. "I know what you mean." He said and took a deep breath. He knew it very well. He once again had an urge to get lost in his mind, when Tim stopped him

"Look! They are alive!" Tim called and Keith looked in the same direction, what was Tim pointing out. He smiled with a huge relief and watched Kara how she is waving on them. Ben was right after her with EDI in arms. AI wanted to go on alone for some time, but Ben just ignored it. They slowly reached Keith with Tim, and Ben immidiately got a break. He sat down and looked up to Keith.

"This is getting too hard." He said and scientist then kneeled down to him. Ben then removed blanket from EDI and AI looked at his creator. "He will need some help." Ben said and Keith nodded. He was checking EDI's body, when he discovered a hole in shell.

"That's not good." Keith whispered and bit his lower lip. He even didn't want to think, how could be all damage big, but EDI looked still strong and steady. "If we could get you back home, I would fix you." Keith said and EDI's eyes glowed strong.

"That shouldn't be problem doctor, I have an idea." They all turned to Kara, and she was smiling at them with a bright smile. "I'll show you, but we should return to Henry now. I think he will be interested too."

They reached Henry, just when Andrea was again trying to get rid of her chains. Henry just snapped again her hands moved with a finger, taunting her. "I wouldn't do that." He turned to see others coming, and a big smile came upon his face. "That was about time, when you will show up Ben." Old friend gave him just a simple smirk.

"How is our guest?"

Henry snorted. "She would like better service. And that AI too."

"She will get it. Did she say something useful?" Kara asked and Henry shook his head.

"No, she is a bitch, she won't say anything."

"Kara says she knows how to get somewhere." Ben told and he put EDI down on the ground carefully, sitting next to him. He gave Andrea just one quick look, and then he returned his attention on friends. He felt EDI is too carefully listening, and he had to respond when he received a questioning look from Henry.

"You okay?"

"Sorta." EDI replied and he thought about times in his life, when he would rather say it in more mechanical way.

"Ok, so big lady, tell us what to do." Henry began the conversation again, and Kara before talking checked Andrea. She would be really glad, if she won't hear, or understand anything. And she doubted that AI was online now. But when she thought about it, it will be better when she will inform them with surprise.

"You'll see guys, now we just need to get near a way. One is near this place." She didn't answer, how she knows it. She was leading them in curious looks and Ben already knew she knows what to do. It wasn't now his time to plan and lead. He was the last in the line, right after Andrea and Rea, and he was keeping both eyes on them. EDI was with Henry. He told Ben to give AI to him, because he was too concerned about Ben's injured shoulder. And he wanted to do something for EDI too.

When he was carrying AI, he was too watching Andrea behind them, and Keith with Tim and Kara ahead. Plane in his hands was thinking and humming. His eyes shined strongly and he was looking at his thoughts inside his mind. When he looked at Rea, it was vissible she still had problems with moving. If she didn't they would have a really big problems. And EDI was even in this state ready to get in fight with her. It still didn't make sense to him. What did he do to her? He inhaled some air in and chuckled in mind, she deserved it. There was a lot of strange things going around him. All these times, when he actually controlled water, that his father didn't die because of poison, and now this. And when Henry was holding him, that feeling was even double time bigger. He wasn't supposed to be here anymore. But for some reason EDI felt they will get the aswer.

"Don't worry Tin Man, we'll get time to kick some ass." Henry tried to make him sure and patient and EDI kindly listened to these words. But still he felt shivers, and couldn't keep in a low growling inside his soul. His tired body and mind was making him dizzy, and he even wanted to sleep, shut down. But he was still keeping himself aware of his surroudnings.

When they got to the way, Kara told them to sit and rest. Tim couldn't help it, and he was still nervously walkign around, before he sat down. Only Kara was standing there near the way, and she wondered they begin to think.

It was maybe half of hour, and Ben was still talking and teasing Andrea he will never marry her, have children with her, and he would be really glad is she will fuck off from his life. She had closed mouth with a rope, so it was really nice to talk, and she was just humming.

EDI raised himself up, and he slowly came close to Kara. She looked down at him and with a smile patted him. They were team after all, so she finally admited she could be nice on him. And EDI was vissibly thankful for it. In the mind, he promised to protect her as best as he can.

After few minutes, it finally happened. Kara began to wave her hand, and they all look on the right side. In the distance appeared something small, but with every second it was bigger and bigger. Ben stood up, and Henry imidiately got an idea what it was. And he was damn right.

"Truck.. THE TRUCK! Oh girl I love you!" Henry called, but Keith turned to him with a quaestion in eyes.

"What's so amazing about it?"

Henry grinned with a very contenct feeling. "It's about who is behind steering wheel doc." Black man was watching a turck approaching together with others. Ben and Tim knew too for sure. "You are a genius girl."

EDI was watching truck how it comes close to them. Machine was painted in red shiny color. It was huge, impressive and everyone could see, the owner gives it very good care. EDI never saw one of these automobiles close, and when he did now, he began to feel respect and admiration. He was born like a jet, airplane, but now he felt and awe for one of cars race. It even didn't have to be an AI to have respect to have such a beautiful and strong machine. But then he began to watch Kara.

Woman with a wide smile waved a hand again, when someone began to go out from the driver's seat. EDI could swear he knew this face, but... no he didn't.

"Kara, is that really so long, when I last saw youm or are you still smaller and smaller?"

"No way, you just get bigger and rounder every time, Jack." Kara replied and strong built man hugged her in tight embrace. EDI was curiously watching, when everyone came close and laughed. Everyone except his father, he had the same experession like EDI. For some reason he felt like, he knows this man, but when he looked again, he didn't.

Driver had a red baseball cap on his curly brown hair, it seemed like his face didn't a razor shell for a long time. He had deep eyes and he was wearing long red shirt, with cool blue pants. EDI understood very well, why Kara said he gets rounder, because he was actualy very round. His content belly was pushing for sure his pant and maybe in some parts his shirt too. But he wasn't dirty, and he looked very well and even smelled good. Just like his truck.

"It's some time guys, when I saw you last time." Driver said and Ben then turned to Keith with EDI. He made gesture to invite them near, there wasn't reason to keep them back. He knew they were doing it, because they didn't know this man, so he had to help get some contact. He was sending soothing emotions to EDI, and AI slowly approached him. His father followed him, and then he jsut watched Ben doing all the work.

"Jack I want you to meet up our friends." Ben pulled Keith closer by arm. "This is keith Orbit, and this little one..." He pulled now EDI up. "This is Eddie, but I think you know them."

Jack was looking at both of them, and the deeply laughed. "Of course I do! Bro was right."

"Bro?" Keith sounded and Jack grinned with his shiny white teeth.

"Yeah. I am brother of joe anderson, main mechanic on your ship. You, Mr. Keith Orbit, let my brother to take care aof this AI two years ago." EDI and Keith immidiately got all answers, but Keith still said something more.

"But you look so much the same, you would be-"

"Twins? Yeah, we are. But don't worry, we are just twins not tripleets. Because in that case, markets wouldn't manage our shopping of food. HAHAHA!" A loud laugh sounded and Jack then pulled Kara close with one army, like a big brother. "And you are lucky, I am very good friend of this nice girl, just like my bro. So if anyone wants to touch her, he must go through us."

"And how did you find us?" Tim whistled and Jack immidiately gave him his full attention.

"Good point Timmy. Once me, and my bro gave Kara a little GPS thingie. It looks like a normal cellphone. And actually you can too call with it, go on internet and everything else. Once I borrowed to order pizza."

"But that doesn't make sense, we couldn't get any signal from here, even Eddie couldn't." Keith joined conversation, even if he was tired, and now he could be happy with this, he was still scientist.

"Yeah, but it seems this little one isn't trained to find a signal."

"Trained?" Keith almost whispered and Jack nodded.

"Some AIs are specially trained just for this purposse, real hackers And this thing is made by them. And looks like, Eddie, isn't experienced enough to even feel it." He kneeled down to the plane. "But still, I never could meet with any of AIs. I always just heard about them. Hiding from the world, so this is the first time, I actually see one." He gently and carefully put a hand on EDI's shining cockpit and rubbed it. "You need a small bath, but you are very neat." Jack grinned and EDI smiled, he liked this man.

"Kara..." She turned to Ben, when she called her. "You knew about this all the time, that there are more AIs, and you have even a phone from them?"

"... Yes. I did." Ben noticed seconds before she answered, and he wasn't only one.

"So why didn't you say anything?"

She turned to him with seious look. "Because I know you Ben. Do you remember how you acted, when Eddie came to us? You would freak out then. And I called for help now, because it wouldn't be safe earlier. Jacen could still find us, even now it's a risk. But really, I didn't say it, because you wouldn't accept it then." She explained, and he was just standing there. Ben couldn't say anything, because... she was right. He wouldn't accept it.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He said and he looked at EDI. He didn't like to recall these memories, in this way. Then something struck him. "Wait Andrea-"

"No sweat Benny, I made her fall sleep." Henry interupted him, and he will be glad if he won't to have tell details of it. He wasn't violent human, but one or two hits could make miracles, to make someone unciouness to surroundings.

"So, now when we know each other, and know details, get in kids!" Jack ordered, and they loaded Andrea with her AI. For sure they wrapped her with more ropes. Jack opened door of truck and Henry just whistled.

"No way! He has even more of these little junks!"

"Junks? Henry how many times I have to say you, these are very valuable and beautiful pieces of action figures and toys?"

Benj umped on the seat and looked over a whole collection. "Now there is really lot of them." Ben whistled.

"I still don't know why you keep them on the dash." Kara said and Jack sat in his driver seat.

"Because, Optimus Prime is protector of all trucks and their drivers. At least I think it. He keeps me safe and sure I will always finish my way. That's why I must have here all my figures and toys of him."

Tim raised an eyebrow. "And does it really work?"

Jack grinned. "I'm still here and on the way. So what do you think?"

They decided, they will switch places after two hours on the seats near Jack and then in trailer. Kara was first with Jack, because she wanted to talk with him about a lot of things, and she said Ben to got too. She too said to take EDI with him. When they begin to ride, Ben felt very content feeling. But he still asked.

"Plan?"

"I said Jack to call army and get us here, he will get us to the nearest place, where they can reach us now. We will give them Andrea and get some help for Eddie mainly. Then, let's see." That actually sounded like a plan. Ben knew EDI feels the same way, and he felt his tired friend. But Ben was really glad he is managing.

"You really get a lot of these toys Jack."

"Yeah. I still can't understand why bro prefers Megatron."

Ben chuckled. "Maybe because he is more strict than you."

"No matter what, I follow Optimus. Every trucker should have respect for him. He is protector of these beautiful machines."

Ben chuckled even more then and Kara looked at him surprised. "What?"

"I just realized, when Optimus protects trucks, then Starscream protects planes. And in that case we are pretty screwed Eddie." He said and Jack grinned.

"Yeah. Kara tell him."

Ben turned look on Kara, wondering what will come. "Open window Ben. I think you know."

Ben blinked, she was right. He opened window and raised EDI's head. "You must try this." AI blinked, because he didn't understand. But Ben did all the work. He pulled EDI up and then he leaned out of the window with EDI. "You never rode with a car, so just stay like this, feel the wind and look around." He ordered to AI and EDI obeyed.

Ben was right. The sky was blue, sun was right on the top and everything around was green and fresh. He really felt the wind coming to them and he looked down on the passing way and stripe. Ben was holding him with one hand close and EDI felt familiar feeling, like when he was flying. World was so amazing. He never could experience to see everything so near, if he was still just a war plane. Few of clouds were travelling throught the sky and he whiped a little for his ability to fly. But this was jsut amazing, and Ben just smiled content.

/ - /

Jazz didn't sleep, no entirely. He was listening, noticing and guarding. He could swear he could still hear water, how it's dropping down somewhere. He felt sparks, and cold air, but his concern was mainly aimed on the fragile human being. No, he had to take this back, Shane wasn't fragile, or even weak. He had to endure a lot for sure. Jazz felt he deserves a better life, he wasn't evil, he was just used. AI finally opened eyes, and when he looked at Shane cormfortably sleeping in his near pressence, it almost hurt him when he knew he will have to disturb him. But it was the best thing now, for both of them. He had just enought of this place now.

He checked all chains and barriers around him and snorted. Now was the real time to use his full power. He was keeping it and storing it for this moment. He then began to make Shane wake up with a small movements of his body. It didn't take him long time to drag boy from a pleasant sleep, and Shane then looked at him, tired and confused.

"We're leaving." That was all, what Jazz said and Shane blinked in deep wonder. Jazz let him go, and then he began to raise. He stretched fully his whole body and gathered energy. For a while he was standing there and continuing in process, and Shane's eyes then flashed in shock, when chains suddenly exploded into small pieces. He was watching it in total shock, and he then looked down on leftovers of what has been chain.

"You could do this all the time?" Shane breathed out and he looked at AI.

"Yeah. But I didn't want to. Now when I have what I came for here, I can leave boy." Helicopter's eyes shined impishly and Shane's eyes widened. He understood all of this now.

"You let me capture you. I never beat you, you planned it." Boy said and he swallowed hard. It was all lie, he never managed to get this AI here. But why was he here then?

"Yeah I did. Sorry to fool you boy. I planned it from the first second, when you told to fight you."Shane blinked and looked at helicopter.

"From..." That couldn't be...

"Yes. I came here because of you. You are the first human ever to have so much courage, and will to fight me. yYu are just perfect, just what I was seaching for. And only way to get you, was to come here."

"Are you crazy?" Shane spit out. "They could kill you here! Jacen isn't playing some game, he could just kill you! Torture you to death! And you are still here, even when you can escape? And all of that just because of ME?"

Jazz was silent for a while. "Yes. Problem?"

"You are fucking out of your mind." Shane had to stop and took few deep breaths, he was getting just too furious to handle all of it. Why would he do that? "You don't even know me. I am hunter, you know what we do. And you still let me capture you. Why?"

Shane was desperate for answer, and Jazz stretched his head close to his face. "Because, I want you to become my partner, Shane." Shane's eyes widened, and he couldn't say anything. He never thought a situation like this will come. "I was searching for a human, to become my partner. And I would like you to be the one."

Shane was shaking his head and he looked away. "No... you can't... I can't..." He almost whimpered.

"Why? Because of this place? Because of that man? You don't belong to him, and I will take you out of here."

Shane was still looking on different side, and then he heard a new sound. He turned back to Jazz, and he saw his cockpit was black pilot seat, ready for a human to sit on it. Shane saw even from this place smooth and elegant design of cockpit, but he still hesistated. Then Jazz decided to give him a little help with deciding.

"If you want a better life, hop in. Don't worry, human don't taste good, so I won't eat you. But we need to get off here as fast as we can."

Shane was still standing there, thinking. He looked over the place, and then with a sigh decided. Carefully he got it and sat on the seat. Cockpit then closed and he was surrounded by a green light, what was later raplaced. He got clear vision on surroundings and Jazz without warning pulled him close to seat with a seat belt.

"Relax, I'll do everyhitng. Time to rock out." His engines roared with intense strenght, and rotors began to spin. Shane was sure now, there wasn't any way back.

Jazz started and he began to rush throught the whole fortress. He was very curious, what will Jacen tell on this.

"I don't believe, you will get out of here so easily." Shane was skeptic, he had to admit it to himself.

"Normally, I would maybe agree with you Shane. But thanks to what happened here, a lot of systems doesn't work, and a lot places are damaged. You know this place very well, after all. You know I am right. So we are going to use this adventage now." Jazz approached another corrior, and when alarm sounded, he knew the real ride will begin right now.

Jacen was clapping with fingetr on his table, when he was disturbed by alarm. He immidiately spit out a curse and got to the keyboard. When he finally got to know about the whole situation, he hit the table with his hard fist. So even that helicopter was now trying to make a fool out of him. Well, he didn't think so!

Shane was just leaning into a seat. Whatever wil happen, he didn't care. He knew Jacen will find him, even on the other side of the world. He was just quite amazed, when he saw how easy it is for Jazz to get throught. He was really talented and skilled AI. What Shane saw the first day, was really just a playing compared to this. EDI was a fighter, he could fight very well. But Shane now saw Jazz is the real fighter, he is experienced, and that's what EDI misses. He is a child, but Jazz is the man with warrior instinct. Even when he was a little crazy and liked to joke.

Jazz was playfully avoiding and destroying missiles. He took down every small AI, what came to his way and tried to stop him. And when humans came, Shane noticed something. Before they could begin to fire, they were falling to their knees and pulling their hands tight on ears. Sound was attacking htem. And he too saw a wind is against them. So that was the reason, why was Jazz so good in avoiding and flying even in small places. Shane watched as they were still approaching nearer to freedom. Maybe he could really trust him after all. But he still couldn't believe AI like this would choose him.

And there was Jacen... Shane looked down and he realized all of this is useless, he couldn't run away from that man. He will find them, but...

"We're almost out!" Jazz said happy and Shane was still just wondering about everything of this. Jazz blasted more of area and in the finale made a way throught the wall. Blue sky shined on his sensors and his bright eyes glanced. He was still damn good at this. He wasn't looking back and headed as fast he could away. He had to get them to safe place!

* * *

Feedback, please :)


	50. Return home

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**On the wing**_

_**48. Return home**_

They were on the way for the whole day. They were passing grasslands, trees, and time by time some animals. For EDI it was one amazing ride. He felt like he is now seeing the world, from the directly unknown path. Pain could go away, fears could be gone, he could just watch and sense now. For some reason he wished this ride will never end, he wished to see the whole world like this. He felt like Ben is pulling him close, and how sun is traveling together with them. Truck was making its way on the road, and thanks to microphone in trailer they could talk with others. Jack showed himself to be very talkative, optimistic and funny. He had a plenty of jokes, and his laugh was deep and honest. And his eyes just shined with happiness, when they laughed too. It seemed he really loved to make people laugh and make them happy. People were just so different from each other. And he had to admit, he never saw Kara to laugh so much.

The ride was continuing and after some time, they switched places. But even when some of them actually didn't know what to talk about anymore, Jack was still talking and laughing. Ben with Henry was the last one to keep going in conversation. So they were now sitting next to the driver and three others were sitting and leaning on each other in trailer in silence with closed eyes. They were actually content that way.

When truck stopped, they could feel it. Big door opened and Jack told them to get up and say hello to the world once again. Noise all around was telling them, they reached a place where they will meet with army. They jumped out of truck, but Keith told EDI to stay in. He still rather didn't want them to see him. He felt it's better for him that way. Henry with Ben too dragged out Andrea with Rea. Ben was looking over soldier's faces and he grumbled something for himself.

"It's good to see you're alive, LT. Gannon." One of soldiers began talk to him, and Ben just simply nodded. Yeah, it was good thing to be alive after all. He was watching Andrea and her AI, how they are dragged into a helicopter. He actually wondered if EDI saw that machine. But he didn't feel anything, so maybe no. They had so many questions for them. Jack was sure, they were at least half of hour there, just standing and talking. Like last words, soldiers wanted them to join them on the way back on the base. Ben was actually really hesitating about this. But he decided rather fast.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"We are not going with you." Ben simply replied and put hands on his hips, he wasn't willing to step back. Even when he now had to get, very damn good reason for this. When Keith came across and put hand on Ben's shoulder, pilot thought he maybe won't have to lie.

"We need to get something in my home; we will join you later, if we can of course." Keith talked very calm and sure, soldier couldn't for sure see they are hiding something. "This is very important thing to do, after that we can help you again. I hope you can take care about Andrea just by yourself until we come back."

"But you must go with us-"

"You don't need us for anything now." Kara interrupted soldier. "You can make her talk by yourself. We have other business to do right now." They began to go back into truck and soldier just called at them.

"And what do you think you are going to do?"

Henry turned to him with a nasty grin. "We'll get ready for fight!" They jumped into truck and Jack was honestly happy for that. He hated to wait, when he knew ride will continue.

"BUT YOU CAN'T-"

"Sorry, but we can!" Henry called back, and soldier suddenly began to rub his chin, where did he hear this line? He looked after the truck, and sighed. Well, they were alive, they got prisoner, and they said they will come back. He thought that was enough to underline this day, like a success. Now he just had to inform Captain Bruce.

"Ok guys, next stop, and your home." Jack said and others showed a happy smile. "Fine, so let's get some really great music." Keith was paying his attention to EDI, when Jack said it and all others stunned on place.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" He asked and Tim turned with tortured look.

"Yes, that music." In moment, a funky and crazy music sounded, and they all sensed, how the truck is moving on sides. Keith immediately grabbed EDI close to him, but after few seconds he recognized, Jack is just playing with truck. He calmed down, but he was still keeping EDI close to him.

"We're going home Eddie." He smiled. "We're going home." He was glad when he got answer with a gentle touch of wing on his face. Yes, they were finally coming home.

/ - /

It was already a night. They were flying for the whole day and dark of the night finally came. Jazz decided to land. They were running away from the moment, when they broke free from fortress. He knew it isn't enough, but he had to make himself sure, Shane is managing. He wanted to give him little break. He opened his cockpit, and let human to slowly get out. Shane was still rubbing his hand, and he walked a few steps. He wasn't talking for a whole flight. Jazz wanted to say something, but he didn't. He knew Shane wouldn't react now; boy needed time to put himself together again. He was slowly making next small steps, and thinking. Where to go now?

Suddenly Jazz's sensors sharpened and Shane turned slowly on the side. Before he could do anything, he was starring into bright green eyes. In next seconds he found himself on the ground, and he recognized Justin very well. He couldn't forget these eyes. Other boy was leaning on him, and pulling him down with one arm on Shane's chest. Jazz had an urge to strike in, but Shane gave him signal with a hand to back off. So helicopter was just standing there and watching red haired boy. Justin then raised his look away from Shane and looked on helicopter.

"Another one..." He whispered and next he was gasping for air, when Shane kicked him with knuckle into stomach. Shane got away from Justin's reach and green eyes glanced at him with angry expression. After a while of snoring Justin just jumped, but he missed Shane. He immediately got up and this time he took him down by one arm. He got him on the ground again and began to pull Shane's hair. "I'll pull out all your hair! I will pull all your hair! You hair! You hear me!...you have so soft hair." In moment Shane's eyes widened, when Justin stopped attacking him and instead began to rub his long hair.

"Did you want to fight or what?"

"... oh yeah." He got another hit by Shane, this time into nose. Jazz was just watching it, who was this boy? Well, whoever it was, it seemed they know each other. But Jazz was nervous, he felt something. Something familiar, it seemed some other AI is near them. And he guessed this boy has something to do with it. Maybe...

They were continuing to beat each other, they were making actually a lot of close eyes contacts. They both had unfinished business with each other, even when it wasn't best time to solve things like these.

"I don't like bad guys, and you still owe me for that ship!"

"You owe me! Who threw a bag on my head? YOU! Are you out of your mind? A bag on head!"

"You deserved it!" Justin barked out and they continued to hit each other with fists, kicks and throwing each other on the ground. Jazz was still watching it, and maybe he finally began to understand a little of what's going on here. And it seemed that boy didn't mind him. Actually it was interesting scene to watch. He wanted to help Shane, but he respected his wish to let him do this alone. After all, Shane did what he wanted; now it was Jazz's time to obey. But if anything bad will happen, he will help. Shane was the reason, why he was here in the first place. This valuable human was now the most important thing to care about. He didn't have in mind to let him get hurt. But it seemed it won't be needed. That was a good thing.

They got on the ground again, and Justin with harsh snorting looked at Shane. For a moment and from this point of view he actually looked like a... girl. Justin just now realized, other boy is small and very slim, and those eyes, long hair...

"Like a girl." Justin whistled and Shane looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"You look like a girl, now I see it!" Justin pointed out a finger and in moment Shane jumped on him with fists ready to deal him a hit. Jazz had to chuckle when he saw it, but from somewhere he heard a low growl. When he looked around, he didn't see anyone. Now he was sure, something was near.

Justin with Shane was continuing in their fight, when Justin finally managed to get Shane under him and keep him down. He wanted to hit him right in the face, and Jazz was already ready to take human down, when he stopped. Justin heard a hiss from Shane, when he pulled on his right hand. Slowly he too withdrew Shane's hair on the side to see his face. There was a blue mark on and around his eyes. For sure it was made by a hard hit, but this wasn't his work. But he couldn't notice it yet now, because he was just too furious before this moment. He was still pulling on Shane's hand, and then his green yes looked into silver ones.

"So, you're hurt. You could tell I wouldn't fight you in that case." He released Shane's right arm, and there was a small hiss.

"Why you are here, if you want to kill me, do it now!" Shane spit out and Justin rubbed his red hair.

"I am here, because you are one of the closest people to Jacen. I don't want to let you any more problems the crew from that air carrier. And I said you owe me for that last fight!"

"So that's the only reason why you are here?" Shane breathed out and Justin pulled him closer to the ground and stretched his neck, right to look into his eyes.

"I am too rather curious why you are here, and not with Jacen. And that AI..." Justin looked right on Jazz. He saw burns on his shell, and AI's direct and careful look on him. "It almost looks like, you are running away."

"And that's your problem?" Shane asked and he was calmly looking on the side.

"Actually, yeah. I don't know what you are up to. And I don't like people who mess with me."

Shane with deep breath looked back at other boy. "You don't even know my name, do you?" Justin now stopped, when Shane said that, with a very calm tone of his voice. That was true...

"I don't." He admitted.

"And what do you want to do with me now?" Shane asked, and he felt, how the pressure on his chest is slowly fading away. Justin removed his hand from there and stood up.

"That depends on you. You are still a hunter; I thought you are still on evil side."

"Dark side of the Force?" Shane asked.

"Something like that."

"... I don't work for Jacen anymore, if you want to hear this." Shane sat up. "At least I don't want to. Thank Jazz here, for that I am not there."

Now Justin turned to him with a surprised look. "You don't want to be there?" Shane nodded, and Justin grimaced. "You are still a bitch. I will keep an eye on you."

Shane snorted. "And who are you anyway? You aren't mechanic on that ship, I don't believe it."

Red haired boy turned to him and put his hand behind his head. "I'm the good guy. That's enough for you to know. But... My name is Justin. And I suppose you have some girly name, you look like one." He pointed out and he saw how Shane got stunned and his eyebrow was twitching.

"I don't..."

"Yes you do. Look at yourself, you're small, slim, you have actually very soft edges in you face and long hair. Geez, I would even misunderstand you for a girl from the back. So what's your name?"

"Go fuck yourself." That wasn't actually answer, what Justin expected. He just snorted and turned his back to the other one. Jazz was watching all of this, and he had to admit, they were beginning to have actually cute and stubborn relationship.

"Fine, I don't need to know it after all." Justin snorted, and he noticed Shane is rubbing his injured hand. Right after that moment, they both heard strange sound. Jazz heard it too, and he immediately rushed to Shane.

"We should get moving boy."

"Why? Someone is coming here?"

Shane nodded, but he looked up to Jazz. "I told you it hasn't any sense to run away, they will get us back there." Then he looked back at Justin. "If you really want to help them, find one guy."

"What? And how?"

"People say he lives now near Los Angeles. His name is George Cummings. Find him." Shane said, and on his face was very sure smirk. Justin was still asking himself, why he should trust him. He just felt so strange about this guy. But after all, he for sure didn't like Jacen. So in the finale Justin just blinked and waved hand and got away. After that, Jazz got Shane into cockpit again and flew off.

They have hided in the near place, what was hided by trees and thick nature. Shane was just tired leaning on Jazz, and slowly began to ask again. "Why did you do this?"

Jazz blinked and his quantum CPU got a clean answer. "I want to save you Shane. And maybe I am too a little selfish. I want it because of me too."

"I still don't know how I can be useful to you." Boy whispered, but AI heard it.

"I want you to be my partner."

Shane didn't answer now. He just snuggled down on the ground. This was useless, Jacen was for sure already on hunt. He just waited when he will come for him. But Jazz... and that boy... Justin. He really wasn't sure, what is his role in this story anymore. But he knew he will soon find out.

/ - /

Elora was quite nervous. She wasn't the type of woman, who likes to panic, but she wasn't calm. She was still waiting for messages. From captain Marshfield, captain Bruce and EDI with crew. She was now storage in quite small place of water. It was better than to just stand on steady ground. She had to move, and on the floor wasn't enough of empty space for that. She was waiting many hours, before message finally came. She raised her look. Captain Bruce came by himself. She turned her sensors up to hear him clearly.

"Good news, they are alive."

Her eyes shined strongly with these words. Yes this was what she wanted to hear. "And where are they?"

"They are on the way to Keith Orbit's house. He said he needs to do there something very important. But they got two prisoners to us."

"So?"

Captain nodded. "We will get a chance to get more information."

/ - /

Now Jacen was really pissed off, and he thought, that's too weak word for this state. This was just enough for him. How he dares to run way, with that damn helicopter! Jacen was furious; he wanted to get EDI back! But now, AI wasn't the most important thing on his mind. Shane. Jacen had to admit it, Shane was more important than EDI. He knew everything. And he was actually something like his right hand; he had to get him back! Jacen already let to take off a lot of small drones. They will search for them. And he too didn't get any messages from Andrea. What was she thinking? He was the one, who was giving orders here, the one who was supposed to know everything first. And she was ignoring it! But then he got calm again, because there was one thing. He remembered now. There was a way, how to get Shane back, very quickly.

/ - /

They were continuing in their way every minute of that day. And everyone hated that, they were continuing with that stupid music. Jack is the type of man, who knows, when he is hungry, so he stopped for some food in market. They all couldn't say, they were missing anything and so, the journey was content continuing. It took the whole day, and when they finally arrived on the right place, it was already dark. Ben was comfortably sleeping with EDI crawled on him. So when the truck stopped and he slowly opened eyes, it took him some time to realize where they are. EDI too raised his head, and they looked at each other.

"Ok kids, get out! You are home!" Jack opened door, and when everyone got out, and then Ben rose up too. He jumped down from the truck and his eyes glanced. He knew this place. He remembered when he saw it last time, Keith's house. This was the place, where everything began to move. EDI got on the edge of the truck and he looked too. He knew very well, what Ben is thinking about, he was thinking on the same thing. He remembered here on that day, when he got this new body, when Ben was teaching him how to fly, and he was trying to get blanket for his friend. And then... when he came to his father. He remembered everything. Everything before they want away. On the ship, and that beach, oh that beach! Everything was flashing in his memory, and he now really felt like he is returning home, finally. He was forgiven, not afraid anymore.

Now it all seemed so distant, like it was an eternity, since it happened. EDI actually couldn't believe, they really return home. This place was his home, and now he was really happy, when he saw it again. He couldn't wait for the moment, when they will open door and get in. Kara with Keith told Jack to stay, and then Keith led them to the entrance of house. Ben was watching on EDI, they were thinking exactly same things. Others were curiously looking around. The house was standing alone in this place, and it was calm and quiet. When they finally reached the door, Keith opened and they entered the house.

Ben with EDI looked around, and everything was just like when they got away. Ben knew, what Keith need to do with EDI, so he told others to follow him.

"Ok guys, I'll give you small tour if you want to, and if Keith accepts it." Doctor turned to Ben and he nodded, with arms crossed on his chest.

"Sure, if you won't break anything."

Ben smiled impishly. "Ok so let's go!"

"Ben..." Keith talked and pilot looked back at him. "I'm serious about this."

"... ok I will try to keep everything in original state." Ben finally promised and then began his tour with others. Keith just sighed; he really didn't know if it's wise to believe Ben. But for some reason he was thinking, he will have to get used on it. After a while, he finally got EDI to his work room. AI was curiously looking around everything and Keith put him on the work table. He got his tools, computers and began to work.

EDI was watching al the time, when he began to take off the shell of his body, and then an unknown instinct woke up in him. He flinched back and Keith was confused looking at his son. "Eddie... Are you... shy?" AI glanced eyes.

"I don't... I don't know what happened."

After a while, Keith just smiled. "I see." He touched EDI's shell again and slowly began to rub it with fingers. "I need to take it off, so stay calm please." Doctor pleaded and EDI this time obeyed fully. That strange feeling was still there, but he tried to ignore it. Keith was slowly removing shield from his chest, and then wings. He even took out the shell on head. EDI felt actually uncomfortable, when he saw his inner circuits and everything. Now there wasn't anything, anything what could protect his inner body. He too guessed he wasn't looking very nice. But he noticed there is a blue light behind all circuits. His inner body was shining with bright blue color, just like his eyes. Keith was watching him; he saw EDI is exploring everything. It was very strange look. He was looking on machine, what he created. He now saw every little wire, circuit, sensor, everything. And he exactly knew every little piece of it. Every little cable and he knew where to plug it in.

It was unusual look. And he was sure; some people may be disturbed by EDI's present appearance. But he wasn't. For him it was something, what he knew, and loved. Something, what he created with his own hands. But he knew EDI needs a help, so he wasn't looking on him very long time. He just got his blanket again and put it on his back and wings.

"I'm sure you don't want anyone to see you like this."

EDI looked at him. This was true, but there was something to tell. "Unless it's you." Keith in second stopped in checking EDI's damaged chest, and after a twitch he smiled. He was fully accepted.

"And Ben?"

AI was thinking for a while, before he got an answer. "Maybe. I don't think he would like to see me like this."

Keith shook his head. "No Eddie, don't think like that. Friends always want to see you, even when you look like this. He would be maybe shocked, but I'm sure he would still look at you and smile."

EDI was steady sitting, while Keith was exploring damaged region. "Where did you learn that?" He didn't want to make his creator sad, or upset, but the answer wasn't just happy.

"From Jacen, when we were still friends." He didn't want to lie, it was true. In those times, everything seemed so much better. He head to swallow the hard truth, when his friend turned against him. But he didn't thought; EDI will come with this kind of question.

"Tell me; please tell me, if he never changed, would you choose me, or him?" Touch on his body stopped in that moment. Maybe, somewhere deep in mind, Keith wished for that, EDI will never ask him about this. It was actually painful decision. It was between the best friend, and son, if he never changed... He was thinking about it, but when he looked again on EDI, he decided.

"You. I created you with my own hands. And if Jacen never changed, there wouldn't be any reason to choose between you two. But like this..." Doctor put a hand on EDI's wing. "You are the most important person in my life." He rubbed the wing, and then realized what he has to do. "I will have to take your heart out."

EDI's eyes widened, for sure in shock, surprise and fear. "My heart?"

Scientist nodded. "Yes. But don't worry, it won't do anything to you, it will be still connected. I need to be sure it's in good state after all of this." Plane wasn't sure. Yes he trusted his creator, but taking his heart out of his body... "Can I do it?" Keith asked, and this time EDI nodded. What was happening next was one of the strangest things what happened to him in his whole life. Keith opened his chest and slowly, gently and extremely carefully took out the shining part. EDI was shivering, and he was very nervous. He felt touch of Keith's hand inside his body. AI's eyes widened, when it appeared on sensors. He saw it!

Keith was now holding a sensitive machine, what was shining with a strong blue light. It was long, sneak and it had almost shape of the S letter. But it was softer. Through the shine, it was colored in blue and black color, jus like his body. But the center, the center of that thing was strongly glowing. EDI almost felt like he is looking at some beautiful kind of diamond. The center was just so clear. Heart was still connected with a body by few strong cables. Then when he looked more carefully he noticed something. It was beating, just like hearts of people and animals. It was like, he was really alive...

"This is..."

"Your heart Eddie."

"But it beats!" EDI yelled and Keith swears he saw tears in his son's eyes.

"Yes it does. You know Eddie; I wanted to make it as much as a real heart, as I could." EDI looked at it again. It was just so beautiful! He couldn't believe it was part of him, part what was keeping him alive for all that time. "I will check it now, so please, stay like this."

EDI obeyed him, and he let his creator to continue in his work. It took some time, but Keith after while could be sure, the heart is ok. He was going on with work, until he was sure he didn't left out any single detail. EDI knew he would check every single circuit, if it was needed. Two long hours have passed, and EDI after some time fell asleep. His body wanted energy back, and he didn't protest, Keith was continuing in repairs by himself. When EDI after two hours woke up, he saw his father is sleeping. Keith was still sitting in chair, close to the work table, and he was leaning on it. He had his head on EDI's body and he was keeping hands on him.

EDI thought he maybe fell asleep while work, but when he looked back on himself, he was ok. He had once again his body shell, and he felt so much better. Keith like first thing finished repairs. Then he let himself get some sleep and rest. EDI was watching him for a while; it was actually nice to watch a human sleep. Even in this state, they seemed so alive and innocent. AI put his head closer to his creator and decided to sleep too. Next day, they will have a lot of work to do.

While EDI was sleeping, Keith told others, they can sleep, take or do whatever they want here. It was like it was too their home. Henry, Tim and Jack stayed in living room, watching TV, and Ben with Kara came to explore this rather big place. They got to the room with books, so maybe it was a library. Kara took one of books and opened it.

"He for sure has a big house, when he lives alone here." Ben had to nod on this. He was thinking the same thing, when he came here for the first time. "I really don't know how he can live like this. It's a nice house, but..."

"Too empty." Ben accomplished sentence, and Kara with a nod closed the book and returned it on its place.

"Ben..."

Pilot turned to her, and Kara gave him an unsure look. "That kiss, in that cave... It wasn't real, was it? It was just because of that moment, tell me."

Ben didn't have any taste to say it. He totally forgot about it, really what was he thinking in that moment? But he had to say anything, and he didn't want to lie. But he had too... "It was nothing." He lied, he actually lied, and a lot.

"I knew that... Good night Ben, but for the next time, say it, before you do it." Ben was watching her leave slowly. He felt so bad because of this. He loved her, he fucking loved her! And he had to say things like these. Maybe all of this was wrong, maybe telling the truth could be better. But he didn't want to risk anything.

Suddenly he heard knocking on the glass. He looked back, and saw door of the balcony. Slowly, he came closer and opened it. Cold evening air hit his face and he immediately looked on the plane, who was sitting on the railing. He came slowly closer and wide blue eyes shined on him with a strong light.

"Keith is..."

"Sleeping." EDI's answer was clear, but he saw Ben is checking him out. He was looking at him, like on the newest wonder of the world.

"He repaired you, completely."

"Yes. I let him sleep, he deserves it, but I want to see something. Are you going with me Ben?"

"Now? It's night." Pilot answered, but it seemed AI doesn't take it like an answer.

"Yes, now." Without any word, EDI stood on the railing and fell slowly backward. Ben tried to catch him, but he only saw EDI, how he turned in the air and with a circle landed on his wheels. It seemed like his more active nature has returned. "Are you going with me, wingman?"

Ben didn't hesitate any second, when he heard it. He got back to the house and down the stair and rushed out. EDI was standing there, waiting, and then he just began to run away. Ben followed him, and he began to notice the night sky full of stars. He was following the strong lights coming from EDI, and before he could notice it, they got on the familiar place. EDI stopped on the edge of the cliff, and Ben stopped together with him. When he looked around, he noticed fresh green grass, but too the huge tree. It was just standing there, on the cliff, alone, but so strong and huge. When he looked back, he saw the house and wide surroundings. There was no town, no houses, it was just clear vision. And when he turned on the other side, he was the sea shinning in the moonlight.

"This place..."

"That's what I wanted to see, do you remember Ben? Look there." EDI begged, and his friend looked back to the house, exactly a little more in front of it. "That's the place, where you were trying to teach me how to fly again. And this," They looked down on the beach. "There, it was the first time; I sensed doctor in my sphere. Hmm I wonder if that annoying crab still lives there."

Ben with a chuckle sat down and leaned on the tree. "I would like to see that crab. But you are right, I remember it here." Ben was glad when AI sat right next to him. He too felt his presence in sphere and they content leaned on each other. "I actually never thought we will return here, like this, after all what happened. And you still can't fly." EDI didn't talk this time; he just put his head on Ben, near his stomach. That was comfortable state. They both knew, they will return to fight, next day. But now, it just felt so good, nostalgic and maybe too strange, when they returned here. But they were glad for this. There was silence, until...

"And now tell what should I do with Kara?"

"Say her everything?" EDI stood up and went away. Ben was watching him, as plane made him comfortable on the grass. AI raises a look to the sky and moon, and his quantum processor gave him a pleasant feelings. He felt like he was free, like he really had a freedom, and no one owned him. It was a beautiful feeling. He wished so much it was true, because he didn't know, what is waiting for him, when he will return. Suddenly he felt a soothing presence of Ben in his sphere. Pilot gently rubbed his bright white essence and smiled on him. He wished he really knew what all of this about. But no matter what, he won't give up, it was just too much for him, he will never give up. Jacen will go down, and he knew they will see him next day. But now, the soothing touch of his friend was enough for him. It was more, than he could ever ask for.

/ - /

Shane was actually very content now. It was really some time, when he could rest so well, without anyone disturbing him. He didn't sleep so content even on the bed, because he knew Jacen is still watching him there. There were a lot of reasons, mainly because that man always wanted to know, what Shane is doing, any time. He still didn't believe, they will escape, but he now just tasted that good feeling of being safe for a while. After all, he could have some rest; before Jacen will drag them back. Jazz was offering him very comfortable and likeable feeling of safety and care. Shane only regretted it won't last too long. When he opened his eyes, helicopter was still by his side. Shane still almost couldn't believe that AI could be loyal to him. He had to tell him...

"Jazz..." Shane used low and weak voice, but AI still turned look to him. "I need to tell you something." He got AI's full attention, and even with a heavy hart, Shane began to talk. "We will go back there, Jacen will find us."

"No he won't-"

"He will!" Shane screamed on helicopter and green eyes blinked in wonder. "When I was younger, Jacen... gave me into head a little chip. They can track us by that. It can't be switched off, or destroyed, only if you kill me." Shane looked down and swallowed hard. He needed to say this, he was so ashamed. It was like he was just Jacen's pet. That's why he never tried to run away anymore. "So... leave me here, and go. Don't let them capture you back." Shane was actually begging Jazz could recognize it. Jazz was watching him for a while, he wanted to say something. Make some gentle touch, but in a second he began to yell in pain.

Shane's eyes widened, because he recognized this. They were here. Jazz was trying to get rid of these electric chains and yelled on Shane. "Run away!" Jazz wanted to give Shane a chance to run away, get out from the cave without noticing, but boy was just sitting there and with shiny eyes watching helicopter in front of him. He didn't even try. "Shane please! DO IT!" Pain was secondary now; he was trying to ignore it. He had to make Shane's mind, at least to try! Jazz then recognized very unpleasant thing. They were now trying sleeping gas. Jazz immediately pulled Shane close and made electricity go away from the place, where he was keeping human. AI could do it, with power of will, but it was very painful. But that didn't matter now. They were trying to pull him out, but Jazz was stubbornly keeping himself on one place. After few tries, they decided they had enough and began to use weapons. Jazz really hated rocket launchers, and that was what they got. After few rockets, Jazz growled back angrily. "Hey don't scratch me!" They were still trying it, they used everything, what they got, but AI was still fighting. He didn't have in mind to back off, surrender, he made his choice, his life choice, and he wasn't willing to break it.

But actually, he wasn't fighting; he was protecting a human being, under his body. Shane was watching helicopter with clear awe, but without any understanding, why was he risking his life so much for him? Why was he so stubborn? He should let him go then. "Jazz.."

He had enough! AI with a wild growl raised his wings, and with a force pulled his body. He made it again with more force and chains finally broke. He was willing to risk it! He grabbed Shane tightly, and rushed out of the cave, when he saw light; he already jumped and started engines. He was ready to fly! They really got out, and Shane was in shock trying to hang on Jazz. It almost seemed they could escape, but in one moment, they began to fall down, when a strong shot of energy hit them. They fell on the ground, and Jazz immediately noticed few AIs near them. He checked Shane, and then he began to fight with them furiously. He wanted to rip out their cables, chips, processors, anything! They were scratching his shell, trying to get fangs deep into his body, and when they succeed they had to deal with more and more hits. He managed to knock out two of them, and thee was last one. But he was hit again with strong energy and, and AI got sharp fangs right into his metal flesh.

Shane was watching it, he had to! This was all because of him. Jazz was fighting, but for him! He wanted to gain him freedom, and he didn't care if he will get hurt. He was fighting, just because he decided for it. Shane rose up his look, and his silver eyes got full of shiny tears. He never wanted this. He could get beaten up by Jacen, he didn't care. But he didn't want anyone else to suffer because of him! Not Jazz! He wanted to cry, to run away, to close his eyes. But he just couldn't. His chest was heavy and his breathing was fast. His long hair was free in wind and he was watching Jazz how he is still fighting. Jazz was trying to be his friend, gain his trust. He wanted Shane to believe him. He wanted to be his friend! That was something, what Shane hadn't for so long in his life. Now he only wanted to fall and cry, because he knows he can't stop it. Jazz wanted him to run away, but Shane didn't. No, he began to run to AI.

"Shane no!" Jazz called back on him, but boy didn't stop. His heart was beating furiously, because he maybe finally found a right way. But then everything went white, when he was hit with another energy ball. Jazz screamed in denial, but he was too shot down on the hard ground.

"Tell boss we got them!"

AI found strength to open eyes, and he looked at Shane." No, please..."He moved closer to boy, but before he could check him, they withdrew him back. After while planes appeared and Jazz was growling furiously, he had to get near! When one of humans began to check Shane, Jazz had to gasp in horror.

"We should get him a doctor, or we will loose him." Jazz was clearly disgusted by that tone of voice, how he said it so without concern. But for him it was suffering, it was like someone just ripped out his heart. He couldn't believe, the human, what he chose to be his partner should die. He had to live!

* * *

**Ok people, now seriously, I can see statics, i know someone is reading this, so when you do, comment, rewiev, I'm writing to see what people think. So be please nice and tell me what you think. **


	51. Blackbird

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**On the wing**_

_**49. Blackbird**_

Henry never liked to forget about important things. He just cared too much for people who are close to him, and so he felt quite ashamed now. So many days and he still didn't call back to Brazil. Samantha for sure returned yet, and he didn't call a once. And now when you do lot of work with kicking a villain's butt, it was hard to remember where your cell phone is. How could he be so rude to a woman, who helped him so much? Henry was a man with good maneuvers. He always thought women deserve respect, mainly when you sleep with them, and then get a flower for them. But sometimes he just loved to be a real leading man. But he was now feeling rather guilty he didn't give a single message to Samantha. That wasn't very good behavior, oh well he could always say he was almost eaten by a giant flying fortress. It was now time to call to his second home, he was too very curious about his three little boys.

He began the call, and after while of ringing he finally heard a similar female voice. "Henry is that you?"

"... Yeah. Sorry I didn't call earlier, we had a lot work with saving the world, or rather our asses. How are boys doing?"

"They look like they miss you. They are often sitting on the roof, so maybe waiting when you will come back."

Henry rubbed his chin, thinking. "I don't know myself, when it will be, Sam I'll now tell you, what is happening here. After that, what we have to do, I could maybe return."

EDI fell asleep together with Ben in one of rooms. This was going to be a big day, so they wanted to have some pleasant sleep to give them some strength. Kara was checking them out, time by time, and she didn't have that heart to wake them up. What she didn't know was that, Keith already received information and orders from army. He was right, today they are returning on the ship. This day was time to fight, to get it back. Keith was too with nasty smile thinking, how much will be Jacen mad because of this. Life was suddenly so wonderful at some point. But he was still wondering, how this will end, and if he will be able to keep EDI. He didn't like the imagination of that; he must give him back to army. When Kara came around him, she gave him signal they are still sleeping. And too that EDI was comfortably lying on Ben. At least better morning, than when Ben was looking for him in the all house. It was time for discussion.

"Ok, so listen up kids. I'm glad we all survived this mad ride, until now." Keith recognized the rest wasn't actually fond of last words. So he leaned on the wall and continued with arms crossed on his chest. "I've got message from army. Now I know exactly what we must do."

There was a minute of silence, and then Tim managed a word. "Yes?"

"It's actually very simple, like science. They will pick us here, and get us on the base. They want to attack today, and we will be part of it."

Ben didn't seem very glad for this. When he looked at EDI, he knew very well what it means for his plane friend. "What about Eddie?" They all looked at AI, and Keith took deep breath through nose and nodded.

"I don't know I'm sure we can't keep you here. You're coming with us, but, I really don't know, what will happen when army will find you."

"I will risk it." EDI moved with his wing, like with a hand. "I promised Shane, I will come back and fight. It doesn't matter to me, what they will do. I will keep promise." Keith after while nodded and closed eyes. EDI was willing to face, what the world has prepared for him, he should do the same thing. After all, he is the scientist; he is used to take world as it is. And change it.

"They will arrive here till one hour. So get yourself ready." Keith's glasses shined and he then stopped leaning on the wall, and walked away. They were all watching him, and Ben raised an eyebrow.

"He's afraid." He said and then he looked at EDI. AI was sitting, and then nodded.

"Yes."

"Of what? We are safe now." Henry asked, and plane after while gave him a simple answer.

"Of that, he will loose me again."

Keith was standing in front of closed window, when he made a mind he will open it. He could see a beach from here, and a slight shadow of worry got over him. What if they will really take him away from him? After all of this, he couldn't be even sure; he will be able to keep EDI. He actually had an urge to pray, because he really hoped, and wished his AI will stay with him. He didn't care about Jacen right now; he felt like he just got from a bear trap and suddenly got in front of shark. How could all of this be fair?

/ - /

Jacen was snorting, swearing, he even hit one of people, who was working under him. He wanted Shane back now! His mood swing got better, when he saw Jazz captured, and how they are transporting helicopter back on the fortress. It was an amazing look for him, humiliation, that's what he wanted to see! He enjoyed look on that machine, how it's trapped down, under net, and how it's trying to get up. This was very valuable lesson, to never disobey again.

Then even something more wonderful came. When men finally got Shane to him, he hungry traced his face with a finger. "Excellent."

"Sir... we need to get him quickly a medic help, or he won't make it. He is in very bad shape after you-"

"So what are you waiting for you motherfuckers? GET HIM HELP!" Jacen didn't waste any second to order his men; they immediately got Shane back into fortress. Jacen was watching them, and then he too entered.

Jacen was personally watching, how they got Shane to medical bay, and he could actually say he wasn't content. It couldn't be so bad after all. Shane could endure a lot, always, so he had to make through this too. It was just a matter of time.

Jazz was trying to get out. He had to. He couldn't believe he failed. Shane was right, but he still didn't want to give up. Even if Jacen could chase them on every place of this world, he had to get that boy out of here! He tried to break off again, but he didn't succeed. How could this happen... He was waiting so long, searching so long for a human, what could be his partner. He wanted to have a friend, who could be always with him. And Shane didn't deserve this type of life, he was sure; he could take a better care about him. He had to do something.

His eyes flashed in shock, when he saw three men dragging a small AI after them. Machine was struggling and trying to get away. Men were pulling it with lassos and taming it with electric shocks. AI looked at Jazz with begging and heartbreaking look. It was so young. But Jazz knew very well, what they are going to do. They are going to get energy from it and kill it. He even couldn't see if it's a boy or girl, of how much it was already damaged. He couldn't just watch it! Jazz concentrated on sound, and began to attack humans with it. They were beginning to fall down, keeping hands tight on ears and Jazz yelled on AI.

"Run! Just run!" AI looked at him with a sad look. Why didn't that little machine move? It didn't do anything, it was just standing there. After few seconds Jazz understood, and his heart overcame heartache. It was same, like with the Shane. There wasn't any will to escape, any will to live outside. Because that AI knew, Jacen won't give up. When Jazz stopped with controlling of sound, man just dragged the AI again and took it away. Jazz was watching it with a very disappointed look. So that was the reason. This place was meant to break you, never come back from here. And Shane was the same. He looked up and blinked. Will it be too his destiny? ... No. He won't give up. He will get out of here, with Shane, even if he will die for it!

/ - /

Just as Keith said, they really came. EDI was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, when he spotted a nearing helicopter. Jesus, he really disliked those machines. No way, he won't get into that thing. He knew there isn't any danger, but he just couldn't help that unpleasant feeling. He remembered very well, what happened in Korea. He was watching from the balcony and when a few men got out from helicopter, he snorted. Ben with others was standing in front of the main door, and he felt EDI's unhappy emotions. It was rather that he is nervous. EDI leaned down on the floor and he was silently watching, making himself sure they can't see him, but he can see them.

"We are glad, you are all alive. Right, Mr. Gannon?" One of man began to talk, and Ben was standing on the place. He didn't move, and he was waiting for men to come closer. "So where is he?" Ben's serious look didn't change. He didn't know how they exactly got to know about EDI. But in these days he hardly wondered to anything.

"You won't see him, at least until we know what you want to do."

"Ah, so you want to play hard game huh?" The black haired man said, and before he could make any step, Ben moved his leg forward.

"We will talk now."

"About what?"

"About that how you will treat us, him, and what will happen after this. And that you will not drag him away from us." Men looked at each other and Ben was still standing steady in front of them. EDI was watching it from the balcony and smiled.

"Don't worry Mr. Gannon. We just want to take you on the base, and then on the ship."

Kara in that moment got an interesting thought. "You know about everything, why didn't you just attack by yourself?"

"We were waiting for you. You know that man, and too what could expect soldiers there on the ship now. That's why attack didn't still happen. So, will you help? We promise nothing will happen to you, or to AI. We know you don't believe us."

Ben nodded with arms crossed on the chest. "Mainly after that, how our ex-captain almost poisoned me. That really got me." Ben snorted sarcastic. He knew very well he is playing with fire, but he just didn't care. He just survived few days of very annoying journey. He didn't fucking care, what is army thinking.

"Mr. Gannon, we want to make you know, we can always let people to search for him. You don't want to let him get hurt, don't ya?"

Keith didn't talk; he knew it won't mean anything. Others were just listening. Maybe there wasn't anything to be afraid of, but Ben was still standing his ground. Just too many things happened, and he couldn't let anyone foreign get close to EDI. But then something happened. EDI jumped out from the balcony and landed right in front of Ben. Men stepped back in shock and AI got a steady and warning position.

"I should be rather concerned if you two won't get hurt." Ben showed a smug face and EDI pulled men back. "He doesn't like foreign people, who are threatening us." Men were watching EDI with uncomfortable faces and AI was giving clear signals, he doesn't want them to do anything to Ben, his father and others.

"Look, we are on the same side. The enemy is out there, not us. "EDI still grumbled, but he didn't do anything. Ben recognized he is rather testing them, than really taunting them. EDI suddenly made a quick move forward, and men didn't step back. EDI then blinked innocently and flapped his wings. He sat down and put wings down. Men were watching him without any understanding, and EDI then suddenly quickly moved his head up and down. It looked like EDI is playing with them; at least Keith was thinking it. But Kara guessed very well, what he is thinking. EDI was really testing them. When he walked around them, he nodded on Ben.

"These are good guys, we could trust them."

Both men blinked. "You really obey him?"

Ben chuckled and grinned on AI. "Sometimes."

"Ok, so let's get into helicopter and-"

"I won't get into that damn thing!" EDI protested and Keith inhaled content. This was his EDI. He had courage, even when sometimes too much. And he was proud of it.

"One reason please." Black haired man said.

EDI growled. "I don't like helicopters." In that moment Jack clapped his hands.

"We can ride with my truck."

Both men rolled eyes. This will be a long day, very long day...

/ - /

"Shaneee. It's time to wake up, my little boy." This voice was the most annoying, hated and unwanted sound in his whole life. Shane would rather give a whole kingdom, if he won't have to hear that voice again. When he managed to open eyes, his face had tired, disappointed look. God, how much he hated these situations, and he had already a lot of them in his life. "Well, well, well, it looks like you will once again recover from this." Jacen's voice was clearly nasty.

"It could be better if not." Shane whispered, but Jacen still hear him.

"That would be really a pity Shane. You know I need you; you do a lot of important things for me. And after all, we have some history; I would be really disappointed, if you leave. But this one was close."

Shane looked at Jacen without any interest and then on his body. There were bandages, tubes, and Shane could still see a fresh blood. Just when he saw that, he wanted to crawl somewhere and die, or go away.

"Maybe I should let you get some medical care after that, when I beat you. But, oh well, you are still alive." Jacen chuckled, and Shane felt like he wants to vomit, just because of that sound.

"Where is Jazz?" Boy asked.

"Oh, you want to know about your helicopter friend. Don't worry, we won't scrap him. This is exactly what we needed Shane."

Boys' eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Jacen sighed. "Shane, Shane, Shane, you know what. You know very well, I need a very strong AI, and a human for it. Now when I see what he can do, and how much he is devoted to you, I can use it. We will get his mind under our control, and you will be his partner. That's just so perfect, it isn't even Christmas and I got a present already."

Shane barked out. "YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCK-"

"Shhh, shh, shhh Shane." He put hand on boy's mouth. "You talk too much. And what do you think; you will always come back here. Don't forget, you are my property, you are mine! So I can do anything what I want with you! Do you remember Shane? Do you remember that day we met? You were just a little kid, lost, without anyone who could take care about you. No one loved you; you were all alone in this world. So many years, and I still remember that frightened look, what you had, and then I came and saved you. You grew up here, with me, so you will obey!" He pulled Shane close to his face and he grinned at shiny tears in boy's eyes. "Be a good boy Shane, don't forget I am doing this for you too, without me, you wouldn't survive then, and now."

Shane wished this was just a dream, all of this. He knew he can't do anything now. But maybe the worst thing was he didn't know what Jacen is exactly planning. He knew this isn't his ultimate goal and it frightened him.

/ - /

Just as Jack said, they used the truck. Helicopter was showing the way, and EDI was now content rather on the ground than in the air. Everyone was having own thoughts and there wasn't much talking. Tim was looking around at everyone and he wondered, what they are thinking of. He had a full mind of worries, and questions. Just like every day, so he didn't feel any difference. When he heard Henry whistling, he twitched a little. How could he always be so calm? When a ride ended Ben was out like the first one.

Right on the first look, he recognized one of army bases. "Man..." He breathed out, when he saw that, and he was still looking around. Others came out too, and Kara couldn't help herself. For some reason it felt well and uncomfortable at the same time. Maybe she was now just too much used on the ship. Finally, when EDI showed up too, Ben and Keith couldn't let get eyes out of people around. They weren't paranoid, just very careful.

"Calm down please, there isn't reason to be on such a guard." Group looked in the same direction, and there was a big relief, when they saw Captain Bruce coming near. "You are safe now. All of you." EDI knew that last sentence is meant on him. When he wanted to ask, he got an answer form his father. This man helped them, to get him back. "I'm really glad I see you all alive again. I wasn't giving you honestly very big chances to survive all of this."

"Well that's... nice?" Tim said and other had the same feeling.

"But enough talking, we've got a work to do. And don't worry Eddie, I know everything, you are safe here, no one will try to harm you in any possible way."

"I wouldn't even let them." AI responded and that made Captain Bruce blink. Looks like this AI decided, if he will hurt a human or not. He couldn't say anything against it; EDI had already a many experiences with people who tried to use him, hurt and him. Or abandon him. In moments like these, he thanked god there is a thing called loyalty. EDI was safe now, but captain had to admit, he didn't know for how long. After this, EDI's destiny was in arms of army. It was his choice to return into this inescapable circle.

"Come with me." It was a nice invitation.

"So, how I said, enough talking. This will be some hard shit to do." Captain led everyone into a big room with projectors and showed image of the USS Lincoln. "Looks like the whole ship is locked, very well guarded and Jacen too got there some turrets, rocket launchers, and even lasers. If you will get there without being fried it will be a small miracle."

"So what will we do?" Kara asked and captain continued.

"Best try will be, if you will get in, and hack the system of the ship. Because, correct me if I'm wrong doctor Orbit, Eddie can control it, is that right?"

"Yeah... actually I think I could do it." EDI agreed, but Tim immediately saw another problem

"But that means to get right into control room of the ship, and how will we get there? Without having our heads shoot down. "

Captain Bruce didn't actually want to say this, but he didn't have other chance. "Well... good luck. You will have to rely on it."

Tim's neck got tight; he felt how his body temperature is rising up. "Good luck? That's it?"

"That's more, than I need. Count me in." Ben chuckled and Tim looked at him with hysterical face. When others began to raise hands too, he felt like he will faint. No way, he will stay here, but that imagination was so creepy. He really had an urge to wish upon stars to survive this.

"It looks like you are all ready, so come on. I'll show you, how you will get there." Captain finally led the whole group to hangars, and Kara was noticing all people, who turned to look on EDI. AI was very well visible for all people around, and he couldn't say it was very comfortable feeling. But he was thinking if they knew who he really is. For some reason they didn't seem very surprised to see an AI on the base. So it could be true. If Jack and Kara were saying truth, then there could be other AIs. And he could maybe meet them! For some reason, this thought was making him feel excited, eager and he felt shivering. He would really like to meet another of his kind, who isn't trying to kill him.

Then, when they entered another part of hangars, EDI's eyes shined strongly. He couldn't believe this. In front of them all was standing a huge black plane. Its eyes... They were blue, just like EDI's ones. They were shining with the same life, intelligence and soul. EDI couldn't at first believe it, but this was an AI! And that plane, he knew what it is.

"That's Blackbird." Ben breathed out and EDI nodded, still staring. This plane was legend, he really couldn't believe one of them is standing in front of them and even it's an AI! Suddenly he felt so small and useless. Then he looked right into his eyes. Huge AI showed interest in his eyes and got closer. It seemed he is moving so smooth, just like EDI.

"So, we finally meet." AI talked with a calm, friendly and sure male voice.

"You know me?... sir?" EDI asked and blackbird smiled.

"Yes. I do." Blue eyes looked over the whole group and he could see everyone's confusion and amazement. "And don't call me like that. Not now, I don't command to you."

"This..." Kara couldn't even finish the sentence and Tim was shivering behind there. Henry with Jack were just starring with opened mouths, and Keith was more than surprised. Then Henry again showed his other side.

"Well at least, he is black."

"I can die happy now!" Tim cried out, and Jack just nodded without noticing.

Ben had the same feeling. This plane was a legend, definitely. He wanted to see it one day again, but he never imagined it will be like this. And mainly when it was bending its neck and getting closer to him and EDI.

"Looks like, you didn't meet a lot of AIs." Blackbird said, and Ben nodded, still looking into these metallic eyes. "My name is Quasar. To explain it to you, I am one of army AIs. We are here to help you get the ship back. I lead this attack."

"Wait, wait, wait. AI can lead the attack?" Henry snapped in, this was too much information now. "And what do you mean by that "we"? Mr. big black dude?"

"He means both of us." Group looked down, and there appeared a brown haired man. On the first look, he was the pilot. Man was coming near and then stopped next to Quasar. "I'm glad you already met my partner. Yes, we are leaders of this attack, from now, you will speak to me, or at least, I will be glad if you do. Now you can go check the news on the right side, you will find a small group of people. But I need to talk with Mr. Gannon and this AI."

"I would still have a few ques- OUCH!" Henry was in the middle of asking, when Kara suddenly pulled him by his ear and began to drag him away.

"Continue." She said and Keith with smile followed her. Tim and Jack joined, and Ben was watching them leave.

"You need us?" Ben asked and Edi came closer to his side.

"Yes, just for little chit chat. That AI, is he your partner?" Ben's face got confused look, suddenly he heard words of captain Marshfield back on the ship. Partner wasn't somewhat magic word, but he was feeling like, there was more behind it now. He raised eyes, and Quasar was still patiently watching them.

"What do you mean by that sir?"

There was a visible shock in man's face. "How long do you know each other?

"We met two years ago, but we didn't see each other since then. But yeah we came through some nasty crap together." Man was still looking at them and thinking, then he bowed down and checked out EDI. AI didn't flinch away, even when man touched him on head and pat him.

"Well, you look in very good condition, just these burns and wounds, but I think wash can solve it." He rose up, and then looked on Ben again. "To let you know Lt. Gannon, my name is Lucas. I think we will now spend some time together."

"Sir-"

"Lucas, please. I'll call you Ben in return."

Ben blinked, but then shrugged. "Lucas, what did you man by that, Eddie is my partner?"

"So you still don't know about that? Tell me Ben, what is it like, when you are in his sphere?" Lucas answered, and this shocked Ben even more, but other man just smiled and walked away. "You see, you know what I'm talking about." Quasar nodded on both, and then followed human. Ben with EDI were still just standing there, and looking. EDI then poked Ben and pilot finally noticed him.

"Ben." Pilot looked into his bright blue eyes. "Whatever it means, I am glad I can be here, with you all."

Ben didn't know what all of this means, just like EDI. But he shared the feeling, to be glad they are together. Now it was right time to listen to new commands.

There was a gathering in one of big rooms with projector, and Ben was happy to find at least Kara, because there were just too many damn people. EDI sat right next to him, and Kara looked around.

"You see Henry? Or anyone?" Ben asked but Kara shook head.

"Nope. But don't worry; I think Henry will sound here by himself. You know him."

"Ehm, ehm. May I please have your attention? There is a big bunch of you here, so I don't want to yell. Now, this is the USS Lincoln. Before, and now. You see, our enemy equipped it a bit, to make it more difficult to get there. Because we don't want to use other ships, we will get there by little boats and airplanes. The ship crew and captain are prisoners. We don't want to hurt anyone, or destroy anything, what originally belongs to ship. No explosions, no killing, make it clean. The main goal id to capture ship back and free all people there. Be sure you will find captain Marshfield. Now, I know there are people here, who know our recent enemy. And they were there, when ship was captured. You are ones, who were waiting for with attack, so don't screw it up. Your mission begins exactly hour after this moment. Get it right, and mainly good luck, to all of you."

Ben, EDI and Kara looked at each other. Orders were given and clear. There wasn't way back. Kara was then watching the man, who was talking. He had short hair, Navy uniform and he looked to be old around 50s. For some reason, she thought they don't see him for a last time.

"One more thing, the whole attack will lead Lucas and his partners, so from now on, obey his orders." With these words man walked away with folder of papers, and Kara was still watching him. She was too noticing people around. They didn't seem very surprised to see EDI. They looked on AI, but they didn't seem very surprised. She knew it means they work with AI very often, some of them for sure every day. This was what she never told to Ben.

Other pilot was now looking around, but she noticed he still had one arm down next to EDI. Kara knew he was ready to pull AI to him, if someone would try something.

"Ok guys, let's kick some butt!" They all looked in straight direction, and Henry was leaning comfortably into chair, right next to Tim and Keith.

"I was right about him." She said and noticed EDI nodded on that.

Next hour, they spent preparing for action, and they got to know, they will travel with one of planes with invisibility. Just like Jacen's. Ben was too the whole time watching Lucas with his AI. He had a lot of questions, what he wanted to be answered, but he knew there will be better moment for it, after this attack.

Keith was patiently standing next to EDI, while AI was checked by army mechanics. EDI stayed calm, because his father begged it from him. Still he had problems, to let them touch him. He didn't believe army, but if it was necessary, EDI had to let them. When it was all done, he shivered with relief. Hour passed very quickly, and when they were finally ready, they were getting into plane. It was time to fight back. But before Ben got in, he looked at Lucas, pilot sat into Quasar, and then they flew away. Maybe...

He had to think, when he sat. Quasar was an army AI, he said that by himself. So maybe there could be a chance for EDI. Even if there could be possibility, he will have to come back to army, Ben could get him. Stay together. And in that case, Keith could be close too. It looked like, he could finally find and answer and solution to this problem.

Airplane began to take off, together with others, and they were heading for their final stand against Jacen. But for some reason every one of them had feeling, this wasn't last fight. They will get back a ship, definitely! But they were sure, there will happen more. This wasn't the end, Jacen won't give up, but this was first time, when they won't fight him alone. Even Jack came along, because he wanted to see what they did with his brother. There was a big secret, and they felt it is being released in front of them, from now on. Suddenly Ben felt touch on his hand, and he saw it was Kara, she pulled his hand and he did the same thing.

Henry was sitting next to Tim, and he was watching everyone around. Finally they could settle score. He looked at EDI. Why, just why it happened then? Why couldn't they be friends and rightful teammates since then? It was so big mistake. He closed his eyes for a while and rubbed his face. Then it struck him. Suddenly he saw in his mind image, what he saw few seconds, before his Talon collided into mountain. Then... He opened his eyes again, and there was a white light. No because he was dying, but there was something like blue and white barrier what protected him. He remembered on the feeling of some unknown energy around him. And in the next seconds he just remembered he blacked out, and then he opened eyes. There in Brazil. From this point of view it seemed, some unknown force protected him and got him away. His eyes flashed wild open and he again looked at AI. When he was looking at him, he felt right the same thing. Now he was getting the hint. EDI was the one who saved him! Henry didn't understand how, but he was sure it was him!

/ - /

Justin had very strange opinion on this. He really didn't understand himself. Why did he trust Shane? That guy could have prepared anything, but Justin decided to trust him. He could see it in his eyes, he saw Shane tells truth. His partner wasn't very fond of it, already because they had to fly so big distance. Los Angeles was a sunny town and Justin respected wish of his partner to stay out of the town. He went to discover by himself. Cummings... That name didn't say anything to him, but he had feelings, there are related problems with it. Captain Marshfield begged him for help, because Justin was very experienced with AI. But he didn't know how much captain knows about him. And Justin didn't have any taste to talk about his personal life. His partner liberally hated it. And Justin knew they have better life like this.

He finally got to the destination place, and he was just starring, where did he appeared again. There was standing a big baseball stadium in front of him. Justin with blink nodded and entered it. He was mainly asking himself, from where did Shane know this man, after while he got on the sunny center of stadium. With whistle, he again got used on sharp sun light and looked around the stadium. He immediately noticed the small group of people in the middle and decided to tease his luck. The nearer he was, the stronger he heard loud yelling of older man, who wasn't visibly content with results. But Justin actually felt like, he is getting near to human eating beast. But he had support in his high courage.

"You call yourself a baseball team? I saw a lot of better suckers than you! They could even lick a floor better, than you!" Justin was still without fear getting near, but there was begging to a strange vision in his mind. When he was enough close, he clapped man on the back. The man frowned on him and Justin stopped his sure expression.

"What do you want ginger? Don't tell me, you too want to join this group of dumb imbeciles." Justin was mute for a while, before he actually thought of something to say. Because he wanted to count with that, he will get a live out of here. He had few plans for tonight. "Sooooo?"

"Sir, is your name Cummings?"

Older man raised one eyebrow, and grabbed boy by one arm to the exit. Then he asked. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

Justin now chuckled, he liked that, he is now the one with answers. "Let's say, I was sent here by someone who knows you, and he told me, I will get help here."

Cummings was still glaring at boy with his serious face. "From who?"

"Please sir, do you remember someone called Jacen?" Justin now saw he hit the right spot.

"That bitch... He is back or what?" Justin had to gasp, when older man grabbed both his arms and pulled him into wall. "Who sent you? Tell me everything ginger, I passed hard training of soldier, son don't be sucker!"

"I was sent here, by a boy like me, but if you care, I could tell you more." Justin grinned and his green eyes shined. Now he liked it.

* * *

**49 already! Geez I am good with endurance int this. It will be almost 50 chapters now. People please show me some respect and comment - review, I would be glad fot it, very.**


	52. Here I am

_**Stealth 2 - Flight to home**_

_**On the wing**_

_**50. Here I am**_

"How do you know my real name?" George Cummings was tapping on the table, and looking at red haired boy. Justin was just standing there and looking back innocent.

"What do you mean real?" He felt weird about this man, but he had to ask. Maybe he should really do a little research, before he went to look for him. Or maybe Shane got him into a trap. Justin snorted when he realized this possibility. They were now in the smaller room, with a lot of stuff. Mainly baseball stuff, but Justin too noticed army things hanging on few places. Then he looked back at man. He took out a cigar and lighted it up.

"So you even don't know who I am?" Justin just shook his head in the way, like he didn't even care. "This could be trap; you may be here to kill me. But you really don't look on that."

"May then I ask why you don't use your real name?" Older man looked at him, and Justin frowned. "Sir?"

"Much better." Cummings breathed out a cloud of smoke. "That's a long story boy. I have my reasons, but I don't trust you. First tell me what you know."

Justin raised an eyebrow, but then grinned. "Easy. That weirdo named Jacen decided to capture one AI. Because of that he let his men to capture the whole carrier, its captain, and chase down that gang from there. But there was more, but I wasn't there to watch it. You should ask that Ben guy, he knows-"

"BEN?" Cummings turned in none second to him, and sharply looked at him. "You said... Ben, and AI?"

Justin blinked confused, but nodded. "Yeah, I didn't see that AI myself, but they have one, and that Jacen wants it. There is even it's creator with them." Justin saw man is hard thinking. Like e just couldn't believe, what he has said.

"So, Keith is there... I never imagined this will happen, or I will have to do with these idiots. "

"Excuse me for interrupting your hard brain work, sir, but you know them?"

"I was their captain... It's more than two years ago now." Justin blinked and nodded for himself. So that was the reason, why Shane would know this man, because he was working with all data connected to Ben and others. And it was a reason to find him. "They never could do anything right. And that bitch Jacen returned. I too hoped he will stay somewhere smashed under the rock."

"In that case, when he is so big motherfucker, I'm glad I didn't meet him personally."

"This isn't funny you little idiot!" Cummings leaned close to Justin, and boys even had to flinch back. "That faggot is dangerous! FUCKING DANGEROUS! Tell me everything! What was he doing?"

Justin managed to get out from the shock. "Well, what I know is that they were capturing AIs. Shane was trying to get that main one, what he wanted."

"That one from Gannon and others?" Cummings yelled.

"... yup?" Cummings withdrew his head back. "Sir you know about AIs?"

"Yes. I do. I know there is lot of them, hiding, or serving. But if you are telling the truth, he wants the one called EDI. Eddie. And that belongs, or rather was created by Keith Orbit. And Jacen was Keith's very good friend, before he went totally nuts. Keith even didn't know about that. And how did you anyway got into this?"

"Captain Marshfield personally called for me." Justin answered but former captain snorted.

"Dick had always weird methods. I don't know what he sees in you, you are just a young sucker, a child. But that doesn't matter now. We must stop Jacen."

Justin chuckled and that made Cummings twitched his eyebrow. "When I am just a child, and he is crazy, what could go so much wrong?"

"A lot... a lot."

They were going thought the stadium and Justin was following Cummings. "Long time ago, Jacen was a normal scientist, he was Keith's best friend and they were working together. I knew them both. Keith was taking the path of AIs. He believed they can help people, and he was always very proud of his work. There was a reason for it; he was always good in it. But Jacen was more aggressive. By the time I recognized in him, that he doesn't wan to help world. He wanted to conquer it, destroy it, or just do something big, because of what other people could have respect for him. Because of that I always wanted computer acknowledge from Keith. When I saw Jacen for last time, he was trying to build some crazy big weapon. I can't exactly say what it was. It wasn't activated. Army decided it was too dangerous and destroyed it. I remember very well Jacen changed. Now he wasn't only harsh, he became aggressive, told everyone he will one day rule this planet. And people will obey him, and even AIs. He said AIs will be our doom and his victory. It was the last time, we saw it, and he just disappeared. We never talked about it in front of Keith. He thought Jacen disappeared because of some secret tasks. We just couldn't say it to him. Because I too knew, if Jacen will return, he could be the only one, who will know ho to take him down. And now Jacen wants AI, what was two years ago created by Keith. "

Justin was keeping up with Cummings and blinked in wonder. "And why did you leave?"

"Because that AI ruined it all for me. Eddie was supposed to be a huge success. He was meant to show army, how much AI can be useful, and how many life's they can save. That's why I ordered Keith to create him. But everything went wrong. Eddie was hit by lighting strike and I pushed him into another mission. So much shit happened then, and that moron Gannon would even suit me. Only way how to get out was too pretend my own death. I wasn't very pleased by that myself. But it looks like I have to come back there."

/ - /

Planes were getting near to the destination. Ben was sitting with EDI by his side and he was watching people around. These guys weren't ordinary soldiers. He could see it on them. They were talking so calm, friendly and when they looked at EDI, they just grinned friendly. Was this really what they were afraid of? That army, what was Ben with Keith expecting? No this was different. These men and women knew very well, what AI is. So they got on the best place actually. When he looked on EDI, Lucas's words sounded in his mind. In that moment he once again felt a touch in sphere. EDI touched him with his shiny wing, and after while he wrapped the whole wings around human essence and put head on Ben's shoulder. Ben realized this is the last chance to get EDI some comfort, before the battle, so he didn't protest. It was some time, when EDI wrapped all his own essence around Ben, and human liked it a lot. In the real world, they were sitting next to each other, but in their minds, they were connected together. If Lucas knew about all of this, Ben had a very strong urge to believe him about everything. And Ben felt EDI hasn't any will to let him go, when a sound signal sounded.

"Hey you." Ben looked on the side, and he met a gaze of one of man. "Is he yours?" In this moment EDI blinked, and too looked at man. "That's one nice AI."

"Why are you so calm about him?" Ben asked, and someone began to laugh in the moment

"We see them almost every day. Our unit works with AIs. But the only one who has one here is Lucas. He leads us." Ben after while lowered his head. The whole army was making out a fool of him. Two years ago he was afraid AIs could take over this work, and while that, they were here already. If there were more secrets like this, why should he believe them... Then he looked at EDI. Maybe it wasn't really so bad after all, yes they were secrets, but in this case it was a good one.

"Is there more units like this?" Ben asked again, and men grinned.

"Yup."

"Great..." EDI looked on human sitting next to him and blinked, when sound alarmed again.

"It's time, we are here!"

"What now?" Ben yelled, and door of the plane suddenly opened wide.

"Jump and fight!" The soldier answered and Ben with EDI watched how they all begin to jump out from the plane. They looked at each other, and with one shared nod decided to do the same thing. When they got out, they saw they are actually falling on the board of their aircraft! EDI landed on his wheels and Ben next to him on his face. AI looked around, and he saw planes are still circling around, they had the same invisibility, like Jacen's planes. They were taking care of turrets, lasers and everything what could spoil their trying. But then he recognized something very uncomfortable.

"Ben..." Pilot looked at him still rubbing his head, and when he did, he stopped in shock. Suddenly there were appearing more ships! "That explains how is Jacen able to keep this place guarded and on one place. These ships are protecting it and giving supplies."

"Now it makes sense." Ben said it and right after that, they felt a strong wave of wind, when few planes, together with Quasar purchased around ships. It looked like they are managing. "Ok Eddie, we are home, let's kick their asses!" Ben growled and his AI nodded with sharp eyes. They began to run right into the heart of this battle.

Kara jumped together with Henry out from the plane, together with next soldiers on the other side of the ship. "Ok Henry, time to settle score."

"You have it girl." Her comrade agreed and they both took out guns. "Get here you white bitches! I'm from New York!"

Keith with Jack and Tim were deployed right next to enter to the ship, when soldiers get rid of guards. "We will guard you doctor Orbit, we need to get your AI into control room."

Keith nodded. "Right."

Tim jerked out, when Jack without any warning ran around them and took down one more guard. "Fat brother is here!"

Dick Marshfield opened his eyes and looked to the roof, and he wasn't the only one. All people raised their heads, when they felt vibrations through the ship. When he looked at guards, they were confused looking at each other.

"Captain, what is happening?" Joe asked and Marshfield closed his mouth. Could it really be...

Quasar was still circling around ships, and getting rid of unnecessary things like lasers. Lucas was now in the cockpit trying to contact Ben, but he couldn't. "Quasar, what is wrong with communications?" Quasars got the answer for a while.

"Mr. Gannon has turned off his cell phone."

"Naive, can you find him?" In the second, there was a vision of Ben and EDI on the board and Lucas had to raise an eyebrow. "What are they..."

"Ruuun! Ruuuun you idiots!" One of men was screaming, until EDI jumped on him from the behind and smashed him on the ground. If he broke a few bones, he didn't care. This was his time to crash some things. He began rush to next Jacen's men and began to take them down. It was so tasty to be able to fight again. He dodged the shot from the gun and immediately tackled the man with the gun, with wild growling. When he looked back he yelled. "Ben behind you!"

Ben immediately reacted on EDI's calling and kicked back, what hit the man right into the crotch, and he fell down. "You deserve this." Then he looked on one of their soldiers.

"Nice one sir, right into the balls."

Kara was fighting side by side with Henry and next soldiers. They ended up standing back to back with guns shooting. "You know Kara I actually forgot how funny this work is." They switched sides.

"Me too Henry, me too." She kicked down one man.

Henry pointed gun on the next one, but he stopped and after the awkward while of starring sighed. "Oh come on man, you're not making this easy for me."

"Henry?" Kara asked confused, because she couldn't look back right now.

"You are black, I am black. Why should we fight?"

"Henryyyyy!" Kara was screaming, when two men grabbed her.

"Maybe this world could be a better place, if we black brothers could stand on the same side." Henry was continuing in his speech, while Kara got already pissed enough, and kicked both man into the crotch and, when they let her go, she shoot them into legs. "My black brother, this fight is pointless, come with us. And we can make this world a better place, for our black children."

The other man, actually began to look sad and nodded, he took out the tear from his eye. "Come to me my brother." He spread his arms open, but in that moment his jaw dropped when other man was took down to the ground. "... KARA YOU ARE RACIST!"

Kara looked at him pissed and showed him a finger. "Henry, they almost KILLED ME! AND YOU ARE JUST TALKING HERE!"

"I was trying to find the way for peace."

Kara wanted to say something about that he is black and other things, but she was just starring and then she went away, head shaking.

EDI with Ben fought their way right to enter to the ship, and EDI threw all people in front of him away with energy wave. Ben hit with fist one man, who was trying to jump on EDI. They bro fisted with a hand and wing and continued. When they got nearer, Ben began to call

"Keith!" Scientist turned to them and smiled.

"They should let you go with us; we could go inside right after landing."

"We wanted to help with fight." EDI said, and Keith after while nodded, looks like he will still have to get used on some father matters.

"What's the situation?" Ben asked and he was interrupted, or got answer by Tim.

"WE WILL ALL DIE HERE!" Tim was yelling and running around them and Keith just sighed. Jack then grabbed Tim and held him with one arm.

"No we won't Tim-."

"Ben we need to get Eddie to control center, you will be then able to control this whole ship with your own CPU." EDI nodded and saluted with a wing. "Did you see Henry with Kara?" Keith asked, but Ben shook his head.

"10 points, 20 points, 50 points!" Henry was yelling out, when he was shooting down enemies and then turned to Kara. "How many? I have 700 points."

Kara turned and looked at him. "1700 points." She grinned and Henry frowned.

"Geez girl."

"Looks like we will have to go without them come on Eddie." AI followed Ben into inner places of the ship together with Tim, Keith and Jack. In the ship it was full of enemies, but EDI was easy getting rid of them, together with Ben, they were using sneak attacks to get them down. Very often, they didn't even see Ben or EDI. When Keith was watching it, he had to admit, they were really good team. They worked so perfect together now. EDI belonged to Ben, just like to him...

They were continuing and with every next meter EDI felt they are nearer and nearer. By the time he was able to lead the way. Ben was actually curious about this. Because EDI didn't connect to any system of this ship, he just felt it. That could mean he could feel presence of the normal computer and know where it is. He smiled, that was nice and useful. He actually never cared where the main computer center of this ship is. Captains were maybe too afraid he will blow it up with only one touch. EDI got rid of next men, and they finally broke in the centre.

"Neat place." Ben grinned and Tim nodded, he was never in this place.

"Wait, shouldn't we free people and captain Marshfield too?" He asked and Keith came ahead.

"There will be time for that; we need to get control over the ship now." He pointed out and EDI followed his unspoken order. He knew very well, what he is supposed to do. He found the right port and inserted a cable into it. He then too began to break in with essence into system. He managed to get in rather fast, even when it needed more energy from him. Then he began to control systems. Jacen didn't really think they will get here. There wasn't any security what could slow him down, or destroy. He made mistake in this, but EDI wasn't going to do any mistake. Only thing, what he was bothered about is, he couldn't notice digital and real world in the same time. Keith with Tim and were too hacking systems, and Ben with Jack was standing on guard. EDI could notice there came few men, but Ben took them down easily. He was making his best to give EDI time to work.

It wasn't easy. EDI had to try hard, because there were just too many things at the same time. He had to connect with every system of carrier. And some of them were even blocked, so it took time. Keith with Tim was helping him. Ben was patiently waiting. He was waiting, when EDI will finally manage to connect to every system, to free right people and trap wrong ones. Keith was watching everything on monitors, but something was weird. Why did Jacen leave all systems of carrier unleashed and unprotected? He almost saw it like a trap. He maybe wanted to make them feel, like he doesn't need a ship anymore. Keith couldn't stop to think about it. When he looked at EDI, he had uncomfortable feeling. He was letting his own son to face danger. And that feeling was more and more stronger.

Suddenly he flinched, when EDI screamed. He and Ben felt it too. He collided with something. Keith regretted so much, he was right again. Scientist wanted to get to EDI immediately, but AI was keeping him away. Keith stopped on the place and he watched EDI, as plane is standing his ground.

In sphere EDI faced a furious being, which was trying to tear him apart. Nothing what he wouldn't expect. \ I knew that fucker wouldn't let this place alone. \ EDI barked out and he got into struggle again. Just on the touch he felt it could be some kind of virus, living virus with its own mind and nasty taste to bite into him and destroy his soul. It was like a poison to touch that thing, this wasn't an AI. When he got hit from it on the face, he felt like he was burned. He growled and furiously fought back. But he couldn't defeat it. When he touched it, he was hurt, so he again got thrown back. He didn't know how to fight it. But if he won't defeat it, they won't be able to get ship under control, they will maybe get caught and everything will fail because of him. And actually he wouldn't care about it, because that thing will for sure kill him.

Ben with Jack had to fight again, but Keith was till watching EDI. He saw he is shivering and he felt pain from sphere. Once again he was just standing there and watching his son fight, he felt so useless right now. He couldn't do anything against it. He saw EDI's pain, and then he actually realized he could do something. EDI always survived and endured because he always knew he will be there for him. He had on his mind; he can rely on his father, when he will come back. EDI's power maybe never came right from his heart, but from that feeling he has actually someone who cares about him. It didn't matter if it was Ben, him or anyone of their little team. They were there.

EDI was trying to endure and find a way to destroy that thing, but it was useless. How could he fight someone who he couldn't even touch? Suddenly he felt something. He opened his eyes in real world and in shock looked back. Keith has wrapped arms around him, and he was pulling him close. EDI was looking at him with a questioning gaze.

"Eddie... Don't use only power. You are much more than that." Keith touched his son's chest and tapped on it. "Use, what you have here." AI was still looking on its creator. He was still fighting in his mind, but in the real world he was safe in hands of his creator. And he felt it in sphere too. With bright eyes he looked on that beast. He too touched his chest in sphere and closed eyes for a while. Enemy didn't have patience to wait and so it tried to attack. But in its shock, and EDI's too, it was ejected. He looked around himself and he saw and felt he could create some kind of invisible barrier. So that was what his father meant. He grinned, because now he finally knew what to do! Looks like he can create a shield, but he can then use too energy waves in sphere!

He rose up and with a mighty move he pulled up wings. When that beast began to charge on him, he concentrated and in one moment he released the full power of his waves. Enemy was caught in bright energy and it began to scream in intense pain. EDI could see how it is going to fade right in front of his eyes, and he added even more power. That scream was just so horrific. There wasn't any life in it. He waved a wing one more time, and it finally vanished for good. EDI was for a while just looking, but then he was thinking. This wasn't an AI; it was some crazy, disgusting form of energy. There wasn't any reason to be sad, regret or show any mercy for it. Why would someone create such a thing? Now he was so proud and glad he is a real AI. He was thankful he can live and feel.

When he finally again opened eyes in real world, he smiled back on his father. "You understood." Keith said, and he felt EDI is a little slipping down on the ground so he immediately pulled him close. He for sure used a lot of energy, and now he was supposed to take control over ship. Keith wanted to give him a little break before he will do it. He rubbed EDI on his chest and AI was trying to recover as fast as possible. After one minute he felt he is able to do it.

He reached out for every corner of the whole system and slowly was becoming one with it. There was now nothing what could stop him. He had to flinch few times, because it almost felt like the ship is becoming his new body. But he managed to keep his mind calm. He saw so many things at the same time now in this moment. He took control over cameras, and immediately began to lock down men, who were against them behind the doors. He could see every little thing, what was happening on this place. Then he realized these new weapon systems, and he switched them off. The battle outside stopped for while, when they all began to understand what is happening. Kara with Henry began to look around. Enemies were suddenly immediately smashed down. By their soldiers, planes and they could see Quasar again flying around. Now they should go inside.

EDI was watching them with cameras, and he was getting all systems of ships to normal. Everything what Jacen did here was getting ready to be erased. He stopped everything and made himself sure there isn't anything left, what could mean a real danger for them. He gave signal to Ben and pilot after while of thinking nodded. He headed out of the room and after while he met up with Kara and Henry. It was time to free some people here.

They approached deeper into ship with other soldiers and fought next humans and even machines. Then it finally came when Henry with whistles pulled the trigger and first wave of people could get free and escape. "Yes, black guy saves everyone, and nobody thanks him for that, typical situation." Henry said and Kara just chuckled. They were continuing in this work, and they were welcomed by huge cheers, and clapping on shoulders. These guys will for sure take care about these douche bags up there.

They finally got too to the place, where was their captain. Marshfield was just amazed starring, with Joe next to him, and Ben immediately ran to them. He looked at Marshfield and saluted. "Good day sir." Marshfield ha his doubts they will do it this far. But he was now so happy, and glad they got over his expectations.

"Ok sir, watch out, I'm going to take this shit out." Henry pulled Ben back, captain with mechanic retreated and he gave on the cell a small bomb. It exploded and Kara looked at Purcell.

"...we have code. We could open it easy."

"This is so much more fun Kara."

Marshfield with Joe slowly came out, with a little cough. Before captain could actually look over place, Ben was already standing in front of him. He came closer and Ben had a very sure smile on his face.

"I won't lie Ben, I had doubts you will do it this far." Ben smiled again and nodded.

"I had few too. Joe your brother is here." The other man coughed one more time, and then he looked at Ben surprised.

"He is here? Oh man, you could leave him out of this, really." He then looked on Kara and with deep laugh pulled her close. "At least you are all right girl!"

"Yeah, yeah, thank Ben and others for that, and your bro." Joe put her back on the ground and then hit Ben right into back. "Really, stop wasting time around and ask her to marry you. She's a great woman." He hit Ben into back one more time and pilot just grumbled for himself.

"I know it very well." He whispered, but he was cheered up by captain.

"I understand your feelings Ben, but we still have a work to do. Are you all here?" Team nodded, but Kara raised her hand.

"But I would actually like to let him talk about his feelings sir."

"Captain is right; we have a work to do!" Ben rushed away with his all red face. Kara did see it and just frowned. He always knew how to find a way to not answer. People from the ship were making with intruders a short process and Henry suspected to go back to EDI. They agreed, and when they were approaching the room, they met Jack again. He looked at his brother and Joe did the same thing. Then they ran into each other with a deep laugh and bounced their stomachs together. Then they clapped hands, rubbed their curly hair and shout out loud "YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHH! Fat brothers are again together!"

"And that's why I love family reunions." Henry grinned and Kara just chuckled at him. Yes, he was right.

"Let's kick some ass, and then we can talk bro!" Jack said and his brother bro-fisted him, Ben while that got back into the room and looked at EDI. AI was sitting there with his wings down. He was still connected to the ship system and Ben wanted go to him, but Keith stopped him.

"Let him be now." Scientist said and pilot looked at him confused. But then he looked at EDI again. He wasn't almost moving and Ben couldn't even get close to him in sphere. It was like he was totally cut out from the real world. He was now present only in the digital one. He almost had an urge to be afraid. Because he got on mind, EDI wouldn't come back from there. But only one look from Keith made him calm again. This was something, what human couldn't even imagine, what it was like, to be one with another world, with another body. He had to concentrate on this, because one wrong move and the ship could be uncontrollable. He was still controlling the situation of battle. He tried everything, what was able to him to get intruders away. People of this carrier helped with a big part of this. Some intruders were captured and others were running away right into the sea and their planes. And Quasar was making sure to not let anyone fly away. He managed with more trying to repair all damaged systems. When it was done, and he could see the ship is free, he disconnected himself. After more than one minute he finally got back his mind and his eyes shined strong. He was again able to feel a real world.

Suddenly he felt arms around him, and how Ben pulled him close. He knew its Ben even without turning back. "You did it. Good work Tin man." AI smiled, but he felt a little drowsy. This was a hard work.

"The carrier is stable and clean again sir." EDI reported to Marshfield who was standing in the opened door. But AI stayed on the place, in safety of Ben's arms, before he will get his strength back.

"What now?" Henry asked and Marshfield was thinking for a while. The ship was under control again, it looked like they won battle, Ben with others were back. But for some reason he still didn't have in mind to celebrate. First he will have to take care about all people here, check if there are any injured ones.

"You and Kara go with me. We must know how people are doing. Jack and Joe will find out if there are more intruders, who need to knock out. "Tim..." He looked at mechanic and younger man just swallowed hard already. "...You stay with doctor Orbit. And you Keith go into command center." He looked at Ben with EDI, who were still on the same place. "And you two get a rest."

"Oh yeees Beeen. The white guy gets always the easiest work." Henry called and Joe laughed.

"Oh my god, how much I missed this." He then stops on one place with a cold look. "... wait... now I realize, how can you be alive?" Henry just chuckled and pushed chief mechanic away.

"Long story Joe, long story." Kara in that moment grabbed Henry by ear and pulled him away to catch up with their captain.

Ben watched them leave. Maybe it was finally over, but then he felt EDI flinch strongly. "Someone is still here." AI said and Ben didn't wait for next words. They stood up together and headed out of the room. "It's out." EDI added new information and they made way thought the ship on the runway. Ben looked around, but there wasn't anything.

"Are you sure?"

EDI nodded. He felt it. But when he saw Quasar circling around, he blinked. He was wondering if other AI feels it too. He was with caution scanning everything around. He couldn't be wrong. But all people were defeated and machines... Machines! Before he could do anything he was hit hard into back. EDI fell on the ground hard and growled. Ben had to make a step back in shock, when another AI landed in front of him from behind. EDI growled stronger. He knew this AI!

"Allix! We don't have to fight!" The second AI once again seemed he doesn't listen. He was again totally under control of Jacen. EDI shook his head, he didn't want this. "Fight with Jacen!" Like an answer he almost got another hit by energy. He just snorted and settled that he will have to fight. Ben didn't know this AI, but it seemed EDI did. And his AI gave him gesture to keep himself back. And before he could even do that, EDI jumped wild on other AI.

Even Quasar with Lucas in the air noticed it. Keith in control room gasped, when he saw it, and Tim felt again like he should faint. But he managed to put himself together, for some reason he felt like, it will be needed today. Marshfield was still checking people, and when there was a loud smash on the ground he looked back together with Henry and Kara.

"What is it now?" Henry called out and he got an answer. Allix flew up and EDI stood his ground stubborn. How much he wished he could fly again! He dodged the shot form the other AI and glared at him. Why? Just why? Why did they have to fight? They were from one race. And EDI just knew Allix could be free too. Just like him. He didn't want to destroy him. There was another shot and he dodged it again.

"Please don't fight! I won't hurt you!" EDI called, but Allix ignored him. He charged down from the sky, this time EDI decided to stand his ground. He stood still and Allix hit right into him. Ben gasped for air, when he saw it, but then he saw them, EDI was still standing on his place and he was pushing Allix away. "You're lost, confused! Just as I was!" EDI yelled, and Ben blinked. He knew what AI means. He was talking about how he felt after lighting strike. EDI managed to pull Allix back and he was ready for another round. He was just defending, he wasn't attacking. Maybe he will damage him to make up his mind. He wanted to believe it. They were struggling for next minutes and no one dared to stop them. This was EDI's fight. He wanted to settle it. And maybe save one more mechanical life. Allix was trying to rip his heart out and even with that, EDI was still trying to make up his mind. They were continuing in fight on turn way and they were getting close to the edge of the ship. No, he just couldn't loose this.

He tackled white AI and smashed him down with wings. He hoped so much the other AI will stop the fight, but Allix was rising again. There was so much hatred in this, and EDI remembered on that innocent child, what he defeated then. And he saw him like that. EDI decided to reply attack and jumped in high speed. That was the mistake...

Allix pulled out his katanas, and when EDI was near enough, he pulled them right into EDI's black body. The other AI gasped in pain and closed his eyes tight. When he looked down, he saw one of Katana swords deep right in his chest. He wanted to get away, but Allix was keeping him on one place. He groaned in pain and he didn't know what to do. Ben, still in deep shock and fear began run to them, and EDI looked back at him. But before he could do anything, Allix threw him rapidly into the ocean. He pulled katana out and EDI was thrown right into the water. Then Allix turned to Ben.

"EDIIIIEEEE!" Ben yelled, but then he saw the other AI. Allix was keeping him away, but Ben ignored it. He risked it and began to run, Allix pulled him down, but Ben kicked him right into head and continued in run. "I'M COMING FOR YOU!" He screamed and dove into water. Everyone was watching was it with opened mouth. They could damn do something, but they were just standing there! Keith covered his mouth with one hand and he tried to keep small tears away. Lucas turned to Quasar, but AI shook his head. It meant they won't do anything to save them. And he thought, he actually understood why.

Ben was swimming fast to EDI, and then he finally pulled himself close to the plane. \ Wake up damn! WAKE UP! \ Ben was yelling in the sphere.

Life was sometimes so awkward, sometimes so sad, and sometimes beautiful and even funny. EDI felt like he is seeing everything in front of him. There was a voice calling his name. It was trying to pull him back to reality. How much he still wanted to try and to settle. He was trying to find a way back, when something struck him right into his soul. It made him blind for a few seconds, but then he looked. He saw that day, when he died. EDI knew this was the moment, what changed him forever, because he couldn't fly because of it. There was always fear he will fall again, that he will never be able to stand up. No one will help him. And that strong pain, what always came through him, when he tried to fly. But why it was there? Why now? He looked again and he realized he isn't in his sphere, he was somewhere else. So many things happened then and he was still afraid of flying, even when he wanted to return on the sky.

He looked again and strong light shined over him. When he raised his look he noticed it all looked now, like giant white wings. Of course after all, he was born to ride the sky, not to be grounded. He touched images and visions what were his memories, and then he realized something. There wasn't anything to be afraid of. It was himself, who he was afraid of. It was his past, present and future, about what he hesitated. But it was part of him. Part of what he was now. And now he was fully ready to accept it, and become one with all his being. He touched his own mind again and rose up wings. Suddenly he didn't feel any pain, no fears, just pleasure and courage. In one only moment, his wings grew stronger, bigger and so his whole essence, then he waved strong with his wings.

Under water in the real world he opened eyes wide and looked shocked at Ben. Pilot was still hanging on him and it seemed he was about to faint because of lack of oxygen. EDI got him on his back quickly. It was time to rock! He waved with wings, turned the engines on and jumped out of the water, but he didn't stop. Ben caught a deep breath and held tighter to EDI. All people looked up and in amazement watched EDI. He flew up near the board and stopped on one place. He was slowly waving with wings and Ben coughed water out. Then he tightened his grip around AI's neck and in shock looked down on the shining water.

"Eddie... you... fly..." AI nodded and smiled on him. They all were watching him and Keith made a few steps, before h managed to command his legs to stop. He was looking to the sky, to EDI, and now he really felt like he will cry. EDI did it, he managed to overcome his fears and fly up high. He couldn't be more proud of him than now.

Allix didn't show up the same joy, and before he could tackle EDI, the other AI dodged and he deployed Ben on the runway. His pilot just patted him on the side of his cockpit and smiled. "Get him." EDI nodded and then returned to the sky. Ben was content and happy watching him and all people cheered him up. Lucas with a smile nodded on Quasar and jet agreed. This was it.

EDI was heading up and he stretched his wings wide. If Allix really wanted to fight, he will accept it. He will defeat him, but not destroy. That was now EDI's decision. No other AI will pay for Jacen's cruel and heartless behaving. He sped up and he again felt that pleasure of being able to touch air. They were heading right at each other and in the last second before contact, EDI headed right and smashed Allix down with the wing. He then pulled wings closer to his body to get higher speed and then reached Allix again. He smashed him again and after few more hits he threw him hard right on the runway of the ship. EDI stretched his wings and began to wave and send energy waves. Few of them hit Allix, but before he could do something, EDI tackled him in high speed. Then he flew away again. He looked down on Allix, and wanted to attack again, but other AI rose into air and then began to purchase away. He was flying away from the ship, away from him and everyone here. And EDI knew where he was heading. And he didn't follow him. It was time to return now.

Slowly, he sat down on the runway and steady stood on his wheels. He was keeping his head down for a while, but then he raised his look. He was rather confused; from everywhere he was hearing whistles, calls and even claps. People were yelling at him, but not in the rage, but in joy. Clapping was still stronger and stronger and he actually didn't know what to do exactly, mainly when he saw Ben, his father and everyone who he knew so much now running to him. He smiled and stretched his wings. Ben grabbed him and pulled close, when EDI wrapped his wings around him. He then felt Kara, Henry, Tim and his father to hug and pat him too. Even Jack and Joe were there and they were grinning at him. Now this was the ultimate feeling of being accepted.

Captain Marshfield was just standing there with hands in pockets. This was the team they should have two years ago. No three pilots and UCAV, but a great team, what rather reminded of... family. Everyone was cheering and it sounded to him like a sound of harmony. He actually almost never believed they will really do it. But this was beyond his expectations. EDI was still in tight embrace of all his friends and they all looked surprise when even captain Marshfield came close and offered a hand.

"You did a good job. Excellent, you all, but mainly you Eddie." AI blinked in wonder, but then he smiled and pulled out wing. Captain pulled it in grip.

"Thank you sir." AI thanked and Marshfield just smiled, when he let go of EDI's wing.

"No I thank you. The whole ship thanks you. I am sorry; I then said you will replace us all. If you are the future, I will be glad to live in those times." There was a simple smile from captain, but EDI couldn't find any words to say. This was one of the most amazing things, what someone ever told him. Words of their captain and he gained them.

"I'll do my best sir." He said finally and smiled on his creator, who was kneeling right net to him, with one arm around him.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now we have some cleaning to do, so let's go." Marshfield with these words walked away and they were watching him.

"Maybe it wasn't really a bad idea to return here." Henry said and they all laughed. Yes there was still a work to do, but they could maybe get some rest now. Jacen was still waiting for them. They were home again.

**Today it is exactly three years, since i count my Stealth addicts. Fifty chapters in czech and english, oh my god so many ideas and fun. I love Stealth. So here it is. And the song, Here I am, Bryan Adams. Thank you for support, rewievs and fun. And I hope tehre will be much more of it. **


End file.
